DC Super Hero Go! Go! Ghost!
by CMXB
Summary: A new Ghost is chosen and he was sent to the DC universe, he will meet new friends and loved ones, will he be the hero it needs while managing life with many beautiful girls for now. "Kaigan"
1. Chapter 1 Kaigan: DC

**Chapter 1 Kaigan: DC**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

At night time a young man lived in Japan, his name Shun Shiba, he has light brown hair, green eyes, white shirt, blue jeans, a orange scarf and black shoes, he was in his room that had a bunch of Kamen Rider Ghost merchandise which includes the drivers, all the eyecons, the ghost gadgets, the weapons, the vehicles figures and more. he was on sitting on a chair next to his desk and he had the Ghost Eyecon in his hand.

He looks a picutre of a younger version of him with a man wearing glasses that looked like him.

"Father if you could hear me, I miss you."Shun said then he looks at the eyecon."I wish I could be a hero like Ghost."Then the eyecon flashed surprising him the entire room got covered by it and his stuff glowed.

Then when Shun opened his eyes he looked around and saw he was no longer in his room, he was at a beach and saw the city that he didn't know but with the signs he was able to tell he was in America, he noticed at his side was a duffle bag and he opened it to see his clothes along with the drivers, gadgets and eyecons but the toucon boost eyecon was blank since it was grey, the Eyecon Driver G was in its incomplete and mugen was gone, he also saw a note and read it.

"Dear Shun you have been chosen to be the new Ghost of this world, you have been given the eyecons and drivers of the other riders with Eyecon Driver G being incomplete until your ready along with the Mugen eyecon, Toucon doesn't have a soul so you must find another way to get it to work, the vehicles and weapons can be summoned to your side if you wish it to happen, you are now in a world where heroes exist and must start a new life here, also while here you will have a special friend."Shun said reading the note then he thought."A special friend."

Then a flower pot landed on his hand surprisng him, there was a green plant making him curious then it came out revealing Mandora boy shocking Shun.

"Hello Ghost."Mandora said.

"Mandora Boy but how are you here?"Shun asked.

"Oh I'm Mandora boy the second, I'm a descendant of the one you know from Magiranger."Mandora said.

"Okay, but why are you here?"Shun asked again.

"I was asked to give you a helping hand in your adventure since in magic and spirits are what I can do."Mandora said.

"Well good to have you here, are you going to be at side all the time since people will freak out seeing a talking plant."Shun said.

"Don't worry when we find a nice place just call me but please hurry the place where you bike is cramped."Mandora said and he then vanished.

"Well better go find a place."Shun said and he picks up the duffle bag, he wondered about something and takes out his phone and headphones which made him smile, he then puts them on to hear some music.

He walks waround the beach and then he saw a girl wearing armor and she was pulling a rope that was attached to a boat, he was surprised but he then shrugged and goes to help.

While she was pulling she then saw Shun in front of her and he said:"need a hand?"she then nodded, they then tied the ship to secure it."okay it should be safe, oh sorry my name is Shun Shiba what's yours?"

"Diana."Diana said with a little blush and she didn't understand it.

"Well Diana it's nice meeting you, are you new in town?"Shun asked.

"Oh yes, I have came here in a mission in the world of men to rid of its evil."Diana said proudly.

Shun blinked and he said:"well okay, I'm also new here."then they heard a noise and saw a gaint monster with tentacles attacking the city.

"A fiend I must slay to protect the people."Diana said and she takes her sword out charging towards the monster.

Shun got surprised but then he said:"well she's going to need help."he then goes towards a pier and goes underneath it.

He takes out the Ghost Driver and the Ghost Eyecon, he puts the Ghost driver on his waist and it formed the belt, he then pressed the button on the eyecon making it change the symbol to a G, then he opens the driver making the standby noise start and he inserts the eyecon in it.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA**

The Parka Ghost for Ore came out of the driver, Shun then pulls the lever closing the eye on the driver then he pulls it in swtiching the image to Ghost's symbol.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO**

Shun was covered by the Trasient suit and the parka attached to him trasnforming him into Kamen Rider Ghost, he takes the hood off and runs to help Diana.

Diana was now fighting the monster, she jumped at it and slashed one of its tentacles off, when she landed she preapred to strike again but then the monster got hit by something that was invisible, she got confused then Ghost appeared and was hitting the monster multiple times, he then jumps back and lands next to Diana.

"Hello."Ghost said to her.

"Oh hello."Diana said.

"Want some help taking the monster down?"Ghost asked.

"Yes let us slay this fiend."Diana said and they charged at the monster.

Diana fought the monster using her sword while Ghost fought using his martial arts, Diana and Ghost charge at the monster with Ghost charge some of his energy on his fist and they gave it one final attack sending it flying into bits.

Diana saw it and said:"huzzah I slayed my first creature."

"Yeah good job there wonder woman."Ghost said.

"Wonder Woman."Diana said thinking about the name.

"Well my name is Kamen Rider Ghost, a new hero but now gotta go see ya."Ghost said and he vanishes.

"Oh farewell Ghost."Diana said."I wonder if he truly is a spirit."

Ghost went to an alley and transformed back, the driver then vanished with the eyecon on his hand, he would be able to summon it again, he then goes to the streets and police saw him.

"Hey kid what are you doing there?"he asked surprising Shun.

"Well I needed to hide because of that monster that was attacking."Shun said.

"Oh well the coast is clear you can go back to school."police said.

Shun then realised it was a school day and said:"oh man how am I going to school on time now."trying to act convincing

"Hey don't worry I can give you a ride."plice said.

"Oh thanks."Shun said.

After the police gave him a ride to metropolis high he said:"have a nice day."

"Yeah thanks."Shun said and he goes to school.

A girl known as Barbara Gordon was watching him and said:"I wonder who is he?"

After registrating he was given a schedual for the day, he went to class and then it was lunch time, Shun got his lunch and went to sit on a table, he was eating a burger then he saw someone throws food at the blonde rocker girl called Kara Danvers, she got mad and throw her burger to another girl with brown hair and yellow stripped shirt called Karen, she got and got scared when she saw Kara Beecher throw food at her again.

Then a hispanic girl known as Jessica Crus came in front of her, she swats the food away with her tray and said:"leave her alone you big bully."

"My hair."a purple haired girl known as Zee Zatanna said since her hair was covered in food and she then starts throwing food too.

"Food fight."Barbara said and it made a war.

Shun pulled the table over to use as cover to avoid it, he looks out only to get back since a sandwitch hit the wall.

"It's best a I wait here."Shun said listening to music.

Barbara saw that he wasm't participating and got nervous so she thows a tomato at him hiting Shun on the side of his face, he looks at her and said:"okay what was that for?"

Then he was tackled by the other girls along with Barbara as they were all wrestling each other, then Zatanna saw his face since she was on top of him and blushed a bit.

"Hi."Zatanna said.

"Hey."Shun said.

Then it stopped and they saw a teacher looking at them.

"You six with me now."he said.

They were then taken to detention, they were sitting on desks alone since the principal lef them there.

"I can't believe it, first day and I get caught in something that I had nothing to do with."Shun said.

"Oh you didn't fight back?"Jessica asked.

"No I just was hidding behind a table until she threw food on my face casing me to go talk to her."Shun said.

"Oh that is bad, my name is Jessica Cruz."Jessica said.

"Shun Kaneki nice to meet you Jessica."Shun said.

"Well I hope some of you have great lawyers, because you'll be paying for my cleaning bill."Zatanna said while putting make up on.

"What, are you gonna sue me because I had better aim than you?"Kara said.

"I knew you were the one that threw those potatos at me."Zatanna said angry.

"Look fighting won't help anything let's just stay calm and wait until the time is up."Shun said.

"I agree with him."Jessica said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry if I did anything."Karen said.

"Hey don't be nervous you were only caught in the middle of a fight along with me."Shun said making her smile.

Then the teacher came in with police and a girl wearing a cloak.

"We found her roaming the streets."police said.

"Cutting class on the first day of school, kids these days, alright get in here with the other delinquents while I find which homeroom you're in." then he closed the door after she came in.

She takes off the cloak revealing Diana and Shun got surprised.

"Diana."Shun said getting their attention.

"Oh Shun it is glorius to see you again."Diana said happy to see him again.

"You know her?"Zatanna asked.

"Yes we met this morning."Shun said.

"I can't believe you know the Wonder Woman."Barbara said.

"Ha, that's no wonder woman, that is just some girl in cosplay."Kara said.

I am no girl, I am Diana princess of the amazons, I alone survived the twenty one tests of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite by right I am not a girl but a woman."Diana said.

"Trust me, Princess you do not want to start with me."Kara said.

"Is this a challenge?"Diana asked and Kara get's up to confront her.

"For you maybe."Kara said to Diana.

"Very well I shall allow you first strike."Diana said as she goes into a combat stance.

Kara blinked and said:"Alright but you asked for it."

Kara goes to punch her but Diana dodges it and said:"again." Kara throws another punch which Diana dodges it and kicks Kara pushing her a few feet away, then they started to fight with Kara throwing multiple punches while Diana dodged them"why don't you stand still." then she gives a strong punch sending Diana flying through the walls of the school shocking the girls and surprising Shun.

Kara goes to the hole and said:"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you." then Diana tackles her and starts to punch her in the face until Kara kicks her away and Diana lands on Karen table making her run away, she takes books from a self and throws then and Kara uses a desk to block them.

Shun saw Jessica use her ring to make a spring to seperate them and Karen put on a suit to shrink herself as she tries to run, so thinks of something and then called out to Mandora boy to come to him while they were distracted.

"Shun what's going on?"Mandora asked.

"No time."Shun said and he puts on his headphones."sorry about this."then he takes him out of the pot causing Mandora to scream and that made the girls scream too and they fell to the ground.

Then Shun put him back to the pot and saw the girls coming up slowly while rubbing their heads, then they heard someone was coming.

"Teachers coming."Zatanna said and they started to fix the place but she then takes out her wand."Nalc siht sesem pu." and the entire class ws back to normal.

He enters to see them sitting on their desks and it was normal.

"I forgot my keys."he said taking his keys and exits the classroom again.

"Ah ha I knew it"Barbara said as she pointed at the girls."I knew you were super, I knew the moment I saw you dent that car because no ordinary person can slam a car that hard."she talked about Kara and then points at Karen"and when you spilled all those weird metal thingies on the ground I knew there was something weird about you too."The she looks at Zatanna"and you all of a sudden had your backpack and I was like that's weird."she points at Shun."you i knew something was up."Then she points at Jessica"and then I saw you talk to that cute boy about some Core thing and ring and I knew something was up, so I decided to start the foodfight so that we can all get detention together which totally worked"Then she points at Diana"and I wasn't planning you showing up so that's a bonus."

"And you are?"Shun asked.

She jumps on the teachers desk, makes a pose and said:"I am Batgirl."

They blinked at her and Kara said:"Great another cosplayer, also who did that scream?"

"Oh that was me."they heard a sound next to Shun and picks up Mandora."hello I am Mandora boy."

They blinked and Zatanna said:"ah he's actually kinda cute."

"So what is he?"Jessica asked since she got interested in him too.

"He's a magical living Mandrake."Shun said.

"And sorry but when I'm plucked from my pot I yell a roar of sadness."Mandora said.

"Okay so who are you two?"Kara asked.

"Shun is a superhero like your friend here and he is just started his own adventure."Mandora said making them blink.

"Huzzah a fellow warrior and sister in arms."Diana said as he holds Barbara"never would I dreamed I would find worthy warriors entering the world of man to show the ways of the amazon to show peace and I'm glad to have two warriors at my side."

"No no no."Barbara said and she gets out of the hold"six warriors"she points at the rest of the girls.

"Uh nope I get in trouble when I use my powers every single time."Kara said.

"Not me, I'm not fighting anyone."Jessica said.

"Sorry, I'm an artist not a police officer,"Zatanna said.

"Um, not really that good at it."Karen said.

"Okay how about this you give the whole team thing a try and you can give her a make over."Barbara said poiting at Diana.

"Well who am I to say no to a makeover."Zatanna said as she goes to their side.

"Well okay."Karen said.

"Good for you Karen, I'll try too only to encourage Karen's decision."Jessica said.

Then they all look at Kara who said:"Fine whatever."

"Hey Shun can you tell us more about you and your friend?"Barbara asked.

"Well how about later since it might not be a good place to show it here."Shun said and they all agreed.

Then Shun started is own adventure in the universe of Superheroes becoming the new Kamen Rider Ghost, what adventure will he do find out next time.

**Note:Heres Ghost, Mandora Boy got added in since the orginal Ghost had a partner and I wanted to make it a bit different, the eyecons will all appear but Toucon is blank because it had the soul of Takeru's father so it won't fit for Shun to get the same soul so he needs to find a different one for it, also the attack that ghost use wasn't a omega drive but a regular punch that was powered up since that Monster was wea and the harem will be similar to DC Saiyan hero with differences of course.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Ghost

**Chapter 2 Meet the Ghost**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

"By the white beard of Zeus what is this place?"Diana asked as they were all in a clothing store in Metropolis mall and Shun was forced to be in a store for womens clothing.

Normal teenager number 1 never say stuff like by the white beard of Zeus."Barbara said as she grabs her hand and shows her the shop.

"Lesson number 2 you gotta look like the part, bright colors, big logos, be bold."Barbara said and she puts a pink sweater on Diana.

Kara pulls Diana to her giving her a bunch of leather clothes and said:"Leather, lots and lots of leather."

Barbara drags her back and said:"Lesson 3 your phone is your life"she shows her a phone as Diana nods and she shows so many apps that Diana was getting dizzy.

Then Jessica pulls her as she was carrying a bunch os clothes and said:"no leather, these were made from organic cotton."Jessica throws the leather clothes to the ground and gives her the cotton clothes and spins her next to a dressing room.

Karen then showed her a plain sweater and said:"dress to not draw attention to yourself but not too much or risk drawing attention to yourself."then throws it to the pile of clothes Diana was holding.

Barbara pushes her to a dressing room and said:"now get in there and be normal."she closes the curtains as they all waited for her to come out.

Diana comes out as they were stunned as she wore all the clothes and Shun said:"okay she does not confortable."

"Yes now for my turn."Zatanana said, she closes her make up kit and birngs out her wand:"Evig, siht lrig a looc wen kool." then a flash of of violet light happened.

When they were able to see Diana was wearing a red sweater, a white shirt underneath it, a blue skirt that goes to her knees, white kneesocks and black shoes.

"Everyone allow me to introduce you to Diana Prince, foreign exchange student from Greece."Zatanna introduced her, as Diana was happy with her clothes along with rest of the girls and Shun smilled too.

"I believe I like this clothes, is this how normal teenagers wear?"Diana asked.

"Everyone has their own style."Shun said.

"Yeah."Barbara said.

They then paid for the clothes and were now outside.

"Now that you've shown me my first lesson in how to be a teenager, it is time to show you how to be true heroes."Diana said.

"Great when do we start?"Shun asked.

Diana was looked around and found a red building, she points at it and said:"We will meet up there in that building in half an hour."

"Right."They all said as they gone home to get their gear and costumes.

After some time passed the group was lined up as Diana was like a drill sergent in her armor.

"Sisters and fellow warrior if we are to be a team I must know all your powers and skills."Diana said

She looks at Jessica and said:"You what is your name, powers and skills?"

"Oh, um hi, my name is Jessica and I'm apart of this group called the Green Lantern Corps and I was given this ring by these alien guardians of the Galaxy."Jessica said as she looks at Diana who was confused"I basically can make stuff with this ring."

Her ring shot a green light that made a potted plant.

"Whoa that is so cool."Barbara said"do a pogostick"Jessica did it"now a burrito"Jessica made a burrito"a Mega super bucket burrito supremo."

"I have seen enough, with this ring you can any weapon to defeat your enemies?"Diana asked.

"Well, yes but I don't approve of violence."Jessica said.

"That is very admirable and noble, how shall you be known then?""Diana said.

"Uh Green Lantern."Jessica said and her clothes changed to her Lantern costume with the symbol on her right eye"it kinda comes with the ring."

"Very well."Diana said and she goes toward Barbara."now Batgirl what can you do?"

I can do all sorts of cool stuff."Barbara said as she opens her backpack and starts taking out a bunch of stuff and her costume"Even though I don't have space rings or anything but I'm good at figuring things out and make the coolest gadgest like this."She pull out a thermometer with the a bat on it"bat thermometer and this glow in the dark bat staff and these bat grappling hooks and I was this close using it when Batman was fighting agaisnt professor pig on the roof of this building"she was then putting on her costume"but then Robin showed up and Batman had to save him and you know how that goes."

"You lack focus."Diana said.

"Huh."Barbara said.

Diana walks up to Zatanna.

"You can call me the mysterious."Zatana said as she uses her wand"the fabulous, the awe inspiring Zatanna"Zatanna changed to her magician suit as fireworks appeared.

"Impressive, do you have other skills?"Diana asked.

Zatanna takes out a deck of carda and said:"I can turn a red heart black, ever seen a jumping jack"the card vanishes"check behind you ear."

Diana does that and the card was there surprising her and she said:"what sorcery is this?"

"Oh you do magic that's cool."Shun said while she was taking out a rope of handkerchiefs from her hat.

"Why thank you."Zatanna said.

"I have seen enough, do you posses great quantities of style you must learn to channel your magic into a cause, our cause and I'm afraid this uniform won't do."Diana said.

Zatanna got mad and Barbara said:"Try a cape." and Zatanna thinks about it.

Diana walks up to Karen and said:"Karen what can you do?"

"Um well."Karen said as she types on the button on the keypad on her wrist and it shrunk her.

"Oh the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that."Karen said as she lands on Diana's finger.

"The suit is supposed to make me big and strong so that everyone would notice me but the shrinking tech backfired and now I'm small."Karen said sad about.

"Hey it's not that bad you can do stuff many can't, just don't give up."Shun said with a smile and she smilled too.

Yes and don't feel bad about yourself little bumblebee."Diana said.

"Actually I'd like to call myself Hypersonic Mega Striking."Karen said.

"Bumblebee it is."Diana said and Karen grows back to her normal size.

"Trust me, it works way better."Barbara whispered to her.

"Shun can you tells us about you?"Diana asked.

They were all looking at him and he said:"well you kinda saw me before in my hero costume Diana."

"I did?"Diana asked confused.

Shun then summons the Ghost Driver surprising them, then he takes out the Ghost Eyecon, he presses the switch on the side and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

The Ore Parka appeared out of the belt shocking them while it dances and Diana said:"demon."she then takes out the sword.

"No it's not a demon it's my soul."Shun said stopping her but that made them more shocked.

"Your soul."Zatanna said.

"Just watch, Henshin."Shun said and he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

The parka then attached to Shun transforming him into Ghost surprising the girls.

"I am Kamen Rider Ghost."Ghost said.

"I remember now your the hero that help me slay that fiend."Diana said with a smile.

Ghost looks at the girls who were surprised at the trasnformation while Barbara was amazed.

"That was so cool."Barbara said.

"Back up, what do you mean when you said that was your soul?"Kara asked.

"Oh well the eyecon that put in the driver has my soul connected to it which allows me to transform."Ghost said.

"So what happens if it's destroyed?"Jessica asked nervous.

"I vanish."Ghost said scaring them."but I'm not gonna let that happen."

"So any more skills you have?"Diana asked.

"Well I can fly, turn invisible, can walk through solid objects."Ghost said.

"Perv."Kara said with a smile.

"Hey don't you dare I don't use my powers for that."Ghost said.

"For what?"Diana asked confused which surprised them.

"Moving on, I can also see spirits but I think for more my little buddy will tell you."Ghost said and he summoned Mandora boy to his hand.

"Hello again everyone."Mandora said.

"Hello Mandora, Ghost said you would explain about his powers."Diana said.

"Yes and I'll do it in a song."Madora said.

"What?"The girls said then music started to play.

**Long, long ago, there evil spirits that roamed to harm others... **

**But then a champion came to stop them...**

**The protecter of both the spirits and human potential...**

**Kamen Rider Ghost!**

Madora sang pointing at Ghost then he flies to the air.

**Then from the crack of dawn...**

**Came the Rider of vengeance... **

**That would risk his life to protect those that are dear...**

**Kamen Rider Specter!**

Then a image of Specter appeared next to Ghost at his right making him look at his clone.

**From the undeworld...**

**Came the heir of the spirits...**

**He is the Prince of the spirits...**

**Kamen Rider Necrom!**

Necrom then came to Ghost's left with his left arm up.

**From the shadows...**

**Appeared the Rider of Darkness...**

**That will use the powers of the dark to protect...**

**Kamen Rider Dark Ghost!**

Then Dark Ghost came kneeling in front of Ghost surprising him and he realised it was like some Super Sentai pose.

**Each one came for their own motives but some have changed...**

**Now from the new generation shall take the mantel...**

**From one young man being all of them...**

**He will redeem the darkness with Ghost being first...**

**He will not falter since he possesses the courage...**

**To do any job and save the day!**

Then it stopped with the images vanishing, then Barbara and Zatanna clapped.

"Thank you."Mandora said.

"So he's like four different heroes."Kara said.

"Yes, with Ghost being the first."Madora said.

"That's going to be confusing."Kara said.

"But still to be a heir to many warriors is amazing and shows that you are destined for great things."Diana said to Ghost.

"Oh thank you Diana."Ghost said.

"Well now moving on."Diana said as she goes to Kara:"Kara I know that you are strong but do you have any other skills?"

"Nah, remember what I said when I use my powers I get in trouble."Kara said.

"You could be strongest hero in the world of man so you need some motivation."Diana said she picks up Barbara and throws her like a Lance.

The girls screamed with Ghost and Mandora surprised, then they heard a shirt being ripped as Kara flies at Barabra at high speed and catches her, Kara was wearing a blue shirt with a S inside a shield, red skirt, cape and boots.

"Alright fine, I'm a superhero."Kara said.

"That, was, amazing."Barbara said.

"Excellent, now we must hone your skills so prepare yourselves as what follows will push you to your limits."Diana said.

Ghost was interested to see what he will do next, he met his team but what kinda of battles will he do he doesn't know but he will fight on and show the true potential of humanity.

**Note:Team has introduced themsevles, hope you liked the song since I wanted Mandora boy to sing something about Ghost, now Extremer will appear just not now since Shun doesn't have access to him yet, next will be the training and their first battle so watch out for that.**


	3. Chapter 3 Young Justice

**Chapter 3 Young Justice**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

The team was now in a junkyard as Diana showed them their new training spot, Zatanna made a new costume with a cape and a skin tight black suit with white lines in the shape of a Y.

"I conjured a new outfit to hang at a junkyard."Zatanna said.

Barbara shushed her and said:"She knows what she's doing."

"Soldiers, our mission is to save the world from man."Diana said.

"That's right."Barbara said and she cheered her Diana.

"In order to do this we must learn to man himself."Diana said and she points at some mannequins.

"Uh I think those are ladies."Karen said.

Diana then throws a disk as it hit a pile of cars as they start to fall onto the mannequins, Diana rushes in and kicks one car away, she then starts grabbing each of the mannequins as the pile hit the ground, when the dust settled Diana was on top with the mannequins as they were on her shoulders.

"And now it is your turn."Diana said as she looks at them.

Some look worried while Ghost went up and said:"let me try."

"Very well."Diana said.

She makes another pile as she stacks them up, Ghost was prepared as he was next to his group of civilians, Diana kicks it to him and Ghost flies towards the civilians, he starts to pick them up and moved them out of the way, then he stands in the middle and summons out the Gan Gan Saber and puts the eye piece next to the eyecon on his driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

The Saber glowed with orange energy and then he pressed the trigger.

**OMEGA BREAK!**

Ghost then sent a orange slash cutting the cars in half and then they exploded into dust.

The girls were amazed and stunned, Diana was amazed at his skills, Kara was stupified at how he did it, Karen almost fainted at the sight of his power, Barbara was amazed as she thought it was cool, Jessica was shocked and Zatanna was stunned.

"So what did you think?"Ghost asked them.

"Ghost that was splendid you showed great skill and power."Diana said and she gave Ghost a hug making him surprised.

"He blasted those cars with a sword."Kara said.

"Yeah it was so cool."Barbara said.

"I would like to know why does your stuff make those sounds?"Kara asked.

"I don't know."Ghost said.

"What do you mean you don't know."Kara said.

"I didn't make them so don't ask me."Ghost said.

"Now next one."Diana said.

It was now Kara's turn as she was in the same spot as Ghost was, Diana kicks another pile of cars and Kara flies towards them and punches them, Kara stood there with her arms crossed with a smirk as she looks at her friends, Diana was disappointed while the girls were scared and shocked at the sight and Ghost facepalmed as he points at the floor, Kara looks down and screams as she saw the civilians were all crushed.

The team was now in the city in their street clothes as Barbara showed them a comic book store to help Diana.

"Normal teenager lesson number 4 pop culture."Barba said and they entered the store

"Culture is she kidding."Zatanna said and she picks up a comic.

Barbara sees it, she then grabs it and said:"OMG, now way is this the super rare batman giant with limited edition pull up batman poster I would kill for this."

"Have you learn nothing, we must protect the innocent not engage in slaughter for material goods."Diana said.

"Diana it's juts an expression."Jessica said.

They went out outside and Jessica said:"a figure of speach for instance of you were hungry you might say I'd kill for a burrito."then she points at a Burrito cart.

"Go on, you try it."Jessica said as Diana took a deep breath.

She appears next to the seller and said:"I will kill you for burrito."and she scared the seller as he runs away.

"Accept my payment or die."Diana said as she chases after him and the team gasped as they chased after her.

In the Junkyard Zatanna was next as "civilians" were heading towards a trash compactor, she flies to the air with a violet aura, she made a light show as the girls liked it then she made a orb and she throws it to the compactor as it turns it off.

Zatanna lands on the floor and created a hands to applaud her as she bows but then Barbara taps her shoulder to show her that the Civilians were already crushed before she even turned the machine off.

Barbara was picked for training to catch a stuffed animal, she jumped over the manequins and punches one, and kicks one in the stomach, she then jumps to th air and throws multiple grenades at them and lands on the other side and punches two in the face as they explode, she then looks at her team and they were in shock.

"Were those the bad guys?"Barbara asked nervous.

"No."Ghost said and she looks down.

Karen was next as Kara was holding back a dog, Jessica puts a piece of meat on the manequin's head as she almost threw up, Karen was nervous and then Diana gave the signal, Karen gulped as she shrunked and prepares her cannons, Kara lets go of the dog as it goe after her, Karen tries to shoot but they didn't work so she runs away as the dog tries to eat her but luckly Ghost appeared like a actual ghost and spooked the dog making him run away.

He then looks to see Karen on Diana's shoulders and said:"this is going to take some time."

Jessica was next as Diana had her face a wrecking machine but she refused to fight as she made a construct to protect the civilians but the machine was about to smash Kara but then Ghost tackled her out of the way, he then looks down to see that he was on top of her.

He then runs for his life as she chased after him with the girls trying to save him.

The girls took Diana to a spa as the next lesson to be normal, Shun and Kara were waiting for them outside of the room as Kara was sleeping on the couch with Shun sitting down next to her.

"I wonder if they're having any fun."Shun said.

"Weapon!"He heard Diana yell and then he saw a worker being chased by Diana with the rest of the girls chasing her but Shun saw they're robes being blown by the wind and he saw they're underwear making him blush.

Next the went to the movies as they were watching a romance and Barbara said:"normal teenager ruler 6 romance."

Shun was so bored as this movies stinks almost as bad as Twilight.

"What is happening?"Diana asked.

"Your guess is as good as me."Shun said and he tried to drown out the movie.

Then he heard Diana saying:"Teenage males are so very confusing."

"Hey."Shun said.

Then the main guy tried to kiss the girl but Diana said:"beware kaitlyn he attacks."she then takes out her sword and slashes at the screen.

After that they had to drag her out since to avoid anymore damage.

"She is just not getting it you guys."Kara said.

"No I am not giving up on this team, theres got to be some place to losen up a warrior."Barbara said.

"Oh I know."Karen said and they went to the pier as it had many attractions.

They went to the arcade as the started with skee ball as the roll the balls Kara was showing Diana but when she roll hers she broke the machine making Diana laugh and then Diana tried it and was able to do it.

Diana tried pizza and saw the chesse stretching so she tried to break it off only to get tangled by it as they laughed, they tried the carousel as Shun rode a horse with the girls having fun too.

They went to a rollercoaster as they went to the part when they went fast Shun was calm, Barbara was dancing next to a girl playing the guitar as Diana joined her and after that they went to a photo booth as Diana was first and then girls went in to take a group picture with Shun in the middle of them with a big smile.

After that and they got a stuff bear for Diana and they went to a shop called Sweet justice to eat, when they entered Barbara was looking at the different types of sweets, then a blond guy came and asked:"Hey guys, what's the lastest can I get you something sweet, sure hope so that is short of our specialty."

"Hi Barry."The girls except for Diana and Diana said.

"So what will it be, usual, usual, usual, usual,"Barry said then he stops at Barbara, Diana and Shun as they were new then Zatana spoke for them.

"Babs will have the candy cake triple tower with the rainbow sprinkles, Shun will get the Mistery sunday and Diana will have the death by chocolate."then Diana pulls out a mace and Zatanna pushes it away"figure of speach Diana."

Barry smiles and gives them their order, as they went to a table together the girls and Shun were enjoying their sweets, Diana was unsure.

"Come on try it."Jessica said.

Diana takes a spoon full and tates it with her tongue and got amazed at the taste and starts wolfing down it to the surprise of her friends.

When Diana ate it all she said:"I have never tasted such wonderment, more I need more."she looks at Karen"do you intend to eat that."

Karen was nervous as Diana ate hers, then she ate the others too after she ate all of their ice cream she then passed out on her bowl.

Karen then pokes her head and said"Diana."

Then Diana gets up and said:"Everyone, this wonderful delicacy is sweeter than even ambrosia, this place more perfect than Elysium I declare that we must celebrate our every future victory here and thus."

"Sweet justice for the win."Barbara said.

"I do not know what that means."Diana said.

Shun saw the owners talking to some kinda of robots and said;"uh girls."then robots bust throught he doors and start destroying the place.

"Sisters, this is our chance, we must defend this place from these metalic menaces."Diana said.

"But were not ready."Karen said scared.

"We dont' have a choice here."Vegerot said as they went to change to their costumes.

The team attacked the robots as they fought back, Kara punches ones head off as it fall to the floor, Karen was able to get inside one of them messed up its wires making it attacks its allies, Zatanna used her magic to swat them to the outside as they landed on the water, Jessica was able to form a barrier to block the robots blasts as Diana helped by slashing them with her sword and Ghost used the Gan Gan Saber to slash at them too.

But during the battle the place was destroyed the girls went outside felt bad but Babara said:"at least no one got hurt."

Then multiple warrior women wearing armor similar to Diana, Diana got nervous, then a women with a animal fur cloack and small crown came as Diana looked scared.

"You are in so much trouble young lady."She said.

"Diana who is this?"Ghost asked.

"Friends, this is my mother." Diana said.

"Really, she looks like a final boss."Kara said.

"Why is she here and why is she so angry?"Barbara asked.

"I am queen Hippolyta of the amazons and I have come to take my runaway daughter back home."Hippolyta said.

"Wait, didn't you tell us that your destiny to save the world of man."Kara said.

"She has no such destiny, she disguised herself as a warrior and took part in the tournament of Anthena without my permission and stole a boat to come here."Hippolyta said angry."and I will make sure she wont sneak out again and she will be grounded for the rest of her immortal life"she then drags Diana with her.

Ghost then went in front of her surprising them and said:"Wait."

"Who are you masked woman."Hippolyta said.

"Actually I'm a man."Ghost said surprising her.

"Look I might not know the full details but you can't just force to go back, she did prove herself, she won fair and square."Ghost said.

"How dare you speak up to me and she is only 317 years old."Hippolyta said.

"That's way old compared to the age restrictions here, plus from what I have seen from her she has shown courage, bravery and being a kind person, she's not a little girl she's a hero a Wonder Woman."Ghost said.

The girls were amazed by his words and Barbara even shed a little tears, Diana was amazed at his words and gained courage to speak up.

"Ghost is right, I have indeed proven myself so I am not a girl but a woman, so mother I will take my own path."Diana said.

Hippolyta got angry, she glares at Ghost and said:"you, I should have known that a man would make my daughter turns against me."she then takes out her sword making Ghost block it with his saber.

Ghost then jumped back as he avoided her attacks while the girls were shocked, he then said:"okay if you want to fight me, then do it in the old fashion way at least."

"You mean a duel?"Hippolyta said.

"Yeah and we will decide what will happen to her if I win she gets to live her life as she wants."Ghost said.

"Very well but if I win you will die."Hippolyta said.

The girls gasped and Ghost said:"fine."

She then charges at him trying to cursh him but he turned invisible surpising her and starts to attack her from multiple places, she then blocked a attack, then Ghost appeared and tries to attack again but she punches him away.

Ghost was sent to the floor and saw Hippolyta charging at him which made him roll away and she hit the ground he was before, he then gets up as he tries to block her attacks while being pushed back.

"I won't give in, I WON'T GIVE UP."Ghost said and he made his energy raise up sending her back.

He then puts his hands together making a triangle formation with his fingers, then a symbol came behind him surprising those that were watching.

"My life is gonna burn bright."Ghost said puhsing the lever on his driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

Then Ghost's right leg was being covered in the energy from the symbol, he then runs towards her and jumps to the air, he then does a rider kick towards her making Hippolyta try to block it but then her blade snapped in two shocking her and he hit her causing a explosion.

Everyone waited and then saw Ghost standing with Hippolyta on the ground bruised, the amazons were shocked while his friends smilled, Hippolyta then looked up to see Ghost.

"I win."Ghost said.

Hippolyta frown and she said:"I submit."

The amazons run towards they're queen and picked her up.

"I never lost a battle against a man before, you are a true warrior."Hippolyta said.

"Now will you honor you deal."Ghost said.

"Yes, Diana is allowed to stay here, but you must make sure she is safe."Hippolyta said.

"I will."Ghost said and then the Amazons left.

The girls then went around him with Barbara saying;"Ghost that was awesome."

"That attack was spectacular."Zatanna said.

"Yeah you were awesome."Kara said.

"Ghost thank you for helping me."Diana said.

"Hey I will do anything to help my friends."Ghost said.

Then they saw more robots come and they got ready, then they saw a giant robot come and it had the symbol of Lex Corp.

"I knew it, it was Lex Luthor."Barbara said.

"What I am not Lex."the person in the robot said, then it the window oppened to reveal a girl."I'm Lena Luthor."

Ghost then remembered an ad for when he was preparing to meet the girls and said:"oh yeah your Lex's sister that appears in those commercials."

"I'm not just Lex's sister, I am the mastermind behind this brilliant plan to get rid of all adults and teenagers."Lena said.

"Um, what?"Kara said.

"Come on do I have to spell it out for you?"Lena said.

"Uh yeah you do."Kara said.

"I helped create the most addictive game system for the l-visors, putting teenagers in a trance forevor, but to make sure you dumb teens buy them I needed to destroy everything you find fun, the movies, those dumb arcades, restaurants and this pier, once you have goo for brains all kids will rule the city."Lena said and then she laughed.

"That's the dumbest plan I've heard."Kara said.

"You're the dumbest plan I've heard."Lena said.

"Real original on that come back."Ghost said.

"That's it."Lena said and commands the robots to attack them.

The team started to attack the robots taking out the smaller ones, then they started to avoid the bigger one as it tries to hit them, Zatanna and Jessica tried to restrain it but it shooked them off, Kara, Diana and Ghost tried to attack it but it swats them away.

They regrouped and Kara said:"that thing is too strong to be taken out like that."

Ghost think of somehting then he got it and said:"I have an idea."

"Really?"Barbara asked.

"Yes let's say I'm about to show you more about my powers."Ghost said while walking foward.

He then takes out the newton eyecon and he pressed the button, then came the newton parka making everyone look at it, it was now in the air and then struck a pose with it's right arm foward then a image of the real Newton appeared next to it dropping an apple, the girls outside of Diana were shocked to see him while she was confused.

"Is that Isaac Newton?"Barbara asked.

Ghost then swtiches his eyecon for Newton.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

Ghost then hits the lever.

**KAIGAN: NEWTON! RINGO GA RAKKA, HIKIYOSE MAKKA!**

Newton then swapped the Ore Parka and Ghost visor was now the Newton symbol with him now having orb like gloves.

Robots then charge at him but Ghost then punched one sending a huge shockwave sending them all flying away, then Ghost avoided Lena's robot as he pucnhed her robots fist breaking it, then he pushed the lever on the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! NEWTON! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ghost then used his left arm to stop the giant robot in it's tracks, then used his right to bring the other robots towards her at a faster pace and they hit the giant robot multiple times then he hit the waist sending shockwave making it fall to the ground.

"No fair, YOU CHEATED."Lena said.

"It's just the law of gravity."Ghost said and then looks at the girls who were still stunned."are you okay?"

"Did you just use Isaac Newton like a jacket to control gravity."Barbara said.

"Oh yeah, you see I have the ability to use the powers of heroes of the past to give me new powers."

"Who is this Newton?"Diana asked.

"Isaac Newton is the one that helped the people discover gravity."Jessica said.

"I see, then his spirit gave Ghost the ability to control gravity."Diana said.

"But that was a regular dude how did he give you the power to control gravity?"Kara asked.

"I'll explain later, looks like we got company."Ghost said and they looked to see people coming to see the heroes of the day and they cheered for them.

"You know I can get used to this."Kara said.

The police came along with Lena's parents to who took her back and Lex donated to fix Sweet Justice since it was Lena's fault.

Next day the group was in Zatannas house to hang out they were in the living room and Barbara said:"guys you won't believe what's on the paper."

"Well show us."Shun said.

She then showed them the newspaper which had them on the front page saying who are these young heroes of Justice.

"Were on the front page."Barbara said.

"Well they did get my best side."Zatanna said.

"It is shows our great deed to the people."Diana said.

"Say how about we call our team Young Justice."Barbara said.

"I like it."Shun said and the girls agreed too.

From that moment the Young Justice team was formed and they will protect they're home from the evil that threatens to destroy it.

**Note:hope you enjoyed it, Newton was used and the girls didn't use the same plan since they were too shocked seeing a famous person ghost appear and Young Justice is they're team in this version.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bunnysitting

**Chapter 4 Bunnysitting**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was walking down the street heading towards Kara's house, he promissed to help her with her homework since she had some trouble, he goes upt to Kara's house and then he saw Zatanna come out too in her magician outfit.

"Oh hey Shun."Zatanna said.

"Hey Zee, what brings you here?"Shun asked.

"I came to drop my bunnies at Kara since she promissed to take care of them what about you?"Zatanna said.

"Kara wanted help with her homework so I came to help her out."Shun said.

"Oh that's great then you can help Kara out in taking care of them too, oh look at the time I need to go see ya Shun."Zatanna said and she leaves.

"See ya Zee."Shun said.

Shun then met Kara's legal guadians and they were nice people and he goes up, he then opens the door to her room and he what he saw made him shocked.

He saw Kara hugging a rabbit and she said:"I'm drowning in cuteness."

She then looks at the door and got stunned, she and Shun were staring at each other and then she drags him over by his shirt.

"How much did you see?"Kara demanded.

"the I'm drowning in cuteness part."Shun said making her blush.

"You better don't tell a soul."Kara threaten him.

"I won't calm down, you big softy."Shun said with smirk making her blush even more.

He then sees the rabbit in her hand and the one in the cage and he said:"so those must be Zee's bunnies."

"Yeah she left them for me to take care off."Kara said and then she puts him back into his cage."okay back to your cage."

They saw the rabbits were sad while they were trying to reach each other.

Kara was sad for them and said:"Zee said that I should keep you two apart." then after looking at them she puts on a smile"I bet she gives you lots of dumb little rules to follow."

She tries to open the cages but then Shun slaps her hands saying:"don't do it, you don't know what they might do."

Kara glares at him and said:"you wanna rumble, let's go."she then tackles to the ground and they rolled around the place, Shun was avoiding her punches and they knocked the cages by accident, Kara was on top of Shun about to punch him and then they noticed the rabbits hugging each other.

"Oh my god their so cute together."Kara said forgetting the fight."see nothing happened."

Shun was looking and said:"then what are those?"she then looks to see smaller bunnies.

"Harry Houdini your a mom."Kara said excitted then she starts to hug them all together.

Shun stares with a stunned look and said:"really she's being girly over that instead of thinking why they have kids now."he then facepalms.

"Uh Shun."Kara said making Shun look at her and she was covered by multiple bunnies making him get worried.

"Quick take them appart before it's."but then they multiplied and covered the entire room, then the rabbits exit through the window covering the streets taking two adult ones with them."too late."

They went to the window and Kara said:"we gotta stop them."

"Yeah and before Zee kills you."Shun said.

They then chaged to they're hero outfits and chased after them, Kara was flying while Ghost was jumping over buildings, they saw the streets being covered by them while causing mayhem.

"Time to take out the adorable trash."Kara said then she flies down in front of them on the street, she puts a hand foward and said:"halt." but the bunnies went passed her making her blow her bang up.

Ghost lands next to her and said:"maybe we should think of a better plan."

They look ahead and they gasped.

"They're heading for midtown, they'll overrun the whole city."Kara said then she goes to the bridge ahead and takes one of the supports to make a barrier to stop them.

Kara sits down on the barrier while Ghost next to her and she said:"Sorry rabbits this roads closed."but then they noticed that the rabbits went to the street on the right as the barrier was curved to that direction"Seriously guys."then they dragged both heroes with them.

Zatanna was doing a trick with a kid on stage while three others were watching.

"Now Tommy, let's see what's behind your ear."Zatanna said then she pulls out a bunny and she narrows her eyes at it.

"That's not my quarter thats a."Tommy got interupted by a girl there.

"Bunnies."The girl said as they were all burried by a army of bunnies.

Kara, Ghost and Zatanna got up while Zatanna glares at Kara.

"So hows it going?"Kara asked.

"I told you to keep them apart."Zatanna said angry.

"I did for at least ten minutes."Kara said and Zatanna didn't believe it"Five and I was occupied by Shun."

"Yeah we were fighting and the cages must have gotten knocked over."Ghost said.

"Well at least you tried to stop her."Zatanna said.

"Hey, who are these two."Tommy said as he and the rest of the kids were on the slide.

"Oh these are, my assistants Supergirl and Ghost and they came to help me on my biggest trick, making all these rabbits disappear."Zatanna said and the kids cheer.

Ghost and Kara then helped by throwing the rabbits to Zatanna's hat making them vanish, Kara was flying very fast thowing them while Ghost used his powers to push them all in one direction.

They then finished and the kids cheered.

"Superman's sister and Ghost are the best."Tommy said.

"Listen here kid."Kara said angry while Ghost and Zatanna tried to stop her.

Then they ground shook then they saw a huge wave of bunnies going towards them and Merlin and Harry Houdini were on top still hugging.

"They still love each other."Kara said and then they got swallowed by them.

Zatanna and Kara resurfaced while Ghost phases out of them while flying and Zatanna said:"this is why I told to keep them seperated."

"Look I'm really sorry for letting Merlin and Harry Hoidini out."Kara said.

"Excuse me, my little Sir Reginald Buttonsweet and Cottontail Cloudy are prebred magical rabbits of the highest pedigree so they are to be mentioned with in the same breath as Merlin and Harry Hoidini."Zatanna said angry.

Ghost then heard the eyecon of Houdini shaking, he takes it out and saw Houdini saying:"why that no good girl, one of these days I'll show her what a real magician is."he then starts to grumble.

"Man she really made him mad."Ghost said.

"Okay, if this all started because of love right."Zatanna said then she was able to get out and changed to her hero costume."then I shall turn their love into hate, Ekat eseht seinnub evol dna nurt ti otni dertah."she casted a spell as her eyes turned purple, the spell engulfed all the bunnies, they think it was working but then it made the bunnies merge together into a giant Rabbit monster and it roared at them.

"I may have worded that spell wrong."Zatanna said and she got scared.

"I couldn't figth a army of cute bunnies, but now since they all together."Kara said and she charges at them, she tries to punch it but the rabbits made a hole on its body making her go through it, she tries it again and it gave the same result.

"Oh no."Ghost said.

"Why won't you stand still."Kara yelled she tried to hit it multiple times then she crashed on the roof of a building, the rabbit tried to crush her but she was taken away by Ghost holding her bridal style and making the monster miss.

Kara opened her eyes to see Ghost holding her in bridal style has she blushed on how close they were right now.

"You okay?"Ghost asked.

"Yeah thanks."Kara said.

"Good."Ghost said then he jumps next to Zatanna and puts Kara down."we need to seperate them by force, but we need a plan to do it."he thinks of something and then he got an idea."I got it you girls distract it while I go inside."

"What are you crazy?"Kara said.

"Look remember I'm a ghost so I can phase through him."Ghost said.

"That is right but be careful."Zatanna said and he nodded.

The girls then fly around it while hitting it with heat visiona nd magical blast making it roar and it tries to hit them, Ghost then becomes invisible and flies inside it, he moves through the multiple bunnies inside and then saw the main ones, he then grabs them making Merlin and Harry Hoidini open they're eyes in shock.

Ghost then becomes visisble and said:"boo little bunies." he then gets out with them, he then seperates them both making the monster vanish.

Zatanna then summons two cages and puts them each inside of a seperate one.

"There now they won't be a problem."Zatanna said."I'm glad that you were able to stop it Ghost."

"Hey were friends."Ghost said and he then looks at Kara."wanna continue what I promissed to you."

"Sure."Kara said.

They were back in her room with notebooks, Shun was showing her how math was done and Kara said:"hey Shun thanks for saving me."

"Hey anytime, I would be there to help you and you would do the same for me."Shun said.

"Then how about a little reward."Kara said making him confused and then she kissed his cheek making Shun blush."that's for saving me and if you dare tell anyone I will kill you."

"No prob."Shun said.

They then continued they're study and then it was time for Shun to leave, he walks back to his house and he couldn't believe that Kara kissed him, that made him happy that she might have feelings for him but he needed to be sure.

**Note:Ghost helped out stopping the rabbits and he now got a kiss from Kara, also he wasn't trying to hurt them since he doesn't like hurtting small animals, now answer reviews:"boddy jenkins Kuuga growing form isn't false super saiyan or his base that is simply a weaken form his base is mighty and I already picked what I want to do with the forms and it's not what your thinking like super rising ultimate is not ultra instinct that is more like a limit breaker form like super saiyna blue kaioken or evolution.**


	5. Chapter 5 HateTriangle

**Chapter 5 HateTriangle**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was at the school on the field sitting on the benches, he was listening to music on his headphones and then he sees Jessica with the star player Hal Jordan if he remembers correctly ,he then gets up and goes to meet her.

"You know Kilowog is right, you gonna have to hit someone eventually."Hal said.

"Oh Hal must you be so wrong about so many things."Jessica said.

"Hey Jess."Shun said coming up to her.

"Oh hey Shun."Jessica said.

"He's a friend of yours?"Hal asked.

"Yes I am, my name is Shun Shiba."Shun said.

"Oh well, Hal Jordan nice to meet you."Hal said shaking his hand.

"So what's going on here, I heard something hitting someone."Shun said making Hal nervous but Jess puts hand up saying it was okay.

"Yes you see out trainer wants me to fight back but that completly goes against what I believe and Hal here can't see there more than just bashing the enemies in."Jessica said.

"Yeah I stopped listening after Hal."Hal said.

"What a douche."Shun said to himself.

Then Hal looks at the the bus that had the opposing team for the game today and he then hides behind Shun.

"I didn't know we were playing with these guys."Hal said scared and he peeks out to see them.

Jessica looks at the other team, she laughs and said:"hang on, is the great Hal Jordan actually afraid of the other team."

"It's not the team I'm afraid of, I'm finaly trackdown by my greatest enemy."Hal said as they watched a cheerleader with black hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon.

"What behind the cheerleader?"Jessica said.

"It is the cheerleader."Hal said.

"What?"Shun said confused.

She looks at them, then Hal hide behind Shun again and said:"do you think she saw me?"

The Cheerleader goes to the other side behind the bleachers and they couldn't see her.

"Oh stop you big baby."Jessica said as Hal was rocking back and forth, Shun then noticed a pink glow as he knew somehting was wrong"I'm sure she's harmless."and Jessica now noticed the glow.

The girl was now flying to the air in a pink aura as she was now wearing a pink dress with her hair now free and she said:"Thought you got rid of me, didn't you Hal Jordan, well now your mine."she throws a heart at them as they dodged it and the heart exploded on contact, the students were running away from the attacker.

"You belong to me Hal Jordan, show your face Hal Jordan."She said as she sent multiple energy blasts and hearts everywhere.

The group was able to hide behind a popcorn machine and Jessica asked:"Who is this girl?"

"She's called Star Sapphire and she's super clingy."Hal said.

"Who is she some kind of evil Space princess?"Shun asked.

"Worse she's, my Ex-girlfriend."Hal said.

"Wait what?"Jessica said.

The popcorn machine blew up and they ran to another spot.

"Leave it up to you to date a super villain."Jessica said angry at him then they hide behind few practice dummies."Come on Hal, let's stop her."

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might.

Beware our power, Green Lantern's light!"they said as Jessica transformed while Hal didn't as the ring just sparked.

"Okay that's was lame."Shun said.

"Yeah, wait don't tell me are you scared."Jessica said

"Dude, Maybe."Hal said then their cover was destroyed by an explosion while Shun and Jessica landed Hal hit his face on the ground.

"Quick run away."Hal said as they ran and Jessica made a barrier around them.

"What did you do to her?"Shun asked.

"I just broke up with her, she is just mad about it."Hal said.

"Worst, text, EVER!"Carol said and they stopped making Hal fall to the ground.

"You broke up with her over text."Jessica said.

"I put a smiley face in it, I'm not the joker."Hal said.

"Well now theres a frowny face with on my heart."Star said and she made a big energy heart with frowny face on it.

Hal then runs with the girls and Shun following him.

"How could you break up with her like that."Jessica said.

"You broke my heart."Carol said.

"Not cool."Shun said.

Carol then throws the heart and Jessica drags Hal away with Shun running, he then falls to the ground and Jessica got worried."Shun."

Shun summons his driver and takes out the Specter eyecon, he presses the switch and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever while blasts came down at him.

**KAIGAN! SPECTER! READY GO! KAKUGO! DO KI DO KI! GHOST!**

The Specter parka came out and hits the blasts that were thrown at him and it then attached to him transforming Shun into Kamen Rider Specter.

Specter jumps back and runs next to Jessica and they went o the lockeroom, but theyre was the team.

"Girl."one said and they all run.

"Okay so what are we going to do now?"Hal asked.

"Well since were here, as she is power by love right?"Jessica said as she pulls Hal to a mirror"so all we have to make her not love you by making you ugly."

"Ha, good luck."Hal said.

Specter saw Jessica make multiple styles of hair on Hal and he did a pose with each style.

"See lost cause."Hal said with a smile annoying Jessica.

They heard a wistle and they saw Garth carrying towels, he noticed them and said:"hey guys wassup?"

"Garth, take off your clothes."Jesscia said.

"What?"Garth said confused as she drags him.

Garth was now wearing a towel and Hal was wearing Garth's clothes.

"Thanks Garth we just needed to borrow your style for a bit."Jessica said.

"Yeah your not the first to tell me that, everyone likes my style."Garth said trying to act cool.

Jesscia then looks at Hal and said:"Okay Hal slouch down a little."Hal did that"now shorthen your neck"Hal shortens his neck"stick out your gut,"Hal sticks out his gut"a little more"Hal does it and he was uncomfortable."Perfect that's super unattractive."

"Wait what?"Garth said.

"Well it will have to do."Specter said.

They heard a explosion outside then Jessica pushed Hal out and said:"now get out there."

Hal gets up, he then goes into position and walks fowards to see her while the rest were watching from behind.

"There you are."Carol said.

"Greetings Carol."Hal said in a geeky voice"you want to hear all about my new allergies."

Carol puts her hand on her face and she descends.

"It's working, she's losing power."Jessica said.

"Or maybe you want to check out my."Hal thinks or something then looks at Garth"hey Garth what something dumb that you like?"

"Star battles comic books, but their not dumb."Garth said.

"My star battles comic books."Hal said to Carol as Garth was mad.

Carol was losing power as Hal danced around and said:"look at me I'm such a losery nerd."

"Hey."Garth said offended.

Carol landed on the ground as she approached Hal and said:"what happened to you my beautiful Hal Jordan?"

"Sorry baby, this is the real me."Hal said.

Carol cried as she steps back and said:"look at you, so sad, so pathetic, so gross, no women could ever love you like this."she cried then she smiled"Except me, I'll love you forevor." Hal was stunned and she powered up again"only I can see the beauty behind the gate, no one can love you like I can Hal Jordan, not even her."she points at Jessica, Jessica points at herself"once your out of the picture there be no one between me and my Hal Jordan."

"Wait, you think?"Jessica said and she then laughed while she goes out"no, no, no, no, no we are not together not even close."

Carol then fires a blast and Jessica dodged it.

"You will so regret you stole my Hal from me."Carol said.

Jessica makes a staff as she goes to deflect the attacks, Specter sees that Carol was starting to go berserk, Carol made a giant beam and Jessica made a shield to block it.

"Come on figth back."Hal said to Jessica.

"No, there's always another way."Jessica said.

Specter got worried and sees the shield about to break, he then pulls the Lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! SPECTER OMEGA DRIVE!**

Specter then jumps in front of the beam with his right hand glowing and then goes inside it, Jessica got shocked seeing him take damage and he then punches the beam to push it back, Jessica couldn't believe it he jumped in front of the beam to protect her and that made her blush a bit.

Carol stopped and after what he did, Specter then goes into one knee after taking so much damage.

"Specter."Jessica said and she kneels down to him.

"I'm fine but are you okay?"Specter asked her.

"Yes, but you shouldn't have done that."Jessica said.

"I couldn't let you get hurt because of someone elses mistake, your my friend so I had to do it."Specter said and that made her smile.

"You were telling the truth."Carol said getting they're attention, she then lands on the floor."your in love with your hero."

That made them blush, they got up and Jessica said:"wait us, don't be ridiculous."but she took a quick glance at him.

Carol looks down and Jessica goes up to her."look I know that its hard being rejected but Hal is not a good man."

Specter goes in front of Carol and said:"yes, looks theres still plenty of guys out there, because the type of guy that Hal is not a good choice he won't love you back, I'm sure a pretty girl like you can find the right guy."

Carol looks at him with tears and said:"you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah, your cute and I'm sure you can find the right guy."Specter said and thta made Jessica happy that he was helping Carol.

"And before that you gotta learn to love yourself first."Jessica said.

"Your right, because I have found him."Carol said and she got her aura again and she looks at Specter.

"Wait, me?!"Specter said pointing at himself and everyone got shocked.

"That's right, my blue hero I will come back after I learn to love myself."Carol said while laughing and she then flies away.

"That is no good, now she is even stronger by loving herself."Hal said.

"Uh Hal I don't think you have much talk on the matter on this moment."Specter said.

"Hey Specter."Jessica said getting his attention."Thanks for saving me."

"Hey were friends I would have done it again."Specter said.

"Then how about a reward."Jessica said confusing him."follow me."she then takes him away."

"Where are they going?"Hal said.

They were bheind the bleechers in they're normal forms and Shun said:"okay what's this reward you wanted to give me?"

"Just this."Jessica said and she then kisses his cheek making him blush."I think you deserve that."

"Wow, thanks Jess."Shun said nervous.

"Say wanna walk me home."Jessica offered and he nodded, then they walked home together and Shun now got the attention of not only Jessica but also Carol and for the last one he needs to be careful.

**Note:Specter appeared, Carol is now in love with Shun and Jessica also developed a crush on him, now to answer a few reviews:Bobby Jenkins N Daguva Zeba will not appear in the Kuuga story since he's dead, he's not going to come back for no reason and no Towa can't bring him back since he's in a different reality and now for those that are asking about Houdini well don't worry he will give Zatanna a piece of his mind.**


	6. Chapter 6 Strenght in Numbers

**Chapter 6 Strenght in Numbers**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was walking down the pier and sees Sweet Justice back in one piece, he smiled and goes in he sees everyone was having a good time just like last time before Lena had to ruin it, he then see's the girls at the table and goes up to them.

"Hey Shun."Barbara said.

"Hey, I got your text, it seems everything back to normal here."Shun said sitting down, he then noticed Karen wasn't here."say where's Karen?"

"Oh that's because of my new surprise."Barbara said.

She tinkered with the straw dispenser like it was a safe code, then she opened it while the straws fell out and closed it, then they fell down as table went back, they fell down a slide and they landed on the floor in a dogpile.

Barbara then showed them and lights turned on revealing a secret base that she made.

"Whoa amazing."Zatanna said.

"Yeah I did a few things were they still in construction."Barbara said.

"This is truly a place of wonders."Diana said.

"Not bad Babs."Kara said as she punched her shoulder.

"This is pretty cool, hey you know what."Shun said raising his hand and then Mandora boy cam down.

"I'm back."He said.

"Hi Mandora."Jessica said looking at him.

"We have a new base so you have a place to stay."Shun said and he puts him on the table.

"That's great now we can have Mandora boy with us here."Barbara said.

"But where was he leaving?"Kara asked.

"Oh well I live at the same appartment as Diana and we can't have stay there all the time in danger of the landlord coming."Shun said.

"Yes, and it's so good for our little friend to have a safe place."Diana said.

"Also didn't you had another surprise?"Shun reminded Barbara.

"Oh yeah you see the reason Karen didn't come with you is because she's already here and we wanted to show you her new suit."Barbara said and she goes next to a cloth hanging from the fridge and Tv"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, the new, the improve Bumblebee."

Karen comes out with her suit uprgraded as it was sleaker and advance compared to her old bulky one with the tape keeping it together, they all applauded and Zatanna said:"Karen, it is simply divine."

"Battle armor befitting a true warrior."Diana said.

"It looks awesome Karen, so what does it do."Kara said.

"Well we made thes modules that make the suit solar powered."Karen said.

"Plus they make her look like bee."Barbara said excited.

"I modified the wing mechanisms dulcet tone to the way they buzz."Karen said.

"Like a bee."Barbara said.

"Yeah we get it Babs, so can you please let her talk."Shun said.

"Oh sorry."Babara said.

"You talk now Karen."Mandora said.

"Thank you, now as I was saying were working quartzprims to make a eletrical sting on the arms and now for the final upgrade."Karen said and she raises her right arm as a panel opened to reveal buttons, they all waited and she pressed a button, she flies to the air as everyone saw that she started to grow big but then she shrunk again.

Everyone gave a awkward applause as Zatanna said:"Wow."

"Yeah you shrunk, differently."Kara said.

Karen looks as she said disappointed:"no, I thought we fixed the growth tech, I'm not supposed to shrink but grow."

Karen lands on Zatanna finger and Zatanna said:"but your so cute small."

"Cute and useless, how am I supposed to stand up to the bad guys if I'm."Karen said and she grows back to normal"a puny little insect"

Shun noticed the look and knew something was up and then Mandora said:"it's okay theres still hope."

Barbara goes up to Karen and said:"it's okay I just bet we just inverted the zetta thingy when we had to crosswire because we ran out of the other thingies."

"Yeah I guess so."Karen said.

"Then let us precure the correct thingies."Diana said.

"Quick trip to the mall and will have the whole thing sorted out."Barbara said.

"Well as much as I hate missing a trip to the mall my father and I have a show tonight."Zatanna said.

"And I'm protesting the show for using animals."Jessica said.

"Oh cool we can share a cab."Zatanna said.

"Hey don't worry Karen, I know you'll get it."Jessica said.

"Oh alright then, let's go."Karen said.

"What about Kara?"Shun asked her.

"I have nothing better to do, so I'll come."Kara said.

They all exited their new lair and they went to the mall, while they walking through the streets Shun and Karen were behind the group.

"Karen did something happened to you?"Shun asked.

"What, how did you know?"Karen asked.

"Well I could tell from your look, so can you tell me what happened?"Shun said.

"Yeah."Karen said with a sigh"theres this girl Doris she's a big bully that torments me with why are you hitting youself, why are you hitting yourself, I don't know why she picks on me and the worst part the PE teacher loves her so she thinks she's untouchable."

"So that's why, but you can't use your suit against her you wouldn't be better than her."Shun said.

"Do you even know how it feels being bullied?"Karen said with a sad look.

"Yes."Shun said surprising her."I was when I was little I got bullied for being different, that guy was the real loser since he needed to hurt others to feel better, but when the others grouped together he got scared and ran away, so remember while you maybe be small you got friends to help you out like me."he smiled at her and she got amazed.

"Thanks Shun."Karen said.

"No problem."Shun said and he then ruffles her hair."now let's get to the others before they start asking."she nodded and ran faster.

They arrived at the mall, while they were inside they look around the place.

"Okay the electronics store over there so we can start there."Karen said.

"Oh my gosh, they have the new Gotham style cowls in the Emo emporium, later guys."Barbara said and she goes to the clothing store.

"Yeah while guys find what you want I'll go have a snack so call me when your done."Kara said and she goes off on her own.

"Why did she even here."Shun said.

They then went to the electronic store and looked around, theres something that Shun didn't understand so he was with Karen, then they heard a scream and crash so they ran out to see a gigantic girl with caveman looking clothes.

She throws man away and said:"puny man, now face the wrath of Giganta."

Diana then comes to their side in her armor and said:"Shun, Karen what is happening?"

"We have a villain dressed like some kind of Tarzan clothes."Shun said.

"Then let us stop her."Diana sad and she charges at her.

"But we didn't finish the modifications to the suit growth tech."Karen said worried.

"We don't have time, Karen we need to stop her know or she's going to hurt others."Shun said and he then goes to find a spot while Karen thinks about it.

He goes inside a bathroom and checks for anyone inside, he then takes out the driver and puts it on and takes out the eyecon, he then presses the button and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Giganta was fighitng Diana, Barbara and Kara who were in their costumes, Diana goes to land a punch but got hurt as she was too strong, Giganta then punches her away, Barbara goes to atttack but Giganta grabs her and rolls her into a ball and throws her away, Kara goes to attack as she pushes her away btu Giganta puncher her sending her next to the others.

"Giganta is the strongest."Giganta said a she laugh.

"Hey you oversize gorilla."Giganta turns to see Bumblebee"pick on someone you own size."

"Ha, what is this a little bug has come to be squashed."Giganta said.

"Oh your about to see why you don't wanna mess with me."Karen said as she uses her tech to shrink her.

Giganta than laughed and said:"now your even smaller so you can be crushed easier."

"Then what about me."Ghost voice was heard and she got kicked in the back of her head.

Karen then flies around her while Giganta tries to crush her but she dodged her attacks, Ghost flies around while hitting her and she was now facing who opponents that she can't hit since Ghost was becoming invisible each time hs etried to attack, Karen flies up to Giganta face as she smirked as she tires to puncher but Karen flies away making her puncher herself.

"Hey Giaganta why are you punching youself?"Karen said.

Giganta got dizzy and then they heard a sound.

**DAI KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ghost then performed his rider kick and hits Giganta sending her flying away out of the storem then it caused her to explode but she was fine but with a few burnt marks and knocked out.

Karne grows back to her normal size and goes to Ghsot side."we did it."

"Of course we did it, I told you when many get together the big guys get defeated."Ghost said.

The rest of the girls went towards them and Diana said:"Bumblebee I am so proud of you."

"Thanks but Ghost should have some creddit too since he helped me."Karen said.

"Hey don't sell yourself short."Ghost said and they laughed.

Next day Karen was now at the football field walking, she was texting to her friends then she heard someone shout:"Hey Beecher, heads up."

Karen looks to see a ball comming her way but she grabbed it shocking her bully Doris, Doris got mad and said:"Hey gimme back my ball."

Karen looks at it, she then notices someone nearby which made her smirk and then she said:"come and get it."

Doris got mad as she goes after her but Karen dodged as Doris tried to catch her, Karen goes around the bleachers and Doris goes after her, when Doris goes to the other side she stopped to see Shun with Karen behind him.

"Got a problem with my friend Zuel, because I would be better if you leave now."Shun said.

"Why you."Doris said and she tries to punch him but he grabs her arm and twists it behind her causing Doris to fall to the ground.

"You were saying."Shun said with a smirk.

He then lets her go while Doris goes foward holding her arm in pain and Karen said:"hey Doris."she turns around only to get hit by the ball in her face.

"Nice."Shun said high fiving her and they walked away.

"Shun, thanks for everything."Karen said.

"Hey like I said, I'll be there to help you out, if she tries anything again call me."Shun said and that made her blush.

Karen now develop a crush on Shun, she thinks that maybe one day she would confess how she feels for him but only time will tell.

**Note:Giganta appeared and Karen was able to defend herself with Ghost since it's supposed to be stronger with numbers, now to answer a few reviews: I wont tell what's going to happen in livewire since no spoilers and and don't worry Carol will appear again I just want to make the rest of the villainesses to appear first.**


	7. Chapter 7 Ghost's steed

**Chapter 7 Ghost's steed**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was at the lair resting at the couch with Mandora boy at the table, he was listening to music with his eyes closed, Mandora boy was humming his song and then from the slide came Babs and she was then sent towards the couch and she lands on Shun.

"Perfect landing."Barbara said.

"Get off me."Shun said and she looks at him.

"Oh sorry."Barbara then gets off him.

"Hi Babs."Mandora said.

"So what brought you here, not here to brings more junk are you?"Shun remembered the time when Barbara had a bunch of stuff that was junk and was beind a horder and she wasn't planning getting rid of it so he tied her up and threw it away himself.

"Oh no, just came to check on our lair, just didn't expect to land on you."Barbara said."but you know a few cans of shark repellent."

"We are not getting shark repellent if theres a shark I'll just punch him away plus they get scared when they're noses are hit."Shun said.

"That's right."Mandora agreed.

"Okay."Babs pouted.

They then sat together, she then looks at Shun who was listening to music and asked:"so what kind of music you listen?"

"Metal and rock."Shun said.

"Oh, well looks like you and Kara have the same tastes."Barbara said.

"Well I like also the music from my country."Shun said.

"Really?"Barbara said.

"Yeah."Shun said.

Then Shun got a call, he takes off his headphones and anwered it:"hello."

"Shun, theres a robbery happening at the bank."Diana said.

"Alright, I'll be there with Babs."Shun said and he ends the call.

"Is it go time?"Barbara said.

"Yes."Shun said and he then summons his driver along with bringing out his eyecon, he presses the button and inserts it.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Shun then transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost and then Barbara changes into Batgirl, they then left they lair and went outside, they ran towards the place and they were getting closer with Ghost flying and Barbara using her grapple gun, they reached the place seeing their team there at the entrance while bunch of robbers were holding people hostage.

"Okay if any of you supers come closer we will kill the a hostage."The leader said nervous.

"Okay these guys are getting desparate so I got a plan."Barbara said with a smile"if we find a vent and sneak in we can take out the bad guys without them knowing it."

"Or I can turn invisible and go behind them."Ghost said.

"Oh yeah, you can do that."Barbara said.

Then a red blur passed by them, the robbers were all tied up and the hostages free, everyone got confused, Ghost got surprised the type of speed he just saw was insane there was only a few riders that can do the same he just saw.

Then they went to they're team and Barbara said:"What whas that?"

"I don't know but it took care of the robbers for us."Kara said.

"Could it be a hero?"Ghost said.

"We must find out if he is friend or foe."Diana said.

"Don't worry I'm on the job."Barbara said.

She then goes to find out about him but then Ghost said:"I better watch after her."he then runs after her.

Barbara been looking over any information of the red blur, there's been so many instances of the red blur stopping crime so she made a few plans.

Barbara and Ghost were in a streets at nigth each one were in a alley with a rope with each of them having one end of it.

"Okay heres the plan, when he passes by we'll pull the rope and he will trip."Barbara told him in his phone.

"This is way too wacky."Ghost said.

Then the red blur goes towards them and they got ready, they the pulled the rope but the blur passed by them before they had the chance shocking the duo.

"Darn it, well plan B."Barbara said.

They then tried the old cage trick with a rope in the ground and cage supended in mid air, they then saw the blur again and it passes by the rop and the cage falls but the guy was too fast for it so it lands on the ground, Babs and Ghost watched behind a building and he then facepalms.

"Okay let's go back to the lair and think about this better."Ghost said and they went back to the lair.

Barbara was at her computer thinking of something, Ghost was sitting at the couch thinking of some kind of idea, Barbara then hits her head on the desk."Oh man I can't think of anything, he's just too fast."

"Look don't give up."Ghost then goes up to her putting a hand on her shoulder."true failure is giving up, so don't give up I know you, the Babs I know won't give up that easily there's always a way to win."

"Thanks Shun."Barbara said.

"All we need is to find a way to catch up to the blur."Ghost said.

"Well there is a way."Mandora said and they look at him."if you get a motorcycle you can use the Machine Ghostriker."

"A motorycle, you got to be kidding me now I have to take a license."Ghost said with a sigh.

"Well better get to work tomorrow then."Barbara said.

Next day Barbara was waiting by a door waiting for Shun since he went inside to get his license, Shun then comes out and he then shows her the card."I did it."

"Great now let's go buy a bike."Barbara said and they went to a shop.

They arrived at a bike shop and they looked around at the many types of motorcycles they had, Shun looks around and then he saw a Honda CRF250L that was the same one from Kamen Rider Ghost."sold."

Barbara looks at it and said:"hey not bad, should call it batcycle."

Shun narrows his eyes and said:"no."

They then paid for it and Shun drives with it, Barbara was in the backseat and they ride around the town, Barbara was looking at Shun while he drives and she likes the position she was in now, she smiles and rests her head on his back.

After some time later they stopped behind a alley and Barbara was in her costume, Shun then takes out the eyecon and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Shun transformed and then his bike did the same becoming the Machine Ghostriker and it then made noises.

"It's alive."Barbara said shocked.

"Well it got possessed, now let's go after that blur."Ghost said and she nods.

She gets on and then they drive around the city, they then see the Blur and they went after it, the Machine Ghostriker looks a tthe blur and then it neigh, it starts to get faster the more they got after it, then it's eyes turned red and it charges at it with Barbara screaming at the highspeed of it, the red blur didn't know what was going on but then it got hit from behind by the Ghostriker sending him crashing to the floor, he rolls over making time and then his mask came off.

Ghost then stops and they saw who was the red blur, to they're shock it was Barry wearing a red costume with a lightning bolt on the chest and he was dizzy.

"No way, Barry."Barbara said.

Barry was able to see straight now and noticed his mask and pulls his back down quickly and noticed Ghost and Barbara.

"How did you do that?"Barry asked.

"Well my bike is pretty special, it was able to keep up with you."Ghost said.

"Must be a real cool one then."Barry said and then he got nervous."your not going to tel anyone are you?"

"Don't worry, we just wanted to know if you were a good guy and you seem like one so you wouldn't mind helping out when we need you?"Barbara said.

Barry blinked, he then smiled and said:"well if you guys ever need help I'll be there as I'm the Flash." and he goes away in highspeed.

"Well that was a interesting day, wanna a ride home?"Ghost suggested and she nodded.

After they returned back to normal Shun stops in front of Babara's house and she gets off."Shun thanks for helmping me out today, your a great friend."

"Hey I would have done it again."Shun said with a smile.

"Then how about a reward."Barbara said confusing him until she kissed his cheek making his blush."thanks hero."she winks and goes to her house.

"Okay, I'm either the luckiest guy or I'm that good with women."Shun then drives off.

Kara was walking down the street and then she saw Shun on his bike and yelled out."hey Shun!"he stops to look at her.

"Oh hey Kara."Shun said.

"Where did you get that bike?"Kara said looking at it.

"Got it today, we needed for the you know what."Shun said and she understood.

"But still that's so cool you have one."Kara said.

"Hey thanks."Shun said.

"So can I ride it?"Kara asked.

"You can ride on the back with me."Shun said.

"Fine."Kara pouted and she gets on the back and then he drives with her.

Barbara was in her room that was filled Batman stuff, she then looks outside the windoe thinking about her time with Shun, he was really nice to her and was the best friend she could have, but she had feelings for him that made her think of him as something more, she then opens a drawer and takes out a Ghost doll that she made and hugs it, she then looks around and hides it again, one day she will tell him, one day.

**Note:Ghostriker appeared, it's better then it was in the show since it can become faster as it goes after a target as time passes, Ghost didn't use the eyecons since he's trying to see if the blur was friend or foe first not shoot first ask questions later, now to answer the reviews:Guest I have something planned for that so wait until then and dude chill I don't like to rush chapters out so wait that is all I ask since I prefer to think what to do first.**


	8. Chapter 8 Magical Date

**Chapter 8 Magical Date**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was at school sitting on the stairs listening to music, classes were down so he was having a little break, at the entrace Zatanna was looking at him and she was trying to make herself calm.

"Okay Zee, you can do it, just ask him out."Zatanna then takes a deep breath and puts on a smile.

Shun then saw a shadow in front of him and he looks up to see Zatanna smiling at him."oh hey Zee."

"Hey Shun I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner."Zatanna said making him blink.

"Sure, where are going?"Shun asked.

"I know a great Sushi restaurant that is like the best in town."Zatanna said.

"Sushi, hey that's good I was kinda missing my home country's food."Shun said and that made her smile even more.

"That's great, I'll meet you at my place."Zatanna said and he nodded.

At night Shun met was at the entrance at Zatanna's place and then she came out to see him.

"Shun just in time."Zatanna said.

"Well are we walking at the place."Shun said.

"Actually I got us something special."Zatanna said and then a limo came surprising Shun.

They were then inside the back with Zatanna happy to be close to Shun while he was looking outside the window, they then waited and arrived at the place.

Zatanna went inside the place and then goes to ask for they're tables, she then saw it was a new guy there at the counter making her nervous so Shun went to ask himself.

"Watashitachiha yūshoku no tame ni koko ni kimashita, Zee Zatanna kara no yoyaku."Shun said in japanese surprising her and the guy nodded.

They then went to they're table in a room seperated from the others, they were given tea and Zatanna was drinking some and Shun was looking at the menu.

"You are in for a treat Shun, this is the best sushi restaurant in all of Metropolis."Zatanna said.

"Well thanks for inviting me, it's nice to eat something familiar."Shun said with a smile.

"Why that nice of you."Zatanna said.

Then a old lady came carrying a tray with two bowls, she then puts one for each and Shun what is was."Wakame, thank you."Shun then bows to the woman and she did the same before leaving.

"I'm impressed Shun that you showed your gratitude like that."Zatanna said picking a piece with chopsticks.

"It's how I did back in Japan."Shun the picks one and eats it."this is good, just like back home."

Zatanna smiled and then tries it and puts her hand in front of her mouth.

"You don't have to force yourself."Shun said making her swallow it and had a nervous smile.

Then a bell was heard and the old lady came with a plate of food.

"Ah, excellent this is their famous."Zatanna got caught off.

"Red dragon roll."Shun said surprising her."come on I'm japanese."old lady nodded.

"Touche."Zatanna said.

The old lady left and they ate it, after eating some Shun asked:"so Zee I heard that you were trying to get a show at the pier."

"Karen told you?"Zatanna said and he nodded."yes I was but some wannabe was there making the cheapest tricks while they called me a."she then looks down."fake."

Shun looks at her and said:"you shouldn't let them get to you."she then got surprised.

Then they saw the old lady come in with grilled fish and they said."Thank you."she the leaves.

"Look I know it's hard but there just a bunch of idiots that don't know what a is real even if it hit on they're face."Shun then holds her hands."you'll get your chance so don't let them bother you, I know who you are, your Zee Zatanna the greatest magician of all time."she got surprised and the she smiled.

Then the lady came back and they seperated, she puts a bowl of octopus tentacles and leaves.

"How about we eat and then talk later."Zatanna said and he nodded.

They then finished the food and they decided to go to the pier to have some fun before going home, they went aroudn the place and then Shun went to a booth and then knocked down a few targets, he then wins a black cat stuff animal and gives it to Zatanna.

"Thank you Shun."Zatanna said.

Then they saw a crowd and saw the guy Ace a punk looking guy doing his magic tricks.

Zatanna growls and said:"It's him."

"Look let's just go, were here to spend time together not cause a war."Shun said.

"Yeah, your right."Zatanna said.

They then start to leave and a guy saw her."hey it's that fake."then it starts all of them to talk about how she is just a fake and Ace was a great, Zatanna look down sad and that made Shun angry.

"SHUT UP!"Shun yelled at them shocking everyone."Shut up, shut up, I will not allow any of you to call Zee that, you call her a fake even when she is just here to have fun at the pier well news flash this place is for everyone, don't like it fuck you."he then gives them the finger making them gasp."let's go."

Zee smiled and nodded, they then left them behind, Ace then looks at Zee and decides to follow them.

After they were at the enrance they heard him."hey wait."they then see Ace run up to them.

"You, what do you want now?"Zatanna asked.

"Look, Zee right?"Ace asked and she nodded."look what they didn't wasn't right and how about I make up to you by taking you out."

"Wait are you asking me out in a date."Zatanna said surprised.

"Yeah, so when do you want to go."Ace said with a smile.

She then looks at him and said:"when hell freezes over."that shocks him."you actually think you could use this as a way to pick me up, I can't believe it in you."

"Plus she has a boyfriend already."Shun said putting a arm around her making Zatanna blush but then recovered.

"So get out of mu sight and never speak to me again."Zatanna said and then Ace ran while crying, she then looks at Shun."well that was a interesting thing saying your my boyfriend."

"Well I needed to stop him from bugging you."Shun said making her smile."also if you need a assistant call me."she nodded.

They then went back to her home and Zatanna said:"Shun you have been so nice to me I think I should give you something."

"Like what?"Shun said and she then kisses his cheek making him blush.

"Like that boyfriend."she then winks at him and goes back to her house.

"Okay I am the luckiest guy in the world."Shun said and he walks back to his house.

Zatanna was looking outside her window thinking more about Shun and wondering if they would be the greatest couple ever.

**Note:Zee is now in love with Shun, he got to know her more in this altered version of the short and even got the last laugh against the crowd and Ace, now to answer reviews:J MASK while it's good you like this story I will not allow you to say bad things about Dc saiyan twice, that story is my pride and joy and it would be one thing if it was one review but you sent another that really made me mad, because let me tell you if it wasn't for Dc Saiyan this story or any of the rider stories wouldn't exist so I would watch out for when you start saying bad things about that story.**

**Bobby Jenkins:if your reading this well then what you said is so wrong first I was defending my story and second when did Ace and Zee had a thing they didn't, that was a joke I just made since I hated Ace in the series he was just a fake, it was never stated he liked Zee I don't know where you went with that idea but you need to see the actual show before you say anything because that will make you sound like an idiot, I don't always make harem stories in fact I have others that have single pairings with one having so many pairings.**


	9. Chapter 9 ShockItTome

**Chapter 9 ShockItTome**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was walking down the halls and he then saw the girls looking at Kara's phone, he looks at it to see a photo of Garth in a embarrassing photo feeling sorry for him.

"Poor Garth."Diana said.

"Yeah, why do you guys even like this stuff?"Shun asked.

"Come on guys it's just an embarrassing photo."Jessica said.

"Yeah well it's funny when it's with others but when it happens to you it's different."Shun said.

"Yes, we all have those moments and they hurt us."Diana said.

"Hey looks it' Lois Lame."they look to see Lois Lane a girl that Shun knew from the school paper and they were all laughing at her, Shun felt sorry for her he then walks over to where she was going and saw another girl Leslie Willis if he was right.

"Hey Lois, bet you wish you had a gossip column now."Leslie said making her grunt.

Lois grabs the door handle of a door only to get shocked dropping her papers, everyone laughs at her making Shun angry he then hears snickering from the girls making him look at them."if you dare laugh I will never be your friend."that made them gasp in shock.

Shun then goes up to Lois and said:"are you okay, here let me help."he then helps pick up the papers.

"Thanks Shun."Lois said with a smile.

"Hey unlike certain people."he then glares at those that laugh."I'm a nice guy."

Diana smiles at his actions and looks at her friends."this is what we must do, not laugh at others misfortunes."

Shun then picks up the papers and then goes to open the door, Leslie smirks and tries it again but then puts a cloth made of rubber on the knob making him not get shocked and Leslie gets a shocked surprised instead.

"Weird that a door knob was shocked you, good thing I had this."Shun said and Lois nodded, he opens the door and they entered the room.

Diana went to the mall to give her shoes back that were damaged, Shun was around and he was at a music store to buy some new tunes, he then hears a scream and looks outside to see a Elevator coming down, he was going to help but then Diana was able to stop the elevator using her lasso and she puts them down softly, the people inside got making Shun smile

"Hey."Leslie said and she moves the crowed away"what's the big idea you ruined my shot."

"Your shot?"Diana asked."so it was you that was behind these videos, well, contrary to what you may think, I believe that your inter-web theatrical comedy is in fact a tragedy, and mean in spirit."

"That's her."Shun said and he was angry, he wish to give her a piece of his mind.

"Mean in spirit?"Leslie gasps".Golly Gee Wilikers! And to think all those poor losers on my website who keep getting laughed at over and over again, What was I thinking?"

"Well, I am pleased you have seen the error of your ways."Diana said.

"Tell you what. Why don't you and the other heroes watch my, uh, inter-web theatrical comedy tonight for an extra special announcement, just for you."Leslie said.

"Indeed we shall."Diana said but Shun didn't trust her

Shun was at his house while the girls were in Babs place, he then looks at his pc and saw Leslie making annoucement."Hey everyone out there in Leslie Land. Tonight I've got a special announcement to make. Someone so thoughtfully pointed out my channel is mean in spirit. So therefore I'm retiring. And handing over the site to new management! I'd like to introduce your new host"

Then she transforms into a villain called Livewire saying:"now I will defeat the Young Justice."then she shocks the current cutting the tramission.

"Well good thing I was using my battery, but wait the girls."Shun said.

He then sees the girls each fighting Livewire from different videos, one has her fighting Kara in her costume, Livewire tries to shock her but Kara didn't feel it and then livewire absorbs more power and sends Kara fluing to a wall and the people laughed at her, Shun got shocked to see that, then it showed Jessica fighting her, she uses her ring to make a tire but Livewire goes to the electrical wires and appears behind her kicking her to the ground making them laugh again, Zatanna appears in a fancy entrance only for Livewire to zap her making her hair stand up, Babs was driving her scooter only for it to get shocked making her fly away, she gets up running her head and the scooter goes after her while she ran, Karen was in the middle of the street and then she gets shocked making her armor move on it's own.

Shun then punches his desk in anger, this whole thing brought back some bad memories.

When he was a young he had a bully that liked to make fun of him so that bully dumped a bucket a mud on him, everyone laughed at him and that made him sad but then he got angry making him tackle the bully to the ground and punching him in the face saying:"you stupid, idiot, brainless pig."he was then pulled back while the bully was bleeding and scared of him, he didn't expect Shun to fight back, everyone was scared of him but then when he got shown he was a coward he ran away crying.

He then got a call and it was Diana, he then answered it."Shun theres trouble."

"I know, I seen it all."Shun said.

Then the computer showed Livewire and she said:"Waddup, Metropolis? Livewire here with a major-razor invite to all my shockateers. Glen Morgan Square, Midnight, come see my most epic prank yet, and Young Lamos, specially you, Wonder Wimp, You should come too. If you dare along with your spooky friend."Shun then turns it off.

"I'll be there."Shun said.

"We will see you there too."Diana said and she ends the call.

Shun was now Kamen Rider Ghost and he met up with the girls, they then saw her make fun of the girls showing them videos of what happened while everyone laugh, Diana and Ghost went out while they saw the others being afraid to show they're faces.

"What are you doing?"Ghost asked.

"We can't go out there."Karen said.

"Girls, you must believe in people's humanity, they are good, they could never laugh when faced with true suffering."Diana said to them.

"Let's go."Ghost said and Diana nodded, Ghost then takes out a yellow eyecon.

Everyone was laughing at them while they walked passed the crowd and then Livewire said:"looks who's here."

"Livewire we came to stop you."Diana said pointing her sword at her."You reign of cruelty and humiliation is over."

"No, I don't think so. If anything, it's only just begun."Livewire said.

Diana charges at her only for Livewire to blow a electircal kiss shocking her sword while the others laugh, Ghost got mad, Diana then charge at her again making Livewire make giant wite hands appear and they shocked Diana and she falls to the ground hurt while they all laughed.

Ghost then had enough and appears next to her dragging her back."I had enough, I will stop you myself."

"Oh yeah with what?"Livewire said.

"With this, let's go Edison."Ghost said presses the Eyecons button.

Livewire blinks and said:"wait what, Edison."he then switches the eyecons.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

Then the Edison Parka flies out and it then posed making his image appear next to him, everyone got shocked seeing that and Lois who was close said:"that's Thomas Edison."Ghost then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: EDISON! ELEC! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-OH!**

The Parka then attaches to him and he was now Ghost Edison Damashii, he then summons his weapon.

**GAN GUN SABER!**

He then takes the pieces off changing it to Gun mode, then he looks at Livewire."now instead of fight fire with fire it's electricity against electricity."

"Ha, you think that old man can help you."Livewire mocked him and then shoots lightning at Ghost who stood there.

Then to her shocked the blast went to the horns who conducted them.

"What, but that's impossible."Livewire said shocked.

"No, it's not did you forget what Edison did, he was able to tame electricity, giving the world a bright future, now I can do the same."Ghost then shoots her with a normal blast sending her back.

Livewire gets up while the crowd were surprised, she then appears behind him and tries to shock him but the result was the same, he then turns around punching her in the face sending her to the ground.

"People like you that enjoy the suffering of others makes me sick."Ghost said to her.

She got angry and charges at him, she then grapples his arms and tries to shock him with all of her power, he absorbs it and then a image if Edison appears around him shocking her, everyone sees it getting bigger and he said:"I am Edison."Lois then saw it spark so she ducks to the ground, the image then sends a shockwave that knocks Livewire to the ground and the crowd got shocked making all of they're hair stand up.

"My hair."a woman said looking at it and everyone was now embarrassed.

"Now you all feel the pain my friends felt, this is what they felt when you all laughed at them, does that feel good."Ghost questions all of them and they looked down in shame.

Livewire got angry and then gets up seeing that no one was on her side, then the girls jumped to Ghost's side.

"Hey what made you come out?"Ghost asked.

"Well seeing you stand up for us and even shocking them was a good reason."Kara said.

"Now everyone together."Diana said and they charge at Livewire.

Livewire then throws another blast making Ghost take it while Diana kicks her away, Kara then punches her in the face, Ghost shoots at her, Karen and Babs then hits her together, while Jessica used her ring to make a shield to protect them, Zatanna then blast at her making her get pushed back and Ghost then charges at her.

"Take this."Ghost then starts to punch,"You stupid."he then punches her in the gut."Idiot."he hits her chin."brainless pig."he then punches her in the cheek.

The girls got surprised at his words while Kara chuckles."brainless pig."

"Man she must have made him really angry."Barbara said.

Livewire gets sent to the ground with her back facing up, she then gets up shacking a bit."Brainless pig, brainless pig, you dare call me a BRAINLESS PIG!"She then turns around angry at him.

She then gets all of the cities energy and prepares a attack while Ghost puts the Saber in front of the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

Ghost charges his shot and they shoot they're attacks.

**OMEGA SHOOT!**

Both attacks clashed with each other and then it caused a shockwave sening Livewire away while Ghost gets pushed back but Kara holds him to stop him.

Livewire looks that she lost all of her energy and said:"no."she then takes a phone from a nearby person and goes inside it running away.

"We won."Ghost said.

Everyone then cheers for them making the team happy, Ghost then got an idea.

After that they made a website that's about cute animals with them and it stole all of Leslie's fans making her site a failure giving them the last laugh, Shun was calmed down and the girls were happy to have him back to the way he was but Shun knows this wasn't the last time they saw her.

**Note:Edison appeared, it was used to counter her powers since they did nothing to Edison, Shun's backstory shows that he doesn't like bullies like Livewire so this was personal now to answer the reviews:"J MASK and Weird Al the idea of Vegerot and Starfire getting married in the god saga is a terrible idea wanna know why let me tell you, none of the dragon ball characters got married at that time and Vegeta and Bulma got married before the buu saga and Trunks was born before the androids appear so not that is a bad idea, also there will be no Bruce Lee and Einstein Eyecons since why would Shun summon them, the process is complex and he would pull a soul out just to make a eyecon when he has enough of them, now for those that have been saying about the harem I don't care about what others do this is my story I'm looking at you Trickster Shun will marry all of the girls and nothing will change my mind and I don't care it's dificult in real life this is the DC universe and if you want a example of anime of a harem being official DXD, Highschool DXD is a show where Issei wants a harem and the girls like him so it's going to be like that so don't bullshit me, I will write this story the way I want it to be.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sirens of Metropolis

**Chapter 10 Sirens of Metropolis**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the morning there were new transfer students arriving at Metropolis high in the bus, when the bus stopped two girls came out of it, one was a blond girl with pigtails with blue and red highlights and the right pigtail being blue and the left red, she was red and blue jacket, shorts and boots and she was the most excited.

The next one was a girl that looked sick, she had long hair covering part of her face, long green jacket, a sweater, grey pants and shoes with green stripes and she did not like being here and she was carrying a potted plant in her hands.

"Why did you want us to come here Harley."The long haired girl said.

"Come on Pam it be good for a new place to start and we even found a place."Harley said.

"I just want this day to end quickly."Pam said as she goes to school.

"Come on don't such a sourpuss, maybe we'll meet some cute boys."Harley said.

"Really, why would I even care about a mammal."Pam said.

"You never know, now come on."Harley said and they went to school.

Pam sighs and walks around, she then looks at her plant and said:"looks like it's just us again Phil."she then heard him talk to her."yes I know Harley can be a bit hyper but she is our friend."

A guy drops a water bottle and it then made her trip, she the falls to the floor and looks up to see Phil failing towards the ground making her shocked, but then he got caught and she saw it was Shun.

He then looks at her and offers a hand."here let me help you."she narrows her eyes at him but takes the hand to get up."here's your plant."he then gives Phil back to her.

"This is Philip, he complains when I leave him home alone, I'm glad he wasn't shattered."Pam said.

"Well good thing I was here, my name is Shun Shiba, may I know your name?"Shun asked.

She stares at him and said:"Pam Isley."

"Well Pam, it can be a bit dangerous carrying your plant around."Shun then takes out a book and blocks a spit ball that was going towards her, he then glares at the shooter who runs away."So maybe go through the less crowded halls."

"Okay, I'll be going."Pam then leaves.

Shun shrugs and goes to class, when he arrived he sees a Harley sitting next to his seat chewing bubble gum, when he sat next to her she then noticed him.

"Hi, Harleen Quinzel nice to meet ya."Harley puts her hand foward to him.

"Shun."Shun shakes her hand.

"So Shun what do you do?"Harley asked looking at him with a smile.

"Well I hang out with my friends and listen to music."Shun said.

"Ooooh, can I hear some of your choices?"Harley asked.

"Later, the class is about to start."Shun said.

"Alright."Harley said and she leans back on her chair.

Harley was looking at Shun to see how good looking he is, she wonders if she can have some fun with him.

Later in the halls Pam was walking around and then she hears a voice far away."come on Shun you know I needed to talk to you."

She then runs towards the place and sees a classroom that was empty, she then peeks inside and she get surprised to see Shun talking to Mandora Boy.

"Mandora you shouldn't be in school, imagine if someone where to find you."Shun said.

"Don't worry I put a spell so people can't hear us talking."Mandora said but Pam wasn't a normal girl since she could hear every plant.

"It's talking to him."Pam said amazed seeing Mandora boy,

"Can you give me some water I'm kinda thirsty."Mandora asked him.

"Alright."Shun takes out a water bottle and pours on top of him while he enjoys it."you know I always take care of you, so why do you need to come to school when you want to talk to me?"

"Sometimes it feels lonely, I know I have to be a secret from the world but I like talking to you."Mandora said.

"I know I know, but it's stil dangrous being in school, you can't actually pass around as a normal plant."Shun said."man the only thing annoying from you is your scream."

"You know it's hurts when I'm out of the pot."Mandora said.

"It's why I hate when I try to switch the dirt that you ask me to do."Shun said.

Pam was now back outside sitting next to the door holding Phil."he has a plant that can talk to others, how was he able to find such a pretty one, he was able to earn it's trust."Phil then talk to her."what me liking him, no."she then grunts after something he said."don't even try it."she then walks away.

It was lunch time and Shun was with the girls in they're table having lunch, he was eating a sandwich while they were having fun, Shun then sees Pam going to a seat and sits down with Phil next to her.

"That girl."Shun said getting they're attention.

"What?"Kara said.

"That girl over there her name is Pam."Shun said.

"Well when did you two meet?"Zatanna asked.

"In the middle of the halls."Shun said.

"That poor girl. No one to eat lunch with, no one to talk to...No friends, at all!"Jessica felt bad for her.

"Oh, Jess! Poor unobservant, unperceptive Jess. Don't you see her hair carefully placed to hide the face? The downward direction of the gaze. The oversized baggy clothes, that tuck her away from society. It doesn't take a super sleuth like me to figure out Pam Isley doesn't want friends."Barbara said.

"Nonsense! Everyone wants friends. Pam just hasn't met the right one yet."Jessica said.

"Hey let me talk to her."Shun said getting up.

"Why?"Kara asked.

"Well I did meet her first so I think she might more confortable with me."Shun said.

"Well okay, so be her friend."Jessica said.

Shun walks towards her and then he sees a guy about to throw a paper ball at her, he takes out his book and hits right back at him hitting the guys' face.

"Got ya."Shun said with a chuckle.

The guy grumbles away and Shun looks at the girls with Kara giving him a thumbs up.

Pam takes out a sandwich and takes off the top to reveal a cabbage leaf making her sad, she then takes it off slowly and puts it to the side, then she puts a napkin over it and prays for it, she then picks up the baloney slice and starts to devour it.

"Hey."Shun appears next to her causing her to stop and hold her mouth."so need someone to keep you company?"

"Why?"Pam asked.

"Come on, you looked lonely, plus there people that think."Shun then looks at the guy from before."IT'S FUNNY MAKING FUN OF OTHERS!"He then rans away.

Pam blinks and said:"okay fine, but don't disturb Phil, photosynthesis is most optimal in silence."

"Okay."Shun sits next to her."So how was lunch?"

"It's was fine."Pam said.

They stood silence for a bit, Pam looks at her plant and then looks at Shun."so, what do you do?"

"You know, I like listening."Shun said.

"Okay."Pam said."what's do you think of plants?"

"I like nature, it's peaceful."Shun said and she nodded.

"Do you have any plants?"Pam asked trying to learn more about the one she saw.

"Well yeah, but it's a special one."Shun said.

Then the bell rang."well looks like we need to go."Shun gets up and goes to class with his friends while Pam looks at him leave.

After class Shun was walking out of class and then Harley appears next to him."hey there, what are you doing?"

"I was about to leave the school, since classes are over."Shun said.

"So wanna go together."Harley then puts her arm around surprising Shun and they walked towards the exit.

Barbara then walks out of a corner to look at them and she get surprised to see them.

"Oh hey Babs."Harley said.

"Harley."Barbara said with a smile.

"Wait, you two know each other?"Shun asked.

"Yeah, we were friends back in Gotham but how do you two know each other?"Barbara said a little worried seeing how close they are.

"We met in Class."Shun said.

"Yup, well it's was nice seeing you again Babs, we shoudl hang out for old times, but now I gotta go."Harley then jumps away.

"Well she was unique."Shun said.

"Yeah, hey let's go back to the lair."Barbara whispered the last part and he nodded.

At night the Young Justice were checking te streets for any activities, they were on top of a building in their hero costumes looking down.

"Why did we have to go at night?"Kara said annoyed.

"Because their is always crime when you least expect it."Barbara said.

"Yes so we must always be alert of anything."Diana said and they were looking around.

Ghost then sees the mall's door opened and said:"somemones at the mall."

"At this hour."Karen said.

"So let's go."Barbara said and they hurried up to the mall.

When they reached the entrace they saw it was oppened so they went inside, they looked around to see it was empty and Ghost said:"okay let's split up, one team goes on top while the others here."

"Are you sure that a good idea?"Zatanna asked.

"We need to find who is inside, plus if anything happens call us."Ghost said and they nodded.

They decided for Kara, Karen, Jessica and Diana in one team while the other is Ghost, Barbara and Zatanna, the first group went upstairs while the other went ahead to the front, Kara, Karen and Diana were walking towards a store with plants and other things for helping plants.

"Okay where is the guy so that we can finish this."Kara said.

"Let us look around."Diana said.

While they were looking giant roots were moving in the shadows, then the girls heard a sound and looked back to see the roots coming towards them.

The other group went to a toy shop and saw a mess there that looked like a clue.

"Okay who would go here to steal stuff."Ghost said.

They heard laughter getting they're attention, they saw a girl in a red and black jester looking outfit and she was putting stuff inside a giant bag.

"Harley Quinn."Barbara said shocked to see her.

Harley looks at them and said:"well lookie here it's bat brain and she got new friends, a little magic girl."Zatanna got angry and Harley looks at Ghost."and I don't know what he's supposed to be."

"Really?"Ghost said.

"Well gotta go."she then pulls out a water gun that was stronger than it looks and blasts them with water sending them down to the floor."ha ha ha."she then runs away.

Ghost got up flies around her making her stop."the names Ghost for a reason."

"Okay time to catch that clown."Zatanna said and she raises her hands"sniahc eht nwolc won."she made chains of energy trapping Harley making her get stuck.

"Hey no fair."Harley said.

"Well that should stop you in your tracks."Zatanna said since she didn't like her hair getting wet.

"Well that was easy."Ghost said.

"Nice try spooky, but I'm not alone."Harley said surprising them.

Then a giant roots breaks through the ceiling and goes towards them, the heroes jumped back and it grabs Harley bringing her up.

"Oh no, I know who it is."Barbara said.

"We need to go upstairs now."Ghost said and they went to the top floor.

When they reached the flower store and they saw it was now covered in plant life, they found their friends hanging above in the air with the roots holding them.

"Oh no."Ghost said.

Diana opened her eyes to see them and said:"everyone be careful there's a witch with the power of plants."

Then a cloud of red pollen covered the room and they started to get weaken by it, Zatanna and Barbara fell to the floor while Ghost was the only one not affected thanks to the helmet.

They then saw a giant flower sprout from the floor while it opened to reveal a girl in a green outfit made of leaves, she has long red hair and she was beautiful.

Then Harley appears next to her waering a gas mask and said."there they are red."

"You can't do anything by yourself can you."the red hair girl said and Harley smiled nervously.

"I knew it Poison Ivy, she and Harley are known to work together."Barbara said and she lifts her head up"and this pollen is weakening us."

"Yes, I came to Metropolis to save it after I couldn't do it in Gotham."Ivy then looks at Ghost."how come your not affected?"

"It's the helmet, we gotta take it off."Harley said.

Ivy then sends roots at Ghost who flies around to avoid each of them, then one grabs his leg and slams him to the floor, he gets up only to have more grabs his limbs.

Ivy goes up to him and said:"you know I don't care about mammals but I'll give you something."she then reaches for the helmet and then Ghost becomes invisible surprising the villains and escapes the roots.

He then appears behind them and said."nice try I'm called Ghost remember."

Ivy then sends more of the roots and he runs away from them, he then sees a ventilation system with a switch next to it, if he can turned it on the pollen can be removed.

He flies towards it and then he got sent to the ground again by a root, he looks behind and sees the villains go towards him.

"Ha, nice try."Harley said.

Ghost then got an idea and makes a symbol appear and from it came Mandora boy, Ivy got shocked seeing him and he said:"Ghost why did you call me?"

"Quick push the switch."Ghost said pointing at it.

"The switch?"Mandora said and then Harley goes behind him.

"Hey a talking plant."She then grabs his head.

Ivy gasps and said:"no!"but Harley pulls him out making him scream, Ivy and Harley screamed too while Ghost puts his hands to over the ears underneath his helmet.

Then the girls fall to the ground and Ghost too the chance to pull the switch making the pollen get sucked away.

The girls then got they're strenght back and got free, they then went to where Ghost was and they saw him put Mandora boy back in his pot.

"No wonder I heard his scream."Kara said.

"Well it's fortunate he did."Diana said.

Ivy was crying while being next to Harley."that poor baby, he was in pain."she then made more roots to pull them down and she looks at Ghost and Mandora for one last time.

The girls go up to them and Kara said."hey way to go."

"Well Mandora had some part in it."Ghost said.

"Well thank you Mandora."Jessica said.

"Thank you everyone, but I would like to go back home now."Mandora said.

"Okay, let's go."Ghost said and they nodded.

Next day Pam was walking around the halls and then sees Shun sitting next to the stairs, she smiles seeing him and looks at Phil."what, come on I'm only interested in his special plant."she then walks away while giving him a few glances.

Harley then runs up to him and she said:"hey Shun."

He then looks up at her and said:"oh hey Harley."

"Say wanna go out to get something to eat."Harley asked him.

"Oh, sure what do you want to eat?"Shun asked.

"Maybe something different and exciting."Harley said.

"Like a marshmallow pepperoni pizza."Shun said.

"Wow, can you make that?"Harley said excited.

"Well yeah I like making different types of pizza even with my own countries dishes, I might like normal food but when it comes to pizza I can come up with some wacky ones."Shun said and she drags him to have some of those pizzas.

She enjoyed it and had fun with Shun, now Shun met both Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and they got interested in him with different reasons.

**Note:Well the two sirens of Gotham appeared and are now interested in Ghost, yeah I gave Shun the Michelangelo pizza thing from the old show since I thought it be interesting, it's not a big thing he just varries with some wacky pizzas here and there, now to answer the reviews:"Guest well I can't say for now so you'll just have to wait and see, Kamen rider fan I never said he wouldn't some are just in the wrong foot and yes Carol is in the harem I'm not going to have her be destined to be alone, now from the other stories Reiji can't use those time powers in base since that's Zi-O II and and the stronger forms, in order to have any time powers he would have to use like Chronus, the ridewatches like tajador and so on are not that important unless it's for a attack or with the Time Mazine since Decade ridewatch can use them and Grand Zi-O's can summon the forms and no the dragon knight transformation are not something Jin will use it's the Ryuki one, the dragon knight elements are just shuffle vent and the bikes.**


	11. Chapter 11 Meet the Cheetah

**Chapter 11 Meet the Cheetah**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was walking around school, he was listening to his music and then he heard someone come making everyone talk about her, Shun looks and sees Barbara Minerva aka Barbi the Queen Bee of the school, he saw her as any of those popular girls that he even saw back at his world, nothing special just the regular daddy's girl that has everything along with money.

He then sees her pass by him and he saw her dropped something, it looked like a compact mirror, he picked it up and decided what to do, he didn't want to meet her but he might as well be nice.

"Hey."Shun walks up to her and he got her attention.

"Yes."Barbi said with a annoyed look.

"Here."He gives her mirror back.

"Wait how did you get this?"Barbi said.

"You dropped it, so being a good person I gave it back."Shun said.

"Well, thank you."Barbi said surprised a bit.

"Yeah, well i gotta go."Shun then leaves her.

"Wait."she then stops him and he turns around."may I know the name of the one that gave me back my mirror?"

"Shun."Shun then leaves.

"Shun."Barbi said and she watches him leave.

Later after the first class was done Shun was at his locker and then he saw Diana appear next to him.

"Hello Shun."Diana said.

"Hey Diana so how was class?"Shun asked.

"It was wondeful, I was given the title of Gymnastic's captain for the team of the school."Diana said.

"Really, that's great."Shun said with a smile.

"Thank you."Diana said.

Barbi was walking around the halls angry since she was trying to be team captain for the team too but then she stopped to see Diana talking to Shun, she glared at her since she took one thing she wanted and she will get her one day.

Shun was now outside near the track and field and then sees some of the cheerleaders practicing while sitting on the benches, there was two girls both with black hair just one having a darker skin tone.

"Well I think that finishes it for now."one of them said.

"Hey Kathy look."her friend said.

"What Wendy?"Kathy then sees Shun looking at them."well he's cute."

"I think he's one of the new guys in school."Wendy said.

"Well let's go meet him."Kathy goes ahead and Wendy follows her.

Shun sees them going up to him and Wendy said:"hi my name is Wendy Harris and this is my friend Kathy Duquesne."

"A pleasure."Kathy said.

"Hi, my name is Shun Shiba."Shun then sees them sitting next to him.

"So Shun, what brings you here, wanting to see the cheerleaders?"Kathy asked.

"I just came for some quiet time before going to class."Shun said.

"Well that's good, if you need anyone to talk to we can help."Wendy said.

"Well I already have a group of friends but sure."Shun said making them smile.

"Well that will be great, we cna get to know each other."Kathy said getting close to him.

Shun then gets a call and said:"excuse me."he then gets up to answer his phone."oh hey Babs, really, that's cool."he then walks away.

"Well he's a interesting guy."Wendy said.

"Yeah he is, I think I saw him hanging around Kara Danvers and her friends, they're lucky to have such a cute boy in they're group."Kathy said.

"I seem you wanted to get to know him better because of that."Wendy said.

"Well I saw you giving him the look too."Kathy teased her making her blush.

Then in class Barbi was sitting on her desk while the teacher was giving out the tests, Barbi was looking at a mirror and the Teacher gave her test and said:"nice job Barbi."Barbi takes and sees it was 100 percent making her smile"not too often you see 100 percent in AP calcules, is what I be saying if it weren't for Diana over here, a 102 increadible, thats a new school record."the teacher gave Diana her test as the class except for Barby clapped for her and Barbi crushed her mirror in anger.

At the entrance of the school a group of girls was there talking holding posters and drove up there with her car and said:"Hello everyone, pool party at my house."

"Sorry Barbi."a girl said shocking Barbi"were going to stay and help Diana decorate for the dance."

Diana appeared from the group holding a poster and said:"join us, there will be comradery and merriment."

"Diana is the best in merriment."A girl said.

"And she's totally going to show us her dance moves."another girl said.

Barbi was getting angrier for each words they said about how great Diana said, her eye was twitching and she started to growl and then she screamed driving away.

Shun watched that from a window and said:"okay Barbi is not happy."

"Not surprising."he then sees Kathy and Wendy go up to him and Kathy said:"she is alwas the queen bee so she feels herself being threathen by your friend."

"Well I hope she can understand."Shun said.

"What's the worse that can happen."Wendy said.

Barbi went back home in her mansion screaming until she went to her fathers office.

She saw the door was locked and said:"nice try daddy."

She then kicked the door opened, in the study was many artifacts there and she was looking for something for her revenge.

She looked through her self there was a dagger, a statue of a old lady and a warthog mask, but there was something that caugh her interest a statue of a golden cat.

"Yes, the statue of the cheetah goddess, this will do perfectly."Barbi said grabbing it.

"I call upon the swift fury of the cheetah, goddess of the hunt, bring down your prey with yout swifts claws of vengeance."Barbi said the chant and nothing happened.

"Really, no fancy light or anything."Barbi said and she dropped it, she then leaves the study and then the statue's eyes glowed while it looked at Barbi.

Next day it was a stormy day with lightning, Shun and the girls were heading towards the school and Diana said:"it is with great excitement I anticipate sharing what the decorating committee has done."

"And it is with great excitment, I anticipate the dance."Barbara said excited about it.

"But I don't know how to dance."Karen said nervous.

Diana was next to the door and said:"fear not Karen as I posses dance moves that are rich with fleak and your welcomed to study them."and she opened the door.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah."Barbara danced while going inside with the group.

When they got in they got shocked to see that the decorations were all torn up.

"Looks like someone already tore it up."Kara said with a joke.

"That isn't funny, Kara."Jessica said.

"Instead of cutting a rug, they cut the posters."Kara said.

Shun grunts at her bad jokes, he then sees Diana worried and he goes to check one of the posters and pulls it up to see a scratch mark.

"Strange."Shun said.

"What?"Barbara said.

"This were made by claws."Shun said and Diana got worried.

Then Diana goes to the girls changing room and goes to her locker, she opens it to get her Gymnastics uniform and when she closed it a claw mark was on the door making her gasp, she heard something pass by her right and sees nothing, she then heard growls as she was looking around then something attacked her.

Meanwhile outside the group was picking up the torned decorations and posters in garbage bags and Kara was making jokes:"Guys, we better hurry before people think they've slashed the ticket prices."

"Will you please stop."Shun said.

They then heard a scream, they then went to the locker room with the girls going inside and they saw Diana on the ground.

Diana."Jessica said as she goes to check on her and Diana got up"what happened, who did this to you?"

"I don't know, something knocked into me, wait wheres Shun?"Diana got worried.

"Outside, this is the girls changing room he would get in trouble if he goes inside."Kara explained making Diana sigh in relief.

"Yeah so what could attack her?"Shun asked from the door.

Barbara then gasped and said:"Don't you see? Clearly, someone is suffering from having their status quo upended by Diana's arrival in Metropolis, and their crippling insecurity most likely caused by absentee parenting, and a lack of proper modeling in childhood, has unleashed a horrible ancient curse that has manifested itself in the form of some weird cat beast that's now stalking the perceived enemy which is Diana!"they then looked confused."There's a monster on the loose!"

"Then we have to get you somewhere safe."Jessica said to Diana.

"It ain't Diana that needs protecting."Kara said as she punched her palm.

"Whatever it is could be dangerous to everyone here, we must find away to evacuate our fellow students without causing them distress."Diana said.

Then they heard the alarm as they saw Kara wa the one that broke the glass as the students ran away, Shun was next to the door and the girls peaked out from the door.

"What happened to no distress?"Jessica asked Kara.

"Worked, didn't it."Kara said.

"Now everyone, let the hunt begin."Diana said.

They then changed into they're hero costumes and Shun summons his driver and takes out his eyecon, he then presses the button and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA**

"Henshin."Shun then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

He was now Kamen Rider Ghost, then the lights went out making them gasp.

"We have much territory to cover. Let us split ourselves."Diana said making them look at her.

"Split up."Kara said.

" Yes, that."Diana said.

Then they went to they're seperate ways to find the monster.

Karen was walking through the halls as she was getting scared, she used the scouter function to see anything in the dark, something was watching through the dark behind her and she turned around as she saw a figure aproaching her making her scream, she shrunk and flew to a vent avoiding the creature.

Jessica was at the Library using her ring to make a flashlight to see, as she was walking through the halls of bookshelves she was getting nervous, when she reached to a place with computers she heard a cat meowing making her gasp.

"Oh thank goodness it's only a cat."Jessica said as she goes to the direction of the sound"come on out kitty, kitty."

She heard the cat again as she points her flashlight to her right and sees nothing, she then made a lantern to get more light and then she turnd back to see something attack her.

Barbara was walking through the entrance with a device to show the groups position with their symbols on it, she checks on Jessica position to see a red dot coming toward her as it made her symbol vanish.

"That's weird."Barbara said then she gets shocked as the red dot is coming towards her.

She gulps and turns around to see nothing, she puls out a batarang and steps back while she was looking around, she was getting scared as she used her device to see where the monster was and sees it on her location, she gasped and steps on a poster making her scream, she gets confused then she heard a growl above her and gets attacked dropping her device.

Zatanna was at the cafeteria and she was scared, she heard growls as she turns around with her hands up, as she floats backwards something was coming her after knocking over table as she screamed and blasts at it, it was avoiding them and coming closer then Zatanna ran away out of the cafeteria.

Kara was at the principal's office and she heard the door opened and close and she said:"forget it whatever you are I have infrared vison." and her eyes glowed red.

She looked around and then sees a red shape, the shape then goes jumping around as she tries to punch it.

"You think your fast, well I'm fast too."Kara said and she goes after it.

She flies towards at a corners as it dodged a punch and goes to where the desk was, Kara tries to attack as it dodged again and it exited through the door, Kara goes after it and she flies through the halls, then Zatanna appears from a corner and blasts her with a spell freezing her making her fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry."Zatanna said as she goes to unfreeze her.

Ghost was walking around the cafeteria since he heard a noise and went towards it to see what happened, he saw the damaged done and knew the monster tried to attack one of the girls. he looks around and then he heard a growl making him look behind only to get hit away to a wall, he then saw it running towards him so he became invisible making it goes pass through him, he then appears behind it and then kicks it away, then they monster growls and starts to jump around so he summoned his weapon.

**GAN GUN SABER!**

He then starts to block it's attacks with it while being on the defensive, he was thinking what and then he takes out a eyecon being Kamehameha."let's go."he then inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA**

The parks flies into the air and does the pose of the statue making Kamehameha appear next to it, then he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: KAMEHAMEHA! HAWAII WAIWAI! OSAMETAI!**

The parka then attached to him and he was now wearing it, he then changes the saber to naginata mode and uses it like a spear, the monster then goes to him and he starts to fight back by blocking and slashing at it, Diana then comes in and sees hism trying to stab it.

"Ghost."Diana then charges at the monster and kicks it down, then they saw a humanoid cheetah."Cheetah!?"

"Now to get it."Ghost then puts the saber next to the eyecon.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

He then spins it around while it charges up with yellow energy and he then presses the trigger.

**OMEGA STREAM!**

He then throws it like a spear and it then made Cheetah explode sending her through the door.

"After her."Diana said and Ghost picked upt his weapon.

They ran towards where the monster was and see it was gone, they look around the halls as they saw Barbi in the floor to the right and go to check on her.

Barbi got up as they hide as they quickly changed out of their costumes and Barbi said."hello, who's there?"

"Barbi it's me Diana are you alright?"Diana asked while she and Shun when to check on her.

"Yes, but I'm sorry."Barbi said.

"What are you saiyng?"Diana asked again.

"I unleashed a monster after you, I was jealous of the attention you were receiving and I wanted to get rid of you."Barbi said.

"Barbi I never meant any ill at you, so please get rid ot that creature."Diana said.

"I will, I swear."Barbi said and she leaves the school.

"Okay that was easy."Shun said and Diana nodded.

At home Barbi was at her room looking at a mirror with a evil look.

"You said to get rid of it, why would I ever want to ger rid of this."Barbi said as her eyes turned green."enjoy your seat at the top for now Diana, as the cheetah will get you and I will get that Ghost friend of yours that can use famous guys from the past."

**Note:Ghost used Kamehameha, I wanted to do something different so I used him, Kathy is based on her Batman the animated series version but younger while Wendy is based on her Young Justice version, now to answer reviews:"GueStar he won't use new eyecons and those from the movie that just got absorbs are a though one, Guest no spoilers and aker it's not a actual weakness Superman just doesn't have resistance to it and he fought the most powerful magical being and won so it's not a kryptonite and no Stands aren't a weakness to them.**


	12. Chapter 12 Pink Stalker

**Chapter 12 Pink Stalker**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

It was morning and a alarm was heard, Shun woke up from his bed and got up, he was able to get a home that was nice thanks to his friends, his room was a nice one with some band posters and his eyecons on a shelf to keep them together, Mandora boy was sleeping in his pot near a window on a table, he then looks to his nightstand that has the Bat Clock in clock mode and he stops it.

"Well another school day."Shun said and he gets up to show that he was dressed ins a white shirt and black shorts.

He then gets a message on his phone and picks it up to see it was Jessica texting him saying good morning and he texted her back saying the same thing.

He smiles and then goes to get dressed and then he message, he looked at his phone to see a unknown number.

"Don't forget to go to school early."

He got confused and then a picture got sent to show that it was Carol doing a peace sign.

"WHAT?!"Shun got shocked.

Mandora woke up and said:"Shun what's wrong?"

"Remember that girl Carol?"Shun said.

"You mean the pink lantern that tried to kill Jess."Mandora said.

"Yes, she got my phone number."Shun said and she gave him a kiss emoji.

"But how did she get it?"Mandora said.

"I don't know I have to tell the girls about this."Shun said and he goes to get ready and fast.

He then dresses up and he ketp getting more messages from Carol making him worried, he then runs out side carrying his school bag and went to the bus, he sits down and waits.

He kept getting more messages saying when will he get off the bus and he didn't to say, he sent messages to Jess and the others to meet him at the entrance.

"Hey there."he looks to his right to see Kathy and Wendy.

"Oh hey Kathy, Wendy."Shun said.

"We meet again."Wendy said and they sit next to him.

"So what got you worried?"Kathy asked.

"Oh it's nothing, school stuff."Shun lied so they wouldn't know.

"Okay, so we were wondering if you would want to hang out with us?"Kathy said.

"Okay, but can it be in another day since I promissed to be with my friends."Shun said.

"Alright that's fine with us."Kathy said.

"Yeah."Shun said.

They then talked together got a bit until they arrived at school, he had to keep his phone on silence since it was always getting messages from Carol, after he arrived he got off the bus and went towards the entrance to see all the girls there.

"Shun, we got your message so what's the problem?"Barbara asked.

"This."He showed them his phone and they got shocked to see Carol.

"How did she get your number?"Jessica said.

"I don't know, you girls are the only ones that have it."Shun said.

"Did she get through the school files?"Barbara suggested.

"I don't think so, they keep it very strict and it's mostly just the parents phone numbers not the students."Zatanna said.

"So where did she get it?"Kara said.

They then think about it for a few seconds and then Jessica got an idea."Hal."she then facepalmed.

"Hal Jordan, why him?"Karen asked.

"She was his ex."Jessica said.

"Well how about we give him a little visit."Kara said.

They were able to find him nad Kara slams Hal to his locker, they glared at him and Hal said:"whoa, hang on second what did I do to you?"

"Well how about explain how did Carol got my number."Shun puts his phone in front of him.

"I don't know."Hal said and they didn't believe him"okay I might peeked at Jess's phone to give Carol your number but that was because she had me cornered, I had no choice."

"Well thanks to you I got her sending me texts all the time."Shun said.

"Hey, I'm sorry plus what's the worst she can do?"Hal said.

"Did you forget she is super clingy."Jessica said.

"Okay good point."Hal said and Kara wanted to punch him"don't hurt me."

"Kara we don't need to cause violence we now must help our friend deal with this problem."Diana said as Kara lets go of Hal as he falls to the ground.

"Okay how about we go back to class and we will deal with his later."Karen suggested and they nodded.

Shun walks towards his class and then got another message that said:"I have a surprise for you."making him worried.

Shun was in his class room waiting for the teacher to start class and then she came in and said:"class were going to have a new transfer student joining us today."Shun then looks and his jaw dropped the moment he saw Carol come on."everyone meet Carol Ferris."

Shun then goes underneath his desk and said:"why is she here?"

He then peeks out and the teacher said:"now Carol why don't you pick a seat."

She looks around and then sees Shun making her smile."I found where I want to sit." she then walks towards to the seat next to him, she then sits down and looks as Shun waving her hand, he waves back.

"I'm doomed."Shun said.

Later at the halls Shun was at his locker and opened it."Shun."he looks to see Jessica.

"Oh hey Jess, you won't believe Carol is now appart of our school."Shun said.

"Wait really, how did she get here?"Jessica said.

"I don't know, just the fact that she didn't do it with Hal shows how much she likes me."Shun said.

"Well you did act more nice to her than what Hal did."Jessica said.

"Yeah, but I ain't going to act like a douche just to have her not stalk me."Shun said.

"Yeah your too nice for that."Jessica said.

Shun then closes the door and Carol was on the other side."Hello Shun."Shun then jumps back surprised along with Jessica.

"Oh hey."Shun said.

She then glares at Jessica and Jess said:"hi Carol, long time since we saw each other."

"Why are you doing next to him?"Carol said.

"Jessica's my friend so of course we would hang out."Shun said.

"Of course, we were friends since we started school."Jessica said.

"I see."Carol was still glaring at her.

"Well look at the time we need to go."Shun then drags Jessica with him."we need to be careful I don't want you to get huert again like last time."

Jessica blushed a bit and said:"that's sweet of you."

Later Shun was going to have lunch and then sees a boxed lunch on his normal seat that had a note saying: I made it with love - Carol.

He got a bit weired out and he goes to take out his lunch, he then sees because of the hurry he forgot it at home, he got annoyed since he didn't want to waste his money since he was going with the girls at Sweet Justice later and he didn't want to starve, so he just gave in and ate the boxed lunch.

After that he went to class again and his desk had a piece of paper saying C + S in a heart, Shun was getting worried since this was going too far so he must not let her know where he lives.

After school Shun was with the girls and Kara said:"Sheesh, she must be really crazy to go this far."

"Yeah, believe us she tried to destroy the school to go after Hal."Jessica said.

"Hey how about we go to Sweet Justice to relax."Barbara suggested.

"Good idea."Shun said.

They then heard a crash and Shun said:"I'll take care of that, you girls just get the seats."Shun then runs.

"Hey."Kara said.

"Well he's gentleman for doing the hard work for us."Zatanna said.

"But still, we must see if he is alright."Diana said.

Shun arrives at the place and sees a big humanoid shark wearing a blue shirt.

"Really, a walking shark."Shun said and he saw him throw car.

"What's wrong no one big enough for King Shark."King Shark said.

"Well time to stop him."Shun then runs to an alley and summons his driver.

He thakes out the Specter eyecon and presses the button then insterts it in the driver.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! SPECTER! READY GO! KAKUGO! DO KI DO KI! GHOST!**

Shun then transformed into Kamen Rider Specter and goes to face King Shark.

King Shark was standing on the streets with a grin but then he got kicked away, he then looks back to see Specter."wait who are you?"

"I am Kamen Rider Specter, and your going down."he then summons his weapon the Gan Gun hand.

"Ha you think that toy will help you."King Shark charges at him.

Specter avoided a punch and then used the rod to grab his arm, he then kicks him away and takes out a eyecon that is Tutankhamun, he then presses the button and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

The parka flies out and Tutankhamun then poses making his image be next to him, then Specter pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! TUTANKHAMUN! PYRAMID-WA SANKAKU! OHKE-NO SHIKAKU~!**

The parka then attaches to Specter giving him the new form, the girls were close by and then they saw Cobra Keitai go towards Specter and it attached to the Gan Gun hand making the Sickle Mode.

"What's that?"Kara said.

"It changed the weapon that little guy."Karen said.

"Well it seems Shun has more stuff we don't know."Barbara said.

Specter then slashes at King Shark knocking him back with each attack and then hits him away, he then puts the sickle next to his driver.

**DAI-KAIGAN!**

He then charges it up while the symbol appears behind him.

**GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO!**

King Shark gets up and sees Specter ready.

**KAIGAN! OMEGA FANG!**

He then absorbs the symbol to the weapon and does a slash making a giant eye hit him making an explosion, King Shark then lands on the ground in pain, then the police came making Specter fly away, he then sees Carol on the building watching him and she waves making him surprised.

"She was watching me."Specter said and he flies away with the girls going towards his direction.

They then arrived at Sweet Justice and Diana said:"Shun what you did was grand."

"Thank you."Shun said while drinking a drink.

"But you gotta show us some of that stuff you used."Barbara said talking about the gadgets.

"Don't worry."Shun then looks to the side and gets shocked."look."they all looked at the window to see Carol glaring at the girls.

"She is very persistent."Diana said.

"Yeah what are we going to do with miss stalker?"Kara asked.

"Well we could talk to her."Karen said.

"Good Idea Karen."Jessica said and she tries to go but Shun stops her.

"Let me talk to her."Shun said surprising them.

"Are you sure darling, we don't know what she might do to you."Zatanna said worried.

"Look she became this because of Hal being a coward and running away, so I'll just go deal with it."Shun said and he gets up.

"Okay but be careful."Zatanna said.

"Yeah she can be dangerous."Jessica said.

Shun nodded and went outside, when Carol saw him go out and look at her she got happy.

"Shun, you came to talk to me."Carol said.

"Yes, look Carol we need to talk."Shun said.

"Sure."Carol said excited.

"Okay, look I'm flatered that you are interested in me and I have to admit your a pretty girl."Shun said making her smile with a blush."but you can't threaten my friends as you were glaring at them, plus I need my own space, I'm not rejecting you or anything it's just wait to see if it will work out, okay."

Carol thinks about it and said:"well okay, but did you enjoy the lunch I gave you?"

"Well yeah, it was good."Shun said and that made her happy."Well how about we start as friends but remember you do any villainous things and I will stop you."

"Okay, but sometimes a girl must be what she believes in, but well bye."Carol said as she left.

"Bye."Shun then goes inside and sits with the girls.

"that was amazing what you did back there."Zatanna said.

"Yeah, you really were able to do something that Hal couldn't do."Jessica said.

"Well I hope she doesn't follow me as much."Shun said.

With Carol she arrived at her house and enters her room, she then squealed as she laughed crazily, her oom was pink with pictures of Shun from school, there pictures she made with her and him altered to be together, there was even one in a wedding like picture with their faces on the bride and groom and she even made a shrine for Shun.

"He liked the food I cooked for him, I knew he was the one."Carol then brings a stuffed toy of Specter to her arms."were going to be together, FOREVOR!"she then hugs it.

Later the group was inside they're base and they were at the couch, Shun brough the ghost gadgets with him in they're animal modes, they were interested with Barbara having stars in her eyes seeing the Bat Clock.

"Amazing, to think such creatures exist."Diana said and she watches the Kumo lantern walking around.

"That is so cool."Barbara said looking at the Bat.

"Yeah and don't you dare try to steal him."Shun said making her pout.

"So do they do other things than be animals?"Kara asked.

"Yes, they can combine with my weapons when I'm using a certain eyecon, they can also be used like normal items and even disguised as one."Shun said and they went to they're other modes to show them off.

"Well they must be interesting to see what tricks these little guys can do."Zatanna said.

"Yeah."Karen said.

"Well you saw one but don't worry you'll all get a chance to see them."Shun said.

Shun spent the day to show them a bit before going back home while making sure he wasn't followed, he knows that Carol won't give up and he has this sense of fear and it might be about her.

**Note:Carol appeared and Specter used a new eyecon, King Shark also made an appearance being from the original version and the girls got to see the gadgets, now to answer the reviews:"Guest if you mean revive the dead maybe he can, yes I do know about talia and ras and why can't she fall for both since they exist in two different stories so it doesn't matter if one gets her it won't affect the other, Bobby Jenkins I'm not telling spoilers, now for a Guest in the othet stories Tracer is with Akira so i just changed that bit of her so it's not a big deal I've done it before with Decade, the idea of Zi-O vs Decade is a terrible idea since the reason that happened in the original did not happen since Reiji arrived at the world why would he have a set destiny he can make his own future so theres still hope so Reiji fighting Riku makes no sense at all they're supposed to work together to fight against the real enemy, also final form Super climax form is stronger than the normal one so it depends Super climax is the final form with the imagin and liner is just Akira's final form so he has two final forms." **


	13. Chapter 13 Fight At The Museum

**Chapter 13 Fight At The Museum**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun and the girls were at Sweet Justice and Kara was scarfing down on a death by chocolate, they faced so many threats to the city but Kara has been taking them down by charging head first, of course it stopped them but she could hurt someone so they were giving her a look.

"What?"Kara said looking at them.

"Enjoying yourself?"Zatanna said.

"Yeah."Kara said.

"You've been, uh, enjoying yourself a lot lately, haven't ya?"Zatanna said.

Kara then swallows her food and said:"Oh, you mean how I've totally been rocking it?"

"Kara, we must talk."Diana said.

Kara grunts and said:"Why you gotta ruin everything with you nagging?"

"Your methods in our recent bouts have been... effective, but over time, it is strategy and teamwork that will win the day."Diana said.

"Strategy and teamwork? Oh! You mean "overthinking it." All right, fine. If I beat all those monsters, I can definitely beat you."Kara said.

"No."Shun said making her stunned."just because you charge right ahead with some dumb ones doesn't mean you can always win."

"Oh yeah, you think you can beat me?"Kara said.

"Yes!"Shun said surprising them."come here."he then takes her outside.

When they got out they were on the side of the place and Shun said:"."you have to understand the way you fight makes you the problem, theres more to battle then just brute force."

"Oh yeah like what?"Kara said.

"Did you forget last time with the bunnies."Shun said."that time you couldn't even touch them, I was able to take out the main ones and split them appart."

"Well I can deal with anything."Kara said.

"Oh yeah, meet me in the woods nearby and we're going to test that."Shun said.

And that got her confused.

Later the girls were at the woods and Kara was in her costume, they then saw Shun standing on the other side with his driver on.

"Okay, were here. So what's the big thing you want us to do?"Kara said.

"Were going to fight."Shun said making them gasp.

"Are you sure that's a good idea."Barbara said.

"I know she's been stubborn but violence isn't the way."Jessica said.

"It's the only way for her to understand."Shun then takes out his eyecon and puts it on his driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost, he then looks at Kara and said:"come and get me."

"Alright fine, just don't say I didn't warn you."Kara then flies towards him.

When she tries to punch him he turned invisible and she goes through him, she got surprised and stopped, she then turns around to see him be visible again."again."

She then tries to many times to punch he became intangible so she went right through him.

"Oh so that's how, he's using his powers to make her miss."Karen said.

"A smart plan."Diana said.

Ghost just stood there with his arms crossed while she tries to hit him and after she does a punch that made her go through him he then becomes tagible and kicks her away.

Kara then gers up and said:"so you think you better now because you kicked me, why aren't you using your other forms?"

"I'm not going to use them because of your petty reasons, they're still people not weapons."Ghost said.

"That is true."Zatanna said.

"Oh yeah, then tell them to fight me too."Kara said.

Ghost hears the voices of the others and they said they want to teach her a lesson."very well."he then takes out Columbus and presses the button before inserting it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

The parka comes out and it then poses with it's arm up making the image of Columbus appear next to it and then he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! COLUMBUS! SAA, IKOKAI! DAI KOKAI!**

The parka then attaches to Ghost and they saw the new form.

"So it's Christopher Columbus now."Jessica said.

Ghost then summons the Saber and puts it in gun mode."prepare yourself since my life is burning bright!"

Kara then goes after him but he shot at her making her stun and he avoided her attack, he then then kicks her away and pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! COLUMBUS! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Then he charged in blue energy and then kicks the ground, Kara then sees a blue ship come out and hitting her away making crash into a tree.

Ghost then watches her stand up and she said:"how did you beat me?"

"Because someone with good skills can out do a brute by playing it smart, I hope next time we have a problem, call for help."Ghost said and he cancels his transformation.

Kara thinks about it and they left the area, Kara walking down the streets in her normal clothes and said:"why does he care so much about me, and why do I care so much about what he thinks."

Later at night the team were on top of a building together, Diana looked at them and said:"alright team we must find the one responsible of the crimes happening around metropolis, so we will split up in different locations and if you find the one responsible contact the others."

Diana gave each one a place to go, Ghost looks at Kara if she will be fine and would call for them, they were given different spots in the city as they went to their designated spots, Kara was flying through the city as she arrived at the museum and sees a hole on the roofs window, she grabs her phone as she thinks to either call for help or do it herself.

Kara then entered the hole as she landed on the floor with multiple exhibits like Dinosaur skelleton and a giant chess game.

"Alright nerd show yourself."Kara said then she heard noise upstairs and saw someone in the shadows.

"Only one of you."a girl wearing a cat like costume came"here I was worried my heist might go south if the Young Justice show up but lucky me I just got the dumb one."

"Well she isn't that dumb."she got surprised and looks up to see Ghost in the air."looks like she took my advice and now your in trouble."

"So the little ghost boy is going to face me too, this makes it even more purr-fect."Catwoman then jumps away and they followed her.

They heard a noise in the parade of planets room, they went inside and looked around for her."here dummy dummy." they saw Catwoman on a model planet.

They then went after her while they went from both sides, they then rush her and she jumps away expecting them to crash but Ghost became intagible making her go past him.

"Well that's surprising, but he is called Ghost."Catwoman said and he throws a smoke ball to cloud the room.

"Oh yeah, let's play a game of thieves."Ghost said confusing Kara.

"What?"Kara said and he takes out a eyecon and it was Goemon.

He then inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

Goemon then comes out, Catwoman was running away but then she stopped when Goemon goes in front of her and then she saw him go to the air making his pose and his image.

Ghost then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! GOEMON! kABUKI! UKIUKI! MIDAZERAKI!**

Goemon then attaches to Ghost and he stares at her, then Ghost strikes a pose."The master thief is here!"

Catwoman blinked and said:"okay I'll take that challenge."she then runs.

"After her."Kara said and they chased her.

They were in another room with her running around avoiding Kara but then Ghost used Goemon's powers to chase after her, when she jumps to a platform he did the same and she looked back while he was running after her."you know this type of chasing around reminds me of the times back in Gotham, only this time I have someone my age and I don't even know how he looks at all since he covers most of his face."

Ghost then appears in front of her and she get surprised, he then throws a few punches and kicks while she dodges them, she then jumps over him and puts her arms around him."you know I haven't had this much fun in a long time."she then kisses his helmet which made Kara mad.

She then goes after Catwoman making her jump to ground level, she then chases after her while Ghost runs towards Kara, she then cornered Catwoman to a safe.

"You wouldn't hurt an innocent cat would you."Catwoman said scared.

Kar was going to charge at her but then Ghost puts a hand on her shoulder stopping her."it's enough, don't let her get to you."

Kara then calms down making Catwoman shocked."What, impossible your supposed to be the violent one!"

"Yeah, let's say I got a good friend."She then grabs her by shirt.

"Oh well it seems I have no choice."Catwoman said taking something from behind her.

Kara felt weak as Catwoman took out a piece of kryptonite and said:"I got this in case of you were here."

"Why you."Kara said as her power was being drain.

"Ghost to the rescue."Ghost charge at her making Catwoman jump away and he took the kryptonite and throws it away allowing Kara to blast it with heath vision.

He then picks her up bridal style and looks at Catwoman and she said:"well it's was nice meeting you both, such a shame my plan got ruined but I met someone else."she then jumps away to a window.

He then takes her outside and Ghost said:"Kara are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need to take a nap."Kara said."hey can you take your helmet off.""

"Why?"Ghost said and he noticed no one was around."but I need to know."then hie helmet vanish."what?"

Then she kissed him on the lips surprising him."okay that was worth it, now take me home."

Ghost helmet came back and he was blushing, he then jumps from building to building, they contacted the others syaing that they stopped the criminal making them happy but also worried about Kara.

Later Catwoman was standing on a building and she said:"I thought my plan was flawless but looks like that little Ghost made a big difference."

She then looks to the moon and saw someone on a building with the moon behind him, it was Ghost still in Goemon and he said:"what a lovely night."

Catwoman smirks and said:"well I guess a real challenge is to see who is under that suit."she then jumps away.

Next day Shun was at school and then he sees a girl open a locker next to him, he saw a girl black hair with light purple highlights, dark magenta eyes, light brown skin, and wears a small long-sleeve black jacket, with a white shirt underneath.

She looks at him and said:"well hello there."

"Hi, you must be new, I'm Shun Shiba."He offers a hand to her.

"Selina Kyle."she shooks his hand."my your quite the handsome guy."

"Well, thanks."Shun got surprised."well I need to go now."he then closes the locker."but see you next time."

"Of course, it will be my pleasure."Selina said and he walks away."now I want to know more about him, but I have someone to meet."she then walks away.

**Note:two new forms appeared, yes I know Goemon was used with toucon boost but I decided to use him with the base form, Catwoman finally appeared and her plan was ruined all thanks to Ghost knocking some sense into Kara.**


	14. Chapter 14 Frenemies

**Chapter 14 Frenemies**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was walking around at night, he finished going out with the girls and was going home, he then sees Selina Kyle standng next to a light post.

"Oh hey Selina."Shun said going up to her.

She looks at him and smiles."Oh hello Shun, what brings you here at this time?"

"I was just hanging out with a couple of friends, what about you?"Shun asked.

"Oh I was waiting for someone."Selina then looks at him with a smirk."so are you interested in hanging out sometime?"

"Well maybe, I'll have to talk to you about that since I got plans to meet a special friend that one of my friends know since she want's us to meet her."Shun said.

"Well that's fine, I'll talk to you later about it."Selina said.

"Okay, well see ya."Shun leaves her along while they wave at each other.

"He's so cute, I wonder what i can learn more about him, plus that other guy."Selina's mind then goes to Ghost."I wonder how he did it."

She then sees the coast was clear so she goes inside an alley, then she comes out as Catwoman."now it's purrfect time for some beauties."she then goes to the roof of a building and goes inside a air vent, she crawls throught the air ducts and the comes out inside of a jewelry store, she then cuts open some glass cases and takes the jewels.

"Now these are pretty."she then takes each one and then she hears a police sire."darn it."she then breks through the glass window and runs away.

She then goes through a backyard and sees a group of girls, being Harley, Pam, Doris Zeul, Leslie and Carol.

"Wait who are you?"Catwoman asked.

They then changed into they're villain personas surprising her."wait your all villains."she then smiled.

They then laughed together and a new evil team was formed.

Next day Shun was with the girls at school in the cafeteria at they're table, he then looks at the table in front of him to see Selina with Pam, Doris, Carol and Leslie, he didn't like two of them but he was fine with Pam, Carol and Selina, but the other two no way.

He then sees Doris trip Garth making them laugh.

"It seems Selina has made some new friends."Diana said.

"Did someone say new friend."they looked to see Harley come from the door and he smiled seeing her.

"No. I said, "New friends." Plural."Diana said.

"Yay! Leeny-Beanie.."Barbara got excited seeing her.

"Babsy-wabsy!"Harley said and they hugged each other.

"Everyone, this is Harleen, my GBFF."Barbara said.

"Gotham Best Friend Forever."Zatanna said to the group.

Diana goes up to her."it is out pleasure to welcome you to.."the when Harley grabbed her hand she got shocked.

"Oh joy buzzer."Shun said.

"You have not changed a bit."Barbara said.

"Not true.."Harley then pulls out a flower from her shirt."I got a new flower."she then sprays Jessica with water.

"Are you okay?"Shun asked and he sees Jessica get up.

"A new whoopee cushion."Harley goes in between Karen and Kara and presses on the cushion then she puts it on top of Kara and goes next to Zatanna."and I got this here invisible ink."she then sprays it on Zatanna's shirt but it didn't vanish."Oops. That's the one with the super permanent industrial ink. Sorry."she leaves her making Zatanna grunt.

Harley then looks at Shun and said:"oh hey Shun."

That surprised most of them and they said:"you know her?"

"Yeah, we're in the same class."Shun said.

"Yeah and look at this."Harley then takes out a horn and blows it at his face, instead of getting annoyed he just chuckled.

"Okay you got me."Shun said with a smile and she smiles back at him, most of the girls were shocked that he was fine while Barbara was happy that he liked her.

"So funny, but you got to save some jokes for after school Harley-Barley."Barbara said shocking the girls.

"Uh... after school?"Karen said.

"I thought we could hang out with Harleen."Barbara said.

"Sure it might be fun."Shun said.

"See youse all then."Harley said.

Then Harley and Barbara walked out together leaving them alone.

"What are you doing?"Jessica asked Shun.

"I can't get that out with magic."Zatanna shows her shirt.

"She is cray-cray!"Karen said.

"The worst 20 seconds of my life and I've been to the Phantom Zone."Kara said and she stands up making the cushion fall off.

"Come on, she was just having a little fun, and I thought you liked jokes ain't that right misses I like to laugh at someone else's embarrassing photos."Shun said making most of them shrink in shame."Harleen's jokes are the same as you would see a clown do, so you don't have a right to judge her."

"Yes, and it's all duty to help Barabara's friend."Diana said and Kara sits down but then they heard a fart making her blush.

"You sat on the whoopee cushion didn't you."Shun said.

After school they then hanged out with Harley, they went to gate they had to pay, Diana passed and she saw Harley jump over it making her pay for her, Kara was playing in the arcades but Harley went in front of her blocking her vision and she lost the game, Jessica was feeding the birds in the park but Harley ran around scaring them away, Harley was in the movies with Karen but Harley spoiled the movie for her and then at Sweet Justice Zatanna was going to eat a cupcake but Harleen ate hers with her mouth open making Zatanna grossed out.

Later they went to a pizza place with them all sitting on a table, Shun was looking at a menu with Harley next to him.

"What kind of pizza should I try?"Shun said.

"Well it is the buffet day where you can pick what you want on it so how about chocolate sprinkles with clam sauce."Harley said.

"Ew."most of the girls said and the pizza was in front of them.

"Now Shun gotta see."Kara then stopped when she saw Shun take a bite.

"Now that's a good pizza."Shun said.

That shocked most of the girls, Harley ate a slice and said:"selfie."she then brings her phone out while they ate a slice.

"Let me be in it."Barbara goes in between them and Harley took the picture.

"Did Shun actually like it."Zatanna said.

"Hey how about chocolate fudge with extra garlic."Shun said and the other pizza came.

"Yay."Harley then eats a slice."that's good, what else."

"How about a chocolate fudge, sardine, chilli pepper pizza with plenty of whip cream on top."Shun said and the new pizza came.

The rest of the girls were almost sick with Karen holding her lunch, Barbara, Shun and Harley were eating the pizza.

Later the group was at the lair except Harley and Barbara, the girls were laying around while Shun was sitting on a chair fine.

"So happy I can't feel pain right now."Kara said.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."Shun said.

"How are you not tired?"Jessica asked him.

"She's fun, she's just hyper."Shun said.

"And when did you start eating those weird pizzas?"Zatanna asked.

"All the time, I like to experiment with pizzas, I eat normal food but back home I do that a lot."Shun said.

"Whoo-hoo!"They saw Barbara come down from the slide."So? Best day ever?"

"With Harley well yeah."Shun said.

"Ah! I knew you'd love Harleen as much as she loves you."She then pulls out her phone."Which is why I booked activities for us for the entire next year."she then sends them to they're phones."I know what you're thinking. Why stop at one year? We could do five years Or 50 years."

"Wow that's a lot of time."Shun said.

"Ooh, we should make sure we get old and die on the same day, and can have one big besties gravestone."Barbara said."I'll invite Harleen over and we can figure out what it'll say."

"Um... you, uh... You want to tell Harleen about our secret headquarters?"Jessica said.

"I do not believe that is prudent."Diana said.

"Super not prudent."Zatanna said.

"Huh? Why?"Barbara asked.

"Well she isn't a real hero like us so she might be in danger if she knows the truth."Shun said.

"Oooh, right I get it."Barbara said since he was worried about her safety.

"Yup that's it."The girls said and Barbara saw they're expressions.

"Wait. Do you... not want to hang out with Harleen?"Barbara asked the girls.

"Not me."Shun said.

The girls said things like:"of course we do. Where did you come up with that? Oh no! She's great."

Barbara then gets the lasso and throws it at them."Lasso of truth."she then grabs the whole group."How 'bout now?"

"Harleen is the worst."Jessica said.

"Worse than a worst."Karen said.

"Just when I thought she couldn't get worse, she got worse."Zatanna said.

"I do not enjoy her company."Diana said.

"It's like if an evil scientist wanted to create the most annoying person ever, they still wouldn't come close to competing with her."Kara said.

"I like her."Shun said and they look at him."What? I think she's really funny."he then smiles.

Barbara gasps and said:"Harleen has been trying so hard to be friends with you guys and this is how you repay her? While Shun is the only one that likes her."

"Babs, we didn't mean-"Jessica said.

"Yes you did mean. You meaned a lot, you mean meanies."Barbara was crying."And I'm sorry, but if this is how you're gonna treat my best friend, then, then, then... maybe we shouldn't be friends."

That made them gasp and she leaves the place.

"I can't believe you girls, all she wanted was for you to at least try to be Harleen's friend and you couldn't even do that."Shun looks at the group.

"It just."Zatanna said.

"How about this, let her find out if she wants to be with you girls or not, I'll go now."Shun then leaves them.

"That was pretty mean."the girls look at Mandora boy who was at the table."if you were really her friend you would have at least given her a chance, you didn't need her to let her come to the lair since Shun gave a good reason being for her own safety."

They were ashamed of themselves.

Later Shun was walking around the streets and it was getting late, he then sees something that made him surprising, he hides behind an alley and sees the Villainesses together robbing a store with Harley Quinn jumping around.

"Well this is a great haul."Catwoman said.

"Yeah, nothing can stop us."Livewire said.

"So these girls got together, this is a pretty serious team up."then Shun got an idea."hmm, if they teamed up most likely to beat up my friends I wonder if they need someone that could beat me."he then runs back home.

At night the Villainesses were laughing and running down but then they stopped when they saw someone in front of them, there was a young man wearing and his clothes were the same as Argos, he was looking at the side and then turns around to look at the girls and they saw he was wearing a white mask.

"Who are you?"Catwoman asked.

"Who am I is not important, but what is important is the fact I wish to join you."He said.

They got confused and then they laugh, he stares at them and Livewire said:"right, what can you do?"

He then summons his Ghost driver shocking them.

"Wait, that's the same one Ghost uses."Ivy said.

He then takes out a eyecon and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

Then the parka comes out being a black one with white stripes, he then said:"henshin."and pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! DARK RIDER! YAMI NO CHIKARA! WARUI YATSURA!**

The Parka then attaches to him and he transforms into Kamen Rider Dark Ghost, he then lowers his hood and said:"I am Kamen Rider Dark Ghost."

"Wait like Ghost."Harley said.

"Yes, I saw you were about the same number as those girls but you missed the important one being Ghost himself, so why don't you let me join you and you can truly beat them."Dark Ghost said.

They think about it and Giganta said:"he does have a point."

"Okay dear, welcome."Catwoman said and he smiled inside of his helmet.

Harley then jumps to his side and said:"so are you really a ghost?"

"Well kinda."Dark Ghost said."now it's time we move, before they find us."they then walked together in a line with Dark Ghost having his arms behind him.

They were driving a car around the place while laughing, Dark Ghost was just sitting in the middle of some of them.

Harley looks at him and said:"come on, don't be so serious, have fun."

"I am having fun."Dark Ghost said.

"Leave the guy alone, he's just doing it in his own style."Catwoman said.

He then looks at Star sapphire and said:"I remember you, you attacked that school a long time ago."

"Oh that, you see I was trying to find a guy that I really liked but then I found my one true love."Carol said with a big smile.

"I see."Dark Ghost said.

Giganta looks at him and he said:"what?"

"Can you do those things that Ghost does?"Giganta asked.

"Like what?"Dark Ghost said.

"You know."Livewire goes next to him."use the souls of those old guys."

"Oh them, yes I can, in fact I need Ghost's eyecons."Dark ghost said.

"For what?"Ivy asked.

"Let's say I will become even stronger."Dark Ghost said.

"Okay that's enough now let's have some fun."Catwoman said.

They then went aroudn the city with them doing crimes, they even went to the restaurant to have some lunch of course Dark ghost was able to eat with his helmet on, they then caused chaos and they went to a museum.

They were vandalizing the place and Dark Ghost was looking at them while he sees Livewire zaps a few stuff, then he saw her hit by a nearby fountains water drops makign her scream.

"I hate the water."then she zaps it being a big mistake it sent a big stream at her, she gets shocked but then Dark Ghost drags her back putting her near his chest.

"Next time, think before you shoot."Dark ghost said and she was blushing.

"Yeah, good idea."Livewire said and then it was time to go home.

They stopped at an alley and Catwoman said:"well this was fun."she then looks at Dark Ghost."it was pleasure to work with you darling."

"Yeah, it was cool."the others said and they passed by him.

Livewire then slaps his butt making him surprised, he looks at her and she winks at him.

"I just had to help her."Dark Ghost said and he flies away.

Next day Shun was walking around the city and he got a message, he looks at it and saw it was barbara saying that if she wanted to spend time with her and Harley along with friends that Harley has."I wonder what kind of friends she has."

Later he got his answer, he was in between Barbara and Carol, with Pam, Harleen and Leslie at the other side, the one driving was Selina and Doris was in the passanger seat breaking mail boxes with a bat.

They were laughing while Barbara and Shun were unconfortable.

"So what reason for destroying the mail boxes?"Shun asked.

"We're destroying them because they're wooden stumps of death that people stuff full of other dead trees."Pam said.

"Shun, honey, don't you listen to Pam."Selina looks at him."We're doing this because it's fun."

Barbara got shocked and then she said:"Stop the car!"then they stopped it."Sorry. I, uh... just remembered, I have, um..."she then gets out."I have a library book I... need to write for the library."She then looks at Shun.

"Oh right, she'll need help, it was nice seeing you Pam, Selina, Carol and Harleen."Shun said and they smiled while he gets out."see you at school."

"Yeah see ya."they said while Leslie and Doris grunted."bye Shun."Carol then goes up to him and kisses his cheek surprising them."what?"

"Nothing."Selina said and she drives away.

"Okay I didn't expect that."Shun said.

"Hey Shun why does Harley want to hang out with them?"Barbara asked.

"Well maybe she finds them more fun to be with, also it's okay if you don't want to hang out with her friends, not everyone can work together, like I don't like Leslie or Doris but I met Pam, Harleen and Selina before they were together and they were nice, Carol just being too clingy but she's cool too, so maybe you don't have to give up on your friends just think about it."Shun then leaves her to think about it.

Shun was back home with Mandora boy there at his room and he said:"so is it ready?"

"Yes, but remember you gotta do it fast."Mandora said and he nodded.

At night Dark Ghost was with the Villainesses in the car they had before, the girls were laughing since they just got a bunch of stuff and they then stopped at Sweet Justice to see Diana and the girls there except for Barbara.

"Nerds!"They yelled at them getting they're attention and drive away.

They then arrive at the city and they saw the Young Justice girls appear in front of them stopping the car.

"Did you honestly think this sort of antisocial behavior would not attract our attention?"Diana said.

"Of course, we did. Because we have a new friend."Catwoman said and Dark Ghost walks in front of the group surprising the girls."Meet Dark Ghost, he's a cutey."

"Get them."Dark Ghost said and they charge at them.

Then the groups were fighting against each others, Dark Ghost was helping by attacking the girls when they least expect it, he then charge at Kara and punches her in the face and she felt something wrong, she then flies back and hits a wall.

He then jumps back to dodge a magical blast and looks up to see Zatanna."let's try something different."he then takes out a eyecon and presses the button, then he inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

Then Ikkyu parka came out and poses making the image appear next to it, then he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! IKKYU! SEMRARU PINCH! SAERU TONCHI!**

The Parka attaches to him and he then meditates going up to the air, he then starts to hit Zatanna while he does it making her get pushed around, he then pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! IKKYU! OMEGA DRIVE!**

He then crashes into her making a tornado come out and she falls to the ground while he sits on her, he then slams his fist down making a huge explosion sending her away.

He then sees the others fending off the superheroes and he looks up to see a dark mist going towards them and it stops on the ground, they then look to see Kamen Rider Ghost there.

"Ghost!"The girls were happy to see them.

"So you finally came."Dark Ghost said.

Then Batgirl goes to Ghost's side."sorry I'm late."the girls were happy to see her.

"I'll take care of Dark Ghost while you deal with the rest."Ghost said and they nodded.

Dark Ghost meditates and flies towards Ghost, he then flies away while he was being followed, then he takes out a eyecon and puts it on his driver.

**KAIGAN! KAMEHAMEHA! HAWAII WAIWAI! OSAMETAI!**

Then Kamehameha attaches to him and he summons his weapon the Gan gun saber before changing it to naginata mode, he then hits Dark Ghost away and he crashes to the ground.

Dark Ghost then takes out a eyecon and presses the button, then he inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

Then the Napoleon parka appears and poses before Dark Ghost pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! NAPOLEON! OKOSE KAUMEI! SORE-GA SHUKUMEI!**

Then the parka attaches to him and he summons his own saber, they then clash weapons together trying to push each other, Ghost then sees the girls pushing back the villainesses and he then kicks Dark Ghost to the ground, he then gets up and pulls the lever along with Ghost.

**DAI KAIGAN! NAPOLEON! OMEGA DRIVE!**

**DAI KAIGAN! KAMEHAMEHA! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Dark Ghost and Ghost did a flying kick, with Dark ghost getting covered with red and blue flames and Ghost being covered by a bright light, they then clashed with each other before Ghost overpowered him and he explodes.

The Villainesses got shocked and Livewire said."what did you do?!"

"Sent him back to where he belongs."Ghost said.

"We'll get you next time."Catwoman said and they retreated.

The girls regrouped and Barbara said:"what happened, how was there two Ghosts?"

"Simple, Ghost got himself a clone and infiltrated they're group."Kara said.

"Yes, he planned to be in they're group to learn more about them, so he made a clone to be the dark one while he would fight with us."Diana said.

"Yup."Ghost said and Dark Ghost came back, then he turns back into the eyecons and goes to him."Mandora knew a trick to do it now I was able to trick them and can go back."

"That's great, also it doesn't matter if your girls don't want to spend with Harleen I'm still your best friend and I can spend with Harleen on my own."she then hugs them making a group hug.

After that the girls went back to being friends with Shun also seeing Harley's group since she still wanted him to be with her friends, he only hated Doris and Leslie so he didn't mind as much he just didn't want to break stuff, which Carol didn't mind since she could be close to him giving him a excuse.

**Note:Dark Ghost appeared, since the villainesses don't know who he is he can still use Dark ghost to enter the group to find anything important as a double agent, all thanks to Mandora Boy.**


	15. Chapter 15 Beeline

**Chapter 15 Beeline**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun and the girls were running towards the ferry, they had decided to spend time at the western district but they had forgotten the time so they need to catch up to the ferry.

"Quick friends the last ship is about to leave."Diana said as they hurried up.

"Hurry! Before it's too late."Kara said.

"Right... behind you."Karen said.

"I'm gonna be late for work."Barbara said.

"Work? I'm gonna be late for the concert."Kara said.

"Jump."Shun said.

The boat was about to leave so the team had to jump, Karen was the one behind as her short height made it dificult for her to catch up, most of them were able to get on while Karen was trying to reach it.

"Come on Karen, hurry."Jessica said.

"You can still make it."Zatanna said.

Karen was running as she was breathing hard, then she stopped at the end of the pier.

"Come on, Karen. Hurry!"Jessica said

"You can still make it."Zatanna said.

Karen was worried.

"You just got to try."Zatanna said.

Karen was thinking but then she lost her confidence and said:"I can't."

The group got sad and Barbara said:"Use you sup-"Zatanna covered her mouth.

"There are far too many people around for that."Zatanna said.

"I'll fine, I'll catch the next one."Karen said then she looks at the ticket booth and it got closed making her sigh.

Shun looks at her and then he made his choice, he then jumps to the water surprising the girls and he starts swimming to the pier, he then reaches to the pier and climbs up.

"Shun!"Karen said.

"I'll walk with you to the city."Shun said.

"What, but don't you need to get home?"Karen said.

"I don't have a curfew or anything so I have no hurry."Shun said with a smile.

"Shun, take care of Karen."Diana said and he nodded.

"You didn't really have to do this Shun."Karen said.

"Come on I couldn't leave you alone like this so let's go."Shun said making her blush.

"Right."Karen said as they go take the bridge.

They were walking around the city as they were quite for a bit until they got close to the bridge.

"Why couldn't you have tried Karen."Karen said to herself making Shun look at her.

"Superheroes are supossed to take risks and you can even jumps to a ferry, face it you just have turn in your ways."Karen said then Shun puts a hand on her shoulder making her stop.

She looks at him and he said:"never say that again!"she gasps."Karen we're all afraid, that's what makes us human, it's how we surpass it what makes us stronger, so don't be ashamed of what you did, you're still afraid, I was afraid too."that surprised her."but I believe in you, so never say that and instead focus on the future."

Karen was amazed and then smiled."thanks Shun."she even blushed a bit.

They then walked foward and then Karen sees something on the ground, it was a purple and gold which made her curious, she then takes it and goes to keep up with Shun.

When they arrived at the bridge the lights started to flicker and they got turned off, Shun felt something wrong so he grabbed Karen, went behind part of the bridge, they peaked out to see shadows crawling around the bridge, roots coming from the side and a fist punched through the floor, then Star Saphire flew down and landed on the bridge, Catwoman jumped and lands next to her, Livewire came as a bolt of energy, Poison Ivy was put gently by her plant, Giganta comes behind them and Harley Quinn goes jumping around as she laughed them as they get annoyed.

"I don't believe it all the villains we fought are here."Karen said.

"Except for Cheetah."Shun said.

"Can you please stop with that laughing."Catwoman said annoyed.

Harley goes in front of her and said:"come on Kit cat you know how this works, winner of the coin toss wins picks the nights crime and you lost, leave it to the feline to pick tails."

Harley took out a rope and gave it to Catwoman and said:"here you like to climb."

She goes to Star Saphire and gives her a bomb while saying:"pinky."

"Green Bean."Harley gave one to Poison Ivy.

"Sparky."to Livewire

"Meat head."and she gave the final one to Giganta.

"Meat head."Giganta said getting angry at the name.

"And I save the best for me."Harley said picking up a detonator."Try to give me that math test now mister Johnson, hes going to be stuck in traffic all day."and she laughed out loud.

"Oh no, their going to blow up the bridge someones gotta stop them."Karen said.

"Karen you go call them while I distract them."Shun said.

"What?!"Karen got surprised and worried.

"Trust me."Shun said and she nodded.

She left and Shun summoned his driver, he then takes out his eyecon and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Parka attached to him and he became Kamen Rider Ghost.

The girls were placing the bombs while Harley was waiting with the trigger but then she got punched away, everyone stopped and saw Ghost holding the trigger."well what do we have here, demolition crew."

"Ghost."Livewire said.

"So you came to fight us."Poison Ivy said and they go around him.

"Hey I'm not the one that wants to blow up a bridge because of a simple test."Ghost said making Harley frown.

"Get him."Giganta said and they charged at him.

Ghost then flies awat avoiding the ground girls while Stat Sapphire and Livewire shoot at him, it seems if he isn't Specter than Carol doesn't know who he is, he then summons his Saber and blocks them while dodging Catwoman's whip, he then avoids Poison Ivy's roots and then backs away from Harley's hammer, Giganta tries to punch him but he goes underneath the bridge making her miss, she looks around confused and she got kicked from behind.

"Okay, let's try soemthing different."Ghost then takes out a new eyecon and puts it on his driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

Billy the Kid parka came out and did it's pose.

Harley looks at him and said:"oh I know, it's Billy the kid."

"Really, you know Billy the Kid but you don't know a few math problems."Catwoman said.

"Hey."Harley said.

Ghost pulled the lever.

**KAIGAN: BILLY THE KID! HYAPPATSU! HYAKUCHU! ZUKYUNE! BAKYUNE!**

The Parka attaches to him and then the Bat Clock came and he grabbed it making it and the Saber go to they're gun modes, he then looks at them and said:"draw partners."

Livewire and Star Saphire shoot at him and he countered with his shots, he then avoids the others while shooting at them making them either dodge or in Poison Ivy's case using her roots as a shield, Harley goes after him and he said:"dance."he then shoots at her feet making her dance.

Then she starting dancing like a cancan dancer making him confused."come on, partner."he then looks to the side making the screw loose sign.

He then saw Giganta try to crush him making him jump away.

Karen came back in her costume and was watching the battle, she tried to get the girls but they couldn't come, she watches Ghost trying to shoot at them while they fight him, she then remembered the words he said."I will be bravem for Shun."she then shrinks and charges at them, she then tackles Harley to the ground making them stop and they then saw her back to normal size while Harley was on the ground."I did it."

"That's great."Ghost then goes to her side while they go towards them.

Karen stood up and said:"I won't give up."then the stone glowed surprising them and it goes to Ghost, he grabbed it and looks at it.

"Looks like we got help."Ghost then throws it to the sky."come, Buster Blader."then a light came from it striking the ground in front of them, then from it came Buster Blader to was kneeling with his sword on the side, he then gets up and picks up his sword.

"Uh oh."Harley said looking at Buster Blader.

They charge at them but Buster Blade did a swing of his sword sending them back, Ghost goes to his side and combines both guns to the riffle mode."now let's us finish this."Buster Blader nodded and he charged his sword while Ghost put the riffle near the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

He then charges up with a sight appearing on the riffle and he aims at the villainesses.

**OMEGA IMPACT!**

He then shoots making bats come out of it with Buster Blader sending a energy slash and they sent them flying away, Karen was stunned and she goes to his side, Buster Blader then goes back to the stone and lands on Ghost's hand.

"Who was that?"Karen asked.

"His name was Buster Blader, he reacted when you're courage appeared and wanted to help me."Ghost said making her smile."I told you that you can do it, no matter what others say you're a hero."

Karen got nervous with a blush but she still smiled."hey thanks."she then looks at him and kisses the side of his helmet surprising him."that's for helping me."

"Bumblebee, Ghost."they saw Diana and the others appear.

"That was so awesome, that move you did on Harley was so cool, you should call it Beeline."Barbara said.

"Beeline."Karen liked it.

"Also that big guy was super cool, where did he come from?"Barbara asked.

"Yeah I wanna know since he took care of it before we came."Kara said.

"Well let's us go back and I'll tell you."Ghost said and they nodded.

He explained to them that the stone was able to summon a being like a spirit that could help them when they need him, they were surprised but they didn't mind the extra help, Shun puts the stone at his house and wonders where they came from.

**Note:A new parka appeared along with a new ally being Buster Blader from Yugioh and he's here like how the ones in Decade appeared, Karen now has more feelings for Shun and will soon tell how she feels about him.**


	16. Chapter 16 Bullets and Arrows

**Chapter 16 Bullets and Arrows**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was walking around school with Zatanna and she was talking about a show she'll be doing."Shun you should join this show I'm planning, it's going to be spelltacular."

"Maybe, I'll just need to make sure nothing happens."Shun said.

"Fair enough, but still."Zatanna leans close to him."you're so handsome when you wear a suit."

Shun got surprised even if he knows she's the most foward one of the girls, they then saw Oliver Queen talking about how great his show is to a bunch of the students."come and watch a grand show filled with great story and drama."

Zatanna growls seeing him and Shun said:"that guy is so full of himself, I know you don't like him but don't let him get to you."

"I know, but he's so."she then grunts.

"I know I know."Shun then holds her shoulder and they walk to another hall.

They then saw Carter Hall standing next to the locker and Shun said:"oh hey Carter."

"Hey."he said.

"Nice guy, just a little quiet."Shun said.

"Yeah he's like that a lot."Zatanna said.

They went to the field and sat at the benches, she was showing him how the show will start."okay first we'll have a few smaller ones and we'll go to the bigger magic like a dance between us."

"A dance?"Shun said.

"Yeah, it will give them a great scene and show them what true magic is."Zatanna said.

Shun looks at her and said:"alright fine, I can't believe I have to dance."that made her smile.

Later Shun was at the the stairs of the entrance and thinkins about what to do, then he saw Diana go up to him."Shun, what is the matter?"

"Zee wants me to dance with her at her show."Shun said.

"Dance, like a ritual for her magic."Diana said.

"Not exactly it's more of a show for the magic."Shun said.

"I see, well it should be amazing when we all go see it."Diana said.

"Wait you girls are going there too?"Shun got surprised.

"Of course, Zee invited us."Diana said.

Shun sighs since now he has to do it in front of everyone."well see ya later."he then walks away.

"Yes, see ya at the ritual."Diana said.

"It's a magic show."Shun said.

Shun walks to the pier and then saw two girls that he knows, it was Kathy and Wendy sitting at a table having a drink, he goes up to them and said:"hey girls."

"Oh hey Shun."Kathy smiled at him.

"So what brings you here?"Wendy asked.

"Oh you know just talking a walk, have a something big tonight."Shun said.

"I see, well how about you hang out with us."Kathy suggested.

"Sure, I have time."Shun said making them happy.

They then spent the afternoon together, they had fun like playing at the booths there and Wendy noticed that Shun seemed a little worried.

They were at a bench and she asked:"hey Shun what got you so worried?"

"Okay I'm a little worried I might make a fool of myself with my friends watching me."Shun said.

"Oh I see, well think of this as a cheerleader I know it might be hard but you just gotta do it for team and not think about what others say."Wendy said.

Shun thinks about it and said."hey thanks."

"You're welcomed."Wendy said.

Later at nigth Shun was walking around the streets going to the theater, then he heard a alarm and saw a group of crooks getting away in a car.

"I got time."Shun then goes to an alley and summons his driver, then he takes out the eyecon and presses the button then inserts in the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."Shun then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

Shun then transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost and flies towards the crooks, the crooks were driving they're car but then a arrow hits one of they're tires making them lose control, they then stopped and ran away but then they got hit by a big shadow.

Ghost flies down and got surprised, he then see a big guy wearing a haw costume with wings and a mace.

"Good job Hawkman."then robin hood wannabe came to his side."we have stopped these scoundrels."

"Uh who are you?"Ghost asked getting they're attention.

"Oh well if it isn't the spirit Kamen Rider Ghosr right?"robin hood guy said and Ghost nodded."Well I am Green Arrow."

"Hawkman."Hawkman lifts his mace up.

"Okay, so you're guys are heroes too."Ghost said.

"Yes, but we have this under control so you can just fly away."Green Arrow said.

"Hey."Ghost said.

"Looks like those fools can't even do a simple job."they then looked up to see a guy with metal looking skin and red armor, this was Silverback (Prime Earth).

"Wait that's a super villain."Ghost said.

"Well we'll take it from here."Green arrow shoots an arrow but Silverback shoots it with a pistol.

"Nice try."Silverback then takes out a grenade launcher and shoots at them.

"Hit the deck."Ghost said and they jumped to the sides.

Hawkman then flies towards Silverback who throws a bomb that knocks him back with a explosion.

"Hawkman."Green Arrow said worried about him.

Ghost goes to his side and saw that he was okay."he's okay."

They then saw Silverback land on the other side with a minigun."I hope you kids don't have much to do since you're not getting away alive."he then shoots at them making Ghost take Hawkman to the alley with Green Arrow going behind a car.

Ghost knew that Silverback was too good for a duel so he needed a good shot and he knew perfect one, he takes out the Robin Hood eyecon and presses it."let's go Robin Hood."

Hawkman gets up and sees Ghost put the eyecon on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

They then saw the parka come out with Silverback stopping to see it then it posed showing off Robin Hood.

Green Arrow gasps and said:"Robin Hood!"

Then Ghost pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ROBIN HOOD! HELLO! ARROW! MORI-DE AOU!**

Then they saw they Condor Denwor fly towards Ghost with Hawkman saying:"bird!" the parka attaches to Ghost and he summoned the saber, then he combines it with the condor making it in arrow mode and he goes to the street to face Silverback.

"So the legendary Robin Hood is helping you."Silverback said.

"That's right, now prepare to face the best archer."Ghost said.

"Hey, that's my title."Green Arrow said.

Silverback took out two machine guns and shoots at Ghost who avoids them and shoots energy arrows at him, Silverback dodges a few but one hits sending him back, he then sees Ghost on the ground shooting more making him role to the side.

"How is this possible, I won't be defeated by a brat."Silverback said.

"You could never defeat one that was a expert shot and now it's time to finish it."Ghos then puts the saber near the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

Ghost charges his shot with a shield appearing in front of him, Silverback shoots him with the minigrun but they shots were blocked by the shield, then Ghost fires his shot.

**OMEGA STRIKE!**

He hits Silverback on the chest then he exploded and sent to the floor knocked out, Ghost stands proud and Hawkman said:"wow."

"Okay not fair."Green Arrow goes up to Ghost."there can only be one archer in this city, I will not be outdone by you."

"Hey Robin Hood is just better."Ghost said making him gasp.

"Take that back."Green Arrow said.

"No."Ghost said and he looks at the time."wow look at the time I need to go."he then picks up Silverback and takes him to the police.

"Mark my words Ghost I will be the best archer."Green Arrow said.

Hawkman smiles and wave at him and Ghost waved back.

Later Zatanna was waiting in her magician costume and was looking through a curtain seeing the crowd, then she saw Shun run to her side wearing a suit."where were you, the show is about to start?"

"Sorry, there was a bad guy I needed to stop."Shun said.

"Well okay but next time don't take so long, but now let us do magic."Zatanna said and they went out.

They show was success with everyone happy and his friends cheered for them, but now Ghost got a rival in Green Arrow who didn't like being outshined by another archer, just one of the many things of being a hero.

**Note: Robin Hood appeared and Ghost met Green Arrow and Hawkman, now Ghost has to deal with Green Arrow who didn't like Ghost being an archer too, Silverback was a Dc villain that didn't appear in the show so I used his the prime earth version.**


	17. Chapter 17 A Dark Spirit's come back

**Chapter 17 A Dark Spirit's come back**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was at his room resting on his bed after a long day at school.

"Man school is hard no matter what world."Shun said.

"But it's still good for young people like you to go."Mandora said.

"I know, I know."Shun grunts.

He then looks at his phone and sees a picture of him with his friends making him smile, he then sees another with him and Harley's group with a cringe since he liked being with Harley, Pam, Selina and even Carol but the other two making him question why he even spends time with them.

"I asked that and always answer because it makses Harley happy but that might be more work."Shun said.

He then goes to his computer and sees many reports of the Villainesses walking around doing bad stuff."no matter how many times we stop them they alway keep this up."

"Villains can never be stopped once since they will aways come back."Mandora said.

Shun thinks of something and he got it."light bulb."

"What?"Mandora said.

"How about a old friend sees them."Shun then smirks.

Later at night the Villainesses wee at a dark room with a table while they were sitting.

"Well girls it seems it was another nice job."Catwoman said.

Livewire was staring at a frame and Harley peeks over her shoulder to see Dark Ghost."Ha."that made her jump a little."you like Dark Ghost."

"Who told you that you could see?"Livewire got mad.

"Don't be shy, it's kinda cute you still like him."Catwoman said.

"But isn't he gone."Giganta said.

"He's not gone, he's just trapped."Livewire said.

Then they saw a black spark on the floor making them look at it, then it sparks even more and they saw a transperent hand come out of it, they gasped and saw Dark Ghost climb out of it.

"Dark Ghost."Poison Ivy said.

"Hello my friends, it seems I was able to get in touch with you."Dark Ghost said.

"You're back."Livewire smiled.

"Not exactly you see this is only a message, I need you to do me a favor so that i could come back to the world of the living."Dark Ghost said.

"So what do we need, some wacky dark magic?"Harley asked.

"No, just make a pentagram at midnight and I'll be able to go."Dark Ghost said.

"Midnight."Catwoman said.

Carol looks at the time."we have only two hours left."

"Then go, make it on the bridge and I'll be able to escape."Dark ghost said.

"Let's go."Livewire said and they left.

Dark Ghost was at the base with the girls around.

"Are you sure that's a good idea making them try to."Jessica said and she did in quotes."release you"

"It's the only way to be able to know what they will do."Dark Ghost said.

"But isn't dangerous if they find out."Karen said.

"Come on, he can take them."Kara said.

"Yes, it will be good with Shun telling us more what they will do."Diana said.

"Well it would be a big help."Zatanna said:"but how are you going to keep going be with us while you're with them?"

"Hey don't worry I got an excuse."Dark Ghost said.

"Well that's good."Barbara said.

Later the villainesses were at the bridge and they made the circle and Catwoman said:"okay how long until midnight?"

Harley takes out a big watch and said:"one minute."

"Well that was close."Ivy said.

"Then lets see."Livewire said.

They then look at the circle and it starts to glow, then a bright light comes out of it and then Dark ghost comes out laughing."I am free."

They smiled and Giganta said:"yeah."

Livewire then hugs him making him cringe a bit and she said:"I'm so happy you're back."

"Yeah."Dark ghost said and he pulls her off.

"I thought being stuck in some place would be a lot harder."Harley said.

"Of course it is, theres wardens there and they might go after me, but in a few days they'll lose they're chance."Dark Ghost said.

"So what now?"Carol asked.

"I'll lay low for a while but I'll meet you while I can but with my powers out there I need to make sure to be in my normal form as much."Dark ghost said.

"Really, I thought we could have a heist together."Catwoman said.

"Don't worry, there always next time, so be patient."Dark Ghost said.

"Okay, but first."Livewire said and she kisses his cheek."I wanted to give you that for saving me."

"Yeah, farewell for now."He then flies off while they wave at him.

Carol then looks at Livewire and said:"I didn't expect you to fall for that guy."

"What can I say, I have needs too."Livewire smiles and walks away.

Dark Ghost was now on top of a building and grunts."why of all the girls, she had to be the one that had to like me."

He then sees Barbara in her hero costume on the other side waving at him, he waves back but then he got tackled surprising her."Shun!"

He then gets sent to the ground and looks up to see a woman with white hair wearing a white and blue costume with a eye piece."You're tiem is up Villain, now you'll face Dove."

"Dove, looks theres a mistake."Dark ghost said.

"I don't think so villain."She then charges at him making Dark Ghost jump out of the way, he then starts to dodge her punches and flies away with her chasing him by flying too.

"Oh no."Barbara grapples to go after them.

They were flying around the city while Dark Ghost looks at her and she then tackles him through a window making them go inside a office, they were now punchign and kicking each other, he blocks a kick and throws her to the side making her hit a desk.

"Will you listen to me for once."Dark ghost said.

She then flies at him but then she gets kicked away by Barbara.

She looks at her and gets shocked."but you're with the Young Justice. why are you helping a villain?"

"Because he's not a real one, he's Ghost."Barbara said.

"What?"Dove got confused.

"I was infiltrating they're ranks by pretending to be a different person, it worked so I was doing my so called return, but that was almost ruined by you."Dark ghost yells at her.

Dove got stunned and said:"oh, sorry."she gets up."I was only trying to keep the city safe, I'm a new hero after the last one is gone."

"I see."Dark ghost said.

"Well maybe we can work together in another time."Barbara said.

Dove smiled and said:"I would like that."she then looks at Dark Ghost."It would also be cool to see how the legendary Ghost works."she then flies off while waving at her and they waved back.

Later Barbara and Dark Ghost was back to being Ghost and they sat next on a building watching the moon.

"I like watching the moon."Ghost said.

"Yeah, it's kinda nice."Barbara said.

"Yeah, so you really want to be like Batman so much."Ghost said.

"Yeah, it's always been my dream to be his sidekick."Barbara said.

"I can see that."Ghost should know he her room from her pictures of selfies."but even if you're not you got the best team."

"Yeah, Youn Justice is so cool."Barbara said and she then looks at him with a blush."and theres other things I like about the team."

"Like what?"He looks at her.

She got a little nervous and she kisses him making Ghost surprised."like that."

"Okay."Ghost got surprised since he didn't expect her to kiss him.

"Yeah, I did kinda like you."She looks to the side."looks how about we go now."She then grapples away.

Ghost has to think really hard now, Kara told him her feelings and now Babs too, he doesn't know what to think, he really needs to think about this.

Leslie was at her room lying down at her bed and holding the frame of Dark Ghost, she smiled and kisses it.

"One of these days I'll know who's behind that mask."Leslie said.

She then puts it on the bed standing up and she begins undress."we will have some real fun, then we can be together anf have fun all the time."she was now naked and puts the frame at her chest and sleeps next to it.

Shun felt a shiver and said:"I feel something that makes me wanna run away."

He then goes to take a bath, but the girls were at the door and Kara opens it."looks like he forgot to lock it."

"Why didn't you ring first?"Jessica said.

"It would be too slow."Kara said and they went up.

"This is a nice place."Karen said.

They then saw his door was opened and looks inside only to be surprised, they saw Shun wearing only a towel on his waist and they saw he was muscular with a six pack, he then looks at them and got stunned, they a stare at each other and he said:"what are you doing?!"

"Sorry."Barbara said and she closed the door.

The girls were now leaning next to the wall thinking what they just saw, Karen fainted, Zatanna was having her own fantasies in her mind, Jessica was breathing rapidly to see a naked, Kara was blushing and without knowing had bit of drool coming out of her mouth, Barbara was holding her head as she was trying to shake the image off and Diana was was like a statue with a huge blush.

"Okay, good thing he had a towel on."Jessica said.

"Yes, that would be too much."Zatanna said.

"Wait, why?"Diana said confused shocking them.

"You don't know?"Kara asked.

Diana shakes her head and Zatanna said:"you don't know about something that males have that is in between they're legs?"

"What do males have?"Diana asked.

"Later."Barbara said.

Diana was still confused not knowing what they were talking about.

Shun and the girls had they're times cut short since they had to go home, they wnated to know how it happened with the villainesses but looks likt ehy got there at a wrong time, good thing Mandora was in another room or he would laugh at him.

**Note:Dark Ghost came back and Dove was introduced, this one was the Dawn Granger one but she's the same age as them, Livewire really likes Dark Ghost so Shun will have to be careful and the girls got in at the wrong time with Diana now curious.**


	18. Chapter 18 Mate of the Cheetah

**Chapter 18 Mate of the Cheetah**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was walking around school and he then bumps into Diana.

"Sorry Diana."Shun said.

"It's alright Shun."Diana said.

Barbi watches them and glares at Diana, she then passes by them and she then was about to fall but Shun caught her."watch you're step."

"Oh thank you Shun."Barbi smiled and walk away.

"Strange, she seems very nice to you."Diana said.

"I'm just a nice guy."Shun said.

Barbi watches them and was staring at Shun.

Later Diana and Shun were sitting together, Shun watches Diana stare at him and she also looks down."what?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking of something."Diana said.

"Okay."Shun said.

Diana then takes out a book she got from the library, it was things about what boy and girl do together if they really like each other, she has been reading this so she could learn why did the girls react like that from before, it didn't give what she wanted but it did showed her how love kinda works, she looks at Shun and thinks about what the book said, it said that love might appear if a man that you like saves you and she remembers the time when Shun defended her against her own mother and even helped her many times.

Barbi was at her table alone and she saw them together, she then grunts seeing that, all her time here she has been trying to find the perfect boyfriend that was both handsome and smart and now she finds a good one, Shun was a good choice but now Diana Prince is taking him away.

"Not this time."Barbi said.

Later Shun and Diana were walking around the city at night together.

"You know Shun I really enjoy the time we spend together."Diana said.

"Yeah me too."Shun said.

She then gets a little nervous and said:"Shun."they then heard something pass by them making them stop.

"What was that?"Shun said while looking around.

Diana then hears a growl making her worried and Shun gets tackled to an alley, she looks to see him get dragged away."Shun!"she then saw no one was nearby so she changes to her hero costume.

Shun woke up inside of some kind of forest and looks around."who did that?"

He then hears a growl behind him, he looks back and sees two green eyes looking at him, he steps back and then sees Cheetah coming out with a purr.

"Okay I didn't expect that."Shun said.

She crawls towards him and he then decides to book it, he runs to the other side while she chases after him, he goes through many trees, he then takes out his phone and tries to call Diana, he saw it was picking up nay signal and he grunted, he then sees a river and jumps in, Cheetah then arrives and looks around trying to smell him, Shun was inside the water and he goes swims to the other side while holding his breath.

Some time later he was out completly wet and was resting behind a tree."that was a close one, but she won't give up, I know she can smell different smells so I need to find a way to hide my own."he then sees a old log."a little cartoony but it will do."he then goes inside it and walks around in it while looking through a hole.

Cheetah was jumping through the trees and he then hears her making him stop and pretend to be a normal log, she jumps down and looks around, she then runs off making her calm.

"Okay."he then sees his phone was wet."just great."

He then goes to the other side and gets knocked over, then the log gets cut in two and he sees Cheetah smirking, he got scared and she then kisses him, he got surprised and she then starts to rip his clothes appart.

Diana was running around the area while saying:"Shun."she then sees Cheetah on top of him and she just took of his pants, she gasps and glares at her, she then throws her lasso pulling her off him.

She then lands on the ground and growls at Diana, she then charges at her making Diana block her claws with her armbands, she then jumps back and punches her in the face, Cheetah and then uses the trees to jump around her and Diana takes out her shield, she then blocks her attacks.

Shun then runs off and summons his driver.

Diana was getting pushed back as Cheetah slashes at her shield.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

They then saw Ghost coming towards them and he hits Cheetah away, she then lands on her two feet and looks at him, she looks at him and wonders, she then smirks."I know who you are."

"What?"Ghost got confused and she runs off.

"That was strange, she attacks and leaves, why was she going after you."Diana asked.

"I have no idea."Ghost walks off and cancels his form but then hides behind a tree forgetting what she did."oh crap."

"What's wrong Shun?"Diana asked.

"She took away my clothes."Shun said making her blush.

Diana got curious as she goes closer making Shun freak out and said:"wow, not too close."

"But the girls said that man have something in the front where their legs are."Diana said.

"Well, let's say its a important part of a man's body and you can't just see it without it being from someone you truly love."Shun said.

"I see."Diana said then she has an idea."then can you come closer a bit?"

Shun comes out a bit showing mostly his chest, then she kissed him surprising him, she then broke it up.

"Is this what love between a man and a woman is?"Diana asked as she was blushing.

"Well yes but why did you do it?"Shun asked.

"I saw it in a book how men and women are in love."Diana said.

"Alright, but it's a little early for that so how about taking it slow."Shun said and she nodded.

Cheetah arrives at her house and lies down on her bed, she then transforms back with Barbi being naked."so Shun is Ghost, that makes him even more perfect, Handsome, Smart and strong."she then blushes."he's so amazing and I saw he was big too."she purs."but now I have to make sure he isn't taken away from me."she then sees a image of Wonder Woman next to her and slashes it.

Shun had to go back home as Ghost since he can't be seen naked, he was able to get by and go back to his room.

Next day Shun was walking around school and he sees a paper on the wall saying that the school paper needs more members."well why not, Jessica works there too."

He then goes to the front door and knocks."come in."he then enters to see Lois Lane at her desk."oh Shun what can I do for you?"

"Well I saw that you're looking for new members so I decided to join."Shun said going inside.

"Well that's good, we're trying to find the big news like Superman's muscles."Lois said.

"Got any ideas?"Shun asked.

"I need pictures of superheroes."Lois said.

"Oh I can do that."Shun said.

"Really, well get me one and you're in."Lois said and she gives him a camera.

"Yes ma'am."Shun then leaves.

Later he comes back and said:"I got one."he then shows it to her and saw it was a photo of Ghost flying in the air.

"Hey perfect, you got talent to find Ghost, maybe you can find more about the other spirit hero."Lois said.

"Oh you mean Specter."Shun said.

"Yes, he's like that silent type of guy so get me some of him and Ghost and you'll be my top guy along with Jimmy."Lois said and she extends her hand."welcome aboard."

He shakes her hand and said:"glad to be here."

Jessica comes in and got surprised to see Shun."oh Shun."

"Cruz meet our new member."Lois said.

"Well that's good to know."Jessica said.

"Yes, he even got me a picture of Ghost."Lois said looking at it.

"Really."She looks at him and he chuckles.

"Yes, now I just need some of him doing some heroic stuff maybe using some of his other forms with those history guys."Lois said.

"Will do."Shun said with his camera ready.

"Oh Shun."Jessica sighs since he's going to use oen of his forms to get a job here.

**Note:Shun is working in the school paper with him doing a Peter Parker thing with him using pictures of his own heroes, Cheetah now knows who he is but only has Ghost not Specter and Dark Ghost yet.**


	19. Chapter 19 DCSuperHeroBoys

**Chapter 19 DCSuperHeroBoys**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Young Justice team were on top of a building, Jessica uses her ring to make binoculars to look at a entrance of another building to see a graffiti mark on it.

"Just like the others we got a tagging crew in our hands."Jessica said to them.

Karen growls and said:"That's six so far, they're spread all across the city the whole city."

"Now they defaced Metropolis most iconic landmark."Zatanna said.

"Vile themes, we Amazons recognize when a rival clan intent to invade."Diana said.

"Yeah creep it in on our turf."Kara said.

"Not on our watch."Barbara said.

"We need to find where they will strike."Ghost said.

"The Shipyards."Karen said showing her phone.

"Good job Karen."Ghost said.

"Which is in."Karen said and she goes to check the place only to scream.

The group was now in sinister slums and they walked foward.

"It's filthy."Zatanna said.

"It's scary."Karen said and she got scared by a rat.

"It's just like back home."Barbara said happy about it.

"Look we can't just be scared for just a simple place like this."Ghost said.

"Were here."Karen said and they looked at a abandoned warehouse."the new tag should show in any second." and that made them smirk."right in here."and they entered the warehouse.

The place was dark and Karen said:"Uh had anybody seen a lightswitch."then a shadow passed by them surprising the group.

They look in front of them to see five shadows four below and one above them, Kara wasn't impressed and goes fowards saying:"I'm so scared, seriosly you guys these punks are no match."Kara then got punched away.

"Supergirl!"They said and they went to help her.

One was shooting arrows at Zatanna but she dodges them with ease and shoots him while he dodges too, Karen was facing a big guy wielding a mace but she shrinks to avoid it and then Diana appears and kicks him away, a shorter one tries to attack but Kara pynches him away, one was flying at Jessica but ues a barrier to push him back, Ghost then flies around and shoots at them with his weapon, then he does a bright light that made a shockwave sending them back.

"Hey wait a minute."Ghost then opens a door and they saw Hal, Flash, Garth, Hawman and Green arrow.

"Green Lantern."Jessica said in shock.

Hal looks up and said:"Green Lantern."

"What are you doing here?"Jessica asked.

"Well what are you doing here?"Hal said.

"Just answer her."Ghost said.

"Wait you both know him?"Barbara asked.

"Yes."Ghost said.

"I know that ruffian. But I had no idea he belonged to a vicious gang of vandals."Jessica said.

"Ha! We're not a vicious gang of vandals. We're a vicious gang... of heroes. Green Lantern!"Hal said and the he used his ring to make a basketball to spin it around:"Green lantern." he then throws it to a net he made too.

Flash runs around, he then stops and said:"The Flash."

Green Arrow shoots five arrows to the air that explode into Fireworks, he then takes off his hat and said."Green arrow."

Hawkman goes to the air holding his mace with battle cry and said:"Hawkman." and slams the mace to the ground.

They then were in a group pose and Hal:"Young Jusitce meet the."

Then Garth goes in frotn of them and said:"and Aqua Lad."he sprays a water bottle to the air spins the water around.

"Hey Aqua Lad, maybe a couple of beats faster next time okay."Flash said making Garth look at him.

"This is why rehearsal matters."Green arrow said making Garth frown and he drops his arms down making the water drop on his head.

"Wow that was a lame."Ghost said.

"Yes, they have no style."Zatanna said.

"Bland and overdramatic, it's you Zee Zatanna one of my nemesis."Green Arrow said.

"And who are you?"Zatanna asked.

He smirks and takes off his mask and said:"behold it is I."

Zatann was still confused and said:"Uh, should I know."

"It's me Oliver Queen, I was your rival."Oliver said.

"Wait that was you."Ghost said.

"Of course, you're my second one after you were trying to steal my spot as the greatest archer."Oliver said.

"So what are you doing here Jess."Hal said.

"Wait Jessica Cruz from school."Garth said.

"Well that was a nice secret while it lasted, Hal!"Jessica said.

"Hal Jordan."Karen said

"Now what we have to tell who are now?"Ghost said.

"Yeah I guys know who I am?"Flash said.

"Yes Barry I know."Ghost said.

"So who are you, I thought Specter would be here?"Hal asked.

"I am Specter."Ghost said surprising them.

"Wait so both Specter and Ghost are the same."Garth said.

"Yes Garth, and you better now tell Carol it's bad enough she knows one of my forms."Ghost said.

He then looks behind him and sees another mark."what?!"

"Hey when did they do that?"Hal asked.

"Wait a second."Ghost said and he goes to check it."this isn't normal graffiti."

"It's not?"Kara asked.

"No, theres something strange about it like it's magical or something."Ghost said.

"Comrades... We must set aside our differences and find the real villains. Together we could be an unstoppable army of heroes, but only under the right command. From birth I have trained in the Amazonian art of war, where my courage was forged in the flames of battle. Allow me to lead us, and we will surely triumph!"Diana said.

"But where?"Hal asked.

"Bumblebee, can the Oracle inside your phone device predict where the next mark will appear?"Diana asked her.

"Uh-huh. Right here!"Karen showed them the next spot.

"Okay let's go."Ghost said.

"Yeah but were going first ladies."Hal said.

"Hey."Ghost said.

"And Ghost."Hal said.

"Good but seriosly were superheroes aren't we supposed to help others first."Ghost said.

"Okay."Hal said.

They then went to the area with Ghost leading first, he has a bad feeling but what they don't know is someone is watching them, on top of a building was a cloaked person who was staring at Ghost.

They arrived at another part of the city and saw the sky turning dark a clouds became to cover it and a portal opened in the sky, then from it came the three criminal kryptonians.

"Ursa? Non? Zod?"Kara said.

"You know them."Ghost said.

"Kneel before me."Zod said.

"People of Earth, this is General Zod, your new emperor. His planet, Krypton, is gone. He must find a new planet to rule. And well, this is it. So..."Ursa said.

"Kneel before Zod!"Zod ordered.

The people gasped.

"Look, you guys, if we can't get these three clowns back through that portal before it closes, then we all better get used to kneeling."Kara said.

"Then looks like we have to work together."Ghost said.

"Now, you miserable peons, all of Earth will suffer unless you bring me the heir to the House of El."Zod said.

"Supergirl!"Jessica said.

Ghost got mad and goes flying up to them and Kara said."Ghost no."

He was now in front of them and Zod said:"who dares to oppose me."

"I Kamen Rider Ghost, and you won't get Supergirl."Ghost said.

"Who?"Zod said.

That confuses and Kara flies up next to Ghost."Are you- Are you- I'm Supergirl! Kara Zor-El? My mom sent you to the Phantom Zone!"

"Never heard of her. I want the son of Jor-El! Bring me Superman!"Zod said.

"Are you that stupid."Ghost said.

"What?!"Zod said angry along with his men.

"So you got after her cousin but not her, the daughter of the woman that sent you there, basic villain 101 go after the actual children of you're enemy not her nephew."Ghost said making her smile.

"Let's go bros."Hal said.

His team go after the trio but they hit them away.

"Smart move you idiots."Kara said.

"Young Justice together."Diana said and the regrouped.

They then attacked but the trio proved to be too strong, Kara got punched away by Ursa, Diana and Jessica used shield to defend against Non but he overpowers them, Zod was able to one shot Karen and Barbara leaving Ghost alone.

"Girls."Ghost said.

"Now all it's left is you."Zod said.

Ghost summons his sword and charges at them, he then slashes at them but they dodged and punched him to the ground, he gets up and takes out a eyecon.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA**

Ghost then hits the lever.

**KAIGAN: NEWTON! RINGO GA RAKKA, HIKIYOSE MAKKA!**

He was now wearing the Newton parka and charges at them, he was now able to push Non with his gloves but then Ursa and Zod knock him down again.

"Not bad with that form but you stand no chance against me."Zod said and he prepares a heat vision.

Then the stone Ghost had flies above and glows, then Buster Blader jumps to the sky making them shocked and he knocks them back.

"Buster Blader."Karen said and the girls smiled.

"Wow where did they get that guy."Hal said.

Buster Blader was now fighting against Non who was holding his blade, Ursa tries to fight him but the girls charged at her making them fight together against her, Zod then sees Ghost coming after him, the bros then helped Buster Blader against Non keeping him distracted while Buster Blader did some damage.

Zod and Ghost were clashing fists and he said:"I will not be defeated by some brat."then they got hit away by a blast and they all looked to the side.

They saw the cloaked guy walking foward and said:"if anyone is going after Ghost it's me."

"Okay now who is this guy."Hal said.

"Who am I is not important but what am I is, right Ghost."he said and takes out a device."henshin."

**GHOST!**

He then inserts it and he turns into multiple dark parkas hitting everyone to the ground, then Ghost was back in his base and saw the parkas come together, he then turns around and they saw he was Another Ghost shocking him.

"Wait he looks like Ghost."Barbara said.

"Impossible."Ghost said.

"Now you're doomed."Another Ghost said."after I deal with you this place will be mine."

"This world belongs to Zod."Zod got up but then he felt pain, he looks down to see a arm and looks behind to see Another Ghost behind him, he then pulls it back in and takes out his heart showing it to him.

The heroes got shocked and Karen threw up, he then smashes it and takes his arm off letting Zod fall to the ground.

"Zod!"Ursa said shocked along with Non.

Then they saw Zod's soul and he screams while he got absorbed by Another Ghost, he then goes into a stance and gives a shout while a aura comes out of him, then they saw the aura has many faces that showed pain and it showed images of Zod and other people souls that he absorbed.

"There must be thousands of them."Ghost was shaking.

The girls and guys were shocked too and he laughs."ha ha ha ha, now I cannot loose."

"What is he?"Kara said.

"I am Another Ghost, I was made to defeat Ghost and take his soul for me."Another Ghost said.

Buster Blader charges at him but he makes his fist glowed and punches him in the chest making Buster Blader vanish back into his stone and goes back to Ghost.

"He just defeated Buster Blader with one punch."Barbara said.

"Everyone we need to strike him at once."Diana said.

They then charge at him, but he simply punches Diana away, kicks Hall back, he sends a blast to most of them and punches Jessica into Hawkman.

Ghost then charges at but Another Ghost grabs his arm and slams him to the ground, he then sees Non going after him but vanishes and appears behind him, he then rips Non's leg off and starts to beat him with it making his head explode, then he absorbs his soul and looks at Ursa who was scared, he then goes after her but then Ghost grabs his arm.

"Really, you're going to save an enemy."Another Ghost said.

"Even if she's one, I can't let you do as you please."Ghost said.

"How noble."Another Ghost then kicks him down."that makes me sick."he then start to kick Ghost."you and you're potential of humanity, humans means nothing just like you."

"You leave him alone."Kara charges at but Another Ghost blasts her away.

"Supergirl."Ghost said and he gets pinned to the floor by Another Ghost's foot.

"Now die."Another Ghost said but then he got shot in the back."who did that."he turns around and saw no one was there.

Ghost was now inside his mind, Shun looked in front of him and sees a bright light, then his father appeared.

"Dad."Shun said.

"Hello Shun, you've grown so much."His father said.

"Yeah, looks like It's my time, I couldn't stop him."Shun said.

"No."his father puts hand on his shoulder."I came here to let you know that you're friends need you, just like you're favorite hero you can become the hero that they need show them the power of what humans can do."

Shun thinks about it and nodded, his father smiled and turns into a red energy.

In the real world Another Ghost sees Ghost glowing and he gets knocked back."What?!"

Ghost got up and he lifts his hand and fire goes to it, then it forms the toucon boost eyecon, he then presses it and fire explodes around him, then he inserts the eyecon in the driver.

**IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA**

The Parka flies up above and he pulls the lever and it attaches to him.

**TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST! ORE-GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! GO! (FIGHT!)**

Then the fire vanished and everyone saw that he was now in Toucon Boost, he then pulls down the hood and his friends were amazed.

"Wow."Hal said.

"He's all red now."Barbara said.

"How, how can you have that form."Another Ghost then charges he then punches at him but Ghost blocks with a arm."what?!"he then tries it many times with Ghost blocking all of his attacks.

Ghost then grabs his fist and charges his own punch hitting him away.

Another Ghost lands on the ground and said:"impossible."

"He's stronger than him now."Kara smiled.

Ghost then summons his new weapon.

**SUNGLASSESLASHER!**

Another Ghost sends dark energy balls at him making Ghost walk foward while slashing them away, Another Ghost then sends many dark parkas at him while Ghost countered with the souls of the heroes that destroyed them, Ghost was in front of his Another counterpart and slashes him twice with his sword and he sends him back.

"My life is burning bright!"Ghost then does a handsign and the red symbol appears behind him, then he pulls the lever.

**TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**

The symbol goes to his right foot charging up and Another Ghost does his own symbol and it goes to his foot too, then they charge at each other.

**BOOST OMEGA DRIVE!**

They did a flying kick making them clash but then Ghost overpowered Another Ghost hitting him in the chest, Another Ghost screamed and he explodes, Ghost lands on the floor while behind him was Another Ghost back to his cloaked form and the watch next to him, he gets up with the watch in hand and said:"next time I'll win."he then vanishes.

"Ghost."he then sees his friends go up to him and Barbara said:"that was so cool."

"Yes, the way you did it was amazing."Zatanna said.

"Thanks, I couldn't do it without my dad."Ghost said.

"You're dad?"Kara said.

"Yes, this form was from him."Ghost said.

"I see, so the power was granted by someone of you're own family."Diana said.

"It was still pretty cool."Karen said.

"Yeah, even comes with a new weapon."Jessica said looking at his sword.

"Well."they look at the bros and Hal said:"I must say that was pretty cool what you just did but next time it be the bros winning."they then left.

"They can't just catch a break."Jessica said.

Ghost looks to see everyone cheer for him and he smiled, but then he noticed someone was gone."hey weres Ursa?"

"She must have left during the fight, she was married to Zod so it must have hurt her seeing that."Kara said.

"Well the way she is now she won't bother us."Diana said.

"Yeah."Ghost said but he also wonder who shot Another Ghost.

Watching from afar on top of a building was a Rider with his weapon in gun mode and his color was Magenta.

Next day Shun was at the press room and he showed Lois pictures of Ghost as Toucon Boost along with using the finisher against Another Ghost, he has one of the gadgets take a few pictures while he fought.

"These are amazing what does Ghost call it this form?"Lois asked.

"I think it's called Toucon Boost."Shun said.

"Well this will be the next headline great job Shiba."Lois said.

"Thank you."Shun smiled.

**Note:Toucon Boost finally appeared, the fight was a little better thanks to Buster Blader and Ghost being there which made the group able to fight them better in groups, Zod got killed along with Non by Another Ghost so they won't be coming back and Ursa is around the world.**


	20. Chapter 20 Daughters of Ghost

**Chapter 20 Daughters of Ghost**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

It was morning and Shun was walking around the city, he was listening to music but then he heard a sound in a alley, he sees a book on the ground and goes to pick it up.

He reads the book and said:"well I gotta show this to Mandora boy."he then walks away.

He arrives back home and he showed it to Mandora who said:"amazing this book tells many secrets about making different homunculus."

"So should we try it?"Shun asked.

"Of course they're not evil ones."Mandora said.

"Alright."Shun then takes him to the basement.

Shun made a alchemy circle and looks at the items, they have Wood that Mandora picked because the trees can talk to him and they didn't mind it being used for new life, Clay, Meat, Iron, Water among other things.

"Now lets try three of them."Shun puts clay, wood and meat.

"Shun wait!"Mandora said but it was too late.

The circle glowed and it made a birght light, when it stopped Shun cringed a bit since it was a eight year old looking girl, her body is very unstable and fragile, some parts are not attached together, limiting her abilities, she has a heart-shaped hole in her chest, very long hands, and her feet are almost paw-like.(Despair Homunculus from My Lovely Daughter.)

"Oh man."Shun said.

"I told you."Mandora said.

"Daddy."she said surprising them.

"Did you call me daddy?"Shun said.

"Yes."she nodded."you made me so you're my daddy."

"That is true."Mandora said.

"But you hate me for looking like this."She got sad.

"Oh no, I was the one that made the mistake not you, but you're still unique."Shun said and that made her a bit happy."I'll call you Hope."she smiled evenm more."now let's go for the rest."

Shun then made each other Homunculus and even made rooms for them.

Later at the outside the girls were walking towards Shun's house.

"I wonder what's Shun is doing now since hd didn't answer our calls?"Kara asked.

"He must just be busy."Jessica said.

Diana then saw something in a window of two shadows and they go away:"Sisters, I have seen some kind of danger inside the house, someone has invaded his home."

That made them gasp and Barbara said:"then let's go save him."and they changed to they're hero costumes.

They opened the front door and peeked inside to see it was empty.

"Now let us go inside without alerting the enemy."Diana said and they nodded.

They went into different spots with Barbara going upstairs, she opens a door and sees a bedroom, she saw a doll made of wood sitting on a table with her back turned at her, She wears a large bonnet, which covers most of her hair, with a poofy vintage dress, she has lightly-colored hair, with some of it trailing out of her bonnet, along with bangs.

"A doll."Barbara got confused and goes up to her.

The doll's head then turns around to see her and she screamed, she then runs away and the doll said:"mommy."

Karen was in her smaller form then she hears a buzz and looks around."who did that?"then from a door came a giant humanoid Bee scaring her, she then flies away while Insect saw her and smiled going after her.

Zatanna was floating around the halls and door opened behind her, she stops and turns around and someone came out, then came the Scissors homunculus and she screams seeing her, Zatanna then flies away while she got confused.

Jessica was at a pool and said:"well he has his own pool now."she then saw a shadow in the water and then came a mermaid looking girl."What?!"

She looks at Jessica and smiled.

Kara was around the basement and she heard a sound."alright big guy come on out."then from the shadows came a metal looking girl making her surprised."oh girl, so who are you?"

"I'm daddy's strong girl."Metal flexes her arms.

"Daddy?"Kara got confused.

Diana opens a door and sees a girl watching looking out of the window, she resembles a human girl wearing a metal suit of armor. However, it appears that most of her body below her neck is comprised of metal. Her hair falls to her waist in a long braid and is golden in color.

Diana got stunned and said."what matter of being are you?"

She turns around and said:"I came to this world thanks to my father."

Barbara was screaming and she then bumps into Shun."Babs what are you doing here?"

"Shun, there was some creepy doll there."Barbara said and she saw Hope next to him.

"I see you met Alice, let's go find the others."Shun holds Hope's hand and they went to find the rest with Barbara confused.

Karen then saw a dead end and said:"oh no."she turns around to see Insect coming towards her while she was back to her normal size, she braces herself but then she got hugged by her with Insect rubbing her head against her."what?"

"She likes you."Karen looks to her right to see Shun with Hope and Barbara.

Few minutes later the girls were gathered around with Shun's homunculus daughters at the living room.

"Wait a minute so you made homunculus."Kara said.

"Yes."Shun said.

"I see, such Alchemy is something that would be one of the gods to do it."Diana said.

"So you just decided to make them."Jessica said.

"I just decided to give them a new life, so let me introduce you to them, first it's Hope."Shun points at her who was next to him.

"Hi."Hope was nervous.

"You already met Janet and Alice."Shun points at Alice who was next to Barbara and Insect who was still hugging Karen.

"Hey why is bug girl holding Karen like that?"Kara asked.

"I think she likes her as a mother."Zatanna said surprising the girls.

"What?!"Karen said.

"Mommy."Janet said.

"You're a bee in you're costume so she thinks you're like her."Zatanna said.

"Yes, then we have Ariel."Shun points at her who was sitting at a couch with Metal."next to her is Beth."

"Then we have Cedar, Bloom, Flora and Thorn."they saw Wood, Flower, Veggie and Spiky at the table.

"Well they seems interesting."Jessica said and then the Rodent and Animal got up to her."Those are Stella she's a Rodent and Blake the Beast."he then points to Carapace who was hidding in a corner."that's Lisa."she waves at them."Mandy."they saw mud sitting in a chair.

"Then we have Stheno and Carrie."they saw the Tentacles and Meat Homunculus looking at them."Then we have Zombina."they saw a zombie girl looking at them and they got scared."don't worry she's harmless."

"Daddy."She goes up to him and he pets her head.

"We have Cleo."The mummy goes up to them.

"Charmed."she said.

"Edna."they saw the flame homunculus and she starts a fire on the table making them worried but then snow hits it by the Ice homunculus."that's Elsa."

"Then we have Daphne, Aya and Mei."they saw Scissors, Ataran and Jiangshi playing a game."Oliva, Anne finally Alexandra."they then saw Sand and Rag homunculus with Alexandra the girl that Diana met.

"Also care to explain why they call some of us mothers?"Kara asked.

"Well they don't have a actual one so when they saw the pictures of you with me they thought you were they're mothers."Shun said.

"I see, well I don't see a problem."Diana said making the girls stunned.

Alexandra goes up to her and said:"It's so good to meet you mother."she puts her hands together and Diana smiled.

"Well I think we can help a bit since this might be a little too much for you."Zatanna said.

"Yeah, but I ain't the parent type."Kara said and she Lissa looking at her."What?"

"Will you protect me?"Lissa asked making Kara surprised.

"Yeah sure."Kara said and she then got hugged."oh no."

Barbara looks at Alice and said:"well sorry about that."

"It's okay."Alice hugs her.

"Well how about you get to meet the girls before you leave back home."Shun said.

"Hey Shun how are you going to take them out since you know?"Jessica asked.

"Well there is a certain time at night where the streets will be empty so I'll take them to the woods for a walk."Shun said.

"Well that will work."Karen said.

"Yes, so let us spend our time to get to know these little ones."Diana said and she got tackled by some of them.

"Ha, looks like they like you too."Kara said.

Later at night the girls went back home while Shun was with his new family, they were in the woods with the girls playing.

"Okay, don't go too far from the group and we have at least two hours so have fun with each other."Shun said.

"Yes daddy."They all said.

They then run around the forest and near the woods the Villainesses were in they're normal attire and Selina said:"alright girls I think we have enough fun."

Pam was holding Phil and she then heard a sound, she looks to her right and said:"did you hear that Phil."her plant talked to her."we need to see."she then walks towards the source.

Harley saw Pam going away and said:"hey red where are you going?"they got confused too.

Pam looks behind a tree and gasps, she saw Bloom playing with the flowers by talking to them."hello mister orchids, sorry to disturb you but I was just finding someone to play with."

"She."Pam was stunned."she's so perfect."Pam smiled."where has that baby been."she then goes up to her.

"Bloom."Pam then hides behind the tree and saw Carrie going up to Bloom."we need to go now."

"But I was playing."Bloom pouted.

"I know but I'm scared being alone."Carrie said.

"Okay, let's go before daddy calls us."Bloom takes her hand and they went away.

"No."Pam said."I know Phil, but who's her father?"

Harley was around a tree and she then saw a Anne hidding behind a tree."Hey a living scarecrow."she goes up to her but then she saw Janet flying around and touches Anne.

"Tag you're it."Janet then flies away with Anne running after her.

Carol was walking foward but then she heard a sound."Daddy want some more tea."she stops and gets surprised to see Shun playing tea party with Alice.

"I'm fine."Shun said holding a cup.

"Daddy."Carol said and she looks at Alice."he made a daughter."she then smiled."which means, she's also mine."she then saw Mandy going up to them.

"Come on dad I want to go back home."Mandy said.

"Just a wait a bit Mandy."Shun said while Carol watches.

Doris goes to find the others and she hears someone and looks to the side to see Beth lifting a boulder up and down."I'm the strongest, daddy's strongest."

Doris blinked and said:"alright well she does have the strenght."she then smirked."but I'm better."she then grows to her Giganta form and walks foward, Beth looks at her and she roared.

Beth stares at her for a moment with Giganta confused."what you're not scared."

Beth then hugs her."yay, a strong woman for a mommy."

"Wait what?!"Giganta said.

Selina hears a sound near a tree and said:"so someone is here."she then changes into her costume."let's see who it is."she then jumps over to a tree and looks over only to be stunned to see Blake walking around."a cat girl."

Blake then smells something in the air and said:"who's there?"Selina hides back and then Blake tackles her out of the tree, they landed on the floor and Blake saw her."wait who are you?"

"Oh well I'm Catwoman."Selina smiled.

Harley was in her costume walking around and she then saw Hope sitting on a rock crying, she then jumps to her side surprising her and said:"hey why the long face?"

"Daddy has been playing with the others and he said he'll be here for me but I don't think he likes me."Hope said.

"Why's that?"Harley asked.

"Because I'm a failure."Hope said.

"Don't be like, now turn that frown upside down."she then puts her fingers on Hope's frown and made it a smile."there that's much better."

Hope was happy and she spent a little time with Harley hearing her jokes.

Bloom was now alone since Carrie went with Buttercup, she was walking around the woods and she then sees a big vine come out surprising her, then a flower came out and from it came Poison Ivy."hello there."

Bloom smiled and said:"hello there miss, I'm Bloom."

"Bloom."Ivy goes to the floor and walks up to her."I never seen someone like you before."she holds her face.

"Well Daddy made me."Bloom said.

"Made you?"Ivy was confused.

"Yes, you see he said the friend trees told he can use the wood from fallen ones to make me and some of my sisters."Bloom said.

"I see, from the deceased to make a new life."Ivy said."still it's pretty amazing he was able to make someone like you, is there anyone else that is like you?"

"Well there my sister Thorn who is very spiky."Bloom said.

"Oh I see she's made of thorns."Ivy said.

"Then theres my sister Flora who is more a vegetable and my sister Cedar who is a tree."Bloom said.

"I see."Ivy smiled even bigger."do you need a mother?"

"Well I would like to have a mommy that is more like a flower."Bloom said.

"Well, I could be you're mother."Ivy said.

"Really?"Bloom smiled.

Livewire was flying around the are and she then saw Edna and Elsa shooting ice and fire at a rock, she then smirks and zaps Elsa from her back making her jump."ha ha, should have looked better."then she got hit by both ice and fire making the girls laugh at her.

"You were saying loser."Edna said.

Livewire got up and said:"not bad."

Shun left Alice to see the others and she was drinking tea, then she saw a glow and looks up to see Carol in her costume."hi."

"Hello, my name is Carol."Carol smiles at her."so what are you doing?"

"Playing tea party."Alice said.

"Wanna play with me."Carol said.

"Daddy said not to talk to strangers."Alice said.

"I'm not a stranger, I'm you're mommy."Carol said.

"Mommy."Alice blinked and she smiled.

Shun was with Zombina looking at the stars and he said:"well it's time to go home."she nodded and he takes out a whistle, he then blows it making everyone hear him.

"It's time go."Bloom said."I'll see you next time mommy."she leaves her.

"Oh yeah, see ya next time."Ivy said then she bites her thumb."I should taken her with me."

"Bye Harley."Hope said and she leaves while Harley waves bye.

Beth runs off and Giganta said:"finally she's gone."though deep down she liked her.

Catwoman then saw Blake going away and said:"you're going?"

"Daddy called me."Blake said.

"Oh I see, well it was nice meeting you Blake."Catwoman said and she nodded.

Livewire then saw Edna and Elsa go away and said:"what you're leaving we were about to have some real fun."

"Dad will get angry at us if we don't and he's pretty strong."Edna said.

"Yeah we'll see each other next time."Elsa said.

"Well okay bye."Livewire said.

"Bye Mommy Carol."Alice said picking up her stuff.

"Bye Alice."Carol waves at her.

Shun saw all the girls were with him and said:"okay let's go."they walked back home with some of the girls wondering about the ones they met.

**Note:Shun now has his own daughters which are the Homunculus from my lovely daughter, now they have they're favorite mothers like how Janet loves Karen now to answer the reviews:"guest no spoilers, Guest well yes and for girls well the DC ones and others that will live in the world." **

**Girls Names:**

**Despair - Hope**

**Tree - Cedar**

**Mud - Mandy**

**Meat - Carrie**

**Metal - Beth**

**Titanium - Alexandra**

**Doll - Alice**

**Flower - Bloom**

**Zombie - Zombina**

**Scissor - Daphne**

**Mummy - Cleo**

**Veggie - Flora**

**Rag - Anne**

**Rodent - Stella**

**Flame - Edna**

**Sand - Olivia**

**Ice - Elsa**

**Mermaid - Ariel**

**Spiky - Thorn**

**Animal - Blake**

**Jiangshi - Mei**

**Stone - Buttercup**

**Carapace - Lisa**

**Insect - Janet**

**Ataran - Aya**

**Tentacle - Stheno**


	21. Chapter 21 Soul warriors

**Chapter 21 Soul warriors**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun woke up from his bed and heads towards the kitchen, he stretches his arms and he heard:"Daddy."he saw his daughters there.

"Good morning."Shun smiled.

"Morning."They said.

"Shun."he saw Mandora being held up by Bloom, Flora, Thorn and Cedar.

"Girls put him down."Shun said.

They look at him and puts Mandora boy at the counter."sorry daddy."

"How could they treat as a toy."Mandora said.

"Hey give them a break they're kids."Shun said.

Shun then had breakfast with them and went to get ready, he was now at the door with his bag and they were there too."okay I'll be going to school and then come to see you again after."

"Will it take long?"Hope asked.

"A little but it's just how life is, I have to go to work but until then just don't cause a mess."Shun said.

"We won't."They all said.

"Mandora, keep an eye out."Shun said and he closes the door.

"Me."Mandora said and he looks at the girls who smiled at him."oh no."

Shun went to school and he saw a newspaper on a stand and saw it saying that a criminal was found on the floor looking like a zombie, some say that it looked like his soul was stolen.

Shun was worried, it couldn't have been Another Ghost since he was shown to kill his enemies so the soul wouldn't go back so who did it.

He arrives at school and saw the girls outside at the entrance and Barbara said:"hey Shun did you hear what happened?"

"Yes, it seems someone is stealing others souls."Shun said.

"But who could do that?"Zatanna said.

"Could it be that guy?"Kara said.

"Another Ghost, no since he kills his victims before doing it."Shun said.

"Then who could it be?"Diana said and they think about it.

"Hello."they got surprised and moved to the side, they saw girl that has long black hair, she was wearing grey vest jacket with red sleeves, with a dot on the upper right side, dark grey pants with a red stripe on the side and wears red and black shoes and another thing Shun noticed she's japanese."good morning."

"Yeah, hi."Karen said.

Shun look at her and said:"you're japanese."

She looks at and him she was surprised but then she smiled."I see, a fellow japanese, Ohayōgozaimasu."she even bows.

"Yes, Ohayōgozaimasu."Shun does the same."so what's you're name?"

"My name is Tatsu Yamashiro."Tatsu said.

"Well my name is Shun Shiba, and these are my friends Kara, Jessica, Karen, Diana, Zee and Barnara."Shun said.

"So Tatsu, are you new?"Jessica asked.

"Yes, I have arrived at Metropolis and joined school."Tatsu said.

"Well let me be the first one to welcome you."Shun shakes her hand and she did the same.

"Thank you."Tatsu said.

"So Tatsu what shall you be doing in our school?"Diana asked.

"I was thinking joining the fencing club, also Shun maybe we could hang out since it would be nice to with someone from my country."Tatsu said.

"Alright."Shun said and they got surprised a bit that he just accepted it and she smiled.

Later Shun showed her around the school and they hanged out before going to class, then they were at lunch room sitting at a table together.

"So Shun when did you arrive at Metropolis?"Tatsu asked.

"About the same time as Diana, which was like months ago."Shun said driking his soda.

"I see, so what made you come here?"Tatsu said.

"You know starting fresh, see the world."Shun said."what about you?"

"Oh, I came here to start fresh too."Tatsu said and she looked down.

Shun noticed it and said:"you lost someone."that surprised her.

"How did you know?"Tatsu said.

"Because I lost someone too a long time ago."Shun said.

"Who was it?"Tatsu asked.

"My father."Shun said.

"I see."She felt bad for him.

He then holds her hand making her look at him and he smiled."if you need someone to talk too, I'm here."that made her smile.

The girls watched from they're table and Kara said:"that girl."she grunted.

"Come on, Shun is just trying to be nice to her, it must be hard living here outside of the place she was born."Jessica said.

"Well let's just keep an eye out on her."Kara said.

Later at night Young Justice were walking around the streets looking for any crime.

"Everyone be vigilante."Diana said.

They then heard an alarm and went towards a jewelery store.

"Okay, you're time is up."Kara then stopped when they found Catwoman on the ground with her eyes looking dead.

Ghost went to check on her and said:"her soul is gone."

"What?!"They said.

"Is it the same one that did it to the other guy."Zatanna said.

"Yes."Ghost picks her up and they went out, they then found Carol, Giganta, Ivy, Livewire and Harley all without they're souls too, they put them together in a alley."this isn't right, taking the souls of others like this."

"You would know."Kara said."so what are we going to do with them?"

Ghost thinks about it and got an idea.

He then put them inside a basement that lead to his house but was far away as a backup, he put them in chairs and his daughters were next to him."you see girls, you have new play friends."

"Yay."they all said and went to play with them.

"I'll be going now."Ghost then leaves.

Carol was sitting on a table with Alice with her."more tea mommy." and has a tea pot up.

Mandora then pulls a rope for Carol's body to move her arm and Alice puts it in her cup."of all the things I had to do."

Ghost then flies around the city trying to find the girls, they went to find the one responsible for doing this while he put the villainesses away, he then saw them on a roof while on another was the a samurai looking girl with a katana sword, her name is Katana.

"Let's get her."Kara charges at her.

"Supergirl wait."Jessica said and they went to stop her.

Katana then slashes at the air in front of them sending a slash of energy that takes they're souls away and they land on the roof, Ghost got shocked and got angry, he then lands behind her and she turns around."you're going to pay for that."

"So another came."Katana said.

He then summons the Gan gun saber and goes after her, she then does the same trick and he felt his body stop and starts to spark, then his park vanished while his body fell to the ground, he was in his transient form while she walks away.

Shun wakes up to see he was inside a blue void with everyone there including others who had they're souls taken away, they were trap in a blue fire circle with them looking down, he got angry and he then gives a shout breaking his circle.

**(Insert Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari here.)**

Outside Katana stopped and looks down to see her sword glow shocking her.

Shun then makes a light version of his sword and said:"I won't lose another that's important to me again."he then starts to slash at the circle freeing them all.

Katana then saw Ghost's symbol appearing on it and it then starts to pull the sword towards his body, she tries to pull it back but then all the souls that were trapped were freed, they went to they're bodies while a parka came out of it and went to Ghost's body.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

He then gets up and looks at her while she was still shocked."how... how were you able to escape?"

"My soul isn't the same as the others, the moment you took it was you're mistake, now my life is burning bright!"he then charges at her.

She then tries it again only to see he blocked it with ease."impossible."he then kicks her away and takes out a eyecon.

"Now let's go Musashi."he then presses the button and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA**

Katana then saw the parka come out and it poses making the image of Musashi appear next to it making her shocked."it can't be, Musashi."

Ghost then hits the lever.

**KAIGAN: MUSASHI! KETTOU! ZUBATTO! CHO KENGOU!**

The parka attaches to him and he changed, then he seperates the sword into itouryu Mode going into a stance.

"So now a villain dares to take the soul of Musashi in order to use him."Katana glares at him.

"What are you talking about, you're the villain."Ghost said and she got surprised."now let's go."he then charges at her.

He then slashes at her while she uses her sword to block it but he uses one to push it off and slashes at her with the other one, then he did the same multiple times and he slashes her back, then he puts the sword on the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

She charges at him but he blocks her sword and slashes at her.

**OMEGA SLASH!**

He then slashes at her multiple times and he did a cross slash making an explosion and she was sent to the floor.

Ghost then saw her mask was off and she looks at him, he got surprised to see it was Tatsu."Tatsu!"

"What, how do you know me?"Tatsu said and he cancels his form making her shocked."Shun."

"You were a villain all this time."Ghost said.

"No, I'm the hero."she got up.

"Oh really, how? You just took my friends souls."he points at them who were starting to wake up."were the heroes."

She got shocked and looks down."I, I made a mistake."

"Yes, looks Tatsu what happened to you must have made some vengeful thoughts but doing this isn't right."Shun said.

"I'm sorry, but soultaker isn't a sword that can be used like the rest."Tatsu said.

"No, Soultaker can still be used for good, but killing and stealing others souls isn't the way."Shun said and he offers her a hand."let me help you."

She looks at him and smiled, she takes the hand and nodded.

The girls saw that and were stunned.

"Okay, now when did he go all nice guy."Kara said.

"It's simply Shun's nature."Diana said.

"Aren't we forgetting something?"Barbara asked and they're eyes widen.

The Villainesses woke up and they saw the girls smiling at them.

"So, how long were we gone?"Harley asked.

"Gone, you were here with us."Hope said."are you going to leave?"

"Okay we'll play for a bit but that's it."Catwoman said and they all nodded.

Later Shun has Specter had to get them out in a secret door that he'll have to destroy later since they know about it, but he was able to stop Tatsu from taking others souls, and he even spent even more time with her with the girls looking a bit jealous which he has to fix that.

**Note:Katana appeared along with Musashi, Tatsu and Shun got along here over Diana since they're both Japanese so they feel more comfortable with someone that's from they're home country, now to answer a review:"guest-zx no she won't."**


	22. Chapter 22 Mommy dearest

**Chapter 22 Mommy dearest**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was with the girls at the basement where they use to play, it was big enough for them and he was sitting on a chair looking at them as they either play tag or tea party."I can't believe I became a father this soon."

Lissa goes up to Shun."Daddy when can I see mommy Kara again?"

"Kara."Shun said then a thought bubble of a clock appeared and it then rang giving him a idea.

Later the girls went up to his house and Kara said:"I wonder what Shun wanted us to come?"

"He said he needed a favor."Jessica said.

Barbara knocks on the door and Shun opens it."oh hey, come on in."

They went to the living room with the girls around them.

"So Shun what is that you need of us?"Diana asked.

"Well I know that you're parents and guardian all are out of town right."Shun said and they nodded."so I was thinking maybe you can each take care of one of the girls."Shun smiled while they got stunned.

"Wait you want us to babysit them."Kara said.

"Well it wouldn't be babysitting since you're kinda they're moms."Shun said making her frown.

"Well I don't see a problem."Zatanna said.

"Okay, I'll try."Karen said.

"Yes, so which of these little ones shall be with us?"Diana asked.

"Well each of you will be looking after one so Diana gets Alexandra."Shun said.

Alexandra goes up to Diana and said:"It will be good being with you."

"Yes."Diana said.

"Kara with Lisa."Shun said.

"Huh."Kara said and she saw Lisa next to her.

"Jessica gets Cedar."Jessica looks at her and waves and she does the same.

"Karen and Janet."Janet then tackles Karen with a hug.

"Barbara and Anne."Barbara squeels while Anne holds her hand.

"And Finally Zee."Zatanna smiles."you'll get... Stella."her eyes widen.

"What?"Zatanna looks at Stella.

"Is there a problem?"Shun asked.

"Oh no."Zatanna smiles with a forced one.

"Okay, well they'll be going home with you so it best you take care of them."Shun said.

"No need to worry we will take care of them."Diana said while putting a hand on Alexandra.

Later the girls took them to they're houses, Jessica and Cedar were at the front door and Jessica opens it."welcome to my home."it has many cages and plants there.

"Wow."Cedar said looking around.

"My family adopt a lot of stray animals so it's like this, so make yourself at home."Jessica said while they went in.

Cedar sits down on the couch and looks at the tv, she then turns it on and sees a lumberjack cutting a tree making her scream and she changes it to a cartoon making her happy.

"Oh you must be scared of them."Jessica said.

"Yes, bad man cut down poor trees."Cedar said.

"Oh don't worry, so what do you eat?"Jessica asked.

"Water is enough."Cedar said.

"Oh then I'll get you a glass."Jessica said.

With Karen she and Janet were sitting on the couch, Janet was looking around and Karen said:"don't worry Janet, we have every modern convenience."they then saw many robos made for cleaning go around and Janet looks around."Watch this Athena Television on."

"Initiating entertainment protocal."Athena said and the Tv turned on.

"So robot lady control house."Janet said.

"Yes, don't worry, what do you like to do?"Karen said and she then saw Janet flying around.

"Flying."Janet said.

"Well that's okay."Karen said."just be careful."

With Kara she was sitting on the couch with Lisa next to her, she looks at her and who was smiling at her, she then looks around and then puts Lisa on the floor with her saying:"who's the cutest little girl of all little girls."that made her happy."it's you isn't, are you the sweetest little turtle girl ever."

"Yes."Lisa nodded.

"Oh you're so cute."Kara then picks her up."come here Lisa."she then lies down on the floor hugging her."oh Lisa is cuddly little girl, yes she is, yes she is."she puts her up in the air while she giggled.

Kara then puts Lisa next to her with her phone up."now for a selfie just for us to see."she then takes many pictures of them together."okay what do you eat Lisa?"

"Veggies work."Lisa said.

"Oh we have Celery."Kara goes to get some for her.

At Barbara's place she was with Anne in her room and was hugging her."oh you're going to love it here Anne."

"Thanks mommy."Anne said.

"Now all you need to know is mommy is great crime fighting detective."Barbara said and she strucks a pose trying to act cool.

"Really?"Anne looked excited.

"Yes, now let me show you how I work."Barbara said.

She then shows many of her gadgets making Anne amazed and Barbara saw that Anne had a caterpillar in her shirt."hey Anne you have a bug."

"Oh I know, they some times try to live in my body."Anne said.

"What?!"Barbara got shocked."oh no, no mean bugs will be going inside you're body."she then takes the ones that were with her off and throws them out of the window, then she sprays her."this is a special spray I made to repel insects for a day."

"Isn't that bit mean?"Anne asked.

"No, I don't mind if you play with them but theres a difference living with them and them living inside of you that could be dangerous."Barbara said.

"Oh I see."Anne said:"daddy did tell me they might make holes."

"You see."Barbara said."that's why I'm here to help, I wonder why Stella got to live with Zee?"

"Oh Stella wanted to be with her."Anne said.

"Wait really?"Barbara said surprised and she nodded.

Zatanna was at her house sitting at the table with Stella on the other side, she was eating cheese while Zatanna was eating a salad."so Stella what do you like to do?"

"I like being with my sisters and pretty stuff."Stella said.

"Oh I see."Zatanna said.

After they were finished Stella then went to see the house while Zatanna was alone.

"Of all the girls I could have be taking care off is her, I like her but."Zatanna then hears a sound coming from her room and goes to check it, she then gasps to see Stella wearing her clothes."my clothes?!"

Stella looks at her and said:"oh sorry mommy, I just really like you're clothes, they're so pretty so I wanted to try them."

"Well, you have taste at least."Zatanna said."but you could next time ask before you try them?"

"Alright."Stella said.

Diana was in her house showing Alexandra all the things that used to belong to her people at Themyscira."this was one of the crowns used by my mother."Alexandra was amazed."and this used to be my favorite toy."she then shows her the plus making Alexandra hug it.

"Mother, could I possibly one day visit it?"Alexandra asked.

Diana thinks about it and said:"of course, one day you'll see Themyscira."that made her happy."maybe I'll even teach you the ways of the amazons."

At night Karen was in her room and she was able to make a bed for Janet to sleep."good night Janet."

"Goodnight mommy."Janet said.

Jessica puts Cedar in a guest room and Cedar asked."can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Does Shun do that?"Jessica asked and she nodded."okay."she then goes to get a book.

Kara was lying in her bed with Lisa sleeping next to her, she was snoring but Lisa was smiling while hugging her.

Diana and Alexandra shared the same bed too and they were smiling.

Barbara was sleeping in the top bed while Anne the bottom."goodnight Anne."

"Goodnight mom."Anne said.

Zatanna was putting a face mask for the night and doing her hair, she then sees Stella looking at her."is that how you do it make yourself pretty?"

"Oh, well it's one of the things I do."Zatanna said.

"But I'll show you tomorrow."Zatanna said and she goes to her bed, Stella got a blanket on the ground."now goodnight."

Zatanna was sleeping and she then hears scrathing and saw Stella opening backpack and putting a few papers inside."What are you doing?"

Stella looks at her and said:"oh just saving my drawings I made today."

"Oh right, you could have done that tomorrow."Zatanna said.

"Sorry."Stella goes to her bed.

Later Zatanna was back to sleep and she heard:"mom, mom."Zatanna wakes to see Stella at the other side of the bed.

"What?"Zatanna said.

"I'm thirsty."Stella said.

Zee then orders room service and Stella gets a water bottle, later she hears more scratching and watches Stella moving around while she scratches the ground, she then grunts.

Stella gets up and goes up to Zatanna and said:"mommy."

"That's it."Zatanna got up angry surprising her."Stella I have been pacient with you wanting to keep you're stuff away, you ordering room service and you're sratching while you sleep but now it's time you go to sleep you rat."

Stella gasps in shock, Zatanna then saw her tearing up and she got worried."no wait, I didn't mean that."

"All I wanted was to sleep next to you, it's not my fault I was born with this ugly face."Stella then cries while running out of the room with her bag.

"Stella wait!"Zatanna got up and goes after her.

She then sees a paper, she picks it up and sees a drawing of them with Zatanna making a spell on Stella turning her into a princess that looked like her, she was shocked to learn that she wanted to be like her.

Stella was running out in the streets crying and Zatanna saw her."I need to find her."she then changes to her hero costume and flies off to find Stella.

Kara was sleeping but then she woke up, she then gets up and looks outside to see Zatanna flying around surprising her.

"Stella, Stella!"Zatanna calls out to her.

"Hey Zee."She looks back to see Kara at the window."why are you yelling out for Stella?"

"Kara, I really messed things up."Zatanna goes up to her.

"What?"Kara said.

"Okay you see I was a little grumpy for not being able to sleep nicely and I really yelled at her and called a name."she looks down in shame.

"And that was?"Kara narrows her eyes.

"A rat."Zatanna said and Kara gasps.

"What, you can't say that to her, Lisa told me all she wanted was to be you."Kara said surprising her even more."she saw how pretty you are and thought maybe you could help her, Shun told me that she was very sensitive about her look being a rat."

"Oh no, I really need to find her."Zatanna said.

Kara then used her x ray vision and then saw a figure that looks like Stella."I found her, she's going towards the school."

"Stella."Zatanna goes after her.

She then arrives at the field, she walks around and hears crying, she then looks at where a dumpster is and finds her sitting next to it."Stella."

She looks Zatanna and looks away."go away, this where I belong, with all the other rats."

"No."Zatanna then sits next to her."it shold be me being here, I really was not liking things that are ugly that I didn't see you're beautiful on the inside."

"Really?"Stella looks at her.

"Yes, I'm terrible person and a mother."Zatanna looks down in shame."is this what I'll be reduced too, a mother that will just hand over her kids to another person so that she can have her beauty sleep, even when that child just wants to sleep with me."

Stella looks at her and hugs her."I still love you."

Zatanna smiled and hugs her back."I love you too."

Next day Kara and the girls were at Zatanna house and went in."I'm telling you she and Stella did not go well."

"Well maybe they made up."Jessica said.

They opened the door to her room but then stopped to smile at the sight, they saw Zatanna sleeping in her bed with Stella next to her smiling.

"Let's go."Barbara said quietly and they nodded, they closed the door leaving both of them to sleep.

**Note:The girls got a chance to act like mothers to the girls, Zatanna was a bit more harsh since she was always looking after her good looks so she didn't see inner beauty like in some she cared about her looks because of future career, Stella is one that hates the way she looks so it showed Zatanna theres more than just good looks now to answer a review:"Ospite2918 no, Batgirl will not be a Necrom, that makes no sense she wants to be Batman's sidekick why would she give her up being a bat it would go against her character."**


	23. Chapter 23 Creepy and Kooky

**Chapter 23 Creepy and Kooky**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was his house texting the girls on his phone, he was lying down on his bed and then looks outside the window, he has this memory of his past when he was 12 years old, he remembers going to a city that he didn't meant to go.

**Flashback**

A younger Shun was wearing a black hoodie with a zipper on it while wearing jeans, he was running around the streets of Osaka and then hides behind an alley while multiple men pass by, they worked at the orphanage that Shun used to live but he decided it was enough and ran away.

"I ain't going back."Shun then puts the hood on.

Then he saw a rift opened and he got shocked, then he gets sucked in by it, then he exits the rift and lands on the ground face first, he then gets up and then saw a sign in front of him, it said Assimilation and he looks behind it to see the city.

"I'm in America."Shun said and was surprised."I wanted to escape from them but this is way too much."he then looks back and sees a big fog on top of a mountain."I wonder what's there."he shakes his head and goes to the city.

He walks around while avoiding the people since some start to give him the eye, he then sees that this city reminded him of the movies he once saw of those perfect cities but with a catch.

He sees ads of a woman called Margaux Needler who is like those people that restores houses for money.

He then sees a crowd in the park and sees a group of kids his age singing a song while dancing.

**Everybody Come together sing our sing our song!**

**Live is really perfect we are one big family!**

**Everything is so much better when I'm like you and you're like me!**

Shun watches them and sighs this was one of those stupid songs that wants people to be all the same and be like everyone else, he then sees the radio and a smirk appears on his face.

While they were doing a tower he takes the radio making the song end and everyone got confused.

"Hey what happened?"the blonde girl with the pony tail said.

Then the radio was sent flying to the air and crashes in front of them scaring them, then a girl with short brown hair looks around and sees Shun with his hood up chuckling while going inside an alley.

Later she then goes to find him in the same place and she looks around.

"Well what do we have here."she looks up to see Shun sitting on a railing.

"Hi."she said.

"Hello."he then jumps down and lands in front of her."so what's you're name?"

"Parker Needler."she said."were you the one that threw the radio?"

"Oh yes, I did, are you going to arrest me."Shun said.

"No, I thought that was pretty cool what you did scaring them."Parker said.

"Well I aim to please."Shun said.

"And what's you're name?"Parker asked.

"Shun Shiba."Shun looks at her.

"Well Shun I don't think I ever seen you at school."Parker said.

"Nope, I'm a orphan."Shun said.

"Oh well sorry."Parker felt a little sad."so are you here all alone?"

"Yeah, and I don't mind, I'll stay for a while until the whole heat back home is done so that they would give up trying to put me in a orphanage again."Shun said.

"Cool, so hey wanna hang out since it's pretty boring around here."Parker suggested.

He looks at her and said:"sure."

**Flashback ends**

Shun still remembers Parker and her two friends who were twins, he hanged out with them while pulling a few pranks on that blonde girl that liked to make fun of Parker it was people like her he hates.

"I always wonder if that was a different world but looks like it was, I wanted it to be a bad dream but at least it's far away from her."Shun then shivers.

He then hears a knock on the door."come in."he then sees Alice open the door."hey there Alice, is there something you want?"he gives her a smile.

"When will we be able to go out?"she asked.

"Soon my dear."Shun said and she nodded.

He then gets a phone call and answers it."hello."

"Shun I got some great news, I just won a raffle for a free trip with friends."Barbara said excited.

"Well thats good, where is it?"Shun asked.

"A city called paradise."Barbara said.

"Well so who's going?"Shun asked.

"Well I got Jessica, Karen, but since Zee, Kara and Diana are too busy I asked Hal, Barry and Garth, so wanna come too?"Barbara said.

"Sure."Shun said and he saw a giant robot outside."I'll have to call you back."

The robot was attacking the city with a blaster but then it got him from the back, it turns around to see Specter glaring at him, it then shoots him down but he flies around it, he then punches and kicks it but they barely did anything.

"Looks like a new plan."he then takes a eyecon."let's go Nobunaga."

He then inserts it and pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA! WARE-NO IKIZAMA! OKE HAZAMA!**

He was now wearing the Nobunaga parka and he summons the Gan Gun Hand in gun mode, he then shoots at it while he flies around it, the robot then tries to shoot at him but then he fires a shot destroying it's other arm.

Specter then lands on the ground and puts the gun at the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO! GAN GAN MIRO!**

He then makes several rows of his weapon and they all aim at the robot who shoots at him and he pulls the trigger.

**OMEGA SPARK!**

He then fire a barrage destroying it's shot and they all hit the robot and he explodes.

Specter then puts the gun on his shoulder and said:"that takes care of it."

Next day the group were inside a bus while they went towards they're destination, Shun was sitting next to a window while they were like talking or having fun, he was sitting next to Karen.

"Hey Garth think fast."Hal throws him the ball making him fall to the floor.

"Hal."Jessica said not happy about it.

"I wonder what the city will be like."Karen said.

"Well all we have to do is enjoy the ride."Shun said.

He has the girls waiting at home while he'll be able to summon them thanks to Mandora boy, he then sees the city and he then frowns, he saw the familiar looking buildings, he then looks to the hill and sees a dark mansion.

"Thats one scary place."Karen said hidding behind him.

"Huh, I wonder who lives there."Barry said while they all look at it.

Shun's eyes twitches and another flashback appeared.

**Flashback**

Shun was standing on top of a tree with his hood up and he saw the mansion."I wonder who lives there."

He then sees a car that looked old and dark making him wonder he heads towards the park since Parker was in another one of those stupid dances that she was forced to be in, he was now standing on top of the gazebo watching the show, he has an idea for this one that will make them go wild, a certain kooky family was on the other side watching it.

A little girl with two twin tails that are in a hangman noose style wearing a black dress and pale skin, she looks up and saw him.

He then gets the radio up to him this time and stops te music, everyone stopped and he then puts a new cd.

**(Insert SOUL'd OUT - VOODOO KINGDOM here.)**

They heard the music and they looked up to see Shun dancing.

"Hey this is our time."blonde said.

"Now that's music."Fester said.

Parker smiled while Wednesday looks at him and he then jumps off the roof and lands on the floor, he then runs off with the radio and he then does a motion with his hands over his eyes.

"Well he's a interesting young man."Morticia said while some of the kids and a adult went after him, she then looks at Wednesday."what do you think Wednesday?"

"He seems to make this city a little more chaotic."Wednesday said.

Later Shun was hidding behind a dumpster laughing, he then saw Parker's mom talking to the family that was there, then Wednesday looks at him and he could feel her eyes staring down into his soul.

"Strange girl."Shun said not scared.

He then hears a sound and turns around in time to catch a knife, he then looks to see the girl still looking at him, good thing he had practice catching things, he then turns it around pointing at her, then he stabs the wall and walks away.

Parker's mom left them and her father Gomez said:"Wednesday is there something the matter?"

"I have seen the strange boy again and he caught my dagger."Wednesday said.

"Really, well that's amazing for a young lad."Gomez said.

"Yes, maybe we should meet him."Morticia said.

"Wednesday has a boyfriend."Pugsley teases her but then she throws a axe at him making him duck.

"Oh let her find love, life is young and maybe we'll all die."Fester said.

Wednesday was still looking at where Shun was once was and her eyes showed some interest.

Few days later Shun was inside a cave he was able to find and has a few stuff that Parker and the twins got for him like a blanket, posters and cooler, he has the radio he got and it uses batteries so that was good for him.

He was lying down and he then hears foosteps."hey Shun."he sees Parker come in.

"Oh hello Parker, what brings you here?"Shun asked.

"Well I would like you to meet my new friend Wednesday."Parker said and Wednesday comes in surprising him.

"You!"Shun said.

"Hello."she said in her bored expression.

Then Shun met her and the girl that would make him want to avoid the city later.

**Flashback ends.**

Shun still remembers that day and a certain day that happened later, they then stopped at the front of the city with everyone outside and Shun puts his scarf over his mouth along with putting shades.

Hal looks at him and asked."hey Shun what's with the shades trying to act cool."

"Just a little bright."Shun said.

They then walked around and they saw many weird different people like a woman with a bush for a hair.

"Well they have some interesting people."Barbara said.

"Babs don't stare at them, they're just people."Jessica said.

Shun looks around while trying to hide behind the group, then he saw Parker's mother Margaux going up to them."hello there, you must be lucky winners well my name is Margaux and I would like to welcome you to our city."

"Well it's a very nice city."Jessica said.

Margaux then saw Shun who was looking down and said:"do I know you?"

"Oh no I'm just one of those faces."Shun said.

"Oh well still welcome."she then gives them address."this will be the house you'll be staying enough rooms for each one to stay."

"Well thank you."Barbara said.

"In the mean time why don't you look around to get used to the city."Margaux said and she leaves them.

"Well why don't we look around."Barry said.

"Yeah that'sa good idea."Karen said.

They then start to going in seperate parts making Shun worried and he backs away, he then goes behind a tree and said:"I gotta hide before she finds me again, the cave."he then runs to the forest.

He arrives at the forest and goes to the entrance of the cave he used to live, he goes inside and saw all the stuff he had was still there, even the cooler except it was empty, he then puts his old bed down and sits on it.

"Kinda nostalgic that I'm back here again."Shun said and he puts his scarf down and takes off the shades."but weird that this place is still fine."he then looks at the radio that still has a couple of cds next to it."did someone keep them intact."

He then hears footsteps and he then hides behind a boulder, he then hears a voice and shadow moving around."hey who messed with his bed."then the shadows starts to move closer and he then springs forth in a stance scaring her.

Shun then saw it was Parker who was now grown up like him and she has that goth style Wednesday gave her."Parker?"

She looks at him and smiled."Shun!"she then hugs him and he got surprised."You're back."

"Well not really."he pulls her away."I just return as a visit with my new friends."

"New friends."Parker got surprised."wait is it that group that won the contest?"

"Yes, so I'm only here for like a few days before I got back to Metropolis."Shun said.

"Wow, Metropolis, now that's cool that you live in the city of heroes."Parker said.

"Yeah."Shun said.

"You know I gotta tell the others."Parker takes out her phone."I'm sure Wednesday."

"No!"Shun said stopping her."you can't tell her I'm here."

"Why not?"Parker said.

"Did you forget what happened last time."Shun said.

"Oh that."Parker said."but really that was the whole reason you left town."

"First I was here for a few days before going back to Japan and second I was too young for that."Shun said.

Parker saw his look and understood."but come you gotta come back to the city Wednesday still at home so we can still hang out, for old times."

"Alright, at least for old times."Shun said and she smiled.

"Come on."she takes his hand and they went to the city.

But then at the cave a small glow happened.

Shun was wearing his shades while walking next to Parker, they went around the city while he goes to like shadows to avoid being seen.

"It's been cool ever since the entire Addams family joined the city."Parker said.

"Yeah, so what happened to Bethany."Shun said.

"Oh her she's been trying to get her status back but after what happened to her that hasn't been going well."Parker then chuckles.

"Oh yeah the whole zombie frogs thing."Shun said.

"Hey Parker."they then saw Layla and Kayla going up to them.

"Hey Layla and Kayla do you know this guy."Parker points at Shun."it's Shun."

"Shun!"Layla and Kayla said surprised but then they hugged him.

"Yes, it's nice to see you both again."Shun said and they let him go.

"Shun."they then saw Karen who was surprised.

"Oh girls meet Karen she's one of my friends."Shun said.

Parker goes up to her and said:"well nice to meet you Karen."

"Yeah so how do you know each other?"Karen asked.

"Shun used to go here for a while."Layla said.

"Yeah."Kayla said.

"Really, you didn't tell us that."Karen said to Shun.

"It slipped my mind."Shun said.

Parker then whispers to her."there has been something here that made Shun run away."

"Really?!"Karen got surprised.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about that the less I do the better will our trip here be."Shun said.

"Well okay, I'll go tell the others where you are since they have been looking for you."Karen said.

"Okay."Shun said and she leaves.

"Well we will be going too."Layla and Kayla said and they leave too.

"Man with all the friends you're getting you're more mister popular than Bethany."Parker said and she takes out her phone.

Shun then looks around and he gets scared, he sees Pugsley who was older too walking around, if he sees him then he's doom.

"You know with all the stuff been happening I was thinking starting a new blogue about all the stuff here."Parker said.

Pugsley then turns towards him and Shun got desperate so he grabs Parker and kisses her, she gets surprised and she then enjoys it with her leg going up.

"Eww Parker's got a boyfriend."Pugsley said and he leaves.

Shun then breaks it up wtih Parker having a goofy smile."okay sorry for that but I needed to avoid being seen by Pugsley."

"it's okay."she was still looking a bit weird and he gets confused.

He then walks foward while she skips ahead, Fester was then blown to the sky while laughing, he then sees Parker with Shun but he couldn't see his face."what's this, did Parker found a boy."

Jessica was then walking around and she then stops near an alley and sees Flora there looking around."Flora!"

She then turns around to see her and Flora said:"hey momma Jessica."

Jessica goes up to her and said:"what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, we were waiting for daddy to call us but then we got summoned to this cave instead."Flora said.

"We? are the others here?"Jessica was worried.

"Yes, they might have wander around."Flora said.

Jessica then takes out her phone.

Shun was walking around and he got a call from Jessica."hello Jess."

"Shun, the girls are here."Jessica said.

"What, how?!"Shun knew what she was talking about.

"Flora said they got called in some cave."Jessica said.

Shun then remember he was inside his old cave and he must have screwed up something to make them get sent there instead of the house they would be going.

"I'll go find them."Shun said and he ends the calls, then he runs while holding Parker's arm.

She snaps out of her trance and said:"hey what's happening?"

"Can you keep a secret?"Shun asked and she nodded."okay you see I made this magical alchemy ritual that made homunculus girls that are now my daughters."

"Wait, you're dad now."Parker said surrpised.

"Yes, look that's not the point the girls are not normal human girls, they are very different and special ones with one even being a zombie."Shun said.

"Oh I see, some might scare the folks here."Parker said.

"Yes and I'm afraid if they meet her, since they want they're own mothers."Shun said.

At the woods Bethany was older like the rest of them and she said:"I'm going to get both Parker and Wednesday one of these days."she then hears sound and looks back, she then looks to her right and left."is there anyone here."she steps back scared, she then bumps into something and turns around slowly and sees Zombina.

"Brains."she said making Bethany scream and she runs away."what, I was hungry."

Zombina then walks foward and then looks up to see a mansion, she goes up to the gate and looks around, she then sees a bone with a piece of meat making her drool and she goes to reach towards it, she grabs it but then a paw goes on top of her hand and she looks up to see a lion growling a at her and she growls back.

Morticia walks out of the house and she then sees Zombina wrestling with Kitty while hitting him with the bone."mine, it's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine."she then hits him over the head with the bone making a big lump appear and he falls down.

She smiles and starts to eat the meat, she then sees a shadow over her and looks up to see Morticia."what an adorable little girl."she then pinches her cheeks."where did you come from?"

"Uh, daddy made me."Zombina said.

"I see, I'm sorry for Kitty he's always been very greedy with his food."Morticia said.

In a room there was a bed that has weapons and dolls, going up to the window was none other than Wednesday Addams who was now older with a longer dress and she still kept her hair the same, has more of her mothers figure and she saw Zombina making her interested.

"Ichabod."Wednedsay said and the tree pulls her towards the ground outside, she then walks towards her mother and Zombina.

"Oh Wednesday."Morticia smiled seeing her.

Wednedsay looks at Zombina and said:"who are you?"

"I'm Zombina."she said.

"I see, who made you?"Wednedsay asked.

"My father."Zombina said.

"Tell me who is you're father?"Wednesday wanted to know who it is.

Now Shun arrived back at the old city he once lived for a for a few weeks before leaving and now the girl that he once met now found one of his daughters.

**Note:this is part 1 of the Addams Family Arc, Shun has been in that city before since he was actually in the world of DC before as a kid but got sent back, it was rifts so him going there was a accident so he wasn't chosen yet to be the new Ghost, but of course he thought that event was like a bad dream or at least something he didn't want to go back which will be shown next chapter, the events are based on the new Movie and they're now older with Wednesday and Parker being like the same age as Shun now.**


	24. Chapter 24 Where are the girls?

**Chapter 24 Where are the girls?**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun called everyone of his friends there and they got surprised to hear about the girls so they had to run around with Barry change into the Flash running around to find them, he has to find them before she find all of them and he still remembers that happened in the past that made him run away.

**Flashback**

Shun was at the city and he saw Parker's mom making a a rally to attack the Addams family since she has been spreading lies about them, he has seen the other family members and they were all weird and different in they're own rights but that was just going too far.

He then looks up to a window to see Parker there locked up, after the crowd leaves he goes inside the house through a window, he then walks up stairs to a door and knocks on it a few times like a secret knock.

"Shun!"Parker said.

"Yeah it's me."Shun said.

"Shun me and Wednesday are here because my mom locked us up."Parker said.

"Wait, Wednesday."Shun got surprised.

"Yes."she said.

"Look can you get us out?"Parker asked.

"Yeah just hold on a bit."he takes out a piece of wire and bends it a bit, then he puts it inside the lock and opens it."open sesame."he then opens the door and they got out.

"Now we need to go."Parker said.

"Follow me."Wednesday said and they followed her.

Later they were able to save her family thanks to her tree and the people saw the damage they did and horrors, Parker's mom also got into trouble with the tv so they canceled her show and she lost so many potential clients so Fester helped her by giving the houses to the rest of the Addams family.

After the house was rebuilt Parker and Shun were in the front of the place.

"It's like brand new."Parker said.

"Well brand new in they're style."Shun did quotes on brand new.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do now Shun?"Parker said.

Before he could answer he grabs a knife and looks at Wednesday who was looking at him, her family then came out to see them and Shun said:"okay that's it."he then throws it back at her and she leans her head a bit to the side.

The knife then hits the gate making it bounce around, she then runs foward he then said:"oh so you want to fight now, okay I'm not afraid to hit a girl."he then tries to hit her but she slides underneath his arm.

Wednesday was behind him and sees the knife, she grabs it throwing it back at him, he looks back to see going towards him, he then kicks it up making the blade them fall down, he then kicks it back at her with a somersault kick, she then leans back and the knife passes by her and she goes foward while it bounces around, she then grabs his arm and they spin around while her parents gasped, she then holds him making his arms hold her down and he looks up to see the knife coming down so he used his teeth to catch the blade before he got hit.

"That was too close."Shun said and he spits it out."okay what was that for?"she then gets up.

"We are now binded."Wednesday said.

"What?"Parker and Shun said confused.

"Wonderful."Gomez said and they all went towards them and he puts a arm around Shun."my boy you have completed the ceremonial dance of love where you are now engaged to my daughter."

"What?!"Shun said.

"What?!"Parker said.

He then gets off and looks at Wednesday who said:"hello, my future husband."she then gives him a scary look.

"Well that's nice but you see."Shun backs away while thinking of something, but then he bolts it out of the place.

"Shun."Parker goes after him.

"He ran."Wednesday said.

Morticia goes up to her and said:"don't worry, they always come back."

Wednesday then smiled.

Shun was running through the woods and said."no way, I'm too young to get married."he then sees a rift opened and he jumps in it making it close.

Parker goes around and said:"Shun."she tries to find him but then she takes out her phone and sees a picture of them together, she gets sad seeing it."I never told him how I feel."

Shun then exits the rift and looks back to see he was back in Japan but not in the city he was in."Kyoto, well it's at least far from them so I'll just have to get used to it."

Later Shun found this was his world and he was sent back home, he was able to live by himself until he was old enough to get the will of his father, it had the money he had had saved up in case something happened to him so that Shun could have a life, if Shun was adopted then his so called Legal Guardians would get the money because of the courts but since he didn't get adopted he has all of it.

**Flashback ends**

After that Shun really didn't want to believe it happened since he didn't want to get married at his age, but now he's back and he has to avoid her before he goes into a shotgun wedding.

He then goes to a corner around a building with Parker and he then finds someone near a trashcan, then a head pops up revealing Lisa.

"Lisa."Shun said and she looks at him.

"Daddy."she then runs up to him and hugs him.

"Wow, she's a turtle girl."Parker said and Lisa looks at her.

"Who is she?"Lisa asked.

"Lisa this is a old friend of mine, her name is Parker."Shun said.

"Hi."Parker said.

"Hi."Lisa waved at her.

"Okay let me make a call."Shun then calls the others."okay did anyone find the girls?"

"I found Alexandra."Flash said and she was next to him.

"I found Beth."Barbara said.

"Janet found me."Karen said and Janet was hugging her.

"I found the ice queen."Hal said.

"Her name is Elsa."Shun said.

"I'm about to catch the mermaid."Garth said trying to get Ariel who was in a river.

"And I found Bloom."Jessica said with both Bloom and Flora.

"Okay I found Lisa, we found eight of them now we need find the rest before she does."Shun said.

At the forest the Addams car was driving around it, in the back seat was Morticia, Gomez and Wednesday with Zombina next to her.

"This is a great day, our family will be even bigger with these new children."Gomez said.

"Yes, to think Shun would make his own children before he got married to you Wednesday."Morticia said.

"It's good the gene pool will be good with them."Wednesday pats Zombina making her happy.

Thing was driving the car and he then sees another of the girls, it was Alice and she was walking down the woods, he then drives up to her and stops the car scaring her.

They opened the back door and she saw the family with Zombina there.

"Hey Alice."Zombina said.

"Zombina."Alice got confused.

"Please come in."Morticia said gesturing to the seat.

Alice looks at them and goes inside the car.

At the city Shun and Parker were looking around and Shun said:"where are they?"

"Oh she's so cute."they then stopped to see a group of Addams Family women around Mei.

"Oh no."Shun said.

One that has big torso and arms but with small legs pinches her cheeks."where did this little one come from?"

"Zombie."Shun and Parker saw Bethany running around."Zombie, Zombie."then she runs in front of Mei and she screams before she faints.

"What's up with her?"Mei said.

"Zombie, Zombina!"Shun said and he looks at the woods."Don't tell me she's there."

"Maybe the others are also there."Parker said.

"Please no, anywhere but there."Shun said.

"Look do you want to find them."Parker said.

"Yes."Shun said.

"Then you have to face you're fears."Parker said.

"What I'm not afraid of her I just don't want to get married."Shun said."wait a minute if they're there then, Carrie!"he runs towards the woods with Parker following him.

He let Mei stay there since at least she wasn't far away from the city but he couldn't be seen by them so he asked the others to keep an eye on her.

Fester was walking around the city and then stops."is it hot around here."he then looks to a alley and sees Edna shooting fire balls at a can that on ledge of a wall, she then hits her target."hey."she looks at him."great shot."

"Oh thanks."Edna said.

"I bet you can't hit me."Fester said.

"Oh really."Edna has a fireball ready.

"Now go."he then runs and she throws it making him fly away.

She then sees him laughing."he liked it."she got confused.

Grandmama was walking around the city and she then sees someone hidding behind the shadows of a tree in the woods, she looks closely and said:"what's wrong little one, I won't bite, much."

She then comes out to reveal herself to be Daphne, Grandmama got surprised and said:"my word, where have you been hidding."she kneels in front of her.

"I didn't I just lived far away."Daphne said."I just hide away so that people don't get hurt."

"Why's that?"Grandmama said.

"Because my arms are very sharp."Daphne looks at her blades.

"Oh don't be sad."Grandmama pats her head."do you have a family?"

"Yes, a daddy and sisters."Daphne said.

"Well they must still love you despite being like this."Grandmama said making her smile."come with me."she then takes Daphne with her.

Carrie was walking around the woods alone and she said."Daddy."she was scared and she hears a growl and looks to her right, then a pack of wolves came and she screams running away."help me!"she then bumps into someone and sees it was Buttercup."sister help me."she goes behind her.

Buttercup looks at the wolves and said:"no dogs will eat my sister."they then charge at her but she hits them away with her big arm making them have broken bones, then the leaders barks at them and pounces but Buttercup grabs him by the neck and throws him to the other side of the woods.

The Wolves then ran away scared of her, Carrie looks and Buttercup said:"it's okay Carrie, they're gone."

"Good, I was scared."Carrie said.

"Carrie, Buttercup."they then saw Shun running up to them.

"Daddy."they smiled.

"I'm so glad you're both safe, come on I just found you're other sisters, did you see anyone else?"Shun asked.

"Olivia is still in the cave."Carrie said.

"What?"Shun said.

Olivia was in the cave humming a few songs, she couldn't move much so she stayed until Shun came to get her, she then looks at the radio and turns it on to hear classic music and she enjoys it.

Parker was close by and she goes inside the cave and saw her."wow."

Olivia looks at her and said:"hello, my name is Olivia."

"Hi, I'm Parker, I'm a friend of you're dad."Parker said.

"Daddy sent you."Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, so I think you should follow me."Parker said and she goes out of the cave.

"Excuse me."Parker looks at Olivia."could you maybe help me."

Parker looks at the hourglass like body and said:"alright."she then starts to pull her."man, you're heavy."

While she was pulling her she then hears a car and she hides her behind a tree, she then sees the Addams family car stop near her and a window opens to reveal Wednesday."hello Parker."

"Hey Wednesday."Parker said."what brings you here?"

"I just found out that Shun came back."Wednesday said.

"Oh well I came to see if the rumors are true."Parker said.

"Let me guess the cave."Wednesday looks at it."what was inside of it?"

"Well Shun wasn't there."Parker said.

"I see, well I know he's here because I have found them."Wednesday then shows Zombina, Alice and Anne surprising Parker."he made them so I just found out I have new daughters."

"Oh, congratulations."Parker said.

"Yes, now I have to find them along with Shun."Wednesday then closes the window and drives off.

Parker then sits down and Olivia peeks out."is she my mommy?"

"Look, Shun got scared of her but she won't give up."Parker said and she looks down.

Olivia looks at her and said:"do you like daddy?"that made Parker blush.

"What, no plus come on Wednesday my friend."Parker said.

"Oh I see, but with daddy he has these other mommies that always hang out with him."Olivia said.

Parker looks at her and thinks about what she said.

Barbara was walking around the city and she was following Mei, she was still with the Addams family women around her since they thought she looked cute hopping around.

"Okay I just need to get her out of there."Barbara said but then a car came.

Then Wednesday comes out and looks at Mei."hello Mei."

"What, how does she know her name?"Barbara then saw the other three in the car."oh no."

She then sees Mei get in the car and they drive away.

Jessica then found Edna and Blake and said:"okay now we just need to find the rest of you're sisters."

She then gets call and answers it:"Jess theres a someone that's getting the girls."

"What?! Who is it?"Jessica asked.

"It's some creepy girl that's getting them, she already has Mei, Anne, Alice and Zombina."Barbara said.

"Oh no."Jessica got worried."could it be the girl that Shun told us about."

He told about a girl called Wednesday and all he told them about her when it comes to a relationship she's worse than Carol.

Shun was walking around the city now he has Flora, Bloom, Carrie, Buttercup, Janet, Lissa, Alexandra, Beth, Ariel, Elsa, Edna, Blake and Parker has Olivia but the thing that worries him now is that Babs and Jess told him that Wednesday found Zombina, Anne, Alice and Mei, that worries him he wonders if his little girls desire to have a mother made them tell Wednesday he was around, if so he was doomed.

"I need to find the rest before Wednesday does, then I'll get the ones she has."Shun said.

He then gets a call from Garth and said."yes."

"Okay I found another."Garth said.

"Thank god, who is it?"Shun asked.

"It's one that's steams a lot."Garth said.

"That's Aya, please don't let her out of you're sights, the other girls are at our place until this whole thing blows over."Shun said.

"Don't worry, I'll be like a Brownsnout spookfish, she won't be out of my sights."Garth said.

Aya was looking at him and then looks around, she then sees a shadow on the other side and she could hear crying."Hope."she walks over to her.

A car then makes Hope run away and the car stops in front of her, a window opened and Morticia looks at her."my this one has steam coming out of her."

"I hear it's good for the skin."Gomez said.

They opened the door and Aya gets in, they then drive off.

"Yup, Garth won't let her go away."He then looks back and she was gone.

"Garth?"Shun said since he couldn't hear him."why are you silent, you better not lost her."

"What, oh no, I just."Garth then hears crying."I think I found one of the others running to the other side of the city."

"Which one?"Shun asked.

"The one that has floating limbs."Garth said.

"That's Hope, where did she go?"Shun said worried about her.

"I think she's going to where the school is."Garth said and the phone got the call canceled.

Then another came to him and he answers it."hey Garth."he hears Hal's voice."I just found another of Shun's kids, Cedar I think is her name."

He made a swing with his ring to let her play.

"Oh well that's good and Hal, Shun's going to kill me."Garth said.

"Why?"Hal asked.

"I found another of the girls being Aya but I took my eye off of her and she's gone."Garth said.

"Dude, you gotta find her before Shun does, Barry found another one being the rat girl Stella, so theres another one off the list."Hal said.

"Uncle Hal, can we go now?"Cedar asked.

"Oh yeah, I gotta go."Hal ends the call.

Shun was running around the city and goes towards where the school is.

Bethany was talking to her friends and said:"I'm telling you this town is getting way too much freaks, first the Addams now theres zombies coming out."they were looking behind her stunned."What? Do I have something in my face?"

Hope was behind her and said:"wheres my daddy?"

Bethany turns around to see her and she screams running away along with the others, Hope gets sad but then she heard:"Hope."she looks to her right to see Shun making her smile.

"Daddy."Hope said and he holds her.

"Are you okay?"Shun asked and she nods.

Bethany peeks out of a bush and sees them."wait that's Shun."he then takes Hope away.

Then Bethany remembers a bit of the past.

**Flashback**

Bethany was with her group walking towards school and they saw Parker with the twins, she smirks and tries to do something but then she gets hit by a spitball in the forehead.

"Ewww."Bethany then takes it off making everyone look at her."who threw that."

"Do you think?"The twins said.

"Yes."they then saw Shun with his hood up."who could possibly shoot that?"

"Hey who's he?"a guy said.

"I don't know, I never seen him in school."a girl said.

"No I don't and for who did it."he takes out a straw."oh wait that was me."he then laughs.

"It was you."Bethany got angry.

"Yeah that's right."Shun goes around her."you know trying to play a nasty prank on one of my friends is so stupid."

"Oh yeah you don't know nothing, I never said I was going to do it."Bethany said trying to act innocent.

"Really."he was behind her with his head over her shoulder, then he licks her face making everyone surprised."this is the taste of a liar and a bratty girl."

"Ewwww."Bethany then runs inside the school."he licked me, he licked me."

Shun laughs at her and said:"and stay out."

"Shun."he then sees Parker."what was that?"

"Hey come on someone has to teach her a lesson."Shun said."plus I have seen that in a manga."

Bethany was in the girls bathroom washing her face."still not clean, still not clean."she then looks at the mirror and she has a huge blush on her face.

**Flashback ends.**

She was blushing again and said:"you're not getting away again."

**Note:heres the part 2 of the Addams Family arc and Shun found most of them with Wednesday finding some of them too, Bethany also showed a bit of her past with Shun where he used a moment that he saw from a manga and it's a famous one, now to answer the reviews:"guest I did it because I was interested in the Addams Family and there was a Cameo of Lurch in the old Adam West Batman series so it could be they exist in the same world also fullmetal alchemist is different than Shun's girls that Alchemy is different."**


	25. Chapter 25 Magical Specter

**Chapter 25 Magical Specter**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun brought Hope to they're house and he goes inside it was big house with plenty of rooms, he then puts her near the others that were found, the Hal and Barry were there while the girls were trying to find the rest but Parker was there too.

"Okay let's count."Shun starts to count the girls."Hope, Flora, Bloom, Carrie, Buttercup, Janet, Lissa, Alexandra, Beth, Ariel, Elsa, Edna, Blake Olivia, Cedar, Stella."he then stops to see Garth wearing a wig and gas mask."Garth, where's Aya?"

"I... lost her."Garth got scared.

"YOU WHAAAAAT!?"Shun yelled.

"I'm sorry."Garth was on the ground holding his head.

Shun was glaring at him and said:"how is Hal more responsible than you."

"It's not that hard, I made a swing for her to play."Hal said.

"Knowing Wednesday she must have gotten Aya."Shun said.

"Say what did she do to you to make her worse than Carol?"Hal asked.

"She tricked him into being engaged with her."Parker said.

"What?!"The guys said.

"It was a dance she made me do and I just thought it was one of her weird games like she does a lot, why do you think I ran away from the city."Shun said.

"Well I can understand, you were too young to get married."Barry said.

"Yes, but now we need to focus on the rest, we're still missing Mandy, Cleo, Thorn, Daphne and Stheno."Shun said.

"Doesn't seem that hard we just need to find them."Hal said.

"I wouldn't be that sure."Parker said."Wednesday is someone that won't give up on her goals, I have seen her try to destroy the system and even rebel against her own mother just by dressing up in clothes they hate."

"Which means since I'm sure she knows I'm here and won't stop until she gets the girls and me."Shun said.

"Well let's try to find them before she does."Barry said.

Shun got a phone call and answered it."yes."

"Okay we have a problem."Barbara said.

Barbara at the city on top of a building looking through her binoculars and saw Mandy walking around the city.

"Where is he, how could he just leave us there."Mandy said annoyed.

"Okay I found Mandy but she seems a little angry."Barbara said.

"She's always the grumpy one when it comes to do work and all that."Shun said.

Mandy then saw Puglsey pass by her and he trips from her mud."hey watch it, those are pieces of me."

He gets up and said:"hey I should be the one to say it since you're just dropping mud everywhere."

"Oh really, well excuse me if I'm made of mud."Mandy said.

Then the car stop by them and the window opened to reveal Gomez.

"Dad?"Pugsley said confused.

"Pugsley good job my boy to finding one of you're nieces."Gomez said.

"Wait what?"Pugsley said.

The door opened and he saw Wednesday there and she was looking at Mandy."hello Mandy."

"How do you know my name?"Mandy said.

She then saw her other sisters Anne, Zombina, Alice, Aya, Mei and Daphne."hi Mandy."

"My sisters."Mandy was confused.

"My name is Wednesday, I'm you're mother."Wednesday said.

"My mother."Mandy said.

"Wait a minute what's this about Wednesday being a mother?"Pugsley asked.

"It's because Shun came back and he made so many daughters, so they're family."Morticia said.

"Family?"Mandy said.

"That's right we're you're grandparents so why don't you hop in and we'll find the rest of you're sisters."Gomez said.

"Well okay."Mandy said and she gets in."sorry about the mud."

"It's alright dear, many Addams lose pieces of themselves."Gomez said.

"Hey what about me?"Puglsey asked.

"Go find the others on the other side."Wednesday said and they drive off.

"Well okay."Pugsley then walks to the other side.

"They got Mandy."Barbara said.

"Oh come on."Shun said."was Aya with them?"

"Yes, but I thought Garth had her?"Barbara said.

"He was supposed too but he let her run off."Shun said.

"I said I was sorry."Garth said.

"Now we just have to find the others."Shun said.

Then Jessica goes on the line."good news, I found Thorn."she was covered in a green energy since Thorn was trying to hug her.

"Well that's at least good."Shun said."now we have to find Stheno and Cleo."

"How hard it is to find them."Hal said.

"Well they like to hide a lot, wait one thing they love is music."Shun said.

He remembers the times they watched tv to copy the dance moves they see.

"Then let's have a concert."Hal said.

"Okay you guys do it while I get them."Shun said.

"Come on Garth wouldn't be able to do it."Hal said.

"Hey I'm cool."Garth tries to act it but he falls down.

"Fine but I'm wearing shades and my scarf."Shun said.

Later at it was getting night time and Margaux was at the part to see a makeshift stage."I don't remember planning a concert."

Hal then goes up to her."oh this is just our way to thank you for giving us this trip."

"Oh well that's nice of you."Margaux said and he left.

Shun was backstage putting his stuff on and Parker was at his side and she said:"I can't believe you guys were able to pull this off."

"Well we were able to make crazy things."Shun said and he puts on his shades.

She then gets nervous and said:"hey Shun."he looks at her."theres something I want to tell you."

Jessica then comes in."Shun it's time."

"Alright, tell me after the concert Parker."he then goes out wearing a red jacket and black pants.

"Oh yeah."Parker said a little sad.

Jessica looks at her and wonders why is acting like that.

Everyone was out at the stage then a lights shines on the stage to reveal Barry, Hal and Shun who was wearing his scarf and shades with all of them wearing the same clothes, then Hall puts his arm up.

**(Insert Livin' La Vida Loca here.)**

They then start to dance and a car stops by to watch them.

**She's into superstitions**

**Black cats and voodoo dolls**

**I feel a premonition**

**That girl's gonna make me fall**

**She's into new sensations**

**New kicks in the candlelight**

**She's got a new addiction**

**For every day and night**

**She'll make you take your clothes off**

**And go dancing in the rain**

**She'll make you live the crazy life**

**Or she'll take away your pain**

**Like a bullet to your brain**

**Upside, inside out**

**She's living la vida loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skins the color moca**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**She's livin la vida loca**

Everyone liked the song and Jessica was blushing a bit since Shun was also singing and she could only hear his voice in her mind along with Parker, Karen was flying around in her smaller form.

**Woke up in New York City**

**In a funky cheap motel**

**She took my heart and she took my money**

**She must of slipped me a sleeping pill**

**She never drinks the water**

**Makes you order french champagne**

**And once you've had a taste of her**

**You'll never be the same**

**She'll make you go insane**

Karen then saw the two girls dancing together and said to her bracer."Babs they're here."

"I'm on my way."Barbara said.

**Upside, inside out**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin la vida loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skins the color moca**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin la vida loca**

**Livin la vida loca**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

Shun was dancing around but he didn't notice the car doors opening and from it came Wednesday, she walks foward and saw him.

**She'll make you take your clothes off**

**And go dancing in the rain**

**She'll make you live the crazy life**

**Or she'll take away your pain**

**Like a bullet to your brain**

Barbara as Batgirl went underneath the crowd and took the girls with her, she then goes backstage and said:"it's done."

**Upside, inside out**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

**She'll push and pull you down**

**Livin' la vida loca**

**Her lips are devil red**

**And her skins the color moca**

**She will wear you out**

**Livin la vida loca**

**Livin la vida loca**

**She's livin' la vida loca**

They then posed together and the crowd cheered, they were waving at everyone and then they saw Wednesday appear in front of them.

They got surprised and Hal said:"hey no autographs now."

"I don't care."Wednesday then goes up to Shun who backs away, she then takes away his shades and pulls down the scarf to reveal his face making the crowd gasp.

"Shun!"Margaux said.

"He's back."some of the teens said.

"Look at that Morticia he made a song for Wednesday."Gomez said.

"He's such a nice boy."Moticia said.

"Hey Wednesday."Shun said nervous.

"So you came back."Wednesday goes up to him."I wonder why after you tried to escape our wedding."

"Hey you tried to marry me when we were 12."Shun said.

"Yes, I have been showing you my love so many times before as well."Wednesday said.

Shun got confused and he then remembered some moments.

**Flashback.**

Shun was the cave with Parker and Wednesday, after Parker introduced her to him she has been hanging out with him, she found Shun to be a interesting one to her.

He was lying down at his bed while they were around, then he hears a sound and rolls to the side to avoid an arrow, he looks up to see Wednesday with a crossbow.

"Where did you get that thing?"Shun said.

"I always had it with me."Wednesday said.

"Okay but why did you shot me?"Shun said.

"No reason."Wednesdat said.

"Okay, how about we just go back to enjoy our time together."Parker said to avoid a fight.

But what they don't know there was more to that action than simple target practice since Wednesday wanted to get his attention.

**Flashback ends.**

"Wait all those times you tried to kill me was you trying to get my attention."Shun said.

"Yes, now it's time for us to get to know each other."Wednesday grabs his arm.

"Hey."Jessica comes out with Barbara and Karen who were out of they're costumes."you can't just force him."

"And you are?"Wednesday asked.

"Were his friends."Barbara said.

"I see, well I met him a long time."Wednesday said.

Then the ground shake and they saw a big robot with giant long arms and claws, it then attacks making the crowd run away.

"Cara mia."Gomez said.

"We need to get the children away."Morticia said and she has the little girls drive away on the car while the guys take the two they had.

Wednesday was with Shun while he takes her away with the girls and her family, he then goes to the forest and it was in front of them with it's blades spinning.

"Oh no."Karen said.

Shun looks at them and his daughters who were behind him, he then made his choice, he summons the ghost driver shocking the girls, he then takes out the Specter Eyecon and presses the button before inserts it.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! SPECTER! READY GO! KAKUGO! DO KI DO KI! GHOST!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Specter surprising the Addams and he then goes after the machine, Parker was stunned and she said:"Shun is Specter."

"Yeah that's been a secret he was keeping."Karen said.

"This has become wonderfully chaotic."Wednesday smiled.

He avoids it's claws while trying to strike it but each punch barely made a dent, he then jumps back and it got hit by a beam, he looks to the side to see Zatanna and Kara in they're hero costumes.

"Hey Specter hope we didn't crash the party."Kara said.

"No you came just in time."Specter said.

"Good then let's take it down."Zatanna said and she shoots magic at it while Kara fires her heatvision.

Specter fights with the girls but it seems he was going to need something else, he then takes out the Houdini eyecon and inserts it.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

Then the Houdini parka flies out making everyone look at it and it poses making it's image appear, Zatanna jaw drop while Kara was stunned.

"Is that Houdini?"Zatanna said.

"Ha, and you said he wasn't good."Kara said.

He then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! HOUDINI! MAJI-I-JAN! SUGEE MAGICIAN!**

The parka attaches to him and he flies towards the machine, it then shoots at him with beams from it's claws but Specter teleports around to avoid the shots, then it strikes it on the head making it stumble back, then Specter goes to the air and pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! HOUDINI OMEGA DRIVE!**

The wings then shot chains at the robot trapping it and Specter takes the wings off letting them trap the machine, he then goes towards it with a kick while spinning around, he then hits it like a drill and goes through it and lands on the floor, then the machine explodes.

He then hears cheers from the Addams and Fester said:"I wish I was in the explosion."

Parker goes up to Specter and said:"Shun you're a superhero."

"Well yeah."he then cancels his form but the parka flies to the side."I should have told you but it's the hero thing."

"My boy, how about you join us tomorrow so we can celebrate you're victory of saving our family."Gomez said.

"Well that's nice of you."Shun said nervous.

"Hey guys look."Kara said and they saw Houdini yelling at Zatanna.

"How dare you say you're rabbits shouldn't be in the same breath as me, you're just a young brat that doesn't have the same skill and experience as me."Houdini said.

"I'm sorry."Zatanna said since she didn't expect that he would be one of Shun's forms.

"Now this is funny."Kara chuckles.

Shun looks at Wednesday who was smiling at him and he grunts.

"You should bring the other girls with you, I know you were tying to hide them from me."Wednesday said.

"I don't have a choice now."Shun said.

He grunts but a part of him did miss the times he spent time with her and Parker since they were his best friends when he was young along with the twins, he'll deal with the marriage another time and see if he can just have that time back with his new friends.

**Note:Part 3 is here, Addams know he's Specter but not the others yet, Parker also found out about and Zatanna and Kara came since they went to see them so they flied over but they got caught in the fights plus Zatanna got chewed out by Houdini, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X and guest no to you guys Wednesday and Parker are in the harem, you don't know what Shun's type is I'm the one that decides that, why would I make this arc if I didn't want to put them in the harem, he likes them wanna know why they represent a time of his life when he was young that was a good time after he lost his family, he was sent to a orphanage, he lost his dad, he didn't have friends, he was bullied so when he met them they were like his real friends so I'm going to put them in the harem and that's final, the Twins I will have to see and Bethany more of a rival to the girls also Ospite324 that is a terrible idea, Shun would never kill Wednesday she's a innocent she's not evil, so you just suggested the most disgusting thing ever thinking that Shun would even kill her when she was his friend."**


	26. Chapter 26 Lunch with the Addams

**Chapter 26 Lunch with the Addams**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was with the Jessica, Zee, Kara and Barbara at the entrance of the city waiting for someone, they then saw a dust cloud coming they're way and then it stops in front of them to reveal Diana on top of horse who was tired.

"Friends, I have arrived."Diana then gets off and the horse falls down.

"Well glad you were able to come hours later."Kara said.

"You must excuse me as the journey here was a long one."Diana said.

"Well it's good you're here Diana, but now I have to get ready for."Shun then sighs."party."

"Are you seriously going to they're house?"Jessica asked.

"I don't have a choice Wednesday and her family know I'm Specter so I have to meet them plus they want to see the girls."Shun said.

"Do no worry Shun we will be here in case something happens."Diana said.

"Well yes since the guys are back home."Zatanna said.

"Well thanks."Shun then goes back to the house to get ready.

Later Shun was at the front gate of the mansion with his daughters at his side along with Parker, Wednesday gave the ones she had back to him since he would be meeting the rest, the gate opened and they walked towards the house.

"Is this where mommy Wednesday lives?"Cedar asked.

"Yes."Shun grunts.

"They are already calling her mother."Parker said.

"They get too excited."Shun said.

They were at the front door and Shun rangs the bell, they waited and then the door opened to reveal Lurch."You raaaaaaang?"

"Yes."Shun said.

He then goes inside and they entered the house to see the mansion was big and dusty and old like how the Addams like it, they then saw Wednesday on top of the stairs.

"Hello, Shun."she said.

"Hey Wednesday."Shun said a little nervous.

She then saw Parker."glad you could come too."

"Yeah."Parker said.

Wednesday looks at all of Shun's little girls and said:"well they're a interesting bunch."

"Hi, mommy."they all waved at her.

"Welcome."they saw Gomez and Morticia come in.

"So good that you were able to come."Morticia said.

She then looks at each of the girls."so nice to finally be able to meet them."she then looks at some of them.

"Want a hug?"Thorn said with a arms up.

"Why not."Morticia hugs her.

"Don't her spikes her hurt?"Alice asked.

"I like them."Moritcia said making Thorn happy.

"So let's go have lunch."Gomez said.

"Sure."Shun said but he knows what they eat.

Later Bethany was watching through the window of the Addams Family and saw them having a nice lunch together while she saw Wednesday and Parker sitting next to Shun, she glares at them since after she met Shun at the day she actually found him cute.

"I will win."Bethany said but then she saw the lion coming towards her and she runs away screaming.

While they ate Shun had to resist from gagging from the food they serve while the girls didn't mind, while they ate Wednesday said:"so Shun when did you become one of these heroes?"

"Oh well I became Specter when I arrived at Metropolis."Shun said.

"Wow really, say did you meet any of those cool heroes?"Parker asked.

"Well yeah."Shun said.

"Say Shun when did you make these little ones?"Gomez asked.

"Well I found a book that told me how to make them."Shun said and it was true.

"Well I found them quite nice for the family."Morticia said.

"Hey."they saw Pugsley arguing with Blake who stole his food."that was mine."

"Too bad."Blake smiled.

"I have got it, we should have a Sabre Mazurka for one of them."Gomez said.

"Really?"Moticia said with some of the addams surprised.

"Yes."Gomez then looks at Daphne."I think Daphne would be a perfect one since the girls Sabre Mazurka requires two swords and she has them appart of her arms."

She looks at her arms.

"That would be great."Fester said."the last great one was from you're mother Wednesday."

Daphne looks at her and asked."Really?"

Wednesday looks at her and takes out a picture of her with two swords in hand."yes."

"Well alright me and Wednesday can help her practice."Morticia said.

"She would be better than Pugsley."Wednesday said.

"Hey."he said.

"Wonderful, she will be a great Addams."Grandmama said.

Daphne smiled while Shun was little worried since that would just make they're so called wedding happen even more."so how does this Mazurka work?"

"For the young women it will be when they would use two swords in order to defend against others of the Addams making them see if they can protect the family."Gomez said.

"She's got it easy being with two blades for arms, I wish I had ones for my Mazurka."Fester said.

"Can I please daddy?"Daphne asked.

"Well okay, so how long will it take?"Shun asked.

"Well how long are you here?"Gomez asked.

"At least a week."Shun said.

"Good we can train Daphne until then since unlike some, she has the easiest time being able to use her arms as swords."Gomez said.

"Oh yeah you should have seen her cut the curtains of my room."Mandy said.

"Sorry."Daphne said.

"They were like cut clean."Cedar said.

"You see she's a natural."Gomez said.

"We have time to train her while you're here."Morticia said.

"Okay."Shun said a little worried.

The girls were watching from afar and saw Wednesday with a sword wit Morticia watching while she was training Daphne.

"I can't believe they're going to have little Daphne appart of they're family."Zatanna said.

"That's not fair, she's a sweet girl and Shun's just going to let her be appart of her they're family too."Karen said.

"It must be because he can't escape the wedding so maybe if she's fails they let him go."Kara said.

"Kara."the rest said.

"Now Daphne the Mazurka is about protecting the family so you have to be ready."Wednesday and she nodded."good."she then did a thrust making Daphne scream and she crosses her arms to block it."not bad."

"It's good reactions but you don't have to be so nervous Daphne."Morticia said.

"Sorry, I barely go out."Daphne said.

"It's okay, you just have a better understanding."Morticia said.

"Okay miss Addams."Daphne said.

"Please call me grandma."Morticia said making her smile.

"No fair."the other girls watch them and Madndy said:"we wanted to appart of the family too."

Shun watches them from a window and sees Daphne learning from them."I just hope she'll be alright."

"Shun."he then saw Parker."Can we talk?"

"Sure."Shun said and they walked to the other side.

Wednesday saw them and looks at her mother who was training Daphne."Mother I'll be back."she then walks away.

"Alright, don't be late."Morticia said.

Parker and Shun were on the other side of the house and Shun asked:"okay, I know you wanted to talk to me about something, so what was it?"

"Well."She was nervous."Remember how we first met?"

"Yeah, you were doing that stupid dance with Bethany's group."Shun said.

"Well you see I still remember how we became good friends, but also I remember the times where you stood up to Bethany to protect me, and well I wanted to say."she couldn't find the right words so she just kissed him surprising Shun.

"Parker I never knew."Shun said while she puts her arms around him.

"Well."they then saw Wednesday looking at them."I never expected you Parker to like Shun."

"Uh I better go."Shun said since he has to let them solve it together.

"Look Wednesday I'm sorry, I didn't want to backstab you."Parker said.

"It's okay."Wednesday said and she got stunned."I just have to make sure to be number one."

"Wait number one?"Parker said.

"Yes, I don't mind having multiple wives."Wednesday said shocking her.

"What, you want him to have a harem?!"Parker said.

"I wasn't going to give up on him, so this way everyone wins, plus I can feel those other girls like him."Wednesday said.

Parker was stunned while Shun was watching Daphne training, he is about to get a big surprised when the girls tell him.

**Note:This chapter a little short but it was supposed to show Daphne going to have a Sabre Mazurka along with the harem about to be official, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X, guest Ospite324 I accept you're apologies, Guest of course he was going to wait before he gets married he needs like two more years before that and Ospite324 no he wouldn't wanna know why Shun isn't like that, he has shown being in rage and not once did he kill an enemy like against Katana or Livewire he didn't kill them and Wednesday wasn't trying to blackmail him pay attention to the story before you try to say anything she wanted her new daughters to be with her and liked them she was going to get Shun through her own ways she isn't a bad guy."**


	27. Chapter 27 Deep Spirit's Family

**Chapter 27 Deep Spirit's Family**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls**

Shun was with the girls in the city while they walk around.

"So this is where you used to live?"Kara asked.

"Yes, it's not much exciting compared to like Metropolis but it was a place where I met some of my friends."Shun said.

"Yeah Parker and those twins."Karen said.

"Plus that girl."Kara said.

"Yeah."Shun said.

He then sees Wednesday looking at him from a distance, he sighs and said."I'll be right back."he then goes to see her.

"I don't why he's even going to see her her sense of fashion is questionable."Zatanna said.

"Really, isn't it because Stella might like her more."Jessica said.

"What?!"Zatanna said."Stella, my little girl no way."

Shun was now talking with Wednesday."so did you solve everything with Parker?"

"Yes, we made a special deal."she said making him curious."also I still don't see how you did't see the signs."

"I was a kid, what did you expect?"he said.

"Yes even when we shared a place together."Wednesday said making him have another flashback.

**Flashback**

Shun was inside his cave and it was night time, he was sleeping on his bed while the moonlight was lighting up the place, then a shadow goes over him making him wake up and he looks to see Wednesday at the entrance holding a case.

"What are you doing here at this time?"Shun asked.

"I decided to live with you for some time."Wednesday said.

"Let me guess you ran away from home?"Shun said and she nodded."alright fine, but I ain't giving you my bed."he then lies down again.

"Alright, I have another way."Wednesday said.

He then felt something next to him and looks to see sleeping at his side, he grunts thinking she's doing this to mess with him.

He was then sleeping and Wednesday was staring at him with a opened eye, she then turns around to him and puts her arms around his body.

**Flashback ends.**

"Yeah I should have known."Shun said.

"Yes and now."she the holds his face."I have been waiting years for this."she then kisses him surprising Shun while the girls were shocked.

"Why that."Kara grunts while they were angry too.

She the breaks it up and said:"that was worth it."

"Okay, I'll have to go now and see the girls."Shun then walks away.

Wednesday then sees the girls and goes up to them."I know what you must be thinking."

"Oh yeah then tell us."Kara said.

"That you all love him."Wednesday said surprising them."so I have a idea."

"And what's that?"Jessica asked.

"Sharing."Wednesday said and they got shocked.

"Wait what does she mean?"Diana asked.

"It means she wants us to all be with Shun."Zatanna said.

"Yes, some Addams in the past did that so why not with Shun since he'll be appart of the Addams family."Wednesday said making them think about it.

Shun was at the house and saw the guys watching TV, Hal saw him and said:"hey how is it going with the creepy girl?"

"It's fine."he then goes to his room.

He lies down on his bed and looks out the window to see his little girls walking around, this was like the only place they can go without being treated as some kind of monsters, he knows they would have to go back home in Metropolis but he just wishes he could find a way for them to be out there.

Bethany was walking around the city while spying on the girls of Shun's group."those damn, I should be the one to have him just to stick it to Parker and Wednesday."

Then someone was behind her making her a little scared, she then turns around only for a arm to grab her neck."you will do nicely."he then raises a ridewatch up with it being a Specter anotherridewatch.

**SPECTER!**

He then inserts it on her body making her scream while she transformed, then she now resembles Another Ghost with the orange being replaced with blue, and the eye on the chest being bigger, the face was like Specters with the mouth and instead hair she had two giant demon looking horns.

The stranger chuckles and he heard a voice behind him."my lord is this girl really worth it to try to test the other watches?"

"Yes, just make sure you get the stones."he said.

"Of course Lord Ghost."the other one said.

On another part of town a Addams woman wearinn a black dress with long blonde hair and with black rings around her eyes, she walking towards the mansion but then sees a man in front of her, he looks like Jon Moxley from AEW with a black vest, camo pants and black boots.

He looks at her and said."hey."

"Hey."she said.

"So what are you doing?"he asked.

"I was just going to my family's mansion."she points up and he sees it.

"Spooky."he nods his head."need some company?"

She looks at him and said:"why not, my name is Lilith Addams."

"Dean."he said.

They then walk foward and went to the door and saw Gomez and Morticia.

"Ah cousin Lilith."Gomez said."and what's this?"

"Yes, who's your plus one?"Morticia asked.

"Dean."he enxtends his hand.

"Welcome Dean, when did you meet cousin Lilith?"Gomez shakes his hand.

Dean thinks about it and said:"ten minutes ago."

"Like our dear great great great aunt."Gomez said.

"So what's party about?"Dean asked.

"It's where we will celebrate a new Addams into the family."Morticia said.

They then saw Shun and his family come in.

"Big family."Dean said and Lilith nodded.

They then saw Sloom come in.

"Auntie Sloom."Morticia said.

"Auntie Sloom."Gomez said with a smile."it's good that you came."

"Yes."she then sees Dean."are you are?"

"Dean, I'm Lilith's plus one."Dean said.

"I see."Sloom then looks at her."is that true?"

"Yes."Lilith nodded.

"Very well, it seems you found him to be of interest but is he even worthy of becoming an Addams I will have to see."Sloom said."now where is the girl?"

"She is right there."Morticia points to the side and they saw Daphne with Shun.

"Well I hope she has been trained properly."Sloom said.

"She has."Morticia smiled.

Later in another room with a podium, Wednesday was with Shun while they walk around, they girls were there too along with his daughters, Daphne was there since she was inside a box that was made to keep her in as part of the tradition.

"It seems everyone is here."Wednesday said.

"Yes."Shun said.

"Is it true that tomorrow you'll be leaving?"Wednesday asked.

"Yes, I have a home back at Metropolis, I can't stay here since I even go to school there."Shun said."you're not going to do something to make me switch schools are you?"

"Oh no, I'll simply wait."she looks at him in the eyes."once you graduate I'll be waiting here for our wedding."

"Okay."Shun said a little surprised.

"Also we have something important to talk later."Wednesday said confusing him.

"Everyone."Gomez calls out to them while he was at the podium with Morticia."the hour is upon us."Lurch then started the music."we gather today to witness Shun's daughter Daphne perform her Sabre Mazurka."Thing goes up to the box next to Gomez and he gives him the key.

Gomez then opens letting Daphne out, they then all look at her while she walks up to the podium."we will begin with the reading from terror, which commemorates our cries in battle."Gomez puts the book on the podium and opens it.

Daphne saw the first page saying howl, she then does that shouting to the sky, some got impressed, then the page was turned to reveal a scream, she then screams making some of the windows break and they clapped for her."and now to womenhood."the page shows her long hair and she then holds her breath and her hair got longer."now for the Sabre Mazurka."

She goes down in the middle of the room and Wednesday walks up to her, she then takes a sword and cuts Daphne's hair making it similar to hers just the pig tails being shorter and Wednesday said:"there now you're appart of the family, you're now ready."

"Thank you mommy."Daphne said.

She walks away while Daphne was there, then the lights got turned off with a spotlight on Daphne, then a red one showed another women with black hair and white dress, she then snaps her fingers to the music and she starts to kick a sword around, then she kicks it up and its lands on her mouth while she dances, Daphne got ready with her blades and a big Addams man takes the sword and jumps towards her, Daphne then blocks it and jumps back while spinning landing with grace while some got impressed, three then appeared and they prepared they're blades attacking her from the sides and she ducks and blocks them with her arms, she then jumps away and crouches down, then one with his head on fire lands on her right arm and spins around making her do the same, she then got serious and stabs her leg on the ground and throws him off, she then jumps to the air like a ballerina and lands on her ground with her blades over her face.

Then it stopped and they all cheered for her.

"She did it."Gomez said while Shun's friends were all stunned.

"Yay."all of Daphne's sister went up to her and gave a group hug.

Sloom goes up to Daphne making the sisters let go, she then smiles and said:"well done, I must say yours rivals that of you're mother so."she then puts the hat on her."welcome to the family."

Daphne smiled and said to Shun:"I did it daddy."

"Yes."Shun smiled at her.

Then the room exploded making everyone scared.

"Everyone out of the house."Shun said and they ran outside.

After they exited they saw something that lands on the ground, they got shocked to see Another Specter looking at them.

"What?!"Shun said.

"That looks like Another Ghost."Barbara said.

"Only for Specter."Jessica said.

"I'll take care of it."Shun takes out his eyecon while summoning his driver and inserts the eyecon.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! SPECTER! READY GO! KAKUGO! DO KI DO KI! GHOST!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Specter, then he charges at the Another Rider and starts to punch and kick it while it blocks them, then he gets punched away by Another Specter shocking them, then the girls arrived in they're costumes and starts to help him.

"Sisters let us help our friend."Diana said.

They then start to attack it, they saw it wasn't as strong as Another Ghost so they wer eholding they're own but then it throws them off sending them all back, it then sends a fireball at them making Jessica make a shield but it breaks throwing them to the ground, then it turns to the Addams looking at Wednesday and Parker then it makes a giant energy blast and shoots it, Specter then jumps in front of them taking it and he screams, then he goes back to his base form going to the ground.

"Shun!"Parker said going to his side.

Shun looks at it walking towards them and he gets up."I will not lose, I won't let you take away what I love."he walks foward then reaches out with his hand and purple fire appeared and it made the Deep Specter eyecon, Another Specter stopped and looks at it, then Shun presses the button and inserts it to the driver.

**DIVE TO THE DEEP! EYE! GIROTTO MIRO! GIROTTO MIRO!**

Then Shun got covered by purple fire with the parka flies around him and he was screaming making them all worried, Another Specter then goes after him but then Dean grabs it from behind making Lilith worried."hey it's not you're turn."

Shun looks at the Parka and said:"I will control this form."

It nodded and Shun was able to pull the lever.

**GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER! GET GO! KAKUGO! GI ZA GI ZA! GHOST!**

It then attaches to him and he transforms into Deep Specter, everyone got surprised and Jessica said."wow."

Another Specter breaks free and charges at Specter, Specter then grabs it's fist and looks at it.

**DEEP SLASHER!**

He summons his weapon and slashes at the another rider sending it back, he then charges at it slashing at Another Specter multiple times and then changes to gun mode shooting it, Another Specter then charges the symbol behind it while Specter pulls the lever.

**GENKAI DAI KAIGAN!**

He charges up and jumps to the sky making Another Specter look up.

**DEEP SPECTER! GIGA OMEGA DRIVE!**

They then went towards each other with a flying kick, then Deep Specter goes through the another rider making it explode and he lands on the ground, Specter then saw it was Bethany shocking them with the watch breaking.

"Bethany!"Parker said.

She then gets up and sees Wednesday glaring at her."oh hey."

"So you couldn't let me have the man I love."she then glares at her."get out of my home."

She then runs away scared.

Shun cancels his form and the girls regrouped."so what was that you said about something important?"

"Well since Parker and maybe all of these girls love you, I decided you're allowed to have a harem."Wednesday said.

"What?!"Shun said and Parker hugs him while the others were a little nervous.

"Yes but I'm number one."Wednesday said.

"Oh yeah."Kara goes up to her with a glare.

Shun sighs since this wasn't what he was expecting.

Dean was walking out of the gate and Lilith called out."Dean."he looks at her."where are you going?"

"Well I have things to do, since I'm going to find a few guys."Dean said.

"Then can I come with you?"she asked.

"Sure."Dean said making her smile and she holds his arm, they then saw a rift in the woods, they look at each other and smiled running into it.

Next day Shun was inside the bus back home with the girls inside, he sent his daughters back to his house and he was in the window.

"Well it's time."Jessica said.

"Yeah."Shun said.

He then looks out and to his surprise he sees not only the Addams Family but the whole town there waving goodbye at him.

"Bye Shun, come back anytime."they all said.

"Remember this is also you're home."Fester said.

He sees Wednesday waving at him with Parker, she smiles and he smiles back at her, then the bus starts to leave and memories of his past came, when he first came into this city, to the time he met Parker and Wednesday along with they're family and friends, to now with them reuniting again. then it ended with Wednesday and Parker kissing him.

He opens his window and sticks his head out waving at them, the girls smiled at him since he seems to have accepted this place as home too, he waves until he couldn't see them again and small tear comes out of his eye.

"You're going to miss them?"Barbara asked.

"Yeah."Shun comes in."but I know this isn't goodbye forevor."Shun said.

The bus then drives off to Metropolis where Shun's new home is but this time the city he ran away that he was just to avoid being caught back in Japan became a home to him too and he has a family there as well.

**Note:Addams family arc is over but they will come back later, Shun now has Deep Specter and used the first form of it, Another Specter is a new one I made and the one that used the watch on Bethany was Another Ghost he just didn't reveal his face.**


	28. Chapter 28 Crush Invader

**Chapter 28 Crush Invader**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was at home tired he just fought another villain was tired, he then looks at the girls and they were playing around the house, they were bored since it's either stay at home or go out at night so no one would see them, they wanted to see the people and play with other kids but they can't since they're appearance would cause a riot, they missed Paradise.

He then thinks about something, how could he be able to bring the girls without causing a panic, then he gets an idea.

Later in the streets a robbery was taking place with a news reporter saying:"breakig news a robbery is going on the city bank and the police aren't able to go in."

The crooks point the guns at the cops but then everyone saw someone walk towards the place, it was guy wearing Alain uniform wearing a green mask, he looks at the crooks and they said:"not one more move, I don't want any hero wannabe here."

"You have no right to tell me what to do, so I'll just be punishing you."he then takes out the Mega Ulorder and inserts it on his left arm, then he takes out the necrom eyecon pressing the button.

**STANDBY!**

He then inserts it on the Ulorder.

**YES SIR!**

He then puts it up and presses the button on the side.

**LOADING!**

The parka then comes out making everyone stay away and the crooks shoot at him but the parka blocks them bullets."henshin."he then presses the drop button on top.

**TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRUSH INVADER!**

The transient form and the park attaches to him and he transforms into Kamen Rider Necrom, he then pulls the hood down and smirks."you may all know me as Kamen Rider Necrom."

"I don't believe it, a new Kamen Rider appeared, first it was Ghost, then Specter now a new one called Necrom is here."reporter said.

He then appears in front of the crooks and punches them in the gut and face knocking them out, then Necrom ties them up and flies away, he then sees Livewire near a power plant and gets an idea.

She was laughing but then stopped when she heard a voice."what's this, a scum trying to laugh at others pain."she turns around to see Necrom.

"What, another one."Livewire said.

"I am Necrom."he said with his arms crossed.

"Oh yeah, well how about this."Livewire then sends a electrical blast that hits his chest but it barely pushed him, her jaw drop and he looks at it.

"I'm sorry but was that supposed to do anything?"Necrom asked.

"Why you."she then tries it again but avoids her and appears behind her.

"It sickens me that people like you even saw my little girls."Necrom said.

"Wait what?"Livewire said and she got punched away, she then looks around and saw him like teleporting around her and she tries to shock him but he dodges all her attacks, he then appears in front of her and punches her multiple times and kicks her away."okay that's it."she then starts to absorbs the power around them.

Necrom then presses the button on the side of the ulorder.

**DESTROY!**

"Listen to the call of your heart!"Necrom said while his symbol appears behind him.

She then shoots a blast and he presses the button of the top.

**DAI TENGAN! NECROM! OMEGA ULORD! **

He then jumps to the air and does a rider kick, he hits the beam going right through it and hits her making an explosion happen, he then land on his feet and sees her on the ground knocked out.

What Necrom didn't know is that a drone was watching him fight.

Later the city was wondering about what happened with the girls at Sweet Justice watching the news.

"Okay since when did he go out there without us."Kara said,

"Maybe he wanted to do it on his own."Jessica said.

"But why the new form?"Zatanna said.

They then saw Necrom walk up in front of the crowd and said:"people of Metropolis, as you all know I am Necrom, I came from another world where spirits live in order to see the city of Ghost and Specter, I wonder if you all will accept me."they then start to cheer for him."thank you but I ask of you to accept my children too."

That shocks the girls and the crowd said:"his children."

Then a portal opened behind him and then came his homunculus daughters making the crowd surprised, they were now standing next to him and Necrom said:"behold my creations, my daughters."

They all look at them with the children looks at the girls too.

"Hey why is one of them naked?"a guy pointed at Lisa.

"She's not you bufoon, she's wearing a shell which to turtles is like clothes."Necrom said.

"He has a point."a woman said and they all agreed.

"I would like you all have the chance to meet them as they will be walking around you're city so please accept them, as a new hero this is all I ask just to accept my children among you."Necrom said.

They think about and they nodded making the girls happy.

"He just told everyone so that they can be happy."Barbara said.

"He did that for them."Diana smiled.

Pam and Harley were walking around the city and Harley said:"hey did you hear a new hero is around?"

"Is this because of the one called Necrom, Livewire got beaten by him so many are talking about him."Pam said and then they saw a snow flake fall down.

"Snow?"Harley said and saw more come down."but it's almost summer."they then saw the park is covered in snow with the kids playing there and in the middle of it was Elsa shooting more of her snow."hey isn't that."

Elsa then makes a stage for her and she then starts to sing.

**(Insert Let it go From Frozen here.)**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**

**Not a footprint to be seen**

**A kingdom of isolation**

**And it looks like I'm the queen**

Everyone then looks at her as she sings.

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**

**Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**

**Well, now they know!**

She then jumps off while she slides around the place with everyone smiling.

**Let it go, let it go**

**Can't hold it back anymore**

**Let it go, let it go**

**Turn away and slam the door!**

**I don't care**

**What they're going to say**

**Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bothered me anyway!**

She then walks around the streets with the kids following her.

**It's funny how some distance**

**Makes everything seem small**

**And the fears that once controlled me**

**Can't get to me at all!**

**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go**

**I am one with the wind and sky**

**Let it go, let it go**

**You'll never see me cry!**

**Here I stand**

**And here I'll stay**

**Let the storm rage on!**

She then shoots snow to the sky making the entire city snow.

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**

**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back**

**The past is in the past!**

She then goes up to the sky with a pillar appearing bellow her.

**Let it go, let it go**

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**

**Let it go, let it go**

**That perfect girl is gone!**

**Here I stand**

**In the light of day**

**Let the storm rage on**

**The cold never bothered me anyway!**

Everyone then clapped for her with Pam and Harley stunned.

"Wow, she's a good singer."Harley said.

"If she's here then."Pam looks around and then sees Bloom on the other side walking around making her smile.

The girls saw that and Zatanna said:"well she has some talent."

"Yeah, Elsa is amazing."Karen said.

"Now for my daddy."Elsa then makes a big throne of ice and Necrom appears and sits on it.

"Well this is a nice gift my daughter."Necrom said.

"He's just enjoying it."Kara said.

"Remember he's doing this for his little ones."Diana said.

In Space theres a planet called Almerac inside a throne room theres a woman with long red hair wearing black and gold armor with a white cape.

She then sees her handmaiden Sazu going up to her."lady Maxima the scouts have found another suitor that shows his heroic deeds."

"Fine, I could use a good laugh, after so many of the others that failed, so show it to me."Maxima said.

Then a screen appeared and it shows Necrom transforming while fighting of many criminals and then fighting Livewire, she then smiles seeing him demolish everything in his sights, with it then showing him fighting a group of robots and destroying them with a swipe of his hand.

"He lives on the planet called Earth, our scouts told us his name is Necrom."Sazu said.

"Necrom, I like the way he fights and that power, our children will be amazing."Maxima said.

"He's also a good father as he created his own children."Sazu then shows all of Necrom's daughters making Maxima look at them.

It then shows many of them starting with Hope then she saw Edna."oh I like her, well I don't mind being a mother since I can teach them a thing or two."

"Shall I have the embassador contact him?"Sazu asked.

"No, I'll handle this, personally."Maxima said getting up.

"But my lady are you sure about this?"Sazu asked.

"Of course."Maxima said."and if this one is as promissing as he looks, you can start ordering the wedding pattern."Maxima then made a portal from her bracelet and goes through it.

Shun was in his disguise as Alain in front of a stadium everyone cheering for him while he was with is daughters."thank you all so much for coming here."

Maxima walk over to a newspaper stand and reads a newspaper of Necrom with him doing a pose, then she saw a tv with a reporter saying:"today at the stadium we will have more about Necrom."

"50 cents."the seller said but then she grabs him but the collor.

"Where is that broadcasting?"she points at the tv.

At a dressing room Shun was looking at a mirror with his mask on the table, the girls were in they're costumes behind him.

"Shun why are you letting the fame go up to you're head?"Barbara asked.

"I'm not."Shun turns at them."I'm just playing a part, like acting."

"Well you're better actor then Oliver."Zatanna said.

"Thank you, I'm still Ghost, you're teammate, I didn't abandoned Ghost it's just like how I use Specter for like Carol and stuff."Shun said.

"Well he has a point."Karen said.

"Yes plus look at the girls, they're happy."Shun said and they saw them on tv talking to many kids.

"Yes."Jessica said.

"Okay but I just don't like them being with Lisa."Kara said.

"It's okay, you're still her mommy."Shun said and he puts his mask on."now it's time for Necrom to go out, wish me luck."

"Good luck."they all said and he leaves.

Edna was at the halls walking around then she hears a noise and sees Maxima burst opened through the door, the security tries to stop her but she grabs them."get out of my way."she then throws them off and saw Edna making her smile.

"Who are you?"Edna said.

"I am the lady Maxima, warrior queen, head of the royal house, leader of all Almerac, and Necrom's Betrothed."Maxima said surprising her.

"What, daddy never said he has a new mommy for us."Edna said.

"All he needs to do is prove himself and you'll be my daughter."Maxima said."so where is you're father?"

"He's going to the stage to talk to the people of Metropolis."Edna said.

"Good then take me to him."Maxima said.

Shun was on stage with everyone cheering."thank you, thank you, it's been such a nice day for me, my daughters are happy and I'm glad my deeds are known to all of you."

Then they saw Maxima go up to him while the girls got surprised.

"Who is that chick?"Kara said.

"I don't know."Zatanna said.

Maxima looks at Shun and said:"Necrom."she looks at him up and down."eow."

"And you are?"Shun said.

"Later for that."Maxime said and she puts her arms around his neck."Almerac awaits us, you need only prove yourself and."but then Shun takes her arms off.

"Look, I'm flattered but I cannot leave this world."Shun said.

Maxima looks at him stunned and said:"are you refusing the royal throne of Almerac, are you refusing me?"

"Uh, yes."Shun said and she punches him away making Shun crashes through the wall making everyone gasp.

She then jumps outside looking for him then she heard a sound.

**TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRUSH INVADER!**

She then sees the parka coming out of the rubble and Necrom stands up letting it attach to him.

"So you were able to take it."Maxima said.

"Yes, I have dealt with much worse."Necrom said.

She then charges at him and he blocks her punch and kicks her away to a construction site, he then lands in front of her and said:"you gotta do better than that."

She then picks up a beam and hits him with it, he then gets up he then summons the Gan Gun Catcher in gun form and shoots the beam off her hand, then he charges at her kicking her many times and hits the back of the weapon over her head.

Necrom then presses the button on the side of the ulorder.

**DESTROY! DAI TENGAN! NECROM! OMEGA ULORD! **

He then shoots a green orb making the area around Maxima explode and she was sent flying to a wall.

She then gets up with a smile.""No one has ever lasted this long with me, no one, you are my equal."Maxima said and she goes up to him hugging Necrom."this is the happiest day of my life."

"I'm glad."Necrom said confused.

She then looks at him and said:"of course now you have to marry me."

"Look you can't just demand someone to marry you."Necrom said.

"Why not, on my planet I do it all the time."Maxima said.

"Look marriage is something important, it's a sign of love between both partners."Necrom said.

"Really."she then shocks him while the girls arrived only for her to make a portal to take him away.

"No!"They said but it was too late since they were gone.

Necrom exits the portal and stands up to see Maxima but then they saw a guy on the throne wearing silver helmet with a moustache, he was Carnorite, next to him was Sazu and a few soldiers.

"My lady."Sazu said surprised to see her.

"What is the meaning of this?"Maxima said.

"They came and took the throne by force."Sazu said scared with spears around her.

"Guards."Maxima ordered and the guards came in but they pointed their spear at her.

"There has been a new order, after so much the people here just accepted me."Cardonite said.

"Are you sure you're the ruler?"Necrom said.

"Is this the one you chose to be your mate, he doesn't look like much."Cardonite said.

"Oh really."Necrom then punches him away.

The guards then attacked him while Necrom jumps away, he felt his power fading with the visor turning black."well it seems I have to change a bit."he then takes out Sanzo and presses the button before inserts it on the Ulorder.

**YES SIR!**

Then he presses on the side making the parka fly out hitting them away and they got surprised to see it before it posed to make the image of Sanzo, then he presses the drop.

**TENGAN: SANZO! MEGA ULORD! SAI~YU RO~AD! **

The parka attaches to him and he looks at the soldiers with his weapon in rod form, the soldiers attacked with Necrom hitting them away with ease, Cardonite then charges at him with a sword and attacks while Necrom blocks it with the rod, then he knocks him back while hitting him with it then he grabs the sword arm with the hand, he pulls him back and kicks Cardonite away.

More guards came and Necrom puts Grimm on the slot.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

He then switches to gun mode and shoots a pen tip at them.

**OMEGA FINISH!**

It then bursts into a spray of smaller G Pens hitting all of them away.

"Impossible."Cardonite said standing up.

"No, plus you're the only one with help."Necrom puts a hand up and the disciples of Sanzo appeared saying monkey sounds."go."they then charge at him while Necrom prepares the finisher.

**DAI TENGAN: SANZO! ****OMEGA ULORD! **

Necrom rides the Gokourin going towards Cardonite while the Gan Gun Catcher charges up with a green light, Cardonite raises his sword up to block it but then he gets hit by the disciples and Necrom finishes it off making him explode sending him to the floor, then Necrom stands next to the disciples while they pose then they vanished.

Maxima then steps on Cardonite with her sword in hand and goes to stab him.

"Wait, he doesn't deserve to die."Necrom said.

"Really?"Maxima asked him.

"Yes, it seems your people needed a true leader so show that your better than him first."Necrom said.

Maxima thinks about it and stabs the sword next to Cardonite head, she then looks at Sazu and said:"Sazu take him to the darkest, deepest and nasty dungeon you can find."

"Of course my lady."Sazu said while the guards picked up Cardonite and took him away.

Maxima looks at Necrom and said."so?"

"It's a start."Necrom said.

"A start, what about us?"she puts her arms around him.

"You know I need to go back to Earth."Necrom said making her sad.

"That's too bad, but I won't give up on you."she then kisses his cheek.

She makes a portal and he waves goodbye at her.

He then arrives at the same place and the girls go up to him.

"Necrom are you okay?"Diana asked.

"Yes, I just dealt with a problem now I need to do something."Necrom said.

Later Necrom was on top of a building with his daughters and said to the people."Metropolis tahnk you for this time, I must go now since there is still heroes like Ghost and Specter but I will return."he then gets covered by a green light and vanishes.

Necrom returns back to his house and transforms back.

"Well looks like you were able to do what you wanted."Mandora said.

"Yeah but now I need some rest."Shun goes to his room.

"Daddy."Edna said."is that woman our new mommy?"

"We'll see about that later."Shun said and he goes to get some rest.

The city missed Necrom already but they still liked Ghost and Specter and hoped that Necrom comes back to be they're hero again.

**Note:Necrom appeared along with Maxima, it's based on the PowerSurge ep just replaced Power girl for Necrom, the girls finally got they're time to be in the city and Shun got a new girl interested in him, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X maybe."**


	29. Chapter 29 New justice

**Chapter 29 New justice**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

At night Kamen Rider Ghost was jumping through many buildings making a quick search, he then sees a car with criminals driving by carrying bags of money and he then jumps towards the front of the car, they then stopped and saw it was Ghost.

"Crap it's Ghost."one of them said.

"Let's get out of here."

They then ran away while Ghost went after them, he then tackles two of them down and then sees the last one run to a alley but then he gets hit back to the streets, Ghost then sees a guy come out and he was wearing a blue beetle inspired armor.(Blue Beetle from Brave and the Bold.)

He saw Ghost and said:"wow, you're Ghost."

"Yes, and you are?"Ghost asked.

"I'm Blue Beetle."he puts his hand foward and Ghost shakes it.

The one on the ground got up and Beetle punches him down again."it's so cool meeting a Young Justice member."

"Well it's good to hear we have fans from other heroes."Ghost said.

"Yeah, you guys are like a inspiration to many heroes like me."Blue Beetle said.

"Like you?"Ghost got confused.

"Yeah you see many heroes have tried to join like the big teams like the Justice League but got turned down but Batman and Superman, but you guys went and started you're own team showing that you don't need to be appart of the big guys to be a hero."Blue Beetle said.

"Yeah, we started our team after we were seen a heroes by the city."Ghost said.

"Hey I wonder, is there any room for another member?"Blue Beetle asked.

"Well I would have to talk to the girls since it wouldn't be fair."Ghost said.

"I understand, I just hope I can get a chance."Blue Beetle then flies away with ghost watching him leave.

Ghost then took the criminals to the police and went back to his house, he was thinking about how many heroes are out there that are not with the Justice League, Young Justice or the Invincibros, Katana was one and she was a friend of his, then there was Dove who was a hero that he had to fight because she thought he was a real bad guy, so it makes him wonder about these heroes that the people don't know, they're might be even more heroes outside of Metropolis since Batman is in Gotham so there might be other cities and countries that have heroes that are just trying to do they're best.

Next day Shun was walking with the girls to school and he said:"hey girls do you ever wonder how many heroes are there?"

"Well, kinda."Barbara said.

"Why would you care about them?"Kara asked.

"Well you see I was doing a routine around the city and I met a hero that not a lot of people knew the Blue Beetle."Shun said.

"Who?"they said.

"He's a hero that was around and saw some news about a man wearing blue armor but that was it, he said that were kind of a inspiration to heroes like them."Shun said.

"Really, well that's good to hear."Zatanna said.

"Yeah it seems they are other heroes that like us."Jessica said.

"So what else did the Blue Beetle said?"Karen said.

"Well he said that many heroes have tried to get to the Justice League only to be turned down."Shun said.

"Pft, what did they expect Superman just wants the best."Kara said.

"Yeah so."Shun didn't get to finish since the bell rang."we'll talk later."

After class Shun was at the Lois office showing her more of Ghost and Specters pictures."not bad Shiba, it seems you're good in finding them."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm good but I think I'm a bit lucky."Shun said.

"Don't sell yourself out, with these we get plenty of hero pictures and theres plenty of fans of Ghost and Specter, just wish Necrom would appear more."Lois said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back."Shun said.

"Alright, but keep doing a good job."Lois said and he nodded.

Later Shun went with the girls and they left school together, they then saw a newsreport of the Villainesses at a power plant.

"Everyone let's go."Diana said and they went to change into they're hero costumes.

They rush into the power plant and went to the front, they then saw Livewire there in front and Diana said:"Livewire you're evil deeds will come to a end."

"Oh really."Livewire said.

"Yeah."Kara then goes foward but then kryptonite hits her making her fall to the ground.

"Supergirl!"They said and they saw Catwoman next to her.

"Sorry but you won't interfer."she said.

Zatanna then grabbed by her foot by a vine and get dragged away by Poison Ivy, then Karen got hit by a rock by Giganta, Diana then charges at them but gets hit by Harley with her hammer from behind, Barbara then goes foward using her grapple but she gets blasted by Carol, then Livewire shocks Jessica away leaing Ghost alone, they then attacked him at the same time and he gets pushed back, then Livewire absorbs all the power and shoots a giant electrical blast sending him flying away while they laugh.

"That was for Dark Ghost."Livewire said.

Ghost crashes on te other side of the city and two heard the crash and went towards it, the ones that heard it were Kathy and Wendy and they saw Ghost transform back into Shun and they got shocked.

"Shun!"they look at each other and Kathy said:"we need to take him before someone finds him."Wendy nods and they carry him away.

Shun wakes up in a bed and he sees Wendy and Kathy there."Kathy, Wendy, where am I?"

"You're in my house."Kathy said and he saw it was girls room with her uniform hanging at the closet.

"Did you see what happened?"Shun asked worried.

"Yeah, don't worry we won't tell."Wendy said making him relaxed.

"The girls."Shun said.

"Yeah, we heard the Villainesses attacked them and they are all tied up."Kathy said since Livewire bragged about it in the news.

"I gotta stop them."Ghost said.

"How, even if you use a lot more of you're power it's five against one."Kathy said."as much we would like to help we're not that strong."

Shun thinks about it, he could use Toucon but then he would still have to face them all together and they must have gotten better from each of they're battles, then he remembers something, there are more heroes in this city.

He looks at them and said:"what if I said I could help you both become heroes."that made them surprised.

After he got up they were now wearing Mega Ulorder on they're arms and Shun said:"with those you'll be able to fight them."

"Are we going to go alone?"Wendy asked.

"No were going to get more help, but let me ask you do you really want to do this?"Shun said.

They look at him and smiled."yes."then they took out the eyecons.

**STANDBY!**

They insert them in the Ulorder.

**YES SIR!**

They put them up and pressed the button.

**LOADING!**

"Henshin."they pressed the drop.

**TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRUSH INVADER!**

Kathy became Necrom P while Wendy become Necrom Y, they look at each other and Y said:"this is so cool."

"Good, now."Shun summons his Ghost driver and inserted the eyecon.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

He transforms into Ghost and said:"now let's get more help."

Katana was running through the buildings and then she saw Ghost with the Necroms behind him.

"Ghost!"she got surprised.

"Katana, you're needed."Ghost said making her curious.

Dove was flying around and she then sees Ghost on a building and stops in front of him."oh hey."

"Dove you're needed."she go confused.

Blue Beetle just stopped a robery and he then sees Ghost in front of him."hey man."

"Blue Beetle you're needed."that made him smile.

At the power plant the girls were tied up with chains and were hanging above toxic waste, Kara was still drained while the Villainesses were down.

"With that waste it will be goodbye to them."Poison ivy said.

"But what about the other guy?"Giganta said.

"Oh come on, it's just one what could go wrong?"Harley said.

The entrance blew up and they saw smole there, then Ghost comes out and said:"this time it will be different."

"Ghost."the girls were happy to see him.

"Did you forget what happened, last time you didn't beat us."Livewire said.

"Not alone, but with help."Ghost said and then came Katana next to him, they got surprised and slowly came the others, Dove, the Necrom girls and Blue Beetle.

"Oh no."Harley said.

"Meet the new Young Justice."Ghost said with them all posing.

"New Young justice!"Barbara got surprised.

"Looks like he got these heroes that he said were not that famous."Kara said.

"I see, Ghost gave them a purpose."Diana smiled.

"Now to make it bette for us."he takes out Toucon Boost and inserts it.

**IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

He then pulls the lever.

**TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST! ORE-GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! GO! (FIGHT!)**

Ghost then transforms into Toucon Boost surprising them since they must have not known about it, he summons his weapon.

**SUNGLASSESLASHER!**

He then said:"charge!"they then attacked them.

Ghost then faces Livewire while she shoots at him and he it's the attacks away then he inserts Edison on the driver and pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: EDISON! ELEC! HIRAMEKI! HATSUMEI-OH!**

He was now wearing the parka and she shoots at him but he aborbs it and he hits her away with a punch, then he puts both Ore and Toucon eyecons on the blade while changing to blaster mode.

**(MEGA) MAUBUSHI! (MEGA) MAUBUSHI! (MEGA) MAUBUSHI!**

He then closes the glasses.

**TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**

He then charges a blast at her with red energy being mixed with the electricity, then he pulls the trigger.

**MEGA OMEGA FLASH!**

He then shoots the beam and it hits her away away and she falls to the ground.

Carol was figthing against Necrom P and was throwing hearts but she knocks them away and she presses for the finisher.

**DESTROY!**

She hits the drop.

**DAI TENGAN! NECROM! OMEGA ULORD! **

She throws a blast of pink energy hitting Carol away.

Necrom Y was fighting against Giganta who was punching at her but she jumps around her doing a few flips and she then kicks her heard a few times and presses the button too.

**DESTROY!**

and hits the drop.

**DAI TENGAN! NECROM! OMEGA ULORD! **

She then charges her punch with yellow energy and punches Giganta away.

Dove was flying after Catwoman and she said:"this isn't what normaly does, it's cats that chases the bird."

"Not this time."Dove then hits her with a kick sending her away.

Harley was fighting against Katana who blocked her hammer with her sword many times and she then kicks it away, Harley chuckles nervously and Katana then kicks her away and the hammer hits Harley in the head.

Poison Ivy was sending many roots at Blue Beetle who flies around."okay how about something different."he then makes blasters shooting the vines down shocking her.

He then charges at her and punches her away sending her to the rest of her group who were all knocked out.

They then tried them up and brough the girls down to the floor and freed them.

"Well thanks."Kara then looks at the Necroms."so who are the clones over here?"

"They're Necrom P and Y, they're allies of Necrom."Ghost said.

"Yeah."P said.

"It's nice to meet you all."Y said.

"Hey we meet again."Barbara said to Dove.

"Yeah."she smiled.

"Hey nice to meet you all I'm Blue Beetle."he said.

"Yes, we heard of you from Ghost."Zatanna said.

"It's good t see you again Katana."Diana said and she nods with a smile.

They then took them out and the news came with a female reporter asking them."excuse me Ghost is these new heroes appart of Young Justice."

He looks at the members and said:"yes."that surprises them and they smiled.

"You heard that folks, Young Justice found themselves more members for they're team."the reporter said.

"Hey thanks."Blue Beetle said.

"No problem, plus I think the girls liek the idea."Ghost said and they nodded.

Now the city knows about the new members of Young Justice with some other heroes hearing the news wondeing if they could become members too.

**Note:Young Justice has new members, Blue Beetle, Wendy, Kathy, Katana and Dove have all joined as like a personal team of Ghost, many heroes will join them and I'm open to suggestions to who they could be, as long as it isn't like Superman or Batman, they won they're battle since the villainesses weren't ready for this new team so they got caught off guard a bit.**


	30. Chapter 30 Worlds apart

**Chapter 30 Worlds apart**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the middle of the night Ghost was jumping through many buildings but he wasn't alone next to him where two new heroes, one was a guy his age wearing a red costume and shades known as Plastic man while the other is a girl, she has gray skin and spiked, black hair with red bangs, her dress is black up until her waist, where she has a red skirt with black stripes, she also wears long, black sleeves and black boots with a bit of red coloring on the bottom her name is Argent.

After Young Justice was heard to have more members more heroes that wanted a chance started to come and join the team, Plastic man and Argent were the first to try to join with Ghost taking them out on patrol to test them.

"Hey thanks for giving us this chance Ghost."Plastic man said.

"Yeah, it's so cool to be appart of the team."Argent said.

"You're welcome, the girls want at least a test so we're going on patrol."Ghost said.

They then saw some criminals running away and Ghost said:"there they are get them."

Argent then sends a energy blast making them get blown back and Ghost appears bellow them kicking them to the sky, then Plastic man uses his arms to tie them up.

"Good work."Ghost said.

"Thanks boss."they said.

"Please just Ghost."They then tied them up for the police to get them.

They ran through the buildings and saw Hal and his team going foward and they stopped to see each other.

"Green lantern."Ghost said.

"Ghost what are you doing here?"Hal said.

"I was testing the new guys."Ghost said.

"New guys."Garth said.

"Wait you got more members."Oliver said.

"That's right, I'm Plastic Man."he said with a smile."you know how it was hard to be a hero by yourself."

"Yeah, the villains are too strong so I met Plastic Man and we've been working together before we met Ghost."Argent said.

"Hey maybe we should more members."Hal said.

"Doubt it, since a lot want to Young Justice."Plastic Man said.

"Oh come on."Hal said.

Ghost then saw it was getting late."alright, it's time for us to go, we have a few days to rest so I'll call you both later."

"Yeah sure."Argent said.

"Thanks for this chance."Plastic Man said and he stretches his arms to grapple while she flies.

"Well nice seeing you guys, bye Garth, Carter and Barry."Ghost then jumps away.

"Bye."they said.

"Why don't we get a goodbye."Hal said.

Ghost then lands on the street but then he sensed something wrong, he looks around and he could sense a dark energy, then he sees in alley two green eyes watching him with a red cape flying around.

"Hey."Ghost goes after him making the figure go back.

He chases after it while it goes to many dark areas until it goes to a warehouse, he then looks around and said:"where are you?"

"Here."he looks back to see the figure now visible, he was a black being with red on the body and white marks on his eyes with gauntles with spikes, he also has a cape that seems to be alive."you're a little out of you're league kid, go home and go to bed."

"Hey, I'm a hero."Ghost said.

"Maybe, but you don't stand a chance against me."he said.

"Yeah who are you?"Ghost said.

"I am Spawn."he said.

Spawn then takes out a gun and shoots Ghost with it making him jump away, then he runs around while he was still being shot, then he summons the Gan gun saber and charges ar Spawn cutting the gun but Spawn grabs his by the neck."nice try."he then kicks him away.

Ghost stands up and sees Spawn's cape turn into axe and he jumps over to him to slash at him, Ghost blocks it with his sword and was now getting pushed back, then Spawn kicks him away.

Ghost got up and takes out columbus."I will not lose."he the inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

The parka comes out and Spawn looks at him with narrow eyes."a spirit?"then Ghost pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! COLUMBUS! SAA, IKOKAI! DAI KOKAI!**

The parka then attaches to Ghost and Spawn said:"I see, you use the power of old spirits like columbus, I hate the fact he abused the natives."

"People can change."Ghost said and he charges at Spawn while changing the saber to gun mode.

He shoots at Spawn making him turn the axe back into a cape and uses it to block the shots, then Ghost pulls the lever on the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! COLUMBUS! OMEGA DRIVE!**

He makes a ship appear it goes towards Spawn who gets surprised but then powers up a punch and hits it sending Ghost back."impressive, you made me use my own powers, but now I think I have seen enough."Spawn then makes a portal and goes towards it.

"Hey wait."Ghost then tackles him making them both go through it.

They were in a red tunnel and Spawn said:"fool, you are now going to my universe."

"What?"Ghost got confused.

"Look just hold on, once we go to the other side I'll just send you back."Spawn said.

Then a bolt of lightning seperates them and Spawn said:"No!"

Ghost screams while he goes through a different portal.

"He was sent to another part of my world, where could he be?"Spawn said.

Ghost then lands near a city and gets up."oh boy, now I'm in a different world, I hate when this happens to me."he goes back to Ore form and looks at the city.

He then goes towards it but he goes invisible, it was till night time so theres not a lot of poeple around, he looks around and saw a alley with a girl there sitting on the floor, she has black hair with purple streaks, her clothes were a black top and grey pants, she the look around and looks at his direction.

"Okay, she can't possibly be seeing me."Ghost said.

"I can."she said surprising him.

"What?!"He then appears in front of her and she got surprised."how?"

"I can sense spirits."she said.

"And what's you're name?"he asked.

"Nyx."she said.

"Well I'm Ghost, how can you do that?"Ghost asked her.

"I'm a witch."Nyx said.

"A witch, so you can use magic, that's pretty cool."Ghost said since he wonders what she can do compared to Zatanna.

"Yes."she was still a little nervous seeing him."so what are you, you look like one of those heroes but I never seen you before."

"Well you wouldn't believe me now I have to find a guy called Spawn."Ghost said.

"Spawn!"she got surprised.

"Yes, you know him."Ghost said.

Then a green being passes by them in highspeed and they looked at it."okay, Flash wannabe."he then sees a car running on the other side."wanna ride?"

She got confused and he then makes a hand sign and his bike appears surprising her, he then gets on with her on the back holding on to him, he then drives trying to keep up with the green flash with the bike doing the same thing it did back with the real Flash, he then passes by it then the being stopped to reveal a girl with green costume with a lightning bolt over her eye and red hair, he then goes in front of the car and they stopped.

"Who the fuck is this guy?!"one of them said.

"What a mouth, how about I wash it off."Ghost then punches them in the face sending them to the ground.

"Hey."Ghost then sees the girl."that was cool, how did you get that fast."

"Oh my bike was made to at least match and surpass over time others."Ghost said and she looks at it.

"Pretty cool, my name is Velocity, what's you're name?"she asked.

"Kamen Rider Ghost."Ghost said.

"Well Ghost are you new, since I would have seen someone like you before?"Velocity asked.

"Well I was about to ask that to my new friend here."Ghost looks at Nyx.

They went to a hidden behind a building while the criminals got arrested, he told them about what happened and they got surprised.

"You're from another world?"Velocity said.

"Yes, I was fighting Spawn until he decided to leave, I wanted answers from him so I jumped into the portal, he told me he could send me back after we arrive but something seperated us and now I'm here."Ghost said.

"Spawn can send him back but we will need to find him."Nyx said.

"Well it should be easy to find that guy."Velocity said."I'll even help out."

"Thanks."Ghost said.

"Say can we take a peek."Velocity goes up to his helmet.

"What?!"Ghost got surprised.

"Come on, you're not from here so it wouldn't hurt."Velocity."in fact my name is Carin Taylor and I was modified with cybernertics."

"Alright."he then takes the helmet making them blush at his face."my name is Shun Shiba."

"Well, I didn't expect you to be this cute and be my age even."Carin said.

"Yeah."Shun puts it back on."but now I need to find him since I have friends back home."

They then see a giant robot attacking on the other side with a blue and white guy with a shield along with two women one with purple make up and bronze armor while the other was a revealing green clothing.

"Wait I know those three, they're Diedhard, Vogue and Psilence, they're members of Youngblood, a group of heroes hired by the goverment."Carin said.

"Well how about I give them a hand."Ghost said.

He then goes to the bike with the girls saying:"wait."

He drives off while the heroes were fighting the machine.

"What can we do to stop it?"Vogue said.

"I will see what is there."Diehard said.

Then they heard a engine and saw Ghost on his bike, he then goes towards it and slashes one of the legs with his sword.

"Who is this guy?"Vogue said.

"No information on him."Diehard said.

Psilence looks at him with interest and he then jumps off to kick the robot but it hits him away."whoa."he then lands on the ground."okay I need something that can help."

He then sees his symbol appear near the sea and it then makes Captain ghost appear."what Captain Ghost, now that's what I'm talking about."He then goes to his bike and drives towards it, then they merged becoming the Iguana Ghostriker.

Ghost then lands on the ground with it roaring at the machine.

"A giant Iguana."Vogue said surprised.

"It seems those two vehicles were made to be combined together."Diehard said.

Iguana then charges at the robot and jumps towards, it then rolls into a ball and hits it down, then it lands on all fours and the robot starts to get up but then Iguana shoots it's tongue around it making it get trapped.

"Alright let's go."Ghost then jumps up while pulling the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

He then goes a rider kick and he flies towards the robot going through it, he lands on the other side and the robot explodes.

The Youngblood members got surprised but then they saw they were gone when the smoke cleared.

"They vanished."Diehard said.

"Well he's a interesting one, I would like to meet him."Vogue smirked.

She then looks at Psilence who has a different look."what's wrong Psilence?"

Psilence in all her battle never had a family, deep inside of her heart she wants that family and was looking for a suitable man to give her a child, then she saw a perfect one that just appeared.

Ghost was back with Nyx and Carin and Nyx said:"wow, you just defeated that thing with just a kick."

"Yeah, the rider kick is what we riders do."Ghost said.

"Still what was that ship?"Carin asked.

"That was Captain Ghost, it's a ship that can merge with my bike like how you just saw."Ghost said.

"Awesome, so where to?"Carin asked.

"Well we still need to find that guy."Ghost said.

"Right."they said.

The trio then went together with them talking about each other and getting to know one and another, they then arrived the middle of the city and they saw another trouble happening, they saw a big guy called Strongarm and Gage attacking the area.

"Okay, it's time to be a hero again."Ghost said.

Then Youngblood members, Shaft, Troll, Knight Sabre and Badrock.

"Looks like they're at it again."Badrock said.

"We'll just have to put them down."Shaft said.

Then they saw Ghost appearing next to two guys and Gage said:"who are you?"then he got kicked away.

"Hey who's the new guy stealing our spotlight."Troll said.

Ghost then phases through Strongarm's punch and hits him in the back of his head.

"Crikey how about we give him a hand."Knight Sabre said.

Then another blasts hits Strongarm back and they saw someone on top of a building, Ghost looks up and gets shocked to see who it was, the one standing on top of a buidling was Kamen Rider Build with the drill crusher in gun mode, then he jumps to Ghost's side.

"Build, you're here."Ghost said.

"It seems you must be a new Ghost, how about we take care of these two."Build said and he nods.

They then charge at them with Strongarm fighting Build who jumps around him and kicks him in the head, then he takes out a fullbottle.

**GORILLA!**

He then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he gets the halfbody.

Strongarm punches at him but Build counters with his new fist punching him back.

"What?!"Strongarm got shocked.

"Now for something different."Build puts two fullbottles.

**KIRIN! SENPUKI! BEST MATCH!**

He then rotates the lever.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build then changes.

**ARASHI O YONU KYOTO! KIRINCYCLONE! YEAHHH!**

Strongarm charges at him but Build uses the fan arm pushing him back and he hits him many times with his other arm and kicks him back, then he rotates the lever.

**READY, GO!**

Build flies to Strongarm with his fan arm, then summons an energy giraffe neck and attacks him with it making him explode.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

Strongarm then falls to the ground knocked out.

Gage was shooting at Ghost who was jumping around, then he takes out a eyecon and it was Shakespeare."let's go."he then presses the button and inserts it.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

The parka comes out and knocks the bullets away making them surprised, then it goes up to the and raises one hand revealing a image of Shakespeare holding a pen.

"Hey it's Shakespeare."Badrock said."my mom loves his work."

"How did he get that old timer?"Troll said.

Ghost pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! SHAKESPEARE! KITTO ROMEO TO JULIET!**

He was now wearing the parka and he looks at Gage."now prepare to see the true art of Shakespeare."

"Who cares about art."Gage then shoots him but then Ghost writes a few of Shakespeare verses in the air and it made solid objects stopping the shots and he throws them at Gage knocking him back.

Then he pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! SHAKESPEARE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Then a tower appears behind Gage shocking him and was a yellow energy version of Juliet's tower with a ghost like version of her there on top, then Romeo appears on his horse, she jumps off the tower making it crumble down upon Gage who screams in pain, they met together at the bottom with Romeo catching her and they kissed, the remains of the tower then explodes sending Gage on top of Strongarm also knocked out.

Carin and Nyx were crying and Carin said:"that was so beautiful."

Build and Ghost look at each other and fist bumped."nice job."

"Yes."They then see Shaft in front of them."you both did a good job with those strange suits."

"Yeah, who know Shakespeare could kick butt."Badrock said.

"Yeah."Ghost said.

"You sound young, how old are you?"Shaft asked.

"Uh, 16."Ghost said.

"No way, me too, we can be like best buds."Badrock said.

"Wow."Ghost got surprised.

"But now we need to take you both with us to HQ, since we need to learn a bit more about you."Shaft said.

"Okay, but do you mind if a few friends come with us."Build said surprising Ghost, making him wonder who these friends are.

**Note:Yes, Ghost is now sent to the Image universe since Spawn was there in his world so now he's trying to find a way back home, Build is here and is the first one of the Kamen Riders to meet in person so they're surprised since they didn't get the dream yet and why Build is here will be explained in his story, now to answer the reviews:"thanks for the suggestions and Guest no the Another Riders are not the time jackers since they're different people and I'm surprised you don't know who Shocker is, they are the ones that started the entire series, they're first ever villains of the Kamen Rider back in the Showa era so they're the main villains here not Time jackers they're all gone."**


	31. Chapter 31 Youngblood

**Chapter 31 Youngblood**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Diedhard and his group were walking together towards HQ, they were investigating who Ghost was and wondering who he is.

"Who could be the one that helped us in the mission."Diedhard said.

"Whoever he is, he was really good."Vogue said.

"Yes, either he's one of the heroes that are on they're own or he's hired by someone else."Diehard said.

Psilence looks at them and said in a telepathic link."we must find him."

"Why?"Vogue said.

"I need something with him."Psilence said.

The girls entered first while Diehard stayed at the entrance, then another Diehard robot came surprising him and this was was red with bulky arms."eliminate."

Diehard jumps away from it's punch and said:"that's the meaning of this."

"Orders to eliminate a defective unit."Diedhard 3 said.

"Defective, it seems I have been betrayed by someone at the goverment."Diedhard said.

Graves the one that is responsible for Youngblood is watching the fight with a smile."excellent soon that older model will be terminated."

Diedhard has his shield on and the girls couldn't hear him since he got sent away to a more deserted area, Diehard 3 goes towards him and something taps on his shoulder, he turns around and a blank watch was put on his chest becoming and blue and white one, then he looks up to see the one that did it was Mirai the loyal servant of Zi-O.

"Allow me to help you."Mirai then goes foward and summos his driver.

**DIMENSION DRIVER!**

He then takes out his ridewatch.

**MIRAI!**

He then inserts it on the driver.

**LET'S GO!**

Then it starts the standby noise of the Beyondriver and he said:"henshin." then he rotates it.

**DIMENSION TIME!**

Mirai then a silver portal opened behind him with it making gold lights cover him.

**SUGOI! GUARDIAN! SUNPÕ! KAMEN RIDER MIRAI!**

Then the light made armor pieces and they attached to him, the armor looked like gosei knight's but the chest was like Dukemon with the armor being silver and gold on the arms and legs, he had a red cape and the helmet was like beet buster but with Mirai's horns being gold while the helmet was silver, the visor was like Gosei Knight with Katakana for Future in red.

Diedhard got surprised along with the third model and Mirai said:"Rejoice! From the power of many dimensions comes a new light! a Guardian that will protect the dimensions for the perfect world, and his name is Kamen Rider Mirai! This is the first page of a new history!"

"Kamen Rider Mirai."Diedhard said.

"Yes, now allow me to help you take down this inferior machine after you gave me you're powers."Mirai said.

Mirai then charges at Diedhard 3 who tries to punch at him but he uses his cape to catch his arm and then appears behind it slashing with his bladed arm making Diedhard 3 fall down.

"A inferior souless machine like you has no reason to exist, so."Mirai then pushes the button on the watch.

**FINISH TIME!**

He then rotates the driver.

**TIME EXPLOSION!**

He then sends the katakana trapping Diedhard 3 and jumps to the air doing a flying kick, then he hits the robot making it explode into pieces.

Diedhard watches as Mirai lands on the ground and goes up to him."Impressive, you called it a souless machine does that mean you have a soul."

"Well yes, my creator was able to give me one so I have actual feelings."Mirai said.

"Then what is you're mission that you would require my power?"Diedhard asked.

"I was made to protect my lord Zi-O, he is the future king and would become the ruler of everything."Mirai said.

"I see, so is you're mission to make sure he's in the right path."Diedhard said.

"Yes, his future isn't set like the original so he has a chance for a good life it depends on what he chooses to do."Mirai said.

"Then I hope he makes a good choice."Diehard said.

Mirai nods and he vanishes, then Diedhard goes back to HQ keeping this a secret for now, Graves saw what happened and punches his desk."NO! That machine ruined everything."

Later Shaft's group arrived at Youngblood HQ and they went to a meeting room with the other members there waiting for them, Ghost saw the ones that Build talked about were two women called Glory and Sara who is the Witchblade user, Nyx and Carin were at his side while Build's friends were with him.

Diedhard saw Glory and said:"Glory."

"Hello Diehard."she said.

"Well it seems our new friends are here with you Shaft."Sentinel said.

"Yes, we met them fighting against Gage and Strongarm."Shaft said and they at the table with the riders friends behind them.

"So I guess you want to know more about us right?"Build said.

"Yes, we never seen you two before."Shaft said.

"Well it will be hard to understand but I will explain to you since I think my friend here Ghost might be in the same reason."Build said and he nods.

They then told them both sides of they're stories how they arrived here on this universe making them surprised.

"I see, so Ghost you say this guy Spawn might be able to take you back home."Shaft said.

"Yes, he came to my world and even said if I held on to him he would have sent me back but something almost hit us making me let go."Ghost said.

"Yes while I got dragged here by that angel Celestine, I would have made her to send me back but hearing about this guy Spawn gives me more hope to go back home."Build said.

"How hard can it be to find one guy that looks like a demon."Badrock said.

"It's not that easy, Spawn is known to hide until he wants to be found."Nyx said.

"Celestine is also one we can't let be walking around since she cause too much pain with my people and for the fact she dragged our friend here she must have wanted to use him too."Glory said.

"We will have to look for them since one is a dangerous criminal while the other is the only chance for these two to go back home."Shaft said.

On another part of the world in New York Spawn was on top of a building looking down at the streets and he said:"where is that brat, he couldn't just let me go that he needed to chase me down for answers, but I can't fault him for being a hero, more than what I am."he then jumps down to the ally bellow."but I still need to find him so I can take him back home, a lot of these bastards here would abuse his powers for they're own rats ass reasons."he then walks away but someone passes by the ally and he was wielding many guns with his face being covered by a skull paint mark.

Youngblood gave the riders and they're friends a room for them to stay while they find a way to find Spawn's location.

Shun was out of his form sitting on a chair thinking about the events that happened, he has been in this world for at least a day and he arrived after a fight with Spawn which made him wonder why he even attacked him, he then met Nyx and Carin aka Velocity who became his new friends here and they decided to help him find Spawn before he helped out the other Youngblood members against a robot, then he fought Strongarm and Gage with Build before meeting the team leader of Youngblood Shaft.

"Man this entire thing has been strange for me."Shun said."but hey Badrock's pretty cool."

He then hears his door opened and he sees Psilence come in."hey I remember you, you're one of the Youngblood members that I helped out against that giant robot."

"I am Psilence."she said in his mind.

"Wow, did you just talk through my mind."Shun said.

"Yes."she then sits down at his bed."I have come to talk to you, get to know more about you."

"Okay, well I was raised by my dad."Shun said.

"Yes I saw you talk with Badrock about that."Psilence said.

**Flashback**

Badrock and Ghost were walking together in the halls since Badrock was showing him his room."say Shun what is like in you're world?"

"Well I'm like the sub leader of my team, were called Young Justice."Ghost said.

"Hey that's cool."Badrock said.

"So how about you?"Ghost asked.

"Well I became like this after drinking this science chemical my dad made since I was a pretty clumsy guy, he and mom really were surprised when I became this."Badrock said.

"Yeah, my dad was there for me too, until that day."Ghost said.

"Man I couldn't think of a life without my dad."Badrock said.

"Yeah but."Ghost takes out toucon boost."his souls is with me."

"Hey that's cool he's still with you, say how about later we hang out together I know a great ski resort."Badrock said.

"That might cool."Ghost said.

Psilence watched them from afar listening to they're conversation.

**Flashback ends**

Shun got surprised and said."oh so you know."

"Yes, I also want a family."she looks up."you see I didn't have my family there after they vanish but I want to start a new one."

"Oh, how do you want to do that?"Shun asked a little interested where she is going with it.

"Simple."she walks over to him and puts a leg over his shoulder."I was thinking getting a little fun, we get married and have a child."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."Shun then puts the leg down."that is way too foward, plus I'm like super young compared to you."

"Age doesn't matter, the strenght you've shown was more than enough to make you a perfect husband for me."Psilence said and she grabs his face on both sides.

She then goes close to him going for a kiss but then the door opened to reveal Sentinel."Shun I would like to."then he stops to gasp at the sight."Psilence what ar eyou doing?!"

She grunts and lets go of his face."nothing."she then leaves.

"Did she?"Sentinel asked.

"Yes."Shun said.

"Okay, I'm leaving."he then backs away after that moment.

Then Nyx and Carin came in and Carin said:"hey Shun wanna hang out for a bit."

"Sure, why not."Shun said trying to get his head out of what just happened.

Vogue was standing next to the halls and sees Psilence walk by her."I heard what you did."

"That I tried to become one with Shun."Psilence said.

"Yes, how could you do that, he's way younger than you and you tried to bang him."Vogue said.

"Are you saying you have no interest as well."Psilence said.

"I would like to wait at least two more years before even doing that."Vogue said."imagine what the public will say if the hear that a Youngblood member is a cougar."

"I don't care what they say I want a family."Psilence said.

Ryo enters Shun's room with his friends and they saw Carin on the bed lying down with Nyx sitting on the floor with Shun sitting on his chair, they looked at them and Ryo asked:"are we interrupting something?"

"Oh no, Shun was just telling a few stories of his world and what he did."Nyx said.

"Really, well don't mind us I'm interested as well."Ryo said and they sit around as well and Shun then tells them stories about his world.

In meeting room Shaft was looking outside a window at the sides were Diehard, Troll and Sentinel and Diehard said:"to think that people from our world is now dragging others from their homes."

"Shun wasn't sent here on purpose he wanted to question the Hellspawn."Sentinel said.

"Still kids pretty lucky since I heard Psilence tried to bang him."Troll chuckles.

"But Ryo is someone that was dragged here by a angel, so we must find this Hellspawn and ask him to send them back to they're homes."Shaft said."they're worlds need them like how Youngblood is needed here."

**Note:this is the first meeting with the characters of Ghost's side, Mirai came back and now has a watch from Diehard who is a cyborg, Psilence now told Shun how she feels and Shun builds a friendship with Badrock who is someone of his age, also Spawn was shown here since he was the one that met Shun so while both sides might have a similar plot interactions will be different since Shun met these specific characters while Ryo met the away team and Celestine.**


	32. Chapter 32 Mission

**Chapter 32 Mission**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the morning in a famous ski resort of vail colorado many people come to have fun including celebrities and even superheroes.

Badrock and Shun are skiing down a slope while laughing, Shun was wearing a ornage jacket and black pants while wearing orange goggles, they became good friends after meeting and were having fun together, they then reached the bottom and Badrock said:"man that was fun."

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I went skiing."Shun said.

Near them were Nyx and Carin wearing winter clothes too of they're colors and they had skis too.

"They became best friends that fast."Carin said.

"Well it seems Badrock wanted to have a friend that was his age."Nyx said.

"Hey look it's Badrock."then a couple of guys go up to him askig for his autograph.

"Looks like being a celebrity hero is like this."Shun said.

"Yeah."Badrock said while signing few of them."but hey maybe you'll be famous when you have a chance."

"Maybe he will."Nyx said and she looks around then she sees a group of kids near a ice cream van, then she gasps seeing the man of the truck come out with a evil grin.

"I scream, You scream, we all scream for ice cream."he said.

Nyx looks at Shun and said:"Shun that's Billy Kincaid."

"Wait what?!"Shun looks at him, Nyx told him about the ice cream man that killed children and did things to them.

"That freak."Badrock said.

Billy looks at them and gasps seeing Nyx."oh no!"he then goes to the truck and drives away.

"Oh no you don't."Shun summons his driver and takes out the Specter Eyecon.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! SPECTER! READY GO! KAKUGO! DO KI DO KI! GHOST!**

He transforms into Specter surprising the people and he flies chases after Billy, he didn't mind being seen as Specter since here Superheroes are celebrities plus it wasn't his world.

Houdini then appears with his bike mode and Specter rides it towards Billy, Billy sees him coming at him so he throws a barrel at Specter knocking him back.

"Ha ha ha, I got away."Billy said.

**KAIGAN! HOUDINI! MAJI-I-JAN! SUGEE MAGICIAN!**

He then sees Specter in the sky wearing the parka and he screams, then Specter sends chains stopping the truck and brings it up to the sky, then he sends more chains dragging Billy upside down and Specter punches him in the face to make him daze but not kill him.

"I want my ice cream."Billy said.

Specter goes up to his face."sorry asshole were all out of icream."he then brings him back.

The police came and checked that he had evidence in his truck of kids were missing so they took him away.

The people go around him asking for his autograph and saying:"wow that was cool."

"Yes thank you."Specter said.

"You see, you're a natural."Badrock said.

"Yeah, who would think Houdini would be able to do that."Carin said.

"At least that guy is put away for good."Nyx said.

They then saw Psilence and Vogue coming towards them and Vogue said:"guys we need to go."

They then went with them and were jet with home team along with Riptide and Masada with them, Build and his group were there and they head towards another destination.

Shun saw Nyx looking out a window and asked:"is something wrong?"

"I'm tyring to sense where Spawn is."Nyx said.

"Any luck?"Badrock asked.

"No, it seems he's far away."Nyx said.

"Well no worries, we still have time to find him."Shaft said.

"So what's the mission?"Ryo asked.

"We have a source that tell us that something is going on in a island that might cause some problems."Shaft said.

Shun takes out his phone and looks at a photo of him with his daughters while they all smile.

"Hey they're cute, who are they?"Vogue said looking at it.

"They're my daughters."Shun said surprising them.

"Wait how?"Carin asked.

"You see I found this book that told me the way how to make a homunculus so thanks to a little friend of mine I was able to make all of them and they see me as they're father."Shun said.

"They must miss you."Nyx said.

"Yeah."Shun said.

"Hey no worries, we'll get you home."Badrock said.

"Thanks, also one of them might be you're number 1 fan if she saw you."Shun points at Buttercup.

"Hey she's a rock girl."Badrock said.

In a underground base a figure was sitting on a chair and and arm covered by black sleeve was there, he was looking at the wall thinking of something.

"Those riders are here, well it seems I will have to face them myself."he said.

Youngblood arrive at the island and they exited the ship, they went foward with Shun and Ryo as Ghost and Build, they then heard a noise and Shaft said with his bow ready."everyone be ready."

Then foot soldiers known as the Kelzaks came out from the trees to charge at them.

"Wait these are."Ghost said surprised to see them and he kicks one away.

The team then faced off and Troll said:"man what are they, ninjas."

"More like mutant ninjas."Badrock said.

Build then punches one away and takes out two fullbottles."I know the perfect match."

**NINJYA! COMIC! BEST MATCH!**

Build then rotates the lever

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."then he changes forms.

**SHINOBI NO ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YEAHHH!**

Build then summons his blade.

**4KOMA NINPOUTOU!**

Then he starts to slash at them and Ghost said:"so ninja, then don't mind if I do."Build takes out goemon and inserts it on the driver while pulling the lever.

**KAIGAN! GOEMON! KABUKI! UKIUKI! MIDAZERAKI!**

He then uses his sword to slash at them along with Build, then Build presses the trigger.

**BUSHIN NO JUTSU!**

He makes clones of himself and they slash at the Kelzaks too, Carin runs around them while punching any of the soldier, Sara slashes at one with a blade arm, Glory kicks one away, Badrock punches many of them away, Shaft shoots arrows at them, Riptide shoots water and Diehard hits them with his shield.

Build then presses the trigger while Ghost puts the saber at the driver.

**KATON NO JUTSU! KAEN GIRI!**

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

They then slash at group.

**OMEGA BREAK!**

They're attacks hit them making the group explode.

They all regrouped and Diehard said:"These soldiers are not human, someone is able to control them."

Build looks at a moutain and said."maybe they're over there."

They went towards it and went though a entrance, Ghost sensed something and said:"there is someone here."

At a port of the city Spawn was looking at the sea and said:"I can sense he's in that direction, it seems he has someone there with him, one I can tellis Nyx."he then goes to a boat and and hides at the bottom floor while they sail away."I must get to him and send him back to his home."

The man with the skull pain saw the boat and said:"think you can get away from me Al, well not this time."he then goes to a fisherman's boat and turns the motor own, he then makes it follow Spawn."I will find out more about you and those new guys."

With Youngblood they arrive at a door and Badrock smashes it open to reveal the chair the figure is sitting on and Shaft said:"okay you, the Jig is Up, so show us who you are."

He then laughs and turns around, Build and Ghost got surprised since the one sitting on the chair was none other than Lothor from Power Rangers Ninja Storm."so you all came."

"Who are you?"Vogue said.

"I am Lothor, I came to conquer for my master."Lothor said.

"You're master, so that means you're not even the leader."Diehard said.

"Yes, but I will not be the one to fight you since I will let my friend do it for me."Lothor then goes inside a hole on the ground.

"Hey wait."Shaft said but then a shadow appears on the ground making them worried.

Then it then grows and takes a shape, then it became a red cloaked figure with his face covered up with only one eye showing."I am most grateful for you to gathering the stones for me."

"Now who are you?"Build said.

"I am Scorn, a Minion of the Great Leader."Scorn said.

That surprises Ghost and Build hearing that name which means the Lothor was serving him as well.

"Now hand over the stone."Scorn said.

"To you."Ghost said.

"Never."Build finished.

"Make no mistake, they will be mine."Scorn said.

They then charge at him and he makes a barrier pushing them away.

"A barrier."Nyx said.

"Looks like we will have to smash that first."Badrock said.

They then attacked him from the sides trying to find a weakness but he then sends blades of winds to send them all back, then he sends shadow bolts and said."die."

They went towards thme but then the stones of Ghost and Build reacted and they shot beams stopping the bolts, everyone then saw Buster Blader and Power Tool Dragon in front of them.

"Hey you have one too."Ghost said.

"Yes, it seems all riders might have found them."Build said.

They got up and Scorn sends hellfire at them but the summons blocked them and Buster Blader was getting pushed back but then he starts to glow with the energy of Power Tool going towards him, then he changes becoming Buster Blader the destruction swordmaster, then he hits the attack away.

"Alright he evolved."Ghost said.

"It seems you're friends are able to fight him off."Shaft said.

"Yeah, how about we use our strongest forms."Ghost said and Build nodded.

Ghost takes out toucon boost while Build the rabbittank sparkling bottle, then activated them and inserted them on the drivers.

**RABBITTANK SPARKLING!**

**IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

Build rotates the driver while the parka covers Ghost in fire.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build said and Ghost pulls the lever.

**TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST! ORE-GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! GO! (FIGHT!)**

**SHUWATTO HAJIKERU! RABBITTANK SPARKLING! YEA-YEAHHH!**

They transformed into they're super forms with everyone surprised, then Ghost and Build summon they're weapons.

**SUNGLASSESLASHER!**

They then charge at him with the summons going after Scorn too, Scorn shoots more Shadow bolts with the summons blocking them, Build and Ghost hits him with the swords and they start pushing foward, then everyone attacked at the same time and the barrier broke, everyone then starts to shoot, punch, kick and slash at Scorn making him get pushed back, then he sends a energy wave pushing them back.

"Let's go."Build said.

"Right."Ghost said.

They rotate and push the levers.

**TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**

**READY, GO!**

They then jumped to the air doing a flying kick.

**BOOST OMEGA DRIVE!**

**SPARKLING FINISH!**

They then hit Scorn making him scream in pain and he was then sent to the other side of the room and he explodes.

They then saw him get up and said:"this isn't over."he then vanishes.

"Well he's gone."Vogue said.

"Now it's time for Lothor."Shaft said.

Then the stop of the place starts to shake and a ceiling blew up, then they saw someone flying in the air, then the figure descended to reveal a angel with long brown hair.

"Wait a minute, I know her."Sara said.

"Angela."Glory said.

She looks at them and said:"so this is where the evil I sensed is."

Angela is the angel arrived to see our heroes who won against Scorn, is she friend or foe to them, find out next time.

**Note:Lothor is here, he's one of the villains that joined Shocker, he was sent to that world to conquer is but didn't expect Build and Ghost to be there as well, now to answer the reviews:"Guest I would say brother bond I say more friends like the other riders had in the show, Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice 1 the worlds are moving in normal time so only it be like day or two, 2 they wouldn't be able to do it 3 can't say."**


	33. Chapter 33 A new Threat

**Chapter 33 A new Threat**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Last time Youngblood arrived at an island where they fought many strange creatures and met the man in control Lothor, before they could face him he let another one of his allies Scorn to fight the entire team, he proved to be too much for them so the summons of the riders came and helped them along with Ghost and Build using they're super forms to help defeat Scorn, he retreated but before they could find Scorn a new being came being an angel called Angela.

Youngblood stares at the Angel and Build said:"wait you're an angel."

"Like that one that brought you here."Sara said.

Angela saw Glory and said:"so Glory you're here too."

She then looks at at them and saw Nyx and Sara."so one is the helper of the Hellspawn and the user of the Witchblade."

"Are you here because of Lothor, well we got it covered."Ghost said and she lands on the ground.

She looks at him and said:"you have many spirits with you."she then points her spear at him."release them."she then charges at Ghost.

"Whoa."Ghost dodges her attack and backs away while the others got ready but Glory stops them.

"No, we need to stop her in a different way."Glory said.

"Well if it be faster would be better."Ghost said while using his sword to block her spear.

"Despite being the same race as Celestine she reminds me of Thor a bit."Build said.

"Thor!"she stops to look at him."you know him?"

"Yes, you must be thinking the one of this world, you see I'm not from around here."Build said.

"Neither was my father."Angela said surprising them."my mother is an angel but my father is Odin."

That shocks Build and he said:"wait then you're."

"His sister, yes."Angela said."I was raised here but I did meet Thor when I was young before I returned back to this world being where I was born."

"I see, but how about you help us, I'm Thor's friend so I can trust you."Build said.

"Yes, that would be good Angela, we have have been allies in the past even."Glory said.

Angela thinks about it and said."very well."she then looks at Ghost."excuse me for attacking you."

"It's ok, you're pretty strong compared to some I fought."Ghost said.

"Now that we solved this problem we need to find where Lothor went."Shaft said.

They went to where Lothor went and Badrock rips the floor to reveal a tunnel, they then all jumped in one by one, they then arrived at a metal tunnel so they walked foward to see where he went, they then found a metal door.

"So is this were he's hidding?"Badrock said.

"Only one way to find out."Ghost slashes it and then it falls down in two pieces.

They then saw a big room there with two cilindars with a strange gas inside of them and Build got surprised to see what it was."wait, this is the Nebula gas."

That surprises them and Diehard said:"you mean the same Gas that was responsible for the creation of you're suit."

"Yes, did Lothor find a way to get it."Build said.

"They do appear to be not from this world."Angela said.

"So how about we smash them."Badrock said with his fist up.

"No!"Build stops him."if you do that it will spill it to the room infecting everyone here."

"So we need to find a way that won't let it spread."Ghost said.

Then the floor starts to shake making it open and half of the team went down leaving Ghost, Nyx, Velocity, Vogue, Angela, Troll and Psilence there.

"Guys!"Ghost goes to the hole.

"Well he's just full of surprises."Troll said.

"With the team seperated he might be thinking taking us out one by one."Vogue said.

"We have to be careful."Ghost said.

Then someone lands in front of them, it was Zurgane and he has his swords out."now it's time for you pests to die."

"He must be one of Lothor's men."Nyx said.

Velocity charges at him but he teleports away surprising her and hits her from behind with a energy blast, he then appears next to Vogue and kicks her away, he then clashes swords with Ghost who was getting pushed back, then he jumps away from Angela trying to hit him with her spear and saw Psilence throw many parts of the room at him, he then cuts them into pieces and sends energy blasts hitting them both away.

He then sees a magical blast coming towards him so he blocked it with a sword and sees Nyx with her hand out.

"Got ya."Troll goes from behind but gets kicked away by Zurgane.

"No I got you shrimp."Zurgane mocked him.

Ghost takes out Musashi and inserts it on the driver while pulling the lever.

**KAIGAN: MUSASHI! KETTOU! ZUBATTO! CHO KENGOU!**

He was now wearing the parka and summons the Gan Gun Saber to duel wield both weapons, then he charges at Zurgane and they start to clash swords together trying to slash at each other, they then back away and Zurgane shoots many blasts at Ghost who dodges them while chaging foward at Zurgane, then he slashes on the chest pushing him back.

Nyx then felt someone nearby and said."he's here."

Then a cape grabs Zurgane by the foot and throws him to a wall, they then saw Spawn come down and land in front of them, Zurgane gets up and glares at Spawn.

"I'll deal with you later."he then vanishes leaving them alone.

"Al."Nyx said.

He looks at her and said:"hello Nyx."he then saw Angela there."so you're here too Angela."

"Yes, we were once enemies but for now we're allies since Ghost needs you to go back home."Angela said and she gets blasted in the back.

"Angela!"Ghost grabs her.

"Hey who did that?"Troll said.

They then saw someone come from the door and they got shocked to see who it was, the one holding the gun was Chapel with many other guns on his back.

"Chapel!"Spawn said.

"He's here."Vogue said surprised along with Psilence.

"Look what we have here, not only did I find Al again I also find two of my former teammates."Chapel said.

"What are you doing here Chapel?"Spawn said.

"Come on Al, it's not everyday you see one of the guys you wasted in the line of work come back to life."Chapel said."I wanna know how you did it? Along with this Nebulas Gas I heard from you're friend."

"What?!"The girls said.

"Wait, you killed Spawn when he was a human."Ghost said who was still holding Angela.

"That's right."Chapel then points his gun at Nyx."so if you don't want to see her die you better tell me what I want to know."

"Man, and he's supposed to be a former Youngblood member."Troll said.

Spawn thinks what to do, if he wastes his energy against Chapel he won't be able to fight off Lothor and his men but he if he doesn't Nyx will die.

"Theres been enough killing I will tell you what you want to know."Spawn said and he tells him about his past when he got killed by Chapel and how he met Malebolgia in hell, he made a deal that made become the Hellspawn he is now.

Chapel thinks about it and said:"so that's how you did it, you beat death, but now for the kids."He looks at Ghost."I saw what you're friend said about this Nebula Gas, tell me what is it."

"If you want to know it's a Gas from another dimension, it turns people into creatures known as Smash but Build was infected with enough so that he retained his human form."Ghost said.

"I see, if he got that strong then maybe so can I."Chapel points the gun at the containers shocking them.

"What are you doing?! Are you Insane?!"Ghost said.

They got close and he points it back at them.

"Not one more step or I'll shoot you."Chapel said.

"What ar eyou doing is wrong."Spawn said.

"Maybe it was wrong for you and you're friend but this is my ticket to ride, buddy I want this."Chapel said.

"When my friend Jason Wynn said the agency started to infect me with a strain of the HIV virus over the lenght of my career... it was like the other shoe dropped."Chapel said surprising them."Wynn had me in and out of that joke ass Bloodstrike outfit, but I was a deadman walking, but then I heard that Graves tried to do the same to you're friend."that surprises them even more."but then I heard it failed, that Gas cured him the moment it entered his body, destroying it completly now it's my turn."he then points the gun back at the container.

"No!"Spawn then grabs the group and Chapel shoots the container letting it spread all over the room, he then teleports them out while Chapel laughs.

The other container breaks too spilling it out as well making a alarm and red light appear, the entire room gets closed off not letting it spread and Chapel starts to change while he was laughing.

The group was then on another tunnel and Psilence said:"I couldn't believe that we not only see one of our friends attack us but we lost him."

"Damn those bastards that did that to him."Vogue said.

"It's too late now."Ghost said."but if he becomes a Smash or not it's not known."

"We need to go, if this Lothor had those things than just mutation."Spawn said.

"Were should we go now?"Nyx asked.

Angela wakes up to see Ghost holding her and he said:"hey good to see you're alright."she then smiled.

"Follow me."Spawn said and they went with him while Ghost still carried Angela, they then arrived at a room and opened it, then they got surprised to a see a red portal."it's portal to Hell."

"What, but how can there be one here."Nyx said.

Then Lothor comes out and he said:"well you came."

"What's the deal with it Lothor, trying to make a deal with Malebolgia."Spawn said.

"Yes, you see this world has something that I'm trying to find so I made a deal with Malebolgia in exchange for helping me call it here."Lothor said.

"What did you promisse him?"Ghost said.

"He wanted a new soldier that he could control after Spawn betrayed him, Chapel would have been one but then I got a better idea."Lothor then appears next to Ghost and kicks him towards it making him let of Angela and she falls to the ground.

Ghost lands next to it and then it starts to suck him in, he tries to resist it while everyone was worried, Spawn then shoots his cape out to catch him but Lothor blasts Ghost in making the portal close.

"Shun!"The girls yelled out while Lothor laughs.

"What have you done?"Spawn was angry.

"I made my deal come true and I got rid of one of the riders."Lothor said.

Ghost was screaming while going through a fire tunnel then he arrives in hell crashing to the ground, he gets up and the fall made him revert back to his base, then he looks up to see a demon rise up from the ledge.

Shun backs away and said:"Malebolgia."

"That's right, Lothor wanted my help so it looks like he made his part of the deal, he also told me about how you're eyecons are made."Malebolgia said.

Shun tries to fight but then two demons grabbed him by his arms and Malebolgia raises one hand, then it turns into a eyecon being black with a green eye, the sides had skull hands and the top said hellspawn, he then presses it and makes it fly towards Shun's driver, then it opens it and inserts it self.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

Then Shun got covered in rings of fire while he screams, he falls to his knees while chains covers his arms bringing them up, then a parka comes out it's jacket was like Spawn's body and the hood was red with a cape behind it, it has red gloves attacked to the shoulders and has green eyes, then the lever gets pulled.

**KAIGAN! SPAWN!**

Shun goes limp while the transient form appears and the parka pulls him up like a puppet and attatches to him.

**LET'S GO! KAKUGO! HELLSPAWN! (Sinister music.)**

He was now wearing the parka while his face was like that of Spawns with the cape now bigger, Malebolgia laughs seeing his new general.

Back at the base Spawn and the others were still facing Lothor then someone came in and saw the other Youngblood members come in only Build wasn't with them.

"Glad were able to find you all."Shaft said and saw Spawn."you must be Spawn."

"Yes, you must be the leader."Spawn said.

Shaft then saw Lothor and said:"it's over Lothor."

He laughs and said:"really, didn't you notice someone missing."

Badrock looks around and said:"hey wheres Shun?"

"Also where's Build?"Troll said.

"He got seperated from us."Shaft said.

"Well that freak pushed the kid into a portal to hell."Troll said shocking them.

Then portal opened again and Lothor said:"he's coming."then from it came Ghost in his new form shocking them.

"No! Malebolgia turned him into a puppet."Spawn said while the girls that were with Shun were in shock seeing it.

Then a light came from the ceiling, then from it came Build descending but he wasn't the came as rabbit was replaced by white form with a wing on the eye and the shoulder pad had a knight like helmet that was gold, then Tank was replaced by a purple one with the eye being a silver sword and a cross on the shoulder, and he has two gold wings on his back that turned into a purple cape.

"Build!"The friends of his group said.

"That's the power of an angel."Angela said.

"But who?"Sara said.

Then they saw someone come out from behind him shocking Spawn.

"Redeemer!"Spawn yelled and they saw him next to Build.

Ghost has been turned into a puppet by Malebolgia but now Build returns with a new form and the enemy of Spawn at his side, what does this mean find out next time.

**Note:Yeah Ghost now has a new form that is like Necrom Specter in that it controls the user, Build's new form will be shown later in his chapter and Chapel's scene was like in the comics but altered since theres no suicide of him, also Angela appeared in both Image and Marvel so I altered it so that she's still in Image while being Thor's half sister.**


	34. Chapter 34 Freedom

**Chapter 34 Freedom**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Last time Ghost fought against one of Lothor's generals with Youngblood members he had and Spawn appeared making the general retreat, but they were then faced with Youngblood's former member Chapel who told what happened to him and shot one of the containers of the Nebula Gas making him get infected by it while Spawn teleported the others away, they were then faced with Lothor who sent Ghost into a portal to Hell where he met Malebolgia who turned him into one of his Hellspawn warriors with a eyecon, he then was sent back where he faced the entire team along and Build who came back with a new Angel form with Redeemer at his side.

Ghost stares at them with Build doing the same, Ghost looks at the angel and Build seeing them as his enemies.

"Oh no, this is like what happened to me a long time ago."Badrock said.

"Yes only that time you had the same strenght."Shaft said.

"What are you doing here Redeemer?"Spawn questions him.

"Simple, in order to finish you off along with Malebolgia's new soldier I went to make a new warrior from this one."Redeemer points at Build.

"Let him go."Glory said.

Nyx looks at Ghost and said:"we need to break them free from they're control of them."

"Got any ideas?"Velocity asked.

"I can try to enter his mind and break him free."Psilence said."but I would need to him to be weaken a bit."

"Then we will have to fight."Shaft said.

Spawn then tries to go after Ghost but Redeemer goes in front of him and kicks him away."you won't be helping, in fact Build will destroy him."he then starts to fight against him and they went to another with both using weapons Spawn his axe and Redeemer a energy blade, Build charges at them doing the same energy blade and he slashes at them, everyone jumped away and he then looks at Ghost who then summons his saber, they then charge at each other clashing weapons together, everyone saw them fighting and they fly into the air, Ghost sends chains from his cape making them go at Build who fliess around them and and shoots energy orbs at him, Ghost makes his own green orbs and shoots at them destroying both attacks, he then makes portals and punches at them making the portal open next to Build and he gets punched each time, Build then stops it with a gold barrier and uses it to shoot many gold fire arrows at Ghost, Ghost then uses the cape as a shield and gets pushed but and he was now on the floor, he then pulls the lever while Build rotates his.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

**READY, GO!**

Ghost has a crack appear bellow him with the hellspawn marking on it with red glow coming out, Build has a big aura come out of him and it makes like angel like being behind him, the powers then goes to they're right foot and they did a flying kick.

**SPAWN OMEGA DRIVE!**

**VORTEX FINISH!**

They then clash against each other with both light coming out of them, then they made a explosion sending them both back to both sides of the room crashing through the walls.

"Well it seems they will be busy, now if you excuse me."Lothor then leaves the room.

"He's getting away."Troll said.

"We'll handle him later, now we need to help our friends."Knight Sabre said.

"Everyone split up and go to face each of them and try to break them free."Shaft said and they nodded.

Shaft went with Knight Sabre, Vouge, Psilence, Nyx, Badrock, Velocity and Angela to face Ghost while the rest went after Build.

They were in another room that was red and saw Ghost there getting up, Nyx goes foward and said:"Shun, I will save you."she then takes out the Shadow Thread and uses it to make her own Hellspawn suit.

"Wow she can use one too."Badrock said.

"That can help us fight,"Angela said.

"Everyone charge."Shaft said and they attacked him.

Nyx was first as she clashes fists with Ghost, they seemed even for a bit until Ghost starts to power up and punches her back, he then gets slashed by Angela in the back and gets kicked by Vogue in the face until he sends a energy wave sending them back, Velocity then runs around him and starts to attack him while he uses his cape to block them then Knight Sabre uses his staff to shoot a blast at his face sending Ghost to the air, Shaft then shoots three arrows that sent a electrical shock at his body to stun him and Badrock grabs him from behind and holds him, then Psilence goes in front of Ghost and holds his head.

She then uses her powers to enter his mind and when she enters it she found a dark place with a red sky."is this his mind, he must have been altered because of the suit."she then runs foward and she then stops to see Shun being helded by chains while a dark being was standing on top of him."Shun!"

He looks at her and said:"Psilence, help me."

"Shun I can't do much but I can help you break free, you need to fight back."Psilence said.

"I can't, this thing is trying to change me into a real Hellspawn."Shun said and he then sees his form start to change like that of Spawn's."look it's starting."

"He doesn't control you, you control him, you're the man I picked to be my hushand, everyone is waiting for you and I'm sure your daughters and friends from your world are doing the same."Psilence said.

Shun then saw images of everyone he knew around her and they were smiling at him, he then got determined and looks at the demon:"let me go!"then his body starts to shine shocking the demon, then the Parka's of the eyecons appeared with actual bodies and they start to hit the demon, Musashi and Goemon cut the chains letting Shun be free from them, he then stands up and sends the light pushing the demon away.

At the outside they saw Ghost glowing and the eyecon ejected from his driver and he transforms back to normal.

Psilence let's him go and they went around him."he's okay."

Nyx picks up the eyecon and Knight Sabre said:"now what should we do with it?"

"I say we smash it."Badrock said.

"It's too powerful for that, for now Shun should keep it to make sure no one else uses it."Nyx said.

Shun opens his eyes and said."guys."

Shaft smiled and said:"good to see you're back to normal."they then heard a shock and they went out to see the others get sent outside of the room they were in.

Redeemer and Spawn crashed through a wall and they were still fighting and Redeemer saw them."it seems my soldier was able to defeat them."Redeemer then sends Spawn next to the others."while you may have been able to break that one free with mine I will be able to destroy Hell, now die."he then shoots a energy beam at them.

They got ready but then Build appears in front of it and knocks it away, they got surprised and Redeemer said."how, you should have been under my control."then he gets tackled by Build and he holds him back by the neck.

"I will... I will set this right."Build looks at him."I will not allow you to harm my friends or the ones I care about."Redeemer then gets shocked to see Ryo's face."you will lose."he then sends him to the ground and lands on the other side.

Redeemer then sees Build taking out the hazard trigger."don't you dare."

**HAZARD ON!**

He then inserts it and rotates the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN!**

He makes the platforms.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up."Build said and the closed, then they opened.

**UNCONTROL SWITCH! BLACK HAZARD! YABEI!**

They saw that Build was in his hazard form using the angel form and Redeemer got angry."how dare you, you perverted that form using that item."

"I might lose control but I will make you you get defeated."Build said.

Redeemer flies to the air with Build doing the same and they clashed blades together, Build then summons the drill crusher and stabs him in the chest pushing Redeemer back, then Build slashes at him many times making Redeemer scream each time, he then charges a blast and shoots a energy blast sending him back and shoots many fireballs hitting Redeemer, Redeemer then makes a giant one and throws it at Build who pushes the button of the trigger.

**MAX HAZARD ON!**

He then turns the lever.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

**READY, GO! OVERFLOW!**

He makes a dark energy blade and goes through it like a missiles and stabs Redeemer with it shocking him with purple lightning.

**YABEI!**

Build then rotates the lever again.

**GATA GATA GOTTOM! ZUTTAN ZUTAN! **

He then pushes him foward and makes a giant blade.

**READY, GO! HAZARD FINISH!**

He then cuts Redeemer in half and he explodes, he then lands on the ground and saw that he was gone.

"He's gone."Vogue said.

"He teleported away, he'll be back."Spawn said.

Build then takes out the trigger and cancels the form, then he goes to one knee, he then sees the others getting up and Riptide and Masada run up to him with Glory and Sara, they hugged him and Riptide said:"I'm so happy that you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I attacked you."Ryo said.

"It's okay."Sara said.

"And I'm sorry too."Shun said.

"Hey don't let that get you."Badrock said.

They then saw someone go out of the room Build was and it was Celestine surprising the others who was leaning against the hole.

"Wait Celestine."Angela said.

She looks at Angela and said:"so good that you're here."she then falls down and Ryo goes to her side.

"Here let me help you."Ryo said picking her up and she smiled.

"What happened while we were busy with Ryo?"Shaft asked.

"Well we had more trouble without Psilence we had a harder time but she helped us break him free of his control."Masada said.

"Yeah, good thing that angel chick was there."Troll said.

"Here let me help."Nx goes up to Celestine and uses her magic to heal her.

"Thank you."Celestine stands up.

"So what now Celestine?"Angela asked her.

"I'll help."Celestine looks at Glory."I know we were enemies but at least let me help."

She stares at her and Glory said:"Okay, we have a bigger enemy to worry about."

"Alright everyone, let's go, Lothor no doubt has something up his sleeve."Shaft said.

"Right."everyone said.

They then walked foward and went to the door that Lothor went, they then saw a metal room with second story plat form in front of them, they then saw Lothor on it and he said:"you are interesting ones, both were able to break free from those forms and now have the items with you."

"It's over now."Shun said.

"Oh really, you never wonder what I wanted from this world well I was able to find it."Lothor said and a machine appears behind him and shoots a beam at the sky and it then made a orb, they watch it and it forms a square item and Ryo got shocked when it became the red pandoral panel.

"A panel?"Badrock said confused.

"That's a pandoral panel!"Ryo said.

"That's right, we were able to find it here, with it we will be able to find the rest and we will be invincible."Lothor laughs.

Then the room starts to shake and they got ready for what will happen next, now the heroes of Youngblood and the riders will have to face Lothor and his last surprise to not only save the world but also retrieve the pandora panel before he can have it.

**Note:Ghost and Build are now free and will face Lothor's final attack to get the pandoral panel, Build's side will show what happend to Build on how he was able to be free, they still have the fullbottles and eyecon that they got but they will keep it until they can find a way to use them.**


	35. Chapter 35 Fight together

**Chapter 35 Fight together**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

The team was now facning against Lothor and the room was shaking while he was laughing, then a wall opened on the side and from it came a big monster that looked like a plant monster and it was the Malboro from final fantasy 8.

"Behold the one that shall destroy you."Lothor said.

"A giant plant."Badrock said.

"Be ready for anything."Shaft said.

Ryo and Shun then took out they're drivers and got ready.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

**RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH!**

They then pulls the levers.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Henshin."they then transformed.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

**HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**

Malboro then shoots a mist of poison at them making the group jump back while Riptide uses water to push it away, then the group attacked it with everyone using they're skills to fight it, Malboro then shoots tentacles at them them with Glory cutting them off along with the riders and Sara, Velocity and Nyx go around it striking it while Knight Sabre jump at the front blasting it in the face, Badrock then punches it and Troll hits it from the top, Shaft fires some arrows while Spawn shoots it with his guns, Angela and Celestine stab it with they're spears and Vogue shoots it as well, Masada grows big and punches it away then Diehard smashes it with his shield.

Both riders then the riders activated they'e finishers.

**READY, GO!**

**DAI KAIGAN!**

They then jumped to the air and did a rider kick.

**VORTEX FINISH!**

**ORE OMEGA DRIVE!**

They hit it and it explodes.

"Ha it's that the best you got."Troll said.

"No."Lothor said and the Malboro came growing bigger and it truns black.

"Oh great."Troll said.

Then the place starts to break making then ceiling and the wallks go down, the base was revealed making the monster tower over them, it was night time and Lothor said."now for extras."a portal opened and came many footsoldiers from like Kelzaks and Shocker Combatmen.

"So it us against a entire army."Diehard said.

"Well nice knowing you guys."Troll said.

"Let's get them."Knight Sabre said.

"Shaft!"They saw Sentinel and the away team coming to they're side."we came to help."

"Well it's good but even with you it won't last long."Shaft said.

Sentinel smile and said:"that is why we brought more heroes."

"What?"Lothor said.

Then at the distance came more heroes of the world surprising the riders, the first to come were other members of Youngblood being Task and a few Diehard models, then Shadowhawk, Supreme, The Maxx, Savage dragon, Pitt and so on.

"This can't be."Lothor was shocked.

All the heroes stood together and Build goes up front with Ghost.

"Okay everyone."Build said.

"Go get em."Ghost said and they charge at the army.

Brahma and Maxx punches many of the soldiers away, Shadowhawk goes around them punching them away, Pitt rips one in half while Savage Dragon tackles them, Supreme flies towards them doing a super punch at the soldiers, many others of the heroes were also shooting at the soldiers, Ghost and Build were back to back slashing at them while avoiding the monster, they then activated a finisher with Build putting the dragon on the drill crusher and Ghost putting his saber on the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

**READY, GO!**

They traded weapons and went to other sides of the group.

**OMEGA BREAK!**

**VORTEX BREAK!**

Ghost hits them with a drill fire and Build slashes at them away, the riders then stood together and returned they're weapons while the others finished off the soldiers, they stood before the Malboro and it roars at them, then it shoots a beam from it's mouth making them jump back.

"How about we share our powers."Build said.

"You mean."Ghost said.

"Yes."Build said.

Then they glowed and they each give each other a glowing orb of they're colors, Ghost grabs it being a red and blue eyecon while Build got the parka fullbottle, they then put them on the drivers.

**OBAKE! PARKA! BEST MATCH!**

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

The Parka comes out and Build rotates the lever making the halfbodies, The parka had Build's chest and and the hood was two different colors.

**ARE YOU READY?**

"Build up!"They then changed.

**KAIGAN! BUILD! SHORI NO HOSOKU! BEST MATCH!**

**GHOST! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

They then changed with Ghost wearing the parka and Build transforms into Ghost, everyone then saw them and were surprised.

"Would you look at that, they using they're own powers to defeat it."Shaft smirks.

"Well let's hope they can do it."Troll said.

They then charge at it and they slashed at it while it screams, it shoots more beams while they fly around it, then Ghost and Build use they're weapons to slash it roots, Ghost then jumps around hitting it with kicks and Build summons the parkas to hit the monster, both riders then did a x slash on it and they landed far awya from it.

"Now let's get it."Build said.

"Right, our life is burning bright!"Ghost said.

"With this the laws of victory set!"Build said and the pulls the levers.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

**READY, GO!**

They then charged up with they're colors and Ghost jumps to the air with a white energy chart trapping the plant and Build jumps to the air with the Ghost symbol behind him, then they did a flying kick together.

**BUILD OMEGA DRIVE!**

**VORTEX FINISH!**

They went towards the plant and hit it making a clash together with light coming out of them, they then went through the monster and land behind it while it now has a big hole, they then did a fist bump and it screams before it exploded.

Lothor was in shock and saw that his army was destroyed."the panel."

He tries to get it but then Build jumps to it and grabs it, he then lands on the ground with a crouch, he then stands up and shows it off."I don't think so."

Lothor was angry and said:"you might have one this battle but the war isn't over."he then makes a portal and goes through it.

The team regrouped and Shaft said:"so this is what Lothor wanted."

"Yes, it's a Pandoral panel he said he was going to use it to get the others but with it I'll find them so make sure they don't get it."Build said.

"Well you better find them."Spawn said and he looks at Ghost."okay kid it's time to go home."

"Right."Ghost said."let me just say few goodbyes."he then goes to talk with the others.

Nyx and Velocity were sad and Spawn said."you like him Nyx?"

"What, well maybe."Nyx said.

"Then go with him."Spawn said surprising them."if you love him don't let this chance go away."

They look at each other and nodded.

"Well buddy it's time to go right?"Badrock said.

"Yeah, but were still friends."Ghost said.

"Of course, hey if you need help give me a call."Badrock said and they shook hands.

"Yes it's time for us to go."Build said.

"Yes but remember even if our time is short you're still Youngblood members."Shaft shakes they're hands."we will always be there to help you."

Diehard sees Psilence and Vogue a little sad and asked:"is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing it's just we'll miss them."Vogue said.

"I see, you're in love with one of them."Diehard said surprising them."we still have plenty of members plus Shaft wouldn't mind if you two went on a vacation and maybe two others."that made them smile.

Later Ghost was with Spawn at the jungle and he then opens a portal."this will take you home."

"Thanks Spawn."Ghost said.

"Also be warn, don't use that eyecon until you're strong enough."Spawn said and Ghost nods.

"Hey."He then sees Nyx and Velocity running up to him."can we go too."

"What?"Ghost said.

"They like you."Spawn said and Ghost got surprised.

"Yeah."Velocity hugs him."I ain't going to lose a chance."

"Room for more."they then saw Vogue, Psilence and to they're surprise Angela.

"You all want to come, but I thought you might have wanted to see you're brother Angela."Ghost said.

"I decided to help you, someone needs to be there in case something happens."Angela said.

"Alright."Ghost sighs."let's go."they entered the portal and Spawn closes it.

"Hope you can find the happiness you're looking for Nyx, maybe you'll live a better life than me."Spawn said and he walks away."good luck Ghost, good luck."

Ghost and the girls exited the portal and they arrive at the same place that Ghost fought Spawn for the first time, he then looks outside and said:"I'm home."

"So where do we go now?"Vogue said.

"My house."Ghost said.

Later arrives at his house running and he goes to see that a day has passed here, he then goes to see the girls and saw them sleeping in his room, he smiles and goes up to them."hey looks who's here."

They woke up and they smile seeing him."daddy."they then tackled him giving Shun a big hug.

"Okay, I'm happy to see you all too."Shun said.

Mandora woke up and said:"Shun where were you? The girls were all worried about you."

"I know I'll tell you all what happened but now heres someone new you must meet."Shun said and the girls came in.

"Hi."Nyx said.

"Are they our new mommies?"Hope asked.

"Well... yes."Shun said and they went up to them.

Shun smiles seeing them getting along with them, he'll have to introduce them to his team later and he still needs to recruit more members to Young Justice.

Lothor arrives at Shocker's base and goes to the throne room to see the Great Leader there."I'm sory my lord but it seems we lost the panel."

"No worries, we just have to get the others now, but you did bring someone of interest."Great Leader said and Chapel comes in with a grin.

"You!"Lothor said.

"Yeah me, this guy Shadowmoon came and brought me to this place, now we're teammates."Chapel said.

"Yes, the Nebulas Gas you used to bring the panel there was used to turn him into a good soldier now we have a new member to help destroy the riders."Great leader said.

Lothor saw him and nodded, he then leaves the room with Shocker having a new member.

**Note:Youngblood arc is now over, the heroes of Image all arrived and helped fight off Lothor's army and they won with Build and Ghost using they're powers, the girls that like Ghost are now with him and Build's side will be told later.**


	36. Chapter 36 It's mine

**Chapter 36 It's mine**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was at his house waiting at the outside, he was waiting for the girls to come to his house since they wanted to see him after a day being missing, he then sees them running towards him and they hugged him.

"Okay, I missed you too."Shun said.

"You idiot, why did you vanish like that."Kara said.

"I know you're all worried but I do have a reason and let me show you."Shun then goes inside with the girls following him.

They went to the living room and they got surprised to see Angela, Psilence, Vogue, Nyx and Velocity there with Shun's daughters.

"Wait who are tthey?"Jessica asked.

"Girls these are Nyx, Monica, Nikola and Carin."Shun said.

"Well so you're Shun's team."Vogue said.

"Yes and where did you all come from?"Zatanna said.

"I'll explain."Shun said.

Shun then told them about when he first met Spawn, then arriving at the other world where he first met Nyx and Velocity, then he met Psilence and Vogue along with the other Youngblood members and even meeting different Rider being Build, him meeting Badrock and becoming good friends with him, then fighting against Lothor.

"What you went to a different world."Barbara said.

"And without us even."Kara said since she wanted to go there.

"Hey it's not that I wanted to go but I'm glad."Shun smiled and the girls he met there smiled too.

"Still it's pretty cool you met a different rider."Karen said.

"Well I would like to welcome you all into our team."Diana said going up to them.

"Well thanks."Velocity said.

"So what can you do?"Diana asked.

"I am Velocity."she then runs around them and they got surprised at her speed."and I'm really fast."

"Oh like Flash."Karen said.

"Very good."she then looks at Nyx."and you?"

"Oh well I can do magic."Nyx said.

"Hey, I'm the magic user here."Zatanna said.

"Zee please don't be jealous."Shun said.

"I can also do other things."Nyx said.

"It's alright Nyx."Diana then goes to the older ones."and you?"

"I am a expert of many weapons along with martial arts and Gymnastics."Vogue said.

"Impressive."Diana then looks at Psilence."and you?"

"This."Psilence speaks with her mind surprising them.

"She's a telepath."Barbara said.

"Yes she has psychic powers."Shun said.

"And I'm Angela."Angela said.

"Are you an angel?"Zatanna asked and she nodded surprising some of them.

"Well they'll be very good to the team."Diana said.

"Yes, also aren't you recruting more members?"Vogue said.

"Yes, a lot of heroes want to be in Young Justice."Jessica said.

"Yeah like Plastic man and Argent."Kara said.

"Hey what happened to them?"Shun asked.

"Well after you were gone we let them join us in a few crime fighting and they were pretty good."Barbara said.

"Well it seems they're getting along maybe I'll help them and with another potential member that will be coming soon."Shun said.

The bros were in they're costumes at base they had in a old warehouse and Hal said:"okau guys I think it's time we expand our group like how Young Justice is doing."

"Okay but how'"Oliver asked.

"Yeah like who would want to join us, it's Young Justice that takes everything now."Garth said.

"Well look no further."they look to see a bright light and from it came a guy they're age wearing and gold and black suit and gold shades with a small robot next to him and he was smiling."Invincibros I am Booster Gold."

"Booster gold."Oliver said.

"Yes, I'm a new hero around the city too and I came to find a team too and I decided to join you guys."Booster Gold said.

"Oh hey welcome."Barry said.

"So what can you do?"Hal asked.

"Oh you know, Flight, Invulnerability, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Vision, and Laser Projection."He then makes shield.

"Cool, well Booster it seems you'll be a good member for the team."Hal said.

"Hey who's the robot?"Garth asked.

"I am Skeets I help Booster in his mission."Skeets said.

"Say how did you find us?"Oliver asked.

"You left the door opened."Booster points at the door.

"Hey who was last to get in?"Hal asked and they all point at the other person there.

Later Ghost was with the girls and they were waiting on top of a roof with other members Dove, Katana, Blue Beetle, Necroms , Plastic man and Argent.

"So when's the new guy supposed to appear?"Plastic Man asked.

"Any moment."Ghost said.

"You weren't waiting that long were you?"they then saw somone flying towards them, it was a girl that had green skin and was covered in green fire along with her hair being fire too.

"And you are?"Kara asked.

"Just call me Fire Supergirl."Fire said with a smile.

"Fire, okay."Argent said.

"Hey I remember you, you're the girl that burned that gorilla."Plastic Man said.

"Oh yeah."Blue Beetle said.

"Yeah that was me."Fire said.

"Well Fire I am Wonder Woman and I would like to welcome you to the team."Diana goes up to her.

Fire frowns a little and looks at Ghost."so are you the leader since I saw him doing the recruiting."

"Oh well I am but Ghost is the second in command."Diana said.

"I see."Fire smirks at him.

"Dude I think she digs you."Plastic man whispers to Ghost.

"Yeah."Ghost sighs."okay we have another member that will be joinung us too."then a green blur passes by them and stops next to Ghost."everyone meet Velocity."she then looks at them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all."Velocity said.

"So a female flash."P said.

"Not exactly."Velocity said.

"So where do we go next?"Velocity asked.

"Well let's go around the city in groups and look for any trouble."Ghost said.

"That's a good idea."Diana said.

"Okay, Argent you're with Bumblebee and Green Lantern, Plastic Man you're with Blue Beetle and Katana, Dove you're with Wonder Woman and Batgirl, Supergirl you're with me, Zatanna and Fire while the Necrom girls are with Velocity."Ghost said.

"Right, lets go."Barabara said.

They all split up on different parts of the city looking around, the bros were chasing after a car and Flash goes foward.

"Yeah that's right buddy you can get them."Hal said.

But then another blur passes by Flash making him stop."wait what?"then it spins around the car, then it stopped with the crooks tied up on the roof.

"Wait who was that?"Hal said and they saw Velocity in front of the car and the crowd cheers for her.

"Thank you, thank you."Veloctity said and then Flash was in front of her.

"Wow you're pretty fast like me."Flash said.

"Hey you're Flash it's nice to see a fellow speed hero."Velocity said.

"Yeah so where did you come from?"Hal said.

"Velocity."they then saw the Necrom girls jumping next to her and Y said:"good job out there."

"Wait a minute."Oliver said.

"You're Young Justice."Hal said.

"Yeah, Ghost gave me a chance."Velocity said keeping a certain part out.

"Well where is he?"Hal asked.

Ghost was with the girls and they stand on top of a building looking down, they then saw a mugger pointing his knife at a woman in a alley so they went and attacked him.

They mugger looks back and sees the four heroes going towards him and they punched and blasted at him away, they tied him up and the woman said."oh thank you kind heroes."

"All in the days work."Ghost said.

The woman left and the mugger was sent to jail, they then went on top of a building and Fire said:"well you certainly impressed me the way you handle the woman."

"Well thanks."Ghost said and she was looking at him while the girls were jealous.

"Hey."they saw the rest of the team go up to them but Hal's team was there to surprsing him.

"Oh great you guys."Ghost said.

"Yeah, it seems you're getting more members."Hal said looking at Fire."but we got a new guy too."

Booster then goes in front and said:"that's right me Booster Gold."

"Oh great another one."Ghost said."Look we don't have time for this, theres a city we gotta protect."

"Oh yeah, hey Skeets."Booster said but then he saw wasn't there."Skeets?"they look around.

Then red blur passes by them and they saw a green goblin wearing tattered red clothes running away with a bag.

"Wait."Ghost checked his stuff."he stole some of my eyecons along with the stone."

"And my gadgets too."Barbara said.

"He took Skeets."Booster said.

"Get him."Kara said and they went after the guy.

"It's mine, it's mine."Goblin of Greed said.

He then goes towards the woods and sees Hal and Jessica in front of him and his eye twinkles, he then goes around them and they saw they're rings were gone making them turn back to normal."thanks idiots."

"He stole our rings."Hal said.

Goblin then then Karen appear in front of him but he passes by her and her armor was gone."my armor!"

"I'm gonna be rich, I'm gonna be rich."Goblin said.

Ghost and the others surrounded him and he stops.

"I don't think so freak."Fire then shoots fire at him sending him to the ground.

He gets up and takes out a pot being a green one with a grin, he smiles and puts his hand inside of it and then takes out a axe that sent a gravity energy around them making the group fall down.

"It's Gravity."Ghost said.

"That's rigth heroes, I even took the only eyecon that could counter this so I win."Goblin laughs at them.

Booster looks at Ghost and raises his hand to make a shield around him."use that, it will protect you."

Ghost takes out his saber in gun mode and shoots at him making Goblin dodge it."ha miss me."then it pushes the bag back and a different stone comes out being a white one, it then glows and hits Goblin a bit making him dizzy, Ghost got surprised and he saw Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman running towards him with Buser Blader and newton eyecon going towards him.

He then gives him the stuff and Ghost said."thanks."

He then gets ups and inserts the eyecon.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

Goblin saw it and said:"oh no!"Ghost then hits the lever.

**KAIGAN: NEWTON! RINGO GA RAKKA, HIKIYOSE MAKKA!**

Ghost was now wearing the Newton parka making the others smile and he then walks foward not being affected by the axe, Goblin charge at him but Ghost blocks the axe and punches him back making the effect go away and they stood up, then Buster Blader's stone glowed and he came back, Whelp then goes to his side with a smile and he pets him.

"A friend of yours?"Ghost said and he nodded."good let's get him."they then charge at Goblin who got scared, they then start to beat him up and Buster slashes him to the sky, Kara then punches him foward making really high up and Ghost then pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! NEWTON OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ghost uses his glove to make Goblin fall faster to the ground with the intense gravity, Ghost then charges his right glove and punches Goblin in the gut making him groan in pain before he explodes.

They then saw a green and red stone fall to the ground.

"Wait he's like those stones."Barbara said.

"Only a summon could be able to fight us like that but he was a weaker one."Ghost said.

The stones then flies to the air surprising them and they saw Scorn in the sky.

"Scorn."Ghost said.

"He's back."Velocity said.

Scorn grabs the stone and said:"I didn't expect him to be able to defeat you since being a weak one but he did prove to be some use, but I will still get yours."he then vanishes.

"Who was that guy?"Hal asked.

"His name is Scorn, he's a sorcerer that works with the same group as Another Ghost."Ghost said.

"Oh that guy."Kara said.

"Also thanks Booster."Ghost said.

Booster smiles and said:"you're welcome."

Whelp then turns into a stone along with Buster Blader and they went to Ghost.

Later Young Justice was at a roof and Fire said:"it was interesting being with you guys, so still have any room?"

"Well sure."Kara said.

"Great."Fire then kisses Ghost cheek."I'll look foward working with you."she then flies away.

The girls narrow they're eyes at Ghost."hey don't even try."

Ghost went back home and he showed Mandora boy the new stone and he said:"so there are more."

"Yes, and we need to find the others before Shocker does."Ghost said.

"That will be very bad."Mandora boy covers his face.

"Yes."Ghost said and he needs to do it for the city, his friends and his family.

**Note:Fire appeared and she became a Young Justice member and Booster Gold is with the bros, Fire is the Justice League Unlimited one and Booster Justice League Action and Ghost got a new summon being Whelp.**


	37. Chapter 37 Blood Queen

**Chapter 37 Blood Queen**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

At night Ghost was with Nyx and Angela while they go around the city, they went through many buildings and they stopped at one looking down.

"Theres something wrong about tonight."Nyx said.

"Yes."Angela said.

Ghost then hears a scream and looks down a alley to see a woman being grabbed by thwo hooded men."let's go."they then jumped towards them.

He kicks them away making the woman run off and he then sees them getting up, he then got surprised to see they're pale faces and fangs while they growl at him."what, vampires."

They then charge at him but then Nyx came with her threads making the Hellspawn suit and she kicks them back, they got up but then saw Angela coming towards with her lance and she stabs one of them making him scream, then he turns into dust.

"Angel!"the other one said.

"That's right."she then points her weapon at him."you creature of the night will die here."

He then backs away and sees Ghost coming towards him with his sword and he then jumps back, he then throws a smoke ball and uses it to distract them while he flies away.

"Darn it, he ran away."Ghost said.

"Don't worry, he will come back."Angela said.

The vampire then runs away back to a search that was abandoned, he runs inside while other two vampires were walking around a graveyard.

"Soon our queen will return."said a bald one said.

"Yeah."the one with a buzz cut said.

They then heard a sound that was like metal and looked around."who's there?"they then looked back only to see a sword cut they're heads off and they fell to the ground.

Buzz cut one sees his friend and a armored hand grabs him, he looks up to see something that shocks him and another hand grabbed him, they were put inside a hole."no."but dirt gets set to them making them get burried alive.

At the church in a underground area, vampires were around a stone coffin then one spills blood on top of it then it starts to shake, then a hand bursts our of it and came a woman out of it, she has long red hair and was naked.

"Queen Mary."they all said.

"Thank you for bringing me back."she smiles.

"My lady."the vampire that attacked the heroes goes up to her."I have dangerous news, a angel is around."that shocks them.

"What?!"she looks at him."who is she?"

"I didn't get her name since she attacked us when we were going to drink the blood of another woman, she had two allies with her."he said.

"I see, show me who they are."Mary said.

Two vampires made a spell and it shows images of who attacked him, it showed images of Angela, Nyx and Ghost."stop."she looks at him."who is this?"

"I heard he is a hero from the city, his name is Kamen Rider Ghost."the vampire said.

"Ghost."she looks at him."interesting, I wonder who he is."she then walks away leaving them alone.

Shun and the girls came back to the house and they were with Psilence, Vogue and Velocity at the living room.

"So you saw actual vampires."Vogue said.

"Yes, they were about to drink the blood of a innocent woman until we stopped them."Angela said.

"So what do we do know?"Velocity asked.

"We must wait until the morning, they won't come out and we should tell the others."Shun said and they nodded.

They went to they're rooms with Shun going to sleep, he then wakes up in a castle hall surprising him."where am I?"

"Come here."he heard a womans voice.

He then walks foward and reaches a door, he then opens it and sees Mary wearing a red dress sitting on a throne."mine aren't you cute."

"Who are you?"Shun said.

"I'm Mary Seward. Queen of Blood. The baddest bitch who ever lived."she smiles while getting up.

"Wait, your the leader of those vampires."Shun said.

"Yes, your a very smart one."she then goes around him."I didn't epxect the big hero of the city to be a young boy."she then puts her arms around his neck.

"Whoa."Shun then backs away from her."what's with that?"

"Oh you see, I kinda like that cute face."she then shows off her fangs."so I think I should turn you into a vampire."she then walks foward to him.

"No."he then shines bright and she was pushed back."I will not give up my humanity."

She got surprised and got up."interesting, I never had this problem before so it will make this little game even better, heres a little hint we will attack the city but meet us at the graveyard with your friends, also heres a little present."she then makes her clothes vanish and he blushes seeing her naked body."maybe after I turn you into a vampire I'll keep you as a pet and we'll have lots of fun."she then tries to kiss him but then something ended the dream.

Shun wakes up to see Psilence next to him."oh Monica, thank god it's you."

"It seems someone tried to take over your mind."Psilence said.

"Yes we need to see the others."Shun said.

He then runs to Sweet justice while the pier was decorated for Halloween since it's almost coming, he then goes to Sweet Justice and Barry said:"oh hey Shun, wanna try our new Sundae Scream."

"Later, I need to go you know where."Shun said and he nodded.

Shun goes to the base and sees the girls there decorating.

"Hey Shun what do you think?"Barbara said putting bats on the ceiling.

"It's good but we have some trouble."Shun said making them confused.

He then explained to them the situation and they got surprised.

"Vampires!"Barbara and Karen said.

"Yes, we need to stop them if not then this city will just be a buffet for them."Shun said.

"Despicable fiends we shall not allow them."Diana said.

"But how are we going to stop them?"Kara asked.

"Angela was able to kill one of them so Holy stuff can harm them."Shun said.

"So use like holy water and crosses."Jessica said.

"Yes also Nyx's plan is to trap them in the church so they won't be able to leave but she needs you help Zee."Shun said.

"Well I don't have a problem with that."Zatanna said.

"Okay now let's get ready."Shun said.

Night has fallen and the vampires start to exit the church, then all members of Young Justice came and start to fight them, Plastic Man was with Argent as they push them away along with Blue Beetle and Dove, both Necrom girls are fighting them off while Angela was able to kill some of them.

The main members were fighting them together with Jessica using her ring to shield them while Kara and Diana fought them off.

Ghost was at another part of the graveyard and he was fighting them off too, then he sees them run away."looks like they're retreating."then a arm comes out of the ground and grabs him."what?!"he then looks down to see a suit of armor without a head come out."what are you, the Headless horseman?"he then sees his hold his hand up to see a pen.

"A pen?"then it starts to glow and came the soul Washington Irving in front of him."wait Washington Irving?!"Ghost got surprised.

"That is right, I was able to come out of the Afterlife because of this being right here, he was closely connected to the character of my book so I was able to go with him."Washington Irving said.

"But why?"Ghost asked.

"To help you, many of those of that have died are now with you so let me give you a new power for this holiday."Washington Irving smiled.

Ghost nodded and did the symbol on the pen making it glow along with Irving changing him into a black eyecon with the symbol on top being a Jack O lantern with WS on it, he then looks at the knight and said:"will you help me?"he nodded and glows transforming into a stone of his armor's color."he's a summon."he then grabs it.

Ghost then runs off to the church and goes inside, he walks down a tunnel and sees a set of doors, he then opens them and sees Mary on a throne."darling, you came."

"Yes now let's do this."Ghost then charges at her but then vampire girls appeared in front of him.

"My girls wanted to meet you, I hope you can please them."Mary smirks and they charge at him.

Then all three of his stones glowed and came his three new summons, they knocked them away and that shocks her.

"You're not the only one with help."he then brings out the new eyecon."let's go Irving."he then presses it and the parka comes out being a black one with orange eyes with the form based on suit of armor and Irving's clothes, it then poses making his image then Ghost's inserts it.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

Then he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! IRVING! (Scary chase music.)KISHU! SPIRIT! SLEEPY HOLLOW!**

It then attaches to him kaing the helmet, Mary then gets up and charges at him but he then sends a fire pumpkin at her knocking her back, then Headless Knight slashes at the vampires that got close along with Buster Blader while Whelp hits them away.

At the outside Nyx and Zatanna were preparing the spell since all the vampires were inside.

"Come on Ghost."Nyx said.

Ghost then punches at her and Headless Knight then glows making Ghost look at him, then he turns into energy and combines with Ghost's left arm making armor and a his sword that was glowing purple.

"It combined with you."Mary was surprised.

"Yes now."Ghost then pulls the lever and the newxt symbol was that of a horse with glowing eyes.

**DAI KAIGAN! IRVING OMEGA DRIVE!**

Then bellow Ghost came a black horse with red eyes and it then screeches, he then charges at her with the sword glowing and slashes her away, the vampires got shocked and Ghost runs back to the outside.

"After him."Mary said and they ran after Ghost.

He then comes outside with his main group there along with Vogue, Psilence, Nyx, Angela and Velocity who were surprised to see him."how is it going?"

"It's almost done."Nyx said and they saw them going towards the exit.

Then a flashbang gets thrown making the vampires got blinded and the spell was finished, a barrier was around the church and Mary said:"no!"

"Who threw that?"Ghost said getting off the horse.

"Me."they got shocked to see Wednesday going up to them.

"Wednesday."most of them said.

She goes up to Mary and said:"I don't like when someone tries to force themselves to the man I love so it will be good that you stay here for a long time."

Mary growls while they walk away.

The vampires were worried and one said:"how will we get blood, if we don't get any we will die."

Mary then saw two of her kind were outside one said:"my queen, what happened?"

"It seems you were lucky enough to escape."Mary said then she got an idea, she takes a piece of wood from the foor and throws it to the barrier making it phase through it."it seems objects can still pass, so you will be in charge of getting blood so that we will not die."

"Yes my queen."they said and left to get some type of blood that can pass through the barrier.

She smirks since Ghost proved to be very strong.

Shun and the girls were at his house and he asked."Wednesday why are you doing here?"

"It's almost Halloween so I came to visit you."she said.

"I see, so it's just you?"Shun asked.

"No Parker will come too."Wednesday said.

"Okay, well I think you already met the new members."he points at girls that joined him.

"Yes."she said.

"Mommy."they then saw the girls go up to Wednesday.

"I see your all okay, that is good."she then pats them on the head.

"So where will you be staying?"Kara asked.

"Here."she said surprising them."I am his fiance."

"Okay but no funny business."Shun said and she nodded.

Later Shun went to bed and had another weird dream, he wakes up to see him standing on a royal bedroom."oh no."

"Oh yes."he then sees Mary there on the bed."why don't you come and join me."

"Why are you back, I thought you would have given up."Shun said.

"You should know once I set my mind in something I will never give up, so."she then drags him to the bed."how about a kiss."she then starts to kiss him and he tries to make her stop."don't worry I won't do it with you, since not that it will matter since it won't affect you plus I want you to be more experience."then the dream ended.

He wakes in his bed to see it was still night, he then felt a lump on his bed and sees Wednesday sleeping next to him the same way all those years back, he sighs and goes back to sleep.

**Note:heres the Halloween chapter with Ghost getting a new eyecon since Washington Irving was brought to the world of the living thanks to Headless Knight who is very close to the horseman, yes the form is more based on Sleepy Hollow like how Shakespeare was based on Romeo and Juliet, now to answer the review on Decade:"Mass0234 no I will not Terrordom will not be updated until I feel like I can go back so everyone stop asking me about that."**


	38. Chapter 38 Day of the dead part 1

**Chapter 38 Day of the dead part 1**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Jessica was at home in her room and she was a little worried, she got told by her mother they would be traveling to see they're family for a certain day, she didn't want to leave her friends so her mom said she could at least bring someone with her.

"Who could I bring?"she then looks to a picture of her friends and saw Shun."maybe."

Later the group were at Sweet Justice except for Jessica but they had Wednesday and Parker.

"I see, so this is a shop for cold food."Wednesday said.

"It's more of a ice cream shop but yeah."Barbara said.

"Don't be too weirded out, she didn't come out of her house for many years."Shun said.

"Yeah, that must have been bad."Kara said.

"Yes, I only had two friends before, one of them being Socrates."then her squid goes up to her shoulders.

"Okay, that's interesting."Karen said.

Then Jessica came in and Diana said:"friend Jessica so good that you arrived."

"Yeah, guys I have some bad news."Jessica said surprising them."I need to go with my family for day of the dead."

"Wait so you leaving for a while?"Zatanna said.

"Yeah, mom said I could bring one friend with me."Jessica said.

"Oh pick me."Barbara said.

"I would like to see your other home Jessica."Diana said.

"Actually I was thinking of Shun."she said surprising them.

"Wait really."Parker said.

"Yeah, I think it be nice for Shun to see my family's side."Jessica said.

"Well sure, hey Wednesday, Parker do you mind taking care of the girls?"Shun asked them.

"Of course not, they're my children too."Wednesday said.

"Okay, well looks like we will be going."Shun said making Jessica smile.

Next day they had a plane ride and they arrived at Mexico in Santa Cecilia, they walked around the city and Shun said:"it's nice."

"Jessica."her mother called out to her.

"I'll come, Shun do you mind if I go with my family."Jessica said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll check this place out."Shun said and she nodded.

He walks around the city and sees mariachis playing, he gives them a thumbs up, he looks at his wallet and sees a couple of currency from this place, he then sees a 12 year old boy shinning shoes, he was alone and Shun goes up to him."care to shine your shoes?"

"Sure why not."Shun sits at the stand and the kid shines his shoes."so got any dreams other than cleaning shoes?"he then chuckles.

"Well I always dream of being a musician."he said.

"Really, say what's your name?"Shun asked.

"Miguel."he said.

"Well Miguel sometimes you should follow your dreams."Shun said.

"I would, but my family hates music."Miguel said.

"Hates music, here that's strange."he then finishes it and Shun gives him a coin, he then looks at a poster."you know they're going to follow your dreams theirs that festival about to appear."

"Nuh uh, my family would freak."Miguel said.

"I know, but."Shun kneels down to him."we all have to follow our dreams, that what my dad told me."

"Wow, so what was your dad like?"Miguel asked.

"Well he used to like to play the shamisen."Shun said.

"What's that?"Miguel said.

"It's like a guitar in japan, it's been something in our family, from my grandma and I still have that guitar."Shun said.

When he arrived at the world the bag he had had the shamisen of his family, it was locked away in the family vault that Shun would have control of once he was old enough.

"Wow really?"he got excited.

"Yeah, it's different how it's played but it still made so much wonderful music."Shun said.

"So did all of your family play the same?"Miguel asked.

"Well my great great great grandmother was the first that started the tradition of the music, her name was Saki Shiba, she also had a sister being aunt Himawari, they were started as simple children with not much in they're lives, but then a wise old woman was playing and they got entranced by it, they then learned from her how to play, when they grew up they became famous on they're little village and went around the land."Shun tells the story with Miguel being amazed."but then tragedy struck, my aunt fell sick and her Shamisen was lost, my grandmother tried to find it but could never do it, she then continued playing in her honor and then she fell in love and married a man, he didn't have a family name as he didn't have a family so he took her name, they gave birth to a son that loved his mothers music to the point he learned it too, then it became a generations thing where all of my family got her Shamisen, my father played it while he was also a writer."

"Wow, it went so many of your family."Miguel said.

"Yes, you should have seen the twin brothers that came before my father, those guys were rock fans."Shun said making them chuckle.

"Miguel."they then saw a old woman with man and woman coming towards them.

"Abuelita."Miguel said.

"What are you doing?"she said.

"Nothing, I was just talking to this guy after I shined his shoes."Miguel said.

"Yeah, I was just making small talk."Shun said and she hits him with a shoe."hey!"

"I know your tricks."she said.

"What tricks, is it so bad to talk to a kid."Shun said and he dodges the shoe.

"What did he tell you Miguel?"his grandmother asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know what goes around."Miguel lied.

"Really, if I ever."she then stopped when they heard a voice.

"Stop."they saw Jessica running up to them.

"Jessica."they said.

"Prima Jessica."Miguel said with a smile.

"Abuelita don't hurt that's my friend Shun."Jessica goes to his side.

"What?"she got confused.

"Yes, I am Jessica's plus one, she invited me since her mother let her."Shun said.

She then stares at him with a glare.

"Shun this is my Abuelita Elena."Jessica said nervous.

"Charmed."Shun said with his arms crossed.

Later they went to the family house and Miguel showe Shun his parents."mama, papa, this is Shun, he's Jessica's friend."

"Oh well welcome Shun, I am Luisa."she shakes his hand.

"And I'm Enrique, it seems Jessica picked you, I wonder why?"Enrique said.

"Well she had to pick from our other friends."Shun said.

"Shun."Jessica calls out to him.

"Excuse me."he then goes to meet her.

"I'm so sorry, I should have warned you about my grandmother, her grandmother married a musician and one day he left and never came back, so she started a workshop for making shoes to support her daughter."she then points to a room and Shun saw a old woman there sitting on a chair."Coco, then she made her family make shoes and grandma hates music like her grandmother."

"You don't hate it."Shun said.

"Of course not, mother didn't want to became a shoe maker so she went for a bigger job, of course they understood since it would help the family."Jessica said.

"Well at least you don't think like them."Shun said.

"I know, I wouldn't get along with like Kara if I didn't."Jessica said.

Shun goes out around the city and he goes to a empty area, he then sumons his family shamisen and it has a sakura blossom on it, he then he uses the bachi to play small song with his eyes closed, some mariachis played and then they stopped to see Shun playing under the tree.

"Hey."he stops to look at them."is that shamisen?"

"Yes."Shun said.

"Well, I never expected to see one here."the leader said and they laugh."I have a friend that plays it, he's from japan like you."

"Oh well that's good to know."Shun said.

"Yeah, as true musicians we enjoy all music, so continue playing."he said.

Shun nodded and he closes his eye.

**(Insert Tsugaru Shamisen by Takatora Kawamoto here.)**

Shun then plays the music and the mariachis closed they're eyes, Jessica and Miguel were around and they saw Shun play.

"Wow."Miguel said.

Jessica was amazed and then he stopped.

The Mariachis clapped and the leader said:"very good, now that kid has a future with that, my friend always told me to close your eyes and feel the music."

They then left and Shun then saw Miguel run up to him."so that's how your family played."

"Yes."Shun then shows him the Shamisen

"Shun that was amazing."Jessica goes up to him with a blush.

"Hey what's with the flower?"Miguel asked.

"I told you this used to belong to my grandmother, she carved a flower there to represent hers while my aunt had a water lilly."Shun said."so what brings you here?"

"I brought Miguel out for a walk since the family wanted him to start to work in the workshop."Jessica said.

"Yes, it isn't fair."Miguel said."auntie saved Jessica saying that she was going to take her job."

"Hey don't worry we'll find a way to help you."Shun said and he nodded.

Later Shun left his stuff in his room and hanged out with Jessica since her mother told her to have go around since her grandmother didn't like him, they went around the area and night was getting dark.

They then saw Miguel with his family at the entrance and saw many of his music stuff on the ground.

"What's going on here?"Jessica asked.

"Miguel had all this stuff even when he wasn't allowed."her mother said.

"But I know that grandpa was a musician, I found his picture."he showed them the family photo that had a baby Coco and a man with his face torned off.

"Miguel that man is evil along with him."Elena points at Shun.

"What me, are you being racist or something?"Shun said.

"I found this."she takes out his Shamisen.

"What?!"Shun said.

"This guitar."she said.

"It's a Shamisen, and you let that go, it's appart of my family."Shun said.

"Yes, and who cares what his family did."Miguel said.

She then throws it to the ground shocking the rest and breaks it with the neck snapped in half.

"No!"Shun then goes it to and holds it.

"There no more music."Elena said.

Shun then looks at her with a glare and his teeth were gritting, Jessica and her mother were shocked to see that look, he then got up and yelled."You stupid bitch, you filthy slut!"that causes them to gasp."I hope you get cursed for what you did to my family's treasure."he then takes it running off.

"He called me that."Elena said.

"Shun."Miguel then runs off to get away from them and to see Shun.

Jessica picked up the pieces and said:"what you did crossed the line grandma."

"What?!"Elena was shocked.

"That was his families legacy, he doesn't have family anymore."Jessica's mother said surprising them.

"I."Elena couldn't say a word.

"All he had was that Shamisen and you took it away from him."Jessica said.

Shun was at the graveyard holding the shamisen and he holds it tightly, he then sees Miguel going to a mausoleum and he follows him, he then sees him going towards a guitar."wait Miguel."he then runs towards him but Miguel falls off and he lands on op of Shun.

They then landed outside a area and saw it was some kind of check in statio, they look around and Miguel said."Where are we?"

They saw many skelletons walking around and Miguel got scared.

"Wait."Shun goes after him.

He then bumps into a small old man and he gets seperated."I'm sorry."

"Miguel."he said.

Then he goes together."is that you Miguel."

"Miguel."a woman plows through him and grabs Miguel.

"Do I know you?"Miguel asked.

"Were your family."she said and puts him down.

"Wait Tia Rosita."he said and he looks at the old man."Papa Julio."then he sees another woman:"Tia Victoria."

"He doesn't seem dead."Victoria said.

"And he's not alive either."Rosita said.

Then came two twins."Tío Óscar and Tío Felipe."

"Hello Miguel."Oscar said but they get shocked."what are you doing here?"

"I got sent here with a friend of mine."Miguel said and Shun went up to them.

"Who is he?"Rosita asked.

"He's Jessica's boyfriend."Miguel said.

"Hey."Shun said.

"Oh, that's amazing."Rosita then hugs him."then your family too."

"But why is he here?"Victoria asked.

"I tried to grab Miguel but then we got sent here."Shun said.

"We need to talk to her."Julio said and they went to a office place and saw a woman there wearing a purple dress.

"Uh Imelda."Julio said.

She then turns around and saw Miguel."Miguel."she then sees Shun."and you are?"

"Shun."he said.

"He's Jessica's boyfriend."Julio said.

"Oh."she looks at him."so she picked a japanese."

"What, are you racist?"Shun narrows his eyes.

"No, just didn't expect that."Imelda said.

They went to a office to talk to a guy and he said:"yup, he's cursed."

"Cursed."Miguel said.

"Yes, you stole from the dead so now your going to be turned into one of us, except for him."he points at Shun."it says here he's half ghost."

"Half ghost?"they others said.

"Yes, so until day ends Miguel must have the blessing of a relative to leave along with Shun from the one he is connected which is yours, if Miguel doesn't leave he will be stuck here but Shun would have to wait another year to try again."the man said.

"Okay no way I'm going to stay here for a whole year."Shun said.

"Then."Imelda takes a leaf."Miguel, Shun I will grant you the blessing with the condition of you never playing music ever."she points at Miguel surprising him."and you must leave Jessica since your family has no part in it."

Shun gets shocked and glares at her, she goes towards them but Shun slaps it away."no!"

They gasped and Shun said."I will not leave Jessica, my family might have been musicians but you have no right to judge us, in fact I should judge yours."

"How dare you."Imelda said.

"I dare just fine, your granddaughter broke my family Shamisen and she had no right to do it."Shun said.

The man got surprised and looks through a drawer takes out a folder, he reads it and asked:"did it have a curse on it?"he was worried.

"What, it was a legend that whoever breaks it that's not appart of the family and has Ill intent will be punished."Shun said.

"Then."he then gulps."the Rivera family might be in trouble."

"What do you mean?"Imelda goes up to him.

"It's states here, that objects from Japan have spirits inside of them that protect they're family from harm."he said.

"That's right."they then saw Toucon Boost parka came out shocking them.

"Dad!"Shun said.

"The legend also said that all of our family members that played it will attack those that destroyed their treasure, your granddaughter destroyed it so each of our family members will appear one by one to punish your family."Shun's father said.

"Oh no."Rosita said.

"There must be something that we can do to stop mr."Julio said.

"I am Ken, the only way is for a member of your family to find my aunt's Shamisen and deliver it to my grandmother, only that will make her happy."Ken said.

They then heard music and looked outside the window.

**(Insert Yoshida Brothers Rising here.)**

Everyone looked on top of a building and saw two young men wearing kimonos with they're bodies being transparent, one had brown hair and a beard glowing blue and the other was green with black hair, they played a copy of the Shamisen.

"The Shiba brothers, Kou and Kin, they played the instrument before me."Ken said.

"What are they doing?"Imelda asked.

"They are playing, each member will play until it goes to Saki and once she's finished she will destroy your house."Ken said shocking them.

"Then we will be forgotten."Victoria said scared.

"You must stop them."Imelda holds Ken.

"I can't, soon I will have to join them to at least buy some time, you all must find my aunt's Shamisen to make them stop."Ken said.

"Then where is it?"Felipe asked.

"I don't know, it was lost after she died."Ken said.

"Well I'm going to get someone else's blessing."Shun goes out.

"From who?"Imelda asked.

"Your husband."he points at her making her and the family gasp.

"You wouldn't."she said.

"I would."he then runs off.

"Shun wait for me."Miguel follows him.

"Miguel no!"Imelda said.

"You have more pressing matters, you can go find him to bring him back home, but if you waste too much time."Ken looks at the brothers."you will also be alone."

That made her gasp and they went off to find them.

Now the curse of the Shiba family has been released upon the Rivera's, can they find Himawari's Shamisen before it's too late along with sending Miguel back home find out next time.

**Note:Yes this is based on Coco the movie, since Jessica does have some Mexican origins I decided for her to be related to them, now more of Shun's family appears and they're not exactly the same as the other spirits as the japanese ones are different.**


	39. Chapter 39 Day of the dead part 2

**Chapter 39 Day of the dead part 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Last time the Shiba family cursed was sent to the Rivera family for breaking their treasure, now Shun and Miguel are looking for Miguel's grandfather.

Miguel and Shun walked around the city while hidding behind a building and Miguel asked:"Shun, what will happen if the is curse complete?"

Shun sighs and said:"I'm not sure but I know what might happen in the stories I heard, there are two ends, once a business guy wanted to buy the Shamisen from the brothers, they rejected him so many times and he kept saying he will have it, later he was found screaming saying that he saw ghosts coming after him so the first end is punishment a curse to scare away the one that wants to take away the treasure."

"And the second?"Miguel was worried.

Shun looks down and said:"Execution, when my Great Great Great Grandmother was young she was the daughter of a ruthless Samurai, his name was Kazan Shiba."

World of the living

Miguel's family were looking for him around the city.

"Miguel."Luisa called out.

"Miguel."Enrique said.

"Miguel, Shun!"Jessica calls out to him while her mother helps her out.

"Miguel."Elena runs around and sees a door close."Miguel?"she then goes inside only to enter a old decrepit japanese house."what?"she got confused.

**Land of the dead**

"Legend as it he was a demon to all his enemies, which gave the title of Oni, one thing that always calmed him down was his family, his wife, his daughters that mean everything for him."Shun told the story.

The Brothers stopped the song and point they're hands foward to shoot a beam that went to the city.

**Land of the living**

Elena backs away in fear but then she bumps into something hard.

"But should anything that make his family sad or hurt them he would strike vengeance."Shun said.

Elena turns around and sees a giant statue of a samurai pointing his katana at her, he has demon shoulder pads with a face on his chest and his face was that of a oni with long white hair, she screams and runs away, she then sees a door and goes through it.

**Land of the dead**

"Once a man actually stole the Shamisen from my acenstor Kiryu Shiba and he went after him, but while running through the woods he heard a scream and goes to find the Shamisen on the ground and in the distance he saw the crook being dragged away, all he could see from the one doing it was two glowing red eyes."Shun finished.

Miguel was afraid what might happen to his family."will that happen?"

"Should Saki be angry enough she would play the song of doom calling her father."Shun said.

"Then how can we stop them?"Miguel asked.

"Simple, we must go find your grandfather to get his blessing so that we can go back to the land of the living and try to find my aunt's Shamisen where you must give it to family."Shun said.

"Why does it have to be me?"Miguel asked.

"If I touch it the Shamisen might vanish as the legend is the ones that dishonored our family must try to appease us."Shun said and he nodded.

"We have to find Ernesto, I know he's the one since he had the same guitar as in the picture."Miguel said.

"Then let's go."Shun said.

They bumped into someone and saw a man with a hat and black beard.

"Oh sorry."Shun said.

He looks at them and pulls them back."what are the living doing here?"

"Look we got cursed because my friend wanted to be a musician so were trying to find his great great grandfather."Shun said.

"Yes, his name is Ernesto do you know where he is?"Miguel asked.

"Ernesto."he said."yes, my name is Hector I could help."

"Good, then we gotta go fast."Shun said.

"Yes I know if you stay here you will die."Hector said.

"Yes but also the fact that his grandmother casted a curse upon them."Shun said.

"A curse?!"Hector said."wait could it be those musicians that appeared?"

They then heard thunder and looked foward to see another spirit come down being man wearing long black hair and his body was white with a crack over his eyes, he was also wearing a dark kimono with red lines land next to the brothers.

"Takashi Shiba!"Shun said.

He then starts to play.

**(Tsugaru Shamisen by Takatora Kawamoto here.)**

"We need to go."Hector said and he drags them with him."but first we need to disguise you both as one of us."

With Imelda and her family they were searching for Miguel and Shun and she was ridding a flying cat creature, she then sees Takashi and said:"no."she then goes towards him but he looks at her and plays a string sending her down.

"Imelda."they went to her side

"He's too strong."Imelda said and he continued playing.

"Of course."Ken appears next to them."You can't stop them, all you can do is try to appease Saki when she appears and hope your family survives if you can't find her sisters Shamisen."

"But we don't where to even find it."Julio said.

"Also what do you mean by survive?"Oscar asked.

"When Saki appears she will deliver the final part of the curse, either punishment where she will cast a illusion to scare you to make you go crazy or Execution where she will have her father hunt your family and kill them."Ken said shocking them."of course some might have a exception to it, like if they have any love for music."

"Coco."Imelda said.

"Yes, she's also almost dead so he would have her die naturaly, Miguel is also spared from it and maybe his mother too since it's not honorable to kill a child."Ken said."If I know my son once he gets out he would try to find the Shamisen."

"What?"Rosita said.

"Even after his instrument was destroyed by our family."Victoria said.

"He cares about that Jessica girl, so he would try to protect her family."Ken said making Imelda stunned.

Miguel and Shun were now wearing skull make up on they're faces with Shun wearing a hat, they were next to Hector walking around the city.

"Okay, I get it we put your photo up and you'll be remembered."Shun said.

"Yes, can you do that for me as part of our deal?"Hector said.

"Can you take us to De la Cruz."Miguel said.

"Of course, you would understand since your family is out there."Hector said to Shun.

"Well yeah, unlike here mostly my family tend to be connected to the next generations thanks to the Shamisen that I had, they're spirits must have been bound to it to even appear at this place."Shun said.

"Yes, I hear some spirits do that."Hector said.

They heard a rumble and saw a skelleton dragon fly around.

"Oh no."Hector then brings them to a alley while everyone ran.

"What is that?"Miguel asked.

"It appeared some time, we don't know where it came but it wants to eat us."Hector said.

Shun looks at it and knew he couldn't call on his father's power so he has to use something else."I'll stop it."he then summons his driver.

"What?"Hector said and they saw him insert Deep Specter in the driver.

**DIVE TO THE DEEP! EYE! GIROTTO MIRO! GIROTTO MIRO!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**GEN KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER! GET GO! KAKUGO! GI ZA GI ZA! GHOST!**

He transforms into Deep Specter surprising them.

"What?"Hector said.

"That's so cool."Miguel said.

"Hector take Miguel to get him to De la cruz, I'll kill the dragon."Specter then runs foward and summons his weapon.

**DEEP SLASHER!**

He then shoots a it making the dragon roar and it goes after him, it then hits Specter back and he lands on the ground.

"Not yet."he then pulls the lever.

**GENKAI DAI KAIGAN! GEKIKOU SPECTER! DEAD GO, GEKIDO, GIRI-GIRI GHOST! TOUSOU, BOUSOU, IKARI NO SOUL!**

He grows wings and flies towards the dragon and punches it to the sky and hits it multiple times, then he pulls the lever.

**GENKAI DAI KAIGAN! DEEP SPECTER! GIGA OMEGA DRIVE!**

He then goes a flying kick going through it and he destroyed the dragon, he lands on the ground and was breathing hard, he then sees Imelda land with her guardian and said:"there you are."

"Wait, how did you know it was me?"Specter said.

"You father told me."Imelda said.

"Oh right."Specter sighs."if your looking for Miguel then too bad he ran away when the dragon appeared."

"Oh no."she gets down and shows him the petal."please I'll give you my blessing if you save my family and you can stay with Jessica."

"Look, even if I wanted too I can't touch the Shamisen, it must be one of your family to give it back to mine."Specter looks at his family and the Takashi stopped."the other part of the curse is finished."

He then shoots a beam and at the world of the living, then Luisa sees storm around the area making her worried, so she runs off, Jessica sees lightning striking around Luisa making her gasp, so she uses her ring to block them.

Coco was still in her room sitting on a chair, then a woman goes up to her wearing a black kimono with sakura flowers on it, she points at her and said."you shall live."she then vanishes.

"Papa."Coco said.

Back in the land of the dead they saw another person appear being a woman and she had long brown hair with a blue kimono.

"That's Yuzu, Takashi's wife."Specter said and she then plays."wait a minute she drowned to death."that made Imelda shocked.

"We need to find Miguel."Imelda said.

**World of the living**

Jessica was holding Luisa near a bench and asked."estás bien tía?"

"Si, I just got a scare."Luisa said.

"Luisa."her husband goes to her side hugging her.

"What is going on?"Luisa asked.

Franco was near a fountain to get a drink, then Yuzu stopped playing and he sees something wrong with the water, a hand comes out of it and grabs his face, he screams and gets pulled down to the water, he holds his breath and opens his eyes to see a dead woman's face screaming, that made him scream him fear.

Berto was around and he saw his father arms going crazy trying to pull himself out."papa!"he then runs to him and pulls him out as he took a deep breath."what happened?"

"A curse."Franco said shocking him.

They were all together with Elena sitting down at the bench and Franco said:"we are cursed, it must have all started when Elena broke that guitar."

"But I didn't want us-"Elena didn't get to finish.

"Well it's too late, we are all going to die, I didn't want to see our familia this fast, I just hope the spirits of the young man's family will leave the children alone."Berto said.

"Look, I'm sure Shun might know what to do."Jessica said.

"Please, I can't lose Miguel."Enrique said.

**World of the dead**

Miguel managed to find De La Cruz and he took to his study.

"Yes, I know what is like to be like you."Ernesto said."say what's going on with the Japense spirits appearing?"

"One of my familia broke a sacred treasure of theirs."Miguel said.

"Ah yes, I heard of those legends, they are very protective of the treasures, you better hope they don't kill your familia."Ernesto said.

"Ernesto."they saw Hector.

"Hector, how did you get here?"Ernesto was surprised.

"I need your help, I don't have much time."Hector said.

They then saw the movie play about them and Miguel said:"hey I remember that movie it tells how the musician got greedy so he poisoned his best friend with a drink."

Hector then thinks about it and then looks at Ernesto."you."

"Hector calm down, your confusing a movie with real life."Ernesto said.

"You didn't want me to leave so you killed me to steal my music."Hector said and he tries to get him but then security grabbed him.

"Throw him out."Ernesto said.

"What?! But why?"Miguel said.

"It's just show business, also Miguel has ran out his welcome."Ernesto said shocking Miguel and they took him away.

They were then thrown to a hole where there was water surrounding them.

Miguel cries and Hector goes up to him."that's exactly what he would do, now I would never see my little girl."

Miguel looks at him and said:"what?"he then saw him glow.

"My time is running out, she's forgetting about me, all I wanted was to see my dear Coco once more."Hector said.

"Wait."Miguel takes out the photo and shows it to him."see this is my mama Coco, and thats you."he points at the man.

"Were family."Hector was surprised along with Miguel.

They heard a Shimasen and looked up to see a woman with long brown hair wearing a blue Kimono with a water lilies on them.

"Wait."Miguel said and he know who she was."miss Himawari!"he tries to get her attention.

"Find me."she said and goes away.

"Find her?"Hector said.

"The Shimasen, it must be here, when the curse started she appeared to give my familia a chance."Miguel said making him smile.

"Miguel!"they looked up and saw Specter going towards them.

"Shun!"Miguel smiled and he brings them out.

They landed next to his family and Imelda saw Hector."you."

"Hi, Imelda."he said.

"I told you to never come near my familia again."She said.

"Let him explain."Specter said and he transforms back.

"He wanted to go back but De la cruz killed him."Miguel said shocking her.

"That's right."Hector said.

"And you just expect me to forgive you, I had a child to take care off."Imelda said.

He then falls down and was glowing shocking them.

"Coco."he said.

"She's forgeting you."she said.

"Yes, De La Cruz has his picture, we need to go and take it back."Miguel said.

Shun then looks at his own family, he saw his great aunt Shizuka appear wearing a green kimono and her skin was blue and she finished, then to his shock came Saki's son Kiryu appear with short black hair, he also had red kimono and grey skin, he then plays too.

"Oh no, Kiryu is there, then the next one will be Saki."Shun said shocking them.

"Oh no, our familia."Julio said.

"Wait."they saw Ken."if I play it will give you some time, don't worry my will not be a curse but a warning."they nodded and he went to buy them time.

"Also I found her."Miguel said.

"Who?"Imelda asked.

"Shun's aunt, Himawari,"that surprises them."she was near the hole and she told me to find her."

"Then we must go."Shun said and they went to get the photo.

Kiryu finished and Ken appears next to them and plays.

**World of the living**

Jessica and her family were running around and they saw a spirit appear before them, they got scared but he said:"no, I mean you no harm, you must take shelter at home, it's too dangerous now."

She looks at him and said:"are you Shun's father?"

He nodded surprising them."go now."they then ran.

**World of the dead**

Ernesto was preparing to go to the concert but then he was faced with Imelda with a shoe."you vile man."

"Imelda."he said.

"You dare kill the love of my life."she said.

"What?"Ernesto said.

"It's me."Hector goes to her side.

"And harm my grandson."she then said.

"Your grandson?"he got confused.

"She means me."Miguel goes to they're side.

"Your Hector's family."he said.

"That's right, now gives us the picture so that he can go save my familia."Imelda said.

"Ha."he backs away and a camera follows him and everyone was watching at the stage."since it's your family I think the curse of those people are a blessing, it means you will all vanish and I will remain great."

"Really?"he then sees Kamen Rider Ghost at the camera."hope you like fame, since you just revealed to the entire crowd."they then boo him.

"What?!"Ernesto then got dragged away and was now at the stage with everyone looking at him."you ruined everything."he takes out his guitar and plays a tune sending Ghost back."a little somoene gave me this power in case you came, so now I win."He then rips the picture shocking them, then he plays the guitar sending Musical notes at Ghost and he rolls to the side.

"I will not allow you to harm Jessica's family."he then takes out a eyecon and inserts it.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

Then the Beethoven parka came out and everyone looks at it, then it goes up to the air and poses making it's image.

"That's."one at the crowd said while the gasp.

"Beethoven."Miguel said.

"One of the greast musicians ever."Hector said.

Ghost then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! BEETHOVEN! KYOKUMEI! UNMEI! JA-JA-JA-JA~NE!**

He then wears the parka and looks at Ernesto who was shocked, he then shoots musical notes but Ghost raises his hands to make musical constructs appear and the notes went to them while he plays 5th Symphony.

"Now this is music."Ghost said.

He then pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! BEETHOVEN OMEGA DRIVE!**

Ghost shoots musical notes at Ernesto making him explode and sent flying away to a bell until it falls on top of him.

Miguel smiles but then they saw a bright light in the distance and saw Saki go down and her skin is pink.

"Oh no."Ghost said.

"We need to go."Hector said and they ran towards where she was.

Ken watches as she sits next to her son and said something that he didn't want to hear."Jikko!"

**(Insert Krao - Dark Sakura here.)**

She plays and everyone arround moved away to see a fire on the sides making a way point to the land of the living, then a shrine appears at the other end and from the ground came a hand.

The group run towards the area but then Miguel stops to see a light on a tree and he goes up to it, then he gets blinded and was now inside a cave, he then goes foward and sees Himawari sitting on the water there and she looks at him showing that her face was normal.

"Miss Himawari?"he asked and she nodded.

"Please can you give me your Shamisen, I know it's important to you but I can't let my familia die."he pleaded.

The group arrive at the area and saw the shrine then someone came out of the ground, then to they're shock it was the Oni, his armor was black with silve platting and the faces were gold with his mask being red with glowing red eyes, he also had long wild silver hair.

He growls and looks up to his daughter, she then stopped playing and points to the other side."Sorera o korosu."

He then walks foward with everyone scared of him but then Imelda goes in front of him."wait!"

"Imelda no."Hector said.

Oni looks at her."please, don't kill my family, take me, it was my fault they hated music, so please if you want to punish someone take me instead."she then cries.

Oni looks at Saki and she nodded, he then puts his hand down as chains hold her in place while the fire seperates them.

"No!"Hector tries to save her but the rest of his family hold him back.

She looks at Oni and looks down.

With Miguel he was crying looking at Himawari."so please I will do anything just don't let my familia die."

She goes up to him and rubs his cheek to see the tear, he looks at her and saw her smiling, then she glow and he was sent close to the area and looks at his hands to see the Shimasen with a water lily on it.

Oni takes out his sword and brings it up to take Imelda's head off."stop!"they then saw Miguel run up to them."Miss Saki I have something for you."he then shows them the Shamisen making them gasp.

"That's."Ghost said who was in his ore form.

Oni puts his sword back and the fire was gone, Saki then goes down and takes the Shamisen, she stares at it and then a tear came out of her eye, then they saw her crying, she then sees her sister appear in front of her and she smiles at her.

"Onee chan."Himawari said.

Then Saki turns to normal with her kimono being pink.

They took they're Shamisen back and they played a different tune.

**(Insert Ki&Ki - Tsugaru Jongara Bushi here.)**

They played the music together with a big smile, then all they're family smiled and they turn back to normal too with Ken still being the toucon spirit.

Oni goes up to his daughters and Imelda was free making Hector hug her.

Himawari does the solo with Saki in tears and she then stopped, they then hugged each other, they're father hugs them too.

They then saw more lights come from the sky and everyone look at them, Kiryu saw a woman wearing a green kimono and her hair in a bun going up to him."Kaori."he then hugs her.

Shizuka saw a man that was bald wearing a white one."Kohta."she hugged him.

Saki then looks up and sees a man with top knot wearing a navy blue kimono."Saki."

"Shotaro."she then hugs him.

Then Ken and Shun saw a light land in front of them, it turned into a woman wearing a white dress with long brown hair and green eyes and she was smiling at them.

"Ino."Ken said.

"Mother."Shun was in tears.

She then hugs him and said."I'm so proud of you."

Hector then falls down making Miguel and Shun go to him."Hector."

"It's my time, you must go."Hector said.

"No."Miguel said.

Imelda brings out the petal."with no conditions."she then puts them on Miguel and Shun making them go back to where they once was.

Miguel takes the guitar and they ran back to the house.

"Mama Coco."Miguel yelled out.

They went inside and saw them.

"Miguel."his father said.

"Shun."Jessica said.

They went inside the room and saw Coco."mama Coco."Miguel shows her the photo."it's your papa, he loves you very much, please don't forget him."

Shun looks down and shakes his head while Miguel cries.

"Miguel."they saw his family come in and Elena said."how dare you."

"Shut up!"Shun yelled at her."you don't get a say after you almost killed your family with my family trying to kill you."that made them gasp.

He then looks at the guitar and said:"Miguel the song."

He then takes it making Elena try to stop him but his father stops her."mama coco, your papa made this for you."

**Remember me**

**Though I have to say goodbye**

**Remember me**

**Don't let it make you cry**

**For ever if I'm far away**

**I hold you in my heart**

**I sing a secret song to you**

**Each night we are apart**

**Remember me**

**Though I have to travel far**

She then starts to sing surprising them.

**Remember me**

**Each time you hear a sad guitar**

**Know that I'm with you**

**The only way that I can be**

**Until you're in my arms again**

**Remember me**

Coco smiles and they heard crying to see Elena crying."Elena? What's wrong, mija?"

"Nothing, Mama. Nothing at all."Elena smiled.

"My Papa used to sing me that song."Coco said.

"He loved you, Mama Coco. Your Papa loved you so much."Miguel said that made her smile and she holds his face.

She then opens a drawer and takes out a book." I kept his letters. Poems he wrote me. And…"she then takes out a piece of a photo and saw it was Hector when he was alive, Miguel then puts the picture together.

"Papa was a musician. When I was a little girl… He and Mama would sing such beautiful songs."Miguel then hugs Coco.

After Miguel sees someone at the door so while they talk with Coco he runs to the door and saw something that surprises him.

"Shun!"they looked back and saw Miguel holding Saki's Shamisen and it was good as new.

"You fixed it."Jessica said with a smile.

Shun takes and smiles and Miguel said:"and this also belongs to you."he then gets Himawari's out and Shun was surprised to see it again.

"Is that a instrument?"Coco asked.

"Yes."Shun said.

"I see your familia also likes music."Coco smiles.

"Yes, my great great great grandmother and her sister were one of the greatest at they're time."he then turns it around since there was a hidden compartment there, he then opens it to takes out a small drawing of Saki, then he opens the other to take one of Himawari and he puts them together with the bases connecting making them curious about it.

Jessica then goes to his side and said."they're beautiful."

"Yeah."Shun said.

Miguel then pushes Jessica and points at him making her blush.

"Umm."she looks at her family and they nodded."Shun."he looks at her."I wanted to say."she couldn't find a words so she kissed him, he got surprised and kisses her back.

They hugged each other and Elena said."your always welcome since your familia now."that made him smile.

"Then I'll come next year."Shun said.

**In the future one year later**

**(Insert Proud Corazón here.)**

A lot of things happened, Coco passed away and Miguel has a new baby sister, and he was showing her they're family."And that man is your Papa Julio. And there's Tía Rosita. And your Tía Victoria. And those two are Oscar and Felipe. There aren't just old pictures, they're our family. And they're counting on us to remember them."he then shows them another section."and these are our new family."it has pictures of Shun's family there."there are your primo Shun's family, like your tia Saki and Himawari."and the sisters Shamisen were there together.

At the entrance Hector was waiting for his turn, the woman scans his face and found his picture."Enjoy your visit, Héctor."that made him happy.

He then goes out and Imelda goes to his side.

"Papa."Coco goes up to him.

"Coco."he then hugs her and kisses her cheek.

They then saw a glow appear and saw Shun's family appear going up to them, Saki was with her husband and her mother which looked like her, her father takes out his helmet to show his face and he has a mustache.

"Can we join too?"Saki asked.

Imelda looks at them and smiles."of course, your familia now."that made them smile.

She holds Imelda's hand while they're family went down together.

At the Rivera house everyone was celebrating with Miguel playing the guitar and Shun was dancing with Jessica, everyone of they're family was there with Saki's parents dancing together, Rosita was dancing with Kiryu and the sisters were together playing together, Shun then goes with Miguel as they played together as family.

**Note:the Coco story is done and the last part is a preview to the future, so the events that will take place are before until it passes that, now to answer a review:"Guest OO no, I will not rewrite the story, I don't care if you think it has too many other stuff the others rider stories I made have that too, I make rules since it's my story so I will not change anything, theres going to be a lot more characters from other worlds appearing since it was teased in Decade so either enjoy it as it is or get out."**


	40. Chapter 40 Retreat

**Chapter 40 Retreat**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was at his house taking care of his daughters since they were very clingy to him, he was at his room doing his homework while Hope was watching him.

"Daddy so all kids do that?"she asked.

"Yes, it's just how life works, young people go to school to learn to get a better future."Shun said and he pats her head."one day maybe you'll go to school but until then it's homeschool."

"Okay."Hope said.

He then gets a call and he answers it."yes."

"Hey Shun."Jessica was on the line."I was wondering if you would like to join us in a little camping trip."

"Us? So who's going?"Shun asked.

"It's me, Karen, Babs, Garth, Hal and Pam."Jessica said with the last one surprising him.

"Really, Pam well okay weird she decided to come."Shun said."okay, I'll go, maybe the girls could have a spot for them."

"Sure, I don't mind."Jessica said.

Shun smiled and he looks at Hope."Hope tells the girls, were going camping."

"Yay."she said.

Later Shun arrived at Jessica's parents cabin with the group.

"Holy potatoes, Jess! Your parents' cabin is so awesome."Barbara said.

"Forget the cabin, how 'bout that lake? Huh? Huh? Look at all that water!"Garth said.

"Your so obvious."Shun whispers to them and they agreed.

"And no worries about tonight's entertainment, cause I got it covered."she then takes out a few gadgets."Nothing goes better with nature and fresh air than..."she then throws them and they transformed into something out of a cinema, with a couch and a big screen tv."The Cabin Massacre weekend trilogy. On a retractable 3D theater screen with ultra 4K resolution display and 10.2 surround sound that runs on... this!"she takes out a small ball."A nanotech pocket generator that will run our electronics the entire time we're roughing it!"but Jessica takes it away.

"I'm sorry, Babs, but "roughing it" means no tech."Jessica said.

"What?!"Karen and Barbara said.

"You heard her. No tech."Hal said.

"That also means no powers, Hal."Jessica said.

"What?"Hal and Garth said.

She then takes out a bag and puts her ring in it, then she goes up to them going to each as they gave they're stuff, she goes up to Shun and he looks at her.

He then whispers:"Jess, I can't exactly take my belt off plus the eyecons spirits will get angry if I leave them inside a bag."

"I can agree on that, if I was a ghost the last place I would want is to be inside of a bag."Hal said.

"Okay fine, those are just for fighting anyway."Jessica said.

"Plus, why would I need going out in the woods, did you forget what I did when I was younger."Shun said.

"Oh yeah, plus don't give me that look. We couldn't use our powers even if we wanted to. Did you forget about..."she points at the side to see Pam looking at them with a crow going on top of her head.

"Um, why is she here?"Barbara asked.

Pam goes up to Jessica."Um, why am I here?"

Jessica then holds her."Because it's a weekend surrounded by the glory of nature. And who would enjoy it more than ultimate nature lover, Pam Isley?"

"Right, well I need to do something so see ya later."Shun said.

"Okay see ya, and be careful."Jessica said.

Shun goes to a distance and then does the spell Mandora taught him, he puts his hand on the ground and then a light glow, then all the girls came and they were excited.

"Were here."Bloom said and they looked around.

"Okay, girls I will be with my friends but you have to be careful theres one here that doesn't know about you."Shun said.

"Okay daddy."they said.

"Alright, Carrie and Alice it's better if you stay with Beth and Buttercup, same goes for Hope and Anne."Shun said and they nodded.

He walked around the area and found a nice spot with a lake where the girls can play, they stayed there while he went back to the others."okay stay safe."

"We will."they said and he walks away.

Hope walks around the area and she hears growling, she goes behind a tree to see a girl that was like the age of her mothers only she was wearing a rag with a huge blade on her back, she has bolts and her face was covered by a mask that had two red eyes.

She looks at her and she hides back, she then peeks out to let the woman see her, the woman then crawls towards her and looks at her face.

"You're like me."Hope said."not perfect."

That made the woman tilt her head."who are you?"

"Hope, and you?"she asked.

The woman looks away."Painwheel."

"Is that your real name?"Hope said confused.

Painwheel shakes her head.

"Do you want to talk."Hope goes up to her.

Painwheel looks at her and sits down and Hope sits next to her.

At night they were around a campfire roasting marshmallows, Shun was sitting down and he sees Pam scared."hey Pam are you okay?"

"It's nothing."she still kept shaking.

Jessica then comes up to them and goes to Pam's side holding a few kabobs."I thought you might be hungry, so I made us... veggie-kabobs!"

Pam gasps and said:"I gotta go."she then runs off.

"Don't get lost, all right?"Jessica said.

"That chick is weird."Hal said but he gets punched by Shun in the arm."ow!"

"Show some respect, her only friends are like Harley and her group."Shun said.

"She shouldn't have gone out there. She could fall victim to... The Witch of the Wood!"Barbara sad.

"Yeah right."Shun said.

"I'll be right back."Jessica then goes to the cabin.

"Come on, your not going tell some stupid story right?"Shun said.

"Oh, it's no story. The only reason no one knows about her is because no one's lived to tell her tale!"Barbara said and that made the other scream while Shun yawns.

"A tale of tragedy and horror! You see... The Witch of the Wood was once a beautiful woman who lived long ago. She was mother to 13 little children. But a deadly plague swept through the village, taking all her darlings with it. Driven mad with grief and despair, she vowed to bring them back to life! But to do so, she knew she must find them amongst the graves of the plague's victims. Falling deeper into madness, she pulled more and more mangled corpses from the earth... sending them forth to find her children."Barbara said.

"Really, zombie plants, my family history is scarier."Shun said.

"Really like what?"Barbara asked.

"How about a undead spirit samurai that will go after you and cut your head off."Shun said and they got creeped out with Hal holding his neck.

"Yup that sounds scarier."Garth said.

"Come on, that can't be real."Barbara said.

"No it's real, it's a curse from my family, I saw it happen."Shun said making them gulp, they then heard Pam scream."Pam!"

"The Witch of the Wood got her!"Hal said.

Karen, Hal and Garth screamed.

"Come on, you guys. I totally made that story up."Barbara said and a zombie plant was behind her.

"Tell that to him."Shun said and it roars."Run!"they then went to the cabin, Shun had to use some of his powers to keep them safe and they blocked the cabin.

"Okay, okay."Jessica comes out with more marshmallows and chocolate."what are you guys doing?"she saw everyone except Shun barricading the area.

"We're under zombie attack, they took Pam."Karen said.

"Oh please."Jessica goes out to see and unlocks the door."there no such thing as-"she then opens to see the zombies and closes it back before locking it.

"Now you believe us."Shun then gasps."the girls!"that made them gasp too."I need to go back."he then summons his driver.

"Good thing you still have that."Hal said.

Shun then inserts the Specter Eyecon.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO! BATCHIRIMIRO!**

"Henshin."he then pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! SPECTER! READY GO! KAKUGO! DO KI DO KI! GHOST!**

He transforms into Specter and flies out to get the girls, they were playing at the area they were in, then the zombie plants appeared, they roared scaring them away, Edna shoots fire making them jump back."Don't come any closer."she then goes to her sisters to protect them.

They ran away as fast as they can and Specter lands in front of them."daddy!"

"We need to go."He then takes them and they ran foward.

Poison Ivy sees the zombies attacking the cabin with a smile, then she sees Specter arrive and he fights them off wih his gun and she frowns, then she saw the girls with her eyes going towards Bloom, Flora, Cedar and Thorn.

She smiled and said:"there she is, with her sisters."then the zombie plants went up to them and she grunts making one of them look at her and she gives them a signal not to hurt the four of them, so they just picked them up.

"No!"Specter saw them screaming.

Then the others came out with kitchen stuff and used them to attack the plants, they cut and hit them away while Specter shoots them back, Edna uses her fire to burn them back but then many of them grabbed the girls and they grabbed the others with Specter being held by vines.

"I always thought it end like this."Barbara said while she was being dragged.

"No!"Specter said.

Hope got scared and yelled out."mommy!"

They then heard a roar and from up in the sky with the moon behind her came Painwheel, she then lands on the ground and roars at them.

They got surprised and Karen said:"monster!"

Painwheel then charges at the plants and cuts them with the blade on her back, Ivy got shocked and saw many of them getting sliced, one went behind her but she turns around stabbing it with a spike that came from her arm, three of them went after her but she grew spikes from her limbs making spider like legs and she was walking like one with the blade turning, she runs foward cutting them down to pieces, she lands on the ground and a mushroom zombies goes after her but she grabs it by it's face, she raises her arm and it starts to grow becoming more muscular then she punches right through it.

Then a giant venus fly trap goes to eat her but she grabs it by the mouth rips it into two.

The last three stepped back while she was ripping that plant into pieces, after she was finished she looks at them, they stare at her before they ran away.

"You... won't escape!"she then charges at them and kicks them to the air, she then jumps to be above them."I'll Kill You!"she then shoots spikes stabbing them before she uses her blade cutting them into pieces.

She then lands on the ground and Ivy walks back and steps hits a rock and her blood went away, Painwheel shoots her blade to the tree behind her and cuts it down but Ivy uses a flower to pull her down.

"Hey calm down."Jessica goes up to her.

Painhwheel looks at her and she was grunting.

"Mommy."they watch Hope give Painwheel a hug.

"What?"Specter said and he goes up to her.

Painwheel looks at him and points."Rider."

"What?"Specter said it again.

"Okay, I think it's better we go back home, after what happened?"Jessica said."maybe we could talk about this better miss?"

"Painwheel."she said and they got creeped out.

"Okay, do you have any other name?"Jessica asked.

She looks at her and said:"Carol."

"Oh, well okay, Carol."Jessica said.

"But how are hide the fact she looks like well."Hal said.

Later they put a cloak around her body and she was sitting on the back.

"That will have to do."Jessica said.

Shun had to send the girls back home while Hope gives Painwheel one last hug.

"She really likes her."Shun said.

Later most of them were in the back with Painwheel in the middle, they then saw Pam at the road and they stopped.

"Oh Pam, I'm so glad your alive."Jessica said.

"Hey."she then gets in, she then looks at Painwheel and she looks at her with a red eye shinning making her get scared looking away.

"Oh don't be scared, that's Carol, she just lost so were giving her a ride home."Jessica said.

Jessica was still scared since she knows that's Painwheel and remembers what she did back there.

After the went home for a bit, the main Young Justice members along with Nyx, Velocity, Vogue, Psylence and Angela.

"So let me get this straight you got sent here because some vampire wanted you to help Shun."Kara said.

Painwheel nodded.

"Okay, strange why send her?"Vogue said.

"She must have been a special one."Angela said.

"I can sense she spent through so much."Nyx said.

"Well she still showed she has the heart of a hero when she saved us."Shun said.

Karen was behind the couch hidding from her.

"Come on Karen be nice."Jessica said.

"Yes, well we can't have her looking like this."Zatanna said."okay let's do a make over."she then takes out her mask and they blinked to see her face has a x shaped scar with her eyes being red."who would do that?"

"Vile fiends."Diana said.

"Well anyway."Zatanna then uses her magic to make the blade and bolts go away with a illusion, then her clothes changed to a white shirt and grey skirt, she has black shoos and her went down."here you go, meet Carol McRae."

"Thank you."Carol then smiles with a big grin.

"Wow, a little a less teeth."Barbara said since she freaked some of them out, she then showed less."a little more."then she was smiling like normal."perfect."

"Well Carol welcome to our team."Diana said and she was happy.

**Note:well Painwheel from skullgirls appeared, her every day name will be Carol McRae while her hero name is Painwheel, Hope got more attached to her because of the fact of Painwheels look, now to answer the reviews:"Guest OO I accept your apology but now I have to talk to the other guests, how dare you call me stubborn and arrogant, I never once was arrogant, it's called sticking to your guns, I am not a arrogant person that thinks every story I make is great, in fact the Bumblebee story I have to admit I am ashamed of it, thats right I said it, I hate it, I don't like the direction it went, but at least I can say I'm not perfect, all I wanted with the rider stories is expand the world and universe, take risks, think outside of the box, be creative, that all I want to do, if I just follow the show and just be like that it wouldn't be fun, plus I'm not trying to lose the plot as one of you said instead I'm trying to use these special chapters to expand on either the characters like famlies or show more of Shun's side, the great Stan Lee once said to write something that you like that you would enjoy, so I take that by heart and do it, if I were to change it and rewrite it than it wouldn't be my story anymore and I would start to hate it since the vision I had would be gone, sometimes I just have to say no since I can't just take a yes and stab my own heart, these stories mean a lot to me but I can at least admit I'm not perfect instead of just accussing me because of the things I said to Guest OO to explain why, I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a man that's simply trying to make myself happy with the story."**


	41. Chapter 41 Outsider

**Chapter 41 Outsider**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the morning Kamen Rider Ghost and Painwheel were jumping around the area chasing after a car, they jumped in front of him and Painwheel stops it with a punch making the guys jump through the window and Ghost catches them, they tied them up to a post and Ghost said:"there, another day finished."

"Oh really."they looked back to see Another Ghost.

"You!"Ghost said and Painwheel growls.

"How about we go for a trip."he then opens a portal and pushes them inside while he goes after them.

They then exit it and they saw they were outside the city.

"That's it, just throw us outside the city."Ghost said.

"Oh no, you see were somewhere very different a place where you never existed."then Another Ghost laughs and vanishes.

"What?"Ghost and Painwheel went to the city and they jump through the buildings."what did he meant?"

Painwheel looks to her right and stops."Shun!"he stops to see her pointing at the side, he looks to where she was looking only to be shocked.

There in front of him was his house but it was old and abandoned."no."he then flies to it with her following him, he goes inside and sees all the stuff he had when he bought the house was old and broken."girls, Mandora boy, Vouge, Monica, Nyx, Carin."

"They're not here."Painwheel said sad.

He tries to think how was this possible then he remember what he said:"a place where you never existed."

"I'm in a version of the world were I never came."Ghost said."I need to check something stay here."he then goes outside but was invisible.

He arrives at Sweet Justice and he looks through a window, he saw Kara, Diana, Jessica, Barbara, Zatanna and Karen there laughing, he then touches the window and said:"girls?"he then sees a guy with blonde hair wearing a military uniform pass by them and Diana had a look that show she was in love in a goofy way, that broke his heart since why did Daina like that guy, she loved him but now she likes the other one.

They were was a crime happening and they went to the base, they then left in they're costumes on the other side.

"Sisters let us save the day."Diana said and they went away.

Ghost was sad and when a man opened the door Ghost went inside and sits at his seat and looks around, he was now longer in his world but a copy where he didn't exist, he goes to the base through the slide and looks around, his spot wasn't there making it even more obvious, he goes to the couch and sits on it before turning the tv on.

He saw a news report of the girls saving the day and a reporter said:"just like that the Super hero girls save the day once again."

"Super hero girls, not Young Justice."Ghost said and he walks out of the place.

Later he returned to the house to see Painwheel sitting on the floor, she looks at him and he sits next to her."this isn't home, it's a copy cat world where I didn't come."

"Shun."she said sad.

"How are we going to find a way back."Ghost said and he cancels his form.

"Need help."they saw a girl with long plum hair that reaches to her legs and was wearing a lavish pinkish-red dress with a gold emblem on the center.

Painwheel growls and she puts her hands foward."wait a I mean no harm, I came to help since I want to help the rider."

"What?"Shun got confused.

"My name is Rio, I came to help one of the Kamen Riders, so I picked you, you see I'm a spirit that needs someone so I picked you since were both spirits in a way."Rio said.

"So you can take me back home?"Shun asked.

"There has to be a way, I traveled here so maybe we can find the guy that did it and we'll be in your world."Rio said.

"Well that's better than nothing."Shun said.

He then summons the clothes he wore when he used Necrom."now Ghost shouldn't be the hero of this world so I will use a different form."

The city was being attacked by a giant monster being a giant gorilla and the girls head towards the area.

"Sisters we must defeat this beast."Diana said.

Then the bros came down and land in front of them.

"Sorry girls but we got this."Hal said.

"Oh yeah, well we got here first."Kara said and they start to fight against each other.

"Heroes fighting against each other."They stopped and saw Shun wearing the Alain uniform and his hair was styled the same way.

"Wait who are you?"Barbara asked.

"I am Alain."he lifts his Ulorder and shows the eyecon."but I have another name."

**STANDBY!**

He then inserts it on the Ulorder.

**YES SIR!**

He then puts it up and presses the button on the side.

**LOADING!**

The parka comes out making surprising them"henshin."he then presses the drop button on top.

**TENGAN: NECROM! MEGA ULORD! CRUSH INVADER!**

He then transforms into Necrom and pulls the hood down."I am Kamen Rider... Necrom."

"Necrom?"Zatanna said.

"Now if you excuse me."he walks past and he jumps to the gorilla and punches it in the face making it fall down to the floor, he lands on the ground and sees the gorilla's face sparking."so it's a robot."

"Well that's gotta be easy."Kara goes foward.

"Painwheel."they then saw her roaring and she then stabs the Gorilla with her blade and cut's it's head off surprising them.

"Monster."Karen said.

Painwheel then jumps to his side and a beam hits the body destroying it, then Rio flies down landing next to them."I did it Necrom."

"Good."Necrom said.

"Hey."he sees them and Hal said:"that was our big machine we wanted to smash."

"Well too bad, we handled it first."Necrom said.

"So who are you guys anyway?"Zatanna asked.

"We are the Outsiders."Necrom said.

"The Outsiders?"Jessica said.

"I see, you must be a group of people that work on they're own since they feel like outcasts."Barbara said.

"What a interesting theory."Necrom said."ain't that right."he chuckles."Babs."that shocks them.

"How?!"Barbara said.

"That I know you, I made my homework, I know each of you secret identities."Necrom said.

"Then what reasons you have knowing who were are?"Diana questions him.

He growls and said:"none of your business."

"Oh yeah."Kara tries to punch him but he grabs her fist.

"Wow, your weak."Necrom said since he never expected Kara to be this weak, she was a lot stronger in his world, did his presence really pushed her to become stronger.

He then pushes her back and they all attacked them, Rio and Painwheel jumped away and he then fights them off, he then presses on the button.

**DESTROY!**

"Listen to the call of your heart!"Necrom said while his symbol appears behind him, he then hits the other button.

**DAI TENGAN! NECROM! OMEGA ULORD! **

He then swipes his hand making a explosion happen while both Green Lanterns make shields to block them but they were sent back, Diana charges at him and she slashes at him many times while he dodges them, he then summons his weapon, the Gan Gun Catcher in rod form, he blocks her sword and then hits her away, he then avoids Zatanna's blasts and he then inserts Houdini's eyecon on the catcher.

**DAI KAIGAN! OMEGA CRASH!**

He then hits the ground making chains cover her up."try escaping from that trick."

"Please if Houdini."Zatanna said.

"Houdini, you mean him."Necrom said and the parka came out shwoing his image shocking her.

"That's Houdini!"Barbara said.

He then hits her away, he then takes out Grimm."that's right I can use the powers of heroes of the past."he then inserts it.

**YES SIR!**

The parka came out and poses showing off the image of Grimm and Necrom presses the button.

**TENGAN! GRIMM! MEGA ULORD! FIGHTING PEN!**

He then wears the parka and looks at them, he changes the catcher to gun mode, Flash runs around him but he uses the G Pen to catch him away and catches him, he gets splashed by water and looks at Garth, he shoots him away and blocks Hawkman's mace before kicking him away, he then throws them making the group together.

Then he presses the button.

**DAI TENGAN! GRIMM! ****OMEGA ULORD!**

He lifts his right hand up with green ink going around it and he shoots it at them making a giant wave pushing them all away.

They landed on the ground and Diana said:"vile fiend, how dare you use a soul to figh for you."

"You dare call me that, I got they're permision, and I don't need your aproval, since to me it wouldn't be the same."Necrom said confusing her.

He then walks away with Painwheel and Rio going with him while Rio waves at them."bye bye, sorry for the attack."

"Who were those guys, and how did he know about us?"Oliver said.

Necrom and the girls travel around the city, they tried to find a portal of some kind to bring them back home or even Another Ghost.

The Villainesses were at a museum and Necrom was invisible, he saw Carol write mrs. Jordan and he growls since in his world she loved Specter which is him but looks like without a Kamen Rider she was still in love with Hal Jordan, Harley takes out a bomb but then it shot away, they looked to see Necrom who was back at his base at the door.

"Wait who are you?"Catwoman asked.

"I am Necrom."he said.

"Necrom ha let's see what your made off."Livewire then blasts him.

He then inserts a eyecon.

**YES SIR!**

Then he hits the drop.

**TENGAN! EDISON! MEGA ULORD!**

He then wears the parka and absorbs the lightning shocking them, he then stares at them and Poison Ivy shoots vines only for Painwheel to jump down and cuts them into pieces.

She gasped while Painwheel roars, she got scared and Giganta charges at them but then Rio comes and kicks her away."not while Priestess is here."

"Priestess?"Necrom said."whatever."he then starts the finisher.

**DAI TENGAN! EDISON! ****OMEGA ULORD!**

He then shoots a stream of lightning shocking them before it explode, he then tied them up while he goes foward with his group.

Another Ghost sees the news reports."in a surprising news a new group of heroes came and was able to take them not only the heroes but also the villains they faced."

"Oh this is funny, he fought against copies of his friends, he must be so desperate trying to get home."he then takes out a watch."let's try something out."

At the city Necrom was standing on top of a building and Rio said:"this is taking so long, we couldn't even find one clue."

"I will find a way, I will go back home."Necrom said.

"Hey."he then sees the Super Hero girls again.

"Oh it's you."Necrom said.

"What's your prblem with us?"Kara asked

"Yeah, since we met you have been very hostile against us."Zatanna said.

"You wanna know, it's because you have the same faces as the ones I care about."Necrom said surprising them.

"What?"Jessica said.

"You see, I am from another world, a world that is similar to this one but with one major difference."he then points at himself."me."

"You."Barbara said.

"Yes, there is no Super Hero girls, there is Young Justice."Necrom said.

"Young Justice?"Jessica said.

"Why didn't we think of that."Barbara said.

"It does sound cooler."Karen said.

"Yes, I was sent here by a enemy of mine, so I won't live here with my life destroyed while my actual friends are in my world worried about me."Necrom said.

"I see, you are not in your home, so you feel lost."Diana said.

"Yes."Necrom said then he felt something and jumps back, he then looks up to see a man with a gold helmet and a blue costume.

"You do not belong here."he said.

"Who are you?"Necrom.

"I am Dr. Fate, your presence here is against the order so I must dispose of you."he then shoots magic at Necrom who jumps back.

"Hey stop that."Kara said but he sends them away.

They were now in the sky punching and kicking each other before Fate blasts him away."why do you fight me?"

"All I want is to go home."Necrom said.

"Maybe so, but your destruction is the faster way along with those two."Fate said.

Painwheel charges at him and shoots at her but then a barrier blocks it and sees Rio flying around.

**TENGAN! GRIMM! MEGA ULORD! FIGHTING PEN!**

He looks to see Necrom going towards him with the catcher in gun mode, he then shoots at him while grabbing Fate with the pen, then punches him to the ground, Fate got up and said:"stop this."but then Another Ghost appears behind him."what?!"he turns around only for Another Ghost to insert the watch in him.

**NECROM!**

He then changes into Another Necrom which has the body of the other Ghost riders only with the parka and helmet having tubes of green energy going through it and to a black gauntlet with a eye on it where the Ulorder would be and he has metal teeth.

"What?!"Necrom said.

"Have fun."Another Ghost vanishes and the other Another rider charges at Necrom, they then punched at kick at each other before he got punched away, Another Necrom then shoots energy at him and the girls came hitting him in the back.

They went to Necrom's side and Diana said:"let us help you."he looks at them and nodded, then Painwheel and Rio came and they charged at him, they then start to punch and kick him before Necrom goes in front of Another Necrom and shoots him point blank in the chest, he then takes out Billy the kid and inserts it.

**DAI KAIGAN! OMEGA FINISH!**

He then activates the other finisher.

**DESTROY!**

He then presses the drop.

**DAI TENGAN! GRIMM! ****OMEGA ULORD!**

Then he charges a giant blast with both eyecons and shoots a giant beam hitting the Another Rider and he explodes, Fate lands on the ground with the watch breaking.

"It's over."Necrom said.

"Yes."Fate heard the voice and looks up to see a man with White and Black skin with a yin yang symbol."Equinox!"

"Hello Fate, I came to see the change and I can see this young man wants to return to his world."Equinox said.

"Yes, can you send me back along with my friends."Necrom said.

"Of course, I control between good and evil even in your world, but I would need someone to balance this one."he then shoots a beam at Necrom and then a second one came shocking the first one."behold this worlds Necrom, while he doesn't have the rest of your powers he will go on his own way."

"Well I will be going."the second ones leaves them alone.

"Hey."Kara said.

"Now for you."Equinox then opens a portal."you may go."

"Thanks."Necrom looks at the girls."thanks for the help."

"Your welcome, I hope we can meet this other you."Diana said and they nodded.

He then goes to the portal with Painwheel and Rio before it closes.

"Why did you help him?"Fate asked.

"Simple, this world needs a rider too, he was balanced using both evil and good, so I needed at least one for this world to go on his own way, the souls he has aren't the same but are the ones from this world I was able to give, but now I will be taking my leave."he then vanishes leaving Fate alone and the girls left too.

With Necrom and the girls they arrive back at they're world, he transforms back with Rio and Carol going into they're disguises with Rio looking like a school girl from japan, they went to Sweet Justice and saw the rest there.

"Shun where have you been?"Kara asked.

He smiles and said:"away for a bit, but I'm just glad to be home."he then goes to sit with them with Rio joining too."oh and this is Rio."

"Hi."she waves.

**Note:Well this chapter was one I wanted to make to see how Shun's actions changed the world he was in, two heroes appeared being Fate and Equinox from brave and the bold, the other Necrom became the counterpart to Shun, Shun's universe is the prime one while the other you can say it's Earth 2.**


	42. Chapter 42 Themyscira

**Chapter 42 Themyscira**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Diana was at her home and she wakes up from bed, she then goes to check the mail and sees a letter."what's this?"she picks up the letter and opens it to reveal it was a scroll and she got shocked to read what it said."oh no."

Later at Sweet Justice the group was there except for Diana, Shun was drinking and he then sees Diana going up to them."hey Diana, what took you so long?"

"Friends, I have a announcement to make."Diana said.

"What is it?"Barbara asked.

"My mother invited me to come back home for the festival."Diana said surprising them.

"What really?"Karen said.

"Yes, but that's not the only thing she asked, she wants Shun to come too."Diana said and Shun did a spit take.

"What?! Me!"Shun said.

"Yes."Diana was nervous.

"Why, last time she got her ass beaten by him."Kara said.

"I do not know, but if Shun doesn't come it would be a insult to her."Diana said.

"Okay, also how about we take Alexandra."Shun said.

"Of course, she always wanted to visit Themyscira."Diana smiles.

"Well I just hope your both will be careful."Jessica said.

"We will."they said.

Later Shun and Diana were at the same boat she came when they first met, Alexandra was at the boat and she was excited.

"I can't believe it we will be seeing mother's home."Alexandra said and they smiled.

They then sailed away and passed through many hours with a fog appearing.

"We will arrive soon."Diana said.

"Okay, say what is the festival of Zeus anyway?"Shun asked.

"Of course, the festival is to honor the gods of Olympus especially Zeus the god of thunder and king of Olympus, the gods blessed Themyscira and gave us our strenght and skills."Diana said.

"I see, well it will be interesting to see your home."Shun said.

"Yeah."Alexandra said.

She smiles and she saw with them three it was like a family, she then looks foward and said:"Were here."

Shun got interested and gets up, while sailing through the fog Shun finaly arrived at the island, Shun saw Themyscira, it was beautiful, the beaches were clean, the was forest with plant life and animals around and a greek city in the middle of the island, Shun looks around to see muliple amazons fishing or swimming in the ocean.

"Wow."Shun said.

Alexandra looks around like a kid in a candy store to see the beauty of it."home."

"Thank you not many outsiders had the pleasure of seeing Themyscira, Shun you will be the first man to enter it."Diana said.

"Well hope they won't kill me."Shun said.

At the docks they saw Hippolyta and some of her guards waiting for them, they got off the boat and Hippolyta greeted them:"Diana, I'm glad to see your alright."

"Thank you mother."Diana said.

HIppolyta looks at Shun and said:"so this is the man that defeated me."

"Yes."he bows to her."my name is Shun Shiba, it's good to see you again your highness."

"Yes."she narrows her eyes, she the sees Alexandra."and who is she?"

"This is Alexandra, she is Shun's daughter, who he created from alchemy."Diana said surprising them.

"Really, she looks too perfect to be created by him."Hippolyta said.

Alexandra bows and said:"it's so good to meet you, mother told me about you and that would make you my grandmother."

"Oh what a nice girl."Hippolyta said a little nervous."well anyway she is welcome but Shun Shiba I should warn, if you do anything to harm anyone here without reason we will throw you away."

"Of course, I would never do that, you have my word since I would disgrace my family if I didn't."Shun said.

"Very well, let's us give you a tour."Hippolyta said.

Shun then walks with them with Alexandra holding his hand, he then sees some of the women glaring at him making Shun hold on to Diana making her smile.

They saw the structures there and many of the women doing they're normal lives, they walked around the forests and saw a waterfall that Diana told him that this is where the Amazons go bathe in, they went to the Coliseum and saw two Amazons fight to prove their skills, Shun was in a special booth with Diana, Alexandra and her mother watching the fight.

"They're pretty good."Shun said.

"Yes, the amazons train in order to protect our land."Hippolyta said and she looks at Alexandra."young Alexandra you seem to be very interested in our customs."

"Yes, I always wanted to come here."she said.

"I see, would you be interested being trained as one?"Hippolyta offered making her surprised.

"What?"Shun said.

"Do no worry Shun, we Amazons help the young ones grow."Diana said.

Later they were at the festival Alexandra was running around seeing all the stuff around."Daddy look at all of these."

A amazon saw her and smile, she takes a apple and offers it."here little one."

Alexandra was surprised and takes it.

"She's having fun."Shun smiles.

"Yes."Diana smiles and she picks up a few grapes."here Shun, these were grown here."

Shun takes it and tries it."wow they're good."he then sees Alexandra picking up a chalice from a table and he saw it was wine shocking him, she then goes to try it."oh no no no."he then takes it away from her."sorry but your too young to drink."

She pouts and said:"no fair."

Then a amazon came running towards Hippolyta and said:"my queen we are being invaded."

Everyone was shocked, Hippolyta got angry and said:"where are they?"

"They are heading towards the docks."The amazon said.

"Prepare to battle, we must protect our home."Hippolyta ordered and the amazon goes to get the others.

"Mother let me help."Diana said.

"What?!"Hippolyta said.

"Trust her, but can any of them protect Alexandra?"Shun asked.

Hippolyta nodded."sisters I need two to protect young Alexandra."two guards took her to the palace.

"Now it's time to show my strenght."Shun summons the driver and inserts the eyecon.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

He transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost surprising some of them.

They ran towards the docks to see a army of greek ships there, one of the ships came a muscular man, he has long black and wearing silver armor with a lion on the waist and he sttod before the amazons.

"Well long time no see Hippolyta."He said.

"Hercules."Hippolyta said in anger."what are you doing here?"

"I came here to finish what I started, you defeated me last time but this I will be triumphant."Hercules said.

"Hercules, what did he do to you?"Ghost asked.

"Wait a minute your a man, why did you allow him to enter you city Hippolyta?"Hercules said.

"He is a guest, and unlike you he has honor."Hippolyta said she then looks at Ghost."Hercules came here a long time ago to get the Theseus but I defeated him, I thought he was a honorable warrior when we fought but I used the lasso on him to reveal he was planning to to drug us and violate me."

Ghost and Diana were shocked, then Ghost got angry and he looks at Hercules."you call yourself a great hero when your nothing more than a monster."

"What?!"Hercules said.

"That's right, you don't deserve the title of hero."Ghost said and a symbol of a flower with bones appears on his hand."now let me show you the true strenght of a hero."he takes out Benkei and inserts it on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

The parka came out and it goes up to the air posing making Benkei's image, then Ghost pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! BENKEI! ANIKI! MUKIMUKI! NIOUDACHI!**

He then wears the parka and the gan gun saber appears in the naginata mode, then the Kumo lantern came and attached to the saber making the hammer mode, Ghost hits the bottom of the weapon at the ground and stands his ground.

"What?"Hercules said.

"This is Benkei, a warrior that collected 999 weapon until his defeat by the hands of Minamoto no Yoshitsune, unlike you he didn't try vengeance or trickery to get back at him, in fact he looked up to him and became his retainer."Ghost then spins the weapon around."he has more respect and loyalty over you, he's a true hero!"

Hercules glares at him but then saw a image of Benkei appear over Ghost, he then saw him glare at his entire army ready to face him while the Amazons were surprised at his backstory.

"Attack!"Hercules said and his army charged at Ghost.

Ghost chares foward and starts to hit many of them away with his hammer, one came with an axe but Ghost blocked it with the saber and kicks him away, he then sees three of them coming towards him but he swings the hammer sending them all away, many shot arrows at him hitting ghost but he hits them away, then he does a battle cry hitting many of them away, then he activates a finisher and puts the hammer at the driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

He then hits the ground making many weapons appear.

**OMEGA BOMBER!**

He then throws them at the soldiers making them explode getting sent flying away, Hercules was shocked to see what happened and said:"how was that even possible, a simple brat like you shouldn't even come close to the training they got."

"You still don't get it, Benkei is one of the greatest heroes, he is giving me not only his power but also his skills he fought for his lord even killing 300 men of a 500 army, this is nothing."Ghost said.

Hercules charges at him with a sword and tries to slash at Ghost who blocked it with the hammer."I will kill you, maybe I will even take her daughter as my pet."he had a perverted grin making Ghost angry.

Ghost then punches him in the face and the marking he had was passed on to his body, Ghost then hits him many times, Hercules tries to punch at him but Ghost dodged all of his attacks and hits him with the hammer, then he hits him away and does another finisher with the weapon.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA! GAN GAN MINA!**

He then spins the weapon above him and goes flying above them, then he pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! BENKEI! OMEGA DRIVE!**

He then brings the hammer down as it grows bigger and hits Hercules.

**OMEGA BOMBER!**

Hercules got sent flying away and he crashes to the ground, he was badly damaged with the armor cracked and he was bleeding through the mouth, he gets up to glare at Ghost and said:"I will not be defeated.

Ghost then chuckles and said:"Hercules, you made a mistake of not giving up, now you shall feel a curse."then the area around them got dark."a curse that was made by my family in case I needed them to help me."

Hercules got shocked what he saw."What?!"then from behind Ghost came many arms and they start to grab him.

"What is that?"Hippolyta said since she and the amazons were shocked.

"Shun said that was his family, even in dead they would protect him."Diana said surprising the others.

"That's right, the former curse was altered for me to use now I can summon them to punish the wicked of those that can never change, the ones that are worse than scum."Ghost said.

"I won't let a spirit take me."Hercules tries to fight back but his soul was being taken away.

"Bad move, this curse doesn't simply attack the body, no it rips out the soul."Ghost said and Hercules was pulled out as nothing more than a spirit, then two metal arms came grabbing him too."now you will go to the afterlife but not the one ruled by Hades, no in fact the one from my country there you will have no one to protect you since as a spirit your godly powers are gone."

Hercules screams while he was being dragged away then they vanished leaving only the body behind, then the body starts to turn into dust before it was nothing more than a pile of sand.

Everyone was still stunned then Ghost cancels his form and falls to one knee.

"Shun!"Diana runs up to him.

"I'm okay, the fight too a lot out of me."Shun said.

"Young Shun."they saw Hippolyta and the other Amazons and she said:"I thank you for saving my sisters and our home."

"Your welcomed."Shun said.

"Diana, help him back to the palace to rest before we can continue the celebration, he is now a honored hero of our home."Hippolyta said.

"Of course mother."Diana helps Shun back to the city.

Hercules was now in a dark place with shadows around the area, he then sees many japanese looking soldiers with spears heading towards them, they had black and red armor and they're faces were covered by silver masks.

"You will release me from this place."Hercules charges at them but one punches him in the face and they start to stab him making Hercules scream.

They then grabbed his legs and dragged him to the darkest parts of Yomi.

**Note:Shun visited Themyscira and fought against Hercules, now the same curse that appeared in the day of the dead chapters was altered for Shun, while the same can still happen Shun can weaken a stronger foe like Hercules to let his family drag him away, Yomi is the underoworld of Japan so Hercules won't be coming out anytime.**

**For those that waited for the chapters a glitched happen that made the chapters not appear.**


	43. Chapter 43 Amazons passion

**Chapter 43 Amazons passion**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In Olympus the gods were having a meeting and Zeus said:"what happened to my son?!"

Hades came and said:"I don't know, his soul isn't in my realm."

"I know where it is."Ares said and he shows Shun."that boy said he was sent to the realm of the dead of his country."

"What, Yomi?"Hades said.

"We must get his soul back."Zeus said.

"I don't think so."Hera said and she glares at him."I'm tired of you trying to act like your son is such a champion when he's nothing more than a pig."

"But he's our champion."Zeus said and they made a window to see where he is.

They saw Hercules crucified and the two guards were cutting his limps with swaws while he screams, then the soldiers used ropes to pull the torso that is Hercules since he doesn't have arms and legs, they went to a vad of boiling water and dumped him inside.

"Hercules."Zeus tries to get him but a forcefield pushes him back."what?!"

"Do not enter my domain."they saw a woman with long black hair wearing a dark kimono with two snakes on her sides, she was wearing a veil to cover her face and her eyes were red.

"Who are you?"Poseidon asked.

"I... am Izanami."she said.

"Izanami."Hades was shocked to see her.

"So Hades, trying to help your brother by saving his son, fools he belongs in my realm now, I am the only one that has any right to his soul, the curse allows the user to let his family to bring them since it was made to protect they're family, I allow them to leave since they bring some interesting ones."she said.

"You shall release him."Zeus demanded.

"No, why would I have that pig leave, even when he made the worst mistake."Izanami then shows them a vision of what happened.

After Hercules was stabbed by the soldiers and dragged away he was then brought to Izanami and he looks at her who was sitting in her throne."so the son Zeus is here, what a pity."

He gets up and said:"I will not stay here, I will leave this place, in fact I think I shall take you as my slave."he then laughs only for a snake to bite him in the crotch, he screams and his member was ripped out of his his body while he holds the missing area.

"Disgusting pig, you dare boast that claim, only my husband Izanagi has ever touched me now you shall suffer for all eternity."Izanami said and they took him away.

She then stopped and appears again in front of them who were all stunned."as you see, after that little stunt."she pets her snake."he will now suffer, he will never leave, his pain will never stop, he will never escape."she then shatters the window ending the conversation.

"Well that's that."Aphrodite then walks away.

"I'll go too."Athena said while the women leave and the other gods were in shock.

The goddesses were together away and Aphrodite said:"good ridance to bad rubbish."

"But Zeus won't be happy, now that his prized Son is gone."Artemis said.

"Yes,"Hera said and she gets an idea."you know maybe I should have a child again."

"What from Zeus?"Athena asked.

"Oh no no no, from a mortal."she said shocking them."if he likes so much having children from those mortal women I think it's only fair I pay the same coin, like from someome he hates."she then looks to a fog that makes a image of Shun.

"Him!"Aphrodite said."but he's the Amazon princess's own lover."

"So, he's perfect I wonder what my child will become with his powers."Hera smiles.

"Well I should be the one to have him, he should deserve a reward for defeating Hercules."Aphrodite said.

"Later, as your mother I tell you to make a love spell to have him fall for me now."Hera said.

**At ****Themyscira**

Shun was at a room with Alexandra and Diana with him, he was on the bed resting and Alexandra asked:"are you going to be okay father?"

"Yeah."he gives her a smile."I'm just a little tired, I'll be okay, just go have fun."she nodded but was still worried.

She left them alone and Diana looks out to see the sun was setting."it's almost dark."

"Yes, well it might be good having a nice rest."Shun said.

Artemis was watching and she has a arrow ready while the sky turned into, she aims it at Shun but then a thunder distracted her making the arrow hit Diana."Danm it, thanks a lot dad."she grunts since he was still angry.

Diana was now blushing looking at Shun and she holds her head."what is this feeling?"

Shun looks at her and sees her with her back turned at him."Diana, are you okay?"

She turns to him with a blush on her cheeks and he was surprised to see that look."Shun."she then tackles him and starts to make out with him, he got surprised and their tongues were touching each other, she then breaks up the kiss with line of spit connected to them.

"Shun I think we should take off our clothes."Diana then takes off her armor surprising him and she was now naked making him look away."no look at me."she pulls his face foward.

She then kisses him even more and starts to take off his clothes and she then sees his member.

"So is this what the girls told me about?"Diana said looking at it and it was huge.

"Yes, its called a penis and what two lovers use to become one you can say."Shun tried to explain it.

She grabs it and then strokes it surprising him while Shun moans a bit, she then went faster and licks it a bit."I wonder."she then puts it inside her mouth and then he came inside her mouth making her eyes widen and she takes it out before swallows it."that was strange."

"Yes, that's more something for making a child."Shun said and she then goes over it with her wall at member."whoa are you sure about that?"

"Yes if we are lovers than I am ready."Diana said.

She then comes down they became one, she moans as blood dripped down from her pussy, then she kisses him making them to make out again, she then starts ride him and they moan while they did it, Shun then pushes her down and starts to bang her."yes, yes Shun."she holds him with a big smile on her face.

"Diana."he said and he kisses her neck.

They went faster and he came inside of her making Diana moan evene louder.

They were now together in bed and were holding each other.

"That was amazing."Diana said.

"Yes, it was."Shun said.

"I love you Shun."Diana said then she hugs him and they went to sleep.

Artemis saw that and she has a hand over mouth while she was blushing."okay, that was romantic for a person that never had sex before."she then goes back a room in Olympus and sees the others there with Hera lying down on a bed.

"So, is he ready for me?"she smiles.

"Uh no, I missed."Artemis said with a nervous said.

"What?!"Hera said while they were in shock.

"It wasn't my fault, Dad made me miss with that thunder of his."Artemis said.

"Then who got hit?"Aphrodite asked.

"The Princess."Artemis said.

"Than that would mean she and that boy did it."Athena said.

"Great, now I will just have to wait for another time."Hera said with a grunt.

Next morning Shun woke up to see Diana looking at him with a smile and he smilled too, they then kissed but then they heard a sound outside of the door, Diana puts her armor back on fast while Shun puts on his pants, Diana opened the door to reveal Hippolyta and the amazons who fall to the floor.

"Mother, what are you doing here?!"Diana said embarrassed.

Hippolyta gets up and coughs at her hands."Shun can I have a moment alone with Diana?"

"Oh sure, where's Alexandra?"Shun said nervous.

"At the city, she went for a walk."a amazon said.

"Thank you."he then takes the rest of his clothes and runs away.

"Mother I know what this looks but do not blame Shun I was the one that started it."Diana said.

Hippolyta puts hand on her soulder to calm Diana down and said:"Diana, don't worry, I'm just glad that your are true to your own feelings, Shun is a good man since he proved himself and I hope that your daughter will be as strong and pretty like you."that made Diana blush.

Later they were at ship with Diana, Shun and Alexandra waving at them Amazons, they said goodbye and Hippolyta smiles at them.

When they arrived Shun put Alexandra back home while he and Diana went to the base, they saw their friends doing their own business and then they noticed them.

"Hey guys your back, did something exciting happened?"Barbara asked.

"You can say that."Diana said with a smirk.

"Yes."Shun said.

"Oh did something hot happened?"Zatanna chuckles but then they noticed they're blushes surprising them.

"No way."Barbara said and Kara growls being jealous.

"I'll be going."Shun then starts to leave with Diana following him.

"Hey get back here."Kara said and they chased after them.

**Note:Diana and Shun had they're first time because of the goddesses, Diana by herself wouldn't have started the lemon so a little incentive was needed, hope you enjoy it and Hera will come back again with some other of the Goddesses after Shun too, also I know theres a dc version of Izanami but I didn't like that design so for this one I changed it to resemble more one of the arts of her.**


	44. Chapter 44 Good Bad and Bizarre

**Chapter 44 The Good the Bad and the Bizarre**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

In the morning Shun and Kara were walking down the streets together, Shun saw her giving him a look and he asked:"come on are you still thinking about that?"

"Your the one thta slept with Diana before me, I confessed to your first and you went out and had sex with her."Kara glares at him.

"You know, Wednesday was more okay compared to you."Shun said.

"Still not fair."Kara said.

They then heard a building get destroyed and they looked up to see a shadow of a woman that looked like Supergirl shocking them.

"What?!"they saw her punching more buildings.

"I'm the best."they saw she looked weird with her skin looking strange and rotten teeth.

"Who is she?"Kara said.

"Well we need to stop her."Shun said.

They then changed with Shun being Ghost and they charged at her, she looks at them and said:"Bizarro Supergirl better than ugly me."she then tackles Kara and they went to the ground with her punching Kara.

"Hey!"Ghost then kicks her away."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."Kara got up.

"Is that Supergirl."one of people points at the bizarro one.

"No, that's just a ugly version of her that's evil, don't confuse the real one for her."Ghost said.

Bizarro Supergirl then throws a car until Plastic Man came catching it."don't worry I got it boss."

"Good, just protect the people while we take care of her."Ghost said.

They then attacked her and she was being pushed back, she then gets kicked back and grunts, then Blue Beetle, Fire, Argent and Dove came and she looks at them before flying away.

"Hey are you both okay."Fire lands next to them.

"Yeah, just had a few problems with this fake."Kara said.

"We need to get some information, do you know anyone that knows'"Ghost asked.

Kara then grunts."yes."

Kara and Shun were out of they're forms at the park and they were talking to Clark Kent aka Superman on the phone.

"Well, Bizarro's a nemesis I face pretty often."Clark said."He's basically a weird-looking version of me, and, unlike you, I... You know... defeated him."

"What are you talking about, she ran away the moment our friends came."Shun said.

"Oh, well okay I'll count that as the bad guy running away."Clark said.

"So where do they come from?"Kara asked.

"Some alternate world where they're all like that, that one must have not gotten as lucky as you to have some friends if she got scared."Clark said.

"Well next time she'll get it."Kara said angry.

Then the Bizarro lands on the ground in front of them and yells, then she saw Shun, he blinks at her and she blushes."man... me want."she then takes him with her.

"Hey let me go!"Shun said.

"Shun!"Kara got worried.

"Okay, looks like she got the same tastes as you."Clark said.

"Yea, yeah, now I gotta save him."she then goes to change to her costume.

Bizarro Supergirl was in a wasteland and she was trying to kiss Shun but he dodges her attempts by leaning his head."kiss me, kiss me."

"Sorry but I already have someone else."Shun said but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Hey!"Kara punches her away.

"Oh thank you Kara."Shun got up and they saw her getting up."looks like we will have to fight her off."he then summons the driver and inserts the eyecon.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

He transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost and he got ready along with Kara.

Bizarro got up and glares at them, she then blows fire from her mouth making Kara use her ice breath.

"Fire, really, that's what she uses."Ghost then goes behind her and kicks her back.

They then shoot heat vision at each other making a clash while Ghost goes around the Bizarro to attack her, then Bizarro grabs him and said:"ugly me inferior, so I want man."

Kara growls and tackles her away from him.

Shun got up and he then felt something off about to happen, he looks back to see a green glow appear, then it turns into a eyecon before it changes into a copy of him that was bg and buff with the orange being replaced with Green and he has big hands.

He then grunts making Ghost surprised, he then punches his head and said in a gruff voice:"Kamen Rider... Bizarro Ghost."

"Bizarro Ghost, seriously, first Necrom now this guy."Ghost said and he saw him running at him.

He then takes out a giant gan gun saber that was more of the size of the Buster Sword from final fantasy, he then swings it at Ghost and that made him jump back to avoid it.

"Okay something different."he takes out Toucon Boost and inserts it.

**IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

He then pulls the lever.

**TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST! ORE-GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! GO! (FIGHT!)**

He then changes into Toucon Boost form and charges at is Bizarro version.

**SUNGLASSESLASHER!**

He then clashes at him while gets hit by the sword, Bizarro Ghost then hits him again only for Ghost to roll around to avoid it, then Bizarro Ghost punches the ground making a shockwave sending Ghost back.

Kara and the Bizarro were still fighting and then the others came with Plastic Man grabbing the Bizarro."got her."

"let's go."Kara said and they charged at her Bizarro.

Ghost got up and he takes out a eyecon."Let's go Ryoma"he then inserts

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

The Parka came out and made the image making thr Bizarro look confused until Ghost pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! RYOMA! MEZAMEYO! NIHON! YOAKE-ZEYO!**

He then wears he parka and changes the Sunglasseslasher to blaster mode, he then shoots at the Bizarro making him grunt from the shots, he charges at him only for Ghost to jump away while shooting him multiple times, Bizarro Ghost goes to one knee and Ghost inserts both Ore and Toucon to the weapon.

**(MEGA) MAUBUSHI! (MEGA) MAUBUSHI! (MEGA) MAUBUSHI!**

He then closes the glasses.

**TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**

"My life is burning bright!"He charges his weapon with the symbol appearing on it, then he pulls the trigger.

**MEGA OMEGA FLASH!**

He shoots a beam at the Bizarro making him scream before he exploded flying away.

The heroes were still fighting the Bizarro Supergirl until th Bizarro Ghost crashes on top of her shocking them.

"Ow."he said.

"A Bizarro Ghost?"Blue Beetle said.

Then Ghost goes to they're side and saw them getting up, then both Bizarro's looked at each other, they stare at each other and Bizarro Supergirl said:"man."she then hugs him and he hugs her back.

Then a portal opened and they went in making the others smile at the scene.

"Well they got a happy ending."Argent said.

"Yeah, now let's go."Ghost said.

They went back home and Kara said to Ghost."Looks like we are meant for each other."

"Yeah."Ghost said."I wonder what they're doing."

Bizarro Kara was looking foward and said:"say it."

Bizarro Ghost was holding Bizarro Superman in a headlock and he said:"you.. the best."he then grunts in pain.

She then kisses Bizarro Ghost's cheek making him happy.

**Note:This is a take on the The Good the Bad and the Bizarre ep with a new Bizarro Ghost appearing similar to what happened to the Earth 2 Necrom, now not all will have a copy of Ghost just some that are close to the main universe, now for the reviews:"can you guys stop telling me to fix the problem, it's not my fault, the site is glitching so complain to them not me, I have friends with the same problem."**


	45. Chapter 45 Dance with the dark

**Chapter 45 Dance with the dark**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

It was morning in Metropolis and it was a school day, Shun and his friends were in class and the teacher said:"alright class as you know the school dance will start soon."that made some of them happy with some girls namely Carol look at Shun."now be there to pick your special someone."then the principal came in surprising them."Principal, why are you doing here?"

"I came to tell that the special date will be today."he said.

"What, but why, most of the students didn't bring one."she said.

"Yes well today will start with that, alright class one of you has to pick someone that's not appart of the school, you must dance with them and if you do it you'll get a prize but you're not allowed to dance with anyone else."Principal said.

"Oh, man that's harsh, alone at the dance."Hal said.

"The one being the chosen student is."he goes to a list"Shun."that shocks the girls."find someone for the dance and she must appear before it happens to show who it is."he then goes out.

"Well good luck Shun."the teacher said.

"That's so not fair."Zatanna said.

"Yeah, I wanted to dance with Shun."Barbara said.

Shun sighs since it had to him.

Later after class Shun was walking with the girls and Diana said:"Shun are you able to find someone to dance with you?"

"Yes, she's one you know."Shun said.

"Who Parker?"Kara said.

"No, this one I don't like bring but I don't have a choice."Shun said.

**At his house**

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"Shun asked.

In front of him sitting at the table was Wednesday."of course, I haven't had a good date in a while."

Painwheel, Psilence, Vogue, Angela, Nyx, Carin and Rio glare at her since she got to out with him.

"Good, I'll meet you tomorrow."Shun said.

Next day Shun was at school at his locker with the girls with him and Kara asked:"so who did you get?"

"You'll see."Shun said.

The Principal goes up to them and asked:"So did you find someone for the dance?"

"Yes."Shun said and they heard the door open making him sighs."there she is."

They looked and saw Wednesday making the girls gasp.

Principal looks at his list and said:"okay, I never seen her before so it counts."he goes away while being creeped out by her.

Wednesday looks around and goes up to Shun.

"Hey Wednesday."the girls said a little scared.

"Hello."she said.

"So wanna tour of school?"Shun said and he shows her around.

"It's different back home."Wednesday said.

Hal was with the guys and he then gasp along with Garth and Barry."creepy chick."

"You know her?"Oliver asked seeing Wednesday.

"Yeah, she's like Shun's fiance."Garth said surprising him and Carter.

Tatsu just put her books in her locker and she closes it to see Shun."oh hey Tatsu."

"Hey Shun."she smiles but then she saw Wednesday freaking her out a bit."who is she?"

"I'm Wednesday."she said.

Leslie was with her group and they saw Shun with Wednesday making Carol gasp."who is she?!"

"I don't know, maybe it's the girl he picked for the dance."Selina said.

"Well let me show the newbie the greeting."Doris goes up to her with a smirk.

She was behind her and said."hey!"Wednesday looks back at her."so new around here, let me teach you how it works here."she grins but saw that Wednesday wasn't impressed.

"Really."Wednesday goes up to her."I heard about you from Shun, Doris Zeul, a bully that likes to hurt others."she gets close and Doris got worried.

"Yeah, so what?"she tried to act strong.

"Let me tell you something, don't ever come to mess with my crew again, because I'm not locked in here with you, your locked here with me."Wednesday then narrows her eyes scaring Doris.

"Uh, uh."Doris then bolts it surprising her friends.

"What happened?"Leslie said and she turns around to see Wednesday and she jumps back holding her chest.

"She got scared, that's what happens when the weak are revealed, I heard about you, Leslie, that goes for you too."Wednesday said looking at the entire group."so don't mess with my day."they then ran away one by one.

The girls were stunned and Karen said:"wow, she's scary."

"Still that was funny, she made them run away."Kara said.

It was time for class and it was biolagy, Wednesday was with Shun sitting at one tables while some were paired up like Leslie and Doris.

They were given frogs and Shun said:"doesn't this seem familiar."

"Yes, now help me."Wednesday said.

Everyone heard heavy building and saw at Shun's table a machine with the metal plate of the frog being chained up, they then bring it up with the machine starting up with electricity.

"Give my creature life!"Wednesday said then it gets zapped."live, live I tell you, live!"then a current goes to the other ones with Doris ducking, then it stopped with the frog being brought down.

Then Shun saw that frog getting up."it's alive, it's alive."

Then all the frogs got up too scaring most of them, he smirks and Wednesday points at Doris and Leslie with the frogs looking at them and they got surprised, they then all jumped to them and grabbed them.

"Get off get off."Doris said while she and Leslie ran out of the classroom with everyone running away.

Shun, Wednesday and the girls went out to see Leslie and Doris running away from the zombie frogs.

"That takes care of them."Wednesday said.

"That was awesome."Kara said.

"Did you had to use animals?"Jessica said.

"It was already dead, so I gave them life again."Wednesday said.

"Still those fiends have deserved they're punishment."Diana said.

"Well schools stopped for now, so I'm going to listen to some music."Kara goes away.

The others went away too with Shun and Wednesday alone.

"Well I guess were alone again."Shun said.

"Yes, mon amour."Wednesday said.

Shun flinches and said:"oh no, oh no no no, your not going to do your mother's trick with me."

"What would that be?"she asked.

"Using French to make me your lover."Shun said."that won't work."he crosses his arms.

"Then why did you flinch. quand je l'ai dit."Wednesday making him flinch again.

"I'm out of here."Shun walks away.

"Embrasse mon bras."Wednesday said and he stopped.

Then he holds her arm and starts to kiss it."Wednesday, that was French."

"Much better."she pats his head.

"Do not treat me like a dog."Shun said while he kisses her.

Watching them was Barbi and she was shocked."what, that should be me getting that kind of love."

Wednesday was walking alone in the halls then someone was stalking her, then Cheetah tackles her to the locker room and a fight was heard but then Wednesday came out with a new fur coat."not bad."she then walks away and Cheetah ran away with her fur shaved off.

Shun then sees her and saw that fur."where did you get that?"

"From a bad little kitty."Wednesday said.

The school was then attacked by Poison Ivy as she covers with it plant life while laughing, many students ran away with Wednesday watching her and she gets grabbed by a vine from her braids making her cross her arms.

"Hey Ivy."Shun said and she looks at him."the last guy that tried to rob Wednesday held her by the braids and let's say he was a good man."

"Was."She got worried and she looks at Wednesday."What did you do him?"

"You don't wanna know."Shun said and Wednesday starts to beat up Ivy while she screams in pain.

"Man that's gotta hurt."Shun winces from seeing it.

Ivy was then burried from the neck up and Wednesday goes up to Shun."there."

At night the dance was starting and the girls saw Wednesday going up to them.

"So how was your day in school?"Kara asked.

"It was good, some problems but I was able to deal with them."Wednesday said.

The music started and Shun takes her hand, they then danced together with the girls jealous.

"It's okay, this what Shun needed for the event today."Diana said.

Principal goes up to the stage and sighs."Attention, I'm a man of my word and since Wednesday Addams has been with Shun Shiba all day he gets to have a few days off with her."

"Hey he's gets to skip school."Hal said and some said he was lucky.

"Good."Wednesday said and she takes Shun away to have some private time.

**Note:heres a chapter with Wednesday using a dance, she showed off a few moments and some you might know from other Addams Family series, now to answer the review:"Guest well the Grimwood girls I have something planned for a different idea and as for Danny Phantom that's a surprise."**


	46. Chapter 46 Gentleman Ghost

**Chapter 46 Gentleman Ghost**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was walking around the city and goes to meet Zatanna at the park, he waits at the outside and sees her doing her magic and she waves at him while he waves back.

Later she finished up and goes with Shun around the city."it's been hard getting a good show when a lot of my crowd that enjoys it are kids, I tried teens but they're pea brains only got impressed with simple tricks."

"Hey, not many people can see your talent."Shun said and that made her happy."if they think that guy Ace is a true magician then they must be brain dead, they're the oldest tricks in the book."

"I know right, and the how dare he try to ask me out when we were hanging out, if I was going to have a boyfriend."she then holds his arm."I would like it be you."

"Well that's nice."Shun said.

"Also."she then narrows her eyes."why did you and Diana made love?"

"Hey."he looks around to see if anyone was hearing them."I didn't have much of a choice since Diana kinda tackled me."

They then saw a white coat pass to a alley, they then followed it and saw the person was gone.

"Where did he go?"Zatanna looks around.

Shun looks around and he then felt a presence behind him, he looks back to see a white suit along with a top hat and other clothes that were white and a floating monocle.

"A ghost?!"Shun said surprised along with Zatanna.

"Yes, I am James Craddock also known as the Gentleman Ghost, I can sense that your human but also part ghost, I must know your secrets."he then grabs Shun and they wrestle for a bit.

"Hsup mih yawa."Zatanna shoots a spell and he flies above to avoid it before shooting her with a blast from his cane.

"Zee!"Shun said and he then grabs him from behind.

"It will take more than that."he then teleports them both to a graveyard before shaking Shun off."now show me your power."he then makes many skelletons come out from the ground while a horse comes out for him to ride.

Shun summons his driver and puts in the ore eyecon.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

He changes into Ghost and charges at them with his saber, he slashes at them and sees Gentleman Ghost taking out two guns and shooting at him, Ghost jumps back to avoid them and saw Zatanna get up in her costume blasting the skelletons back with magic.

"Enough with you."Gentleman Ghost then shoots a spell making Zatanna get sent to a coffin and she was sent to a hole, then it starts to fill up with dirt.

"No!"Ghost said and he puts it another eyecon.

**IPPATSU TOUCON! EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

He then pulls the lever.

**TOUCON KAIGAN! BOOST! ORE-GA BOOST! (GO!) FURUITATSU GHOST! (FIGHT!) GO! (FIGHT!) GO! GO! (FIGHT!)**

He then changes into Toucon Boost form and summons his weapon.

**SUNGLASSESLASHER!**

He slashes at the skelletons and punches many of them away, he then sees the Gentleman Ghost appearing in front of him and they clashed with they're weapons.

"Soon, once I learn of your secrets I'll be able to have my body again."Gentleman Ghost said.

"In your dreams."Ghost said.

They then jumped back and Gentleman Ghost shoots another beam hitting Ghost away and he was surrounded by the skelletons.

"I need some help."he then takes out a pink eyecon and presses the button to make the parka come out and she poses to make the image.

"Himiko, the shaman queen."Gentleman Ghost said knowing who she is.

Ghost then inserts the eyecon and pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! HIMIKO! MIRAI-NO YOKOKU! YAMATAIKOKU!**

Ghost the wears the parka and sees the skelletons going towards him, he then shoots pink magic at them hitting the skelletons back, then he slashes at them destroying them all, then Ghost and the Gentleman Ghost stare at each other.

"So a shaman against me, let us see which of our magic is superior."he then shoots a beam and Ghost shoots one from his hand, they made a clash and Ghost overpowers him back, Gentleman Ghost then shoots a beam near Ghost and makes a giant snake that went after him, he then jumps back while he blocks it fangs with sword, he then inserts both Ore and Toucon to the weapon.

**(MEGA) MAUBUSHI! (MEGA) MAUBUSHI! (MEGA) MAUBUSHI!**

He then closes the glasses.

**TOUCON DAI KAIGAN!**

He then sends a pink energy slash cutting it in half, then he sees the Gentleman Ghost was gone and he looks around carefuly, he then felt a beam coming towards him from behind so he backflips to avoid it and shoots back to hit the other Ghost hitting him to the ground.

He goes inside while Ghost goes to Zatanna and digs her out to see her coffin he opens it to reveal her taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"Ghost said but then the ground shook and the coffin went up while she falls down and sees it turning into a monster with black arms and legs and the door as red eyes.

It then goes to grab them but Ghost takes Zatanna to the other side and said:"stay here in case he comes back."

Ghost then charges at the monster and it then claws at him while it tries to eat him but opening the door but he dodges it, he then slashes it's leg making it distracted and he pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! HIMIKO OMEGA DRIVE!**

He then makes a pink tornado that makes the monster go up and he then slashes at it making it explode.

He then lands on the ground and he hears clapping, he looks up to see the Gentleman Ghost."very impressive young man, I will have to be prepared for later and watch your growth before I can learn more of your secrets."he then vanishes.

Ghost runs to Zatanna and picks her up."now let me take you home."he then walks away while she smiles.

They returned to her house and it was empty, Shun then puts her on her bed and said:"well that was a crazy day, didn't expect a different ghost to attack us."

"Yeah, I think I heard of him in the books, he was one the suspects for like Jack the ripper."Zatanna said.

"Well have a nice rest since you almost go burried alive back there."he then walks away but she then smirks.

The door then closes surprising him and he heard her voice."really because I was thinking of giving you a reward."he turns around and sees her now naked with her lying on the side in a sexy pose.

Shun then blushes really bad at the sight."Zee, this isn't really the time."

"Oh yes it is."she then uses a spell to pull him foward and makes his clothes vanish, she then looks down and blushes."wow, your gifted."

"Yeah, well I really don't think."he then stops when she takes a hold of it, she then starts to jerk him off and he moans a bit, she then smiles and then licks the tip.

"Now what will be your taste."she then licks the shaft before she puts it in her mouth.

"Oh Zee."Shun moans while she was sucking him, she then puts it all inside her mouth and he then grabs her head to push her faster surprising her and he came inside of her mouth.

She then takes it and he said."I'm so sorry."

"No, that was hot."she smiles."let's play a little."she then has him hold her in the 69 position while she sucks him again, he then licks her pussy while he sits on her bed, she moans while he does it and was enjoying it, she then gets put down, they were standing up while he was behind her and he puts his dick between while legs and he rubs her boobs."Yes, Shun did you had practice?"she moans while his shaft was rubbed against her walls.

"Well I did it a few times with Diana."Shun said.

"You sure know how to please a girl."Zatanna said.

She then kisses him and pushes him down to the bed, she goes on top of him and positions his dicks to point at her, she then comes down stabbing herself and she screams, she then rides him while she moans."yes, yes, I love this."he then gets up and kisses her with them holding each other while he banged her, he then rubs one of her boobs and she then said:"spank me."he then spanks her ass making her moan even more.

She was then getting fucked from behind while he spanked her and she said:"yes, yes, take that pussy for yourself, I want to see my assistant's full pleasure."

He then turns her around to do it missionary style and she moans even more when he kisses her neck, she then felt it was time."I'm about to."

"Me too!"Shun then came along side her making them moan.

She then was on the floor while he jerks off at her and he came all over her body."why did you want that?"

"I wanted some spice."she said with a smirk."we should do this a lot more times and don't worry I won't be pregnant, I found a spell that helps with that."she then uses her magic to clean herself up and she stands up to kiss him."say do you need to go back?"

"Well I could stay for a bit."Shun said.

"Then let's continue in my bed."she brings him to the bed and they slept together while they kissed each other.

**Note:Zee got her moment with Shun and they made love along with another dc villain appearing, he used Himiko making it the last of the main Ghost ones he used.**


	47. Chapter 47 Inside the Fire

**Chapter 47 Inside the Fire**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was walking around the city with Rio and Painwheel, they were talking to each other and Shun said:"you know with all the things that happened it's hard to think we can have one day without something crazy."

"Yeah, but that's the liefe we have now."Rio said.

He then looks to his right and sees a punk looking girl with red streaks, she looks at him with a smile and winks surprising Shun."okay."

"What?"Carol said.

He looks Carol but then turns back only to see the girl vanish."it's nothing."

Later at school Shun was in his classroom taking notes and he remembers the girl that saw him, making him wonder who was she looking at him.

He looks outside and sees the girl again standing next to a tree smirking at him.

At lunch our Shun was sitting at his table while looking around.

"Hey Shun."he sees the girls sitting next to him and Jessica asked:"what got you so worried?"

"Okay theres this strange girl that's always watching me."Shun said.

"What?"Barbara said.

"When did this happen?"Zatanna asked.

"She was watching me when I was walking a bit with Carol and Rio but for some reason she vanished the moment I looked away."Shun said.

"That is strange."Karen said.

"You must be careful Shun."Diana said and he nodded.

After school Shun was walking alone and he then sees the girl resting next to a building and she looks at him.

"Okay that's it, why are you stalking me, I already have one."Shun said talking about Carol.

She chuckles and said:"my name is Bingo."she then goes up to him."I thought you looked like a interesting one seeing you around school."she then touches his nose."so I was wondering if you would like to go out with me."

Shun got surprised."that's strange, why would I do that?"

She grabs his arm and pulls him foward."come on, don't be shy I can show you a good time."

Nyx was sitting on the ground of the house with her eyes closed with a goblet next to her, she then opened her eyes in shock and gets up, she runs outside her room and sees Mei.

"What's wrong mommy?"Mei asked.

"Shun's in trouble."Nyx said.

Then Velocity, Vogue, Psylence and Angela came out too and Angela said:"what's happening?"

"I sensed someone that's very familiar someone from our world."Nyx said shocking them.

"Who could it be?"Angela said.

"It doesn't matter now, we need to find this person and make sure she doesn't hurt Shun."Vogue said.

With Shun he was with Bingo and were walking together around the pier, she sees a punching bag to get a prize."wait here."she puts in a coin and punches the bag winning a prize being a skull hair pin.

"That's impressive."Shun said.

"Yes, would you like to put it in my hair."she said with her the pin in front of him.

"Okay."he said little weirded out.

He takes it and puts it on her hair while she puts her arms around him, she smiles and he sighs since she was trying to seduce him, after he put it on her hair she then blows dust in his face from her mouth making him dizzy.

"Oh, poor baby."she then takes him to an alley.

The girls were all together along with the main Young Justice in they're costumes.

"Are you sure about this?"Kara asked.

"Yes, I know who this enemy is."Nyx said.

Bingo then kisses Shun making his eyes glow red and she smirks, she takes out the Hellspawn eyecon and puts it on his hand."let's have some real fun."he then summons his driver and inserts it.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

"Henshin."he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! SPAWN! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! HELLSPAWN! **

He then changes into his Spawn form and looks foward.

"Now you look so much better, lord Malebolgia will be very pleased."Bingo said.

"Bingo!"she looks to see Nyx.

"Why Nyx, so good to see you."Bingo said.

The others came and they all gasped seeing Ghost.

"Oh no."Angela said.

"Not again."Carin said.

"Yes, now Ghost is back to being Malebolgia's most powerful warrior, now attack."Bingo said and he charges at them.

He then pushes them away and sends chains hitting the girls away, he then sees Zatanna shooting magic and uses his cloak to block them and shoots a green blast sending her back, Barbara and Carin go towards him but he sends small bombs making them get blown away, Vogue charges at him and punches and kicks Ghost but he blocked all her attacks with one hand.

"Okay can someone tell me who's that chick?"Kara said.

"That's Bingo, she's one of Malebolgia's soldiers, he must have sent her to have Ghost become a Hellspawn again."Nyx said she looks around to see that everyone ran away."so I'll stop him."she uses her threads to use a Hellspawn suit too and charges at him.

He sees her and starts to clash against her before he sends a shockwavw sending all the girls away making them fly to the city.

They all crashed to the ground injured with Nyx and Zatanna healing them, then they saw the ground crack and Ghost came out ridding on a battle horse, he roars the bros came to help and Hal said:"Don't worry we got this."

"Green lantern no!"Jessica said.

He then shoots beams at the ground and then came a army of undead making them stop.

"Oh crap."Booster Gold said and they got all tackled away.

Superman came down and looks at Kara."looks like you need help like always."he charges at Ghost.

"Don't hurt him."Kara said.

Ghost glares at him and then time stops freezing everyone except for Nyx and Bingo, one got surprised while the other smirks.

Ghost then punches Superman away and time resumes with him on the ground."what happened?"

He jumps down to the ground and walks towards him with reality changing with the building becoming twisted and hellish.

"Yes, the more he uses that form the stronge rhe becomes to the point he'll become a true Hellspawn."Bingo said.

He then catches a punch from Superman and punches him back making him spit out blood, he kept punching him and he summons his saber slashing him through the chest, he then grabs his face and slams him to the ground before shocking him with electricity.

He then gets punched away by Kara and he looks at her, he then releases more of his power making the sky go red, he then flies up to the air and summons meteors of fire that fall down on to them making the heroes get sent flying back.

They slowly got up and Diana said."there must be something to stop him."

"We need to break the control of his form to free him."Nyx said.

"I once was able to enter his mind to do it but now it seems his strenght is too great."Psilence said.

"Well we will help too, since no way Ghost will be able to just stop with one of us."Hal said.

"Then let's go."Angela said and they charge at him.

He then uses his time stop to freeze them but Nyx went foward making a sword to slash at him and she clashes blades with him, then time resumed with the others charging again and they all start to fight Ghost at the same time making him get pushed back, he then pushes them away with his power but then Angela slashes him in the chest making him scream, he then holds his chest and gets hit by a psi blast to the head from Psilence while the others blasted him in a circle, he hen flies up and pulls the lever on his driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! SPAWN OMEGA DRIVE!**

He then charges up with dark energy and he does a rider kick to them.

Kara then goes foward punches at him doing a clash and they all said:"Supergirl."

"I won't give up."she then starts to glow like the sun and shouts making a big explosion and Ghost was sent to the ground, Painwheel and Rio charged at him and hit him many times, he then flies away and glows green.

"He's trying to heal himself."Nyx said.

But then all this stones came and the summons came out and start to attack him, Buster Blade, Whelp and Headless Knight slashed him many times and he falls to the ground.

"Now."Psilence then tackles him and uses her mind powers on him."Shun, free yourself."then his eyes glowed and he gets sent back in his Ore form with the Spawn eyecon on the floor.

"No!"Bingo said.

Ghost looks at them and said:"what happened?"

"It's okay."Psilence hugs him and they glared at Bingo.

"Your going to pay for this."Diana said and Kara gets up glaring at her too.

"Next time."she then vanishes before they could take her away.

Kara looks at Superman who was still on the ground and said:"this time I win."she then goes to help Ghost and they took him away along with Superman.

At Sweet Justice the group was out of they're costumes and Hal asked."what was that?"

"When I traveled to a different world I met this Demon called Malebolgia, he made this eyecon that made me become his slave, I was saved by a group there along with few you know here, I just never expected he would try it again with help."Shun said.

"Don't worry, that's what bad guys do."Barry said.

"But still why do you carry that thing?"Oliver said.

"It's better than some bad guy having it, who knows who would find it, it could have been Another Ghost."Shun said.

"Yup, that would be bad."Barbara said.

"Still good thing we were able to break you free."Nyx said."if we were too late you would have become a Hellspawn."

"Also what what happened to Kara?"Shun said.

"I don't know, that didn't happened before."she said.

"Well we better know about that later, I wished we had the others to help but they were busy."Shun said.

"Still we should count today as a victory over that demon, we will punish her again once she comes back."Diana said and they all nodded.

Shun went back home to get some rest and he still couldn't believe the power he had in that form, the powers were insane, did Spawn had the same ones and can Nyx do the same in her form, that made him wonder.

**Note:This is the season 1 finale with Ghost using the Spawn Eyecon again, Bingo is another character from the Spawn comics and she came to have Shun use the eyecon again, Kara now has a power that was teased here that will make her stronger.**


	48. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

**(Insert Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari here.)**

In the sky the Ghost symbol appears and from it came many feathers.

**My tears are overflowing, because you are by my side, smiling**

**I get the urge to hold you tight, because you are right next to me.**

The feathers flew around and they formed Shun who was glowing, he looks down and goes towards Metropolis.

**I'll never know why I was born**

**If all I do is think about it**

**So I'll live. I'll fire up my soul and survive**

**And find the reason someday**

While flying down he sees all his friends waving at him and he smiles with the parkas flying around him, then he changes into Ghost and goes towards with a eyecon on the sky.

**To the comrades I met in this same era!**

**We think, therefore we are**

**Let's start a new page of history, my friends!**

**We think, therefore we are**

**Everyone has only one chance to live**

**Live freely!**

Then it shows everyone one of his friends with Mandora boy, his Young Justice friends, the bros and his daughters while they try to catch him but ha vanishes each time.

**My heart is shaking, because I'm looking at you so intensely.**

**My life is shining out an overflowing power!**

Ghost then fights many villains while changing into different parkas, then the Villainesses came charging at him but Carol hugs him.

**People will die, they will surely die.**

**Someday you as well as I will die.**

**So at the very least,**

**In the time we have to live,**

**Let us spend our lives together.**

Ghost then faces off against Another Ghost and they charge against each other clashing blades before they were on they're bikes racing against each other then Ghost changes into Toucon Boost.

**(Because I'll protect you!)**

He then tackles Another Ghost and then slashes at him many times before the parkas hit him away.

**To the comrades I met in this same era!**

**We think, therefore we are**

**Let's start a new page of history, my friends!**

**We think, therefore we are**

He then summons a army of monsters then all of Ghost's friends went to his side and they stood together preparing to fight him while he summoned the Another Riders of Specter and Necrom.

**To the comrades who draw breath in this era!**

**We think, therefore we are**

**O flowers, O birds, O wind, O moon, O fickle life!**

**We think, therefore we are**

**Everyone has only one chance to live**

**Live freely!**

They all fought them together with Ghost changing into Specter and Necrom to face his other Another Riders counterpart before he went back into Ghost and charges at Another Ghost making them clash blades while his counterparts Bizarro Ghost and Earth 2 Necrom were seen in they're worlds before Kamen Rider Ghost Rider kicks Another Ghost making the tittle screen appear.

**Note:heres the opening to Ghost and were almost getting to season 2 of the riders now to answer the reviews:"Guest yes when it's December, Guest 10 I don't know if your worded that wrong but I have done shorts and episodes of the series before like Bizarro and the Sushi one for example, I like to add more new content while adding the stuff from the show like I was saving a lot of those ones you want for season 2 I can't just put everything in season 1 if not that would make it way too big and the rest way too short."**


	49. Chapter 48 Tween Titans

**Chapter 48 Tween Titans**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Shun was spending time at his house and he was playing with the family Shamisen while his daughters watch him play it, the others members of his also were there too and he then finishes it making them clap.

"Thank you."he smiles and gets a call, he answers it and said:"hello."

"Hi Shun."Jessica said."I was wondering if you would be interested in coming to help me and Karen with babysitting since I know you gotta have tons of experience."

"Oh yeah, well I'll see you later."he then ends the call."I'll be out helping Jess and Karen babysitting, so by nice."

"Okay."the girls said.

"Don't worry Shun, they'll be fine."Parker said.

Later Shun was with Jess and Karen in her car and Karen said:"I've never babysat so many kids before. I only took care of Janet. How will we manage it?"

"Well, it can be though to keep things under control. The important thing to remember is that kids crave guidance. As long as you're the adult, the kids usually fall in line. Trust me, I'm the proud owner a rare and coveted five-star review on and Shun is the father of so many daughters."

They then arrived at a mansion.

"Whoa!"Karen said.

"Yes, yes, it is impressive."Jessica said.

They then drive in and went to the door, Jessica then rings the door bell."Now, don't be nervous, Karen."

"Yeah it will be easy."Shun said.

Then a butler that looked familiar opened the door surpriisng Karen, while Shun looks at him.

"Wait aren't you..."Shun said.

"Alfred Pennyworth, at your service. Welcome to Wayne MonaEast."Alfred said.

They then saw Bruce Wayner at the top of the stairs talking to a group of people."So, then I put the pool next to the other pool, but that meant the lake had to move."

"The birthday chaperones have arrived, sir."Alfred said.

"Excellent. Uh, who's birthday is it?"Bruce asked.

"Uh, Master Dick's, sir."Alfred said.

"Ah, of course. I assume I got him something nice?"Bruce then leaves.

"As always, sir."Alfred said.

He shows them the kids being three boys, they then stood together in line.

"And here's the birthday boy himself. Master Dick Grayson. These are his friends, Victor and Garfield."Alfred said.

"Hi, kids. I'm Jess, and this is Karen and Shun. Happy birthday, Dick."Jessica said.

"Thank you, Miss Jess."Dick said.

"ALFRED! To the Bruce-Mobile!"Bruce called out and Alfred goes to the door.

"May I suggest a few guidelines? For their safety, the children should not be permitted in the east wing. Floatation devices are by the pool, pre-inflated. The safety latches on the cabinets must be used..."he kept talking and Shun noticed Karen's look.

"Okay got it."Jessica said while writting on the note pad.

"Excellent. Well, then, good luck."Alfred then leaves them alone.

They then turned around and saw them as superheroes Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy.

"We're the Tween Titans! Happy birthday to me."Robin said.

They then start to break the place and Robin goes on top of the fireplace.

"Titans, ROLL CALL! Cyborg! Beast Boy! And me, Robin. And YOU can't tell us WHAT TO DO!"Robin said.

"Yeah, we're too old for babysitting!"Cyborg said.

"And too Powerful."Beastboy becomes a gorilla.

"OK... So, I think these kids might have powers."Jessica said.

"Well, so do we. There's only one thing to do."She then pulls out her necklace.

"No! Karen... They're young. They don't know any better. Besides, we are the adults here. We mustn't stoop to their level. The only powers we need are the powers of patience, understanding, and the wisdom to give all children, super or otherwise, plenty of freedom to express themselves."Jessica said.

"Well I say kids need boundaries. Since I'm the one that lives with the super power children."Shun said.

"Yeah, not even Janet acts like them."Karen said.

"Oh, sweet Karen. Boundaries only keep things from growing. Treat them with love and they'll fall right in line. Watch and learn. Hey, kids! How would you like to get to know your new best pals, Miss Jess, Mister Shun and Miss Karen?"Jessica said and Beastboy was a dog and he jumps to her arms."See, kids love it when you try to connect with them."

"Okay how about a party game."Shun said.

They went to the living room with a piñata and Robin tries to hit it but then he peeks form his blind fold and tries to hit them making the trip to dodge while he hits his friends making them fight against each other, Shun then takes it away.

"Okay let me do it."he then hits the piñata the candy fall down.

"Candy!"the kids went to eat it.

"Okay that should calm them down."Jessica said.

"Look I still think we should follow Shun's advice, he has so many kids like Edna pretty bad."Karen said.

"Don't be like that they all need is love and..."Jessica said.

"They're gone."Shun said.

"Cannonball."they then ran outside to see Cyborg while the other two were at the pool.

"Jump, jump!"they said.

"Don't jump, don't jump."the trio said and they went to get him but he jumped making a tsunami and they got hit by it.

Then Shun saw them going after the cake and eating it, they looked at each other and Karen said:"powers?"

"Powers!"they took out they're stuff but then Beastboy as a monkey took them away.

"THAT'S IT! FORGET PATIENCE! FORGET UNDERSTANDING AND FORGET THE GOSH DARN SELF-EXPRESSION! IT'S TIME THE TWEEN TITANS HAD A-"Karen said.

"Karen no!"Jessica said.

"TIME... OUT!"Karen said making them stop.

"It worked."Shun said but then were suspended in the library with the kids breaking they're stuff.

"I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean for all this to happen."Jessica said.

"It's ok, I always have a back up plan."Shun then smiles and looks at Robin."hey Robin."he looks at him."you wanna know when you mess with me?"

"What?"he said.

"You mess with my family."he said.

They heard stopping coming towards them and then the doors got sent flying off, the boys looked to see all of Shun's daughters glaring at them.

"Girls."Robin said and they screamed.

"Get those babies!"Shun said.

"Who are you calling babies?"Robin said.

"You."Edna then lifts her hands up and shoots fire making the rest charge at them.

At the halls Beastboy was a tiger and he tries to claw Janet who flies around him and then he gets burned in the butt by Edna making him run while she kept shooting him, then Elsa freezes him in a block of ice.

Cyborg was a motorcycle with Robin ridding him and they were facing Hope and Beth, they then charged at them but Buttercup came foward and stops Cyborg making Robin fly away, then Beth grabbed his pants and gave Robin a wedgie making him scream.

Cyborg was back to normal and he sees Stheno, Aya, Zombina and Mei around him with they're arms crossed, they then start to push him around and Hope slaps him in the face.

Beastboy was a wolf and he was facing against Daphne who then slashes at him making his mid section not have fur, then Stella and Blake came and bonked him over the head.

They heard the boys getting beat up and Jessica said."are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Hey I'm glad the girls are here."Karen said.

Thorn came and uses her spikes to cut them free."here you go daddy and mommies."

Robin was backed to a wall with Olivia, Bloom, Alexandra, Carrie, Cedar, Flora and Cleo glaring at him.

"Stay back."He said with his staff ready but Alexandra took it off his hands, he looks at his empty hands and smiles nervously then they tackled him.

Then all three of the boys were suspended in a clothes line.

"Okay what's the worst they can do, slaps us."Robin said with a bored look.

"We're gonna make you Pretty!"the girls went towards the boys making them worried."We're gonna make you Pretty! We're gonna make you Pretty!"then the boys start to scream."We're gonna make you Pretty!"

Later the trio were at the entrance after they had help cleaning the place up and Alfred opened the door."Good... heavens! It almost looks cleaner than when we left."

Bruce goes up to them."here you go."he then gives a stack of money to Shun while he walks away with his little group.

Alfred then goes up to them."Uh, tell me. Might we book your services for next Sunday?"

They were at the car and drove away.

"Wait! Don't leave me! Oh..."Alfred said.

"Hey what did the girls do to them?"Karen asked and Shun smirks.

"This cannot be."Robin said.

Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg were in dresses of they're colors, wearing make up and lipstick wearing big wigs with Robins, being blue, Beatsboy being orange and Cyborg yellow.

"We look like girls."Robin said and they all cried.

The girls were back home laughing with a photo of them.

"That's what they get."Edna said and they all nodded.

**Note:this is now the first ghost chapter of season 2 using Tween Titans, now Starfire and Raven aren't there for a good reason, I'm replacing them for the actual Teen Titan versions we all know and love so when they appear imagine them, the girls got a big scene here as they fought back against the boys, now to answer a review:"Guest 10 well I will do a christmass special but the girls singing not sure."**


	50. Chapter 49 ScrambledEggs

**Chapter 49 ScrambledEggs**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

At school Shun was in class with the principal there giving the lesson.

"The egg, this is your assignment while your regular teacher is out, I don't know anything about home act, I'm more of a auto shop guy so I looked online and this was the first I found, now I know you people don't know anything about responsibility or protecting the helpless but I know you care about grades so your going to partner up and bring your egg back monday and don't even think of buying new ones since I stamped them all."Chapin said and they saw the eggs have his face on it.

"Okay first group will be Diana Prince and Karen Beecher."that made them happy."Hal Jordan and Celina Kyle."

Hal Looks at her and said:"hey."but she wasn't interested.

"Barbara Gordon and Garth, do you even have a last name."Chapin said while they looked happy.

"Zee Zatara and Oliver Queen."they didn't like it.

"Tatsu Yamashiro and Leslie Willis."Leslie tries to get the egg but Tatsu pulls it away from her.

"Jessica Crus and Pam Isley."Jessica hugs her while Pam didn't like it.

"Barry Allen and Carter Hall."Barry raises his hand for a high five but Carter left him hanging.

"Kathy Duquesne and Wendy."the two friends high fived.

"Carol McRae and Rio."they looked at each other and smiled.

"Carol Ferris and Doris Zeul and since Doris is skipping school again, it looks like your once again destined to be alone."Carol then gasps.

Shun grunts and said."I'm going to hate myself."he then stands up and raises his hand."I'll be her partner."that made her smile.

"Suit yourself."Principal said.

Then Carol hugs him."Oh thank you."

"And last and actually kind of least Harleen Quinzel and Kara Danvers."and they woke up surprised.

"We good, good."Chapin said sitting down.

"Oh this will be so great Shun."Carol said.

"Yeah, so where are we going to take care of the egg."Shun said while hsi mind said:don't pick my house, don't my house.

"How about your place?"Carol said and he got nervous.

"Oh sure how about we go to the mall first."Shun said.

"Sure."She nodded.

"This will be great, will hang out and spend so much time together."Jessica said and Pam tried to eat the egg."can you imagine having a happy family with someone you love?"that made Pam stop.

She then looks at Shun and then gets a dream of her being a big garden with the plant daughters of Shun, she then sees a giant flower on the other side making the girls go to it, Ivy walks up to it and it opens to reveal a small baby with her skin color but she has brown hair, then Shun goes behind her wearing green clothes and hugs her looking at the baby.

Then Pam was blushing with steam coming out of her head, Jessica then saw her expression and said:"Pam, are you okay?"

Shun then saw Tatsu and Leslie shake hands but she broke the egg making Leslie laugh."Whoa who saw that coming?"

After school Shun was now at the mall and was on the phone."Okay, listen if Carol comes to you have to hide aling with the girls."

"Okay, we'll do that Shun."Parker said.

He then ends the call.

"Hi Shun."he turns back to see Carol pushing a baby stroller."I bought this for Shun jr."

"Shun jr?"Shun got surprised.

"Of course, he looks like you."Carol said.

Shun sighs and he sees Painwheel and Rio together at one of the shops.

"Okay this should be easy, all we have to do is protect the egg."Rio said.

"Yeah."Painwheel nodded.

"Give me that egg."Tatsu snatches it and they went after her.

"Come back here!"Tatsu said.

"Okay."Shun said.

"Oh Shun can you take care of him tonight?"Carol said.

"Oh sure."Shun said.

Back home Shun puts the egg on a pillow and stands back, his daughters look at it and Beth asked:"Why do we have to protect an egg?"

"Because I'll fail this if I don't."Shun said."So help daddy protect it in case of someone that tries to steal it."

"Okay."they said.

Next day Harley and Kara were at his house and Harley said:"okay all we have to do is take the egg."

"I don't know."Kara said looking at the house."It' Shun's house."

"Yeah but we need an egg."Harley said.

"Then why don't we go to Wendy's house?"Kara said.

"Oh yeah."Harley said and she looks at the house.

"Yeah."Kara said and they walk away.

Selina was on top of a building and she looks at the house, she looks through Binoculars to see the egg, she smirks but then she saw Shun walk foward with Blake holding his hand, she then frowns and sees the happy family they have.

"Family?"she then has her own dream.

She then imagines a normal house with Shun doing the lawn with her pet going up to him and he pets her, She watches him wearing a black dress and a smile, then she spins around dusting it and goes to make lunch, then at night she and Shun were together sitting at the couch together with Blake watching tv, they then went upstairs and Selina opens a door to reveal a nursery and there a baby crib, she then walks foward and looks inside to see a small baby girl with her skin and Shun's hair.

She then slaps herself to stop daydreaming and she was blushing."Okay, I gotta go."she then walks away."What is wrong with me?"

Shun then walks with Carol around the streets with the stroller, Shun sighs since gave them looks but Carol just smiled, Wendy and Kathy saw them while Kathy holds her egg.

"Look at them?"Wendy said.

"Yeah, it almost like a family."Kathy said.

They had dreams of having a family too but with Shun has the husband.

Zatanna came out of Swee Justice after she hardboiled her egg."I can't believe I made a stupid mistake."she then saw Shun with Carol and frowns."that should have been me with Shun."she then thinks about him being her husband.

She dreams of doing a big magic show with everyone loving it, then she goes back home and gets hugged by her children with Stella being first, then she saw Shun coming up to her and giving her kiss, then they had dinner with a baby that her hair but shorter on a baby seat.

She then smiles of that dream:"it would have been so perfect."

Tatsu was trying to find a egg and she sees Carol with the stroller and goes towards it but then stops when she saw Shun with her, she didn't want him to think anything about her, she always liked Shun when he helped her discover a new way.

She then has a fantasy of her being in a traditional japanese homa wearing a white kimono, then she looks outside to see Shun playing his Shamisen on the lawn with they're daughter and son looking at him with big smiles, she then smiles too.

"Hey!"Leslie goes behind her snapping Tatsu out of the fantasy."why are you standing there for?"

"Nothing."Tatsu then runs away.

With Diana and Karen they were at the base and Diana said:"this will be a ideal to protect the little egg."

"Yeah I'll put a pillow under it."Karen then goes to her side of the place.

Karen then looks at the egg and puts it on a pillow, then she had a her fantasy, she sees herself as an adult and she was standing next to a crib, she watches her own little girl that has her skin and smiles too, then Shun came behind her hugging Karen.

"Karen, are you alright?"Diana asked since she was spacing out.

She then snaps out of it and said:"oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Great."Diana said.

Pam was sitting on the streets looking at the egg, she then remembers the fantasy she had and wonders about it."can I really be a mother?"

"Pam."Jessica goes up to her."Why do you keep going off?"

"Oh no reason."Pam said.

Shun puts the egg back home and Hal was with the guys and they saw it."Come on let's get it."they entered through the window but then they heard screams.

"Bad guys!"Hope said.

"Oh no."Oliver said and they bolted out of there before Vogue and Psilence came.

Kara was walking foward and sees Shun's house, she then had her own vision but and she sees two kids being a boy and a girl with them having brown hair and a blond streak and the girl looked like her with a wild personality, that made her smile."Maybe one day."she then walks away.

After some time Shun was back in class with his egg still in tact, he then looks around and sees some lost theirs with some like Pam staring at it.

"What happened?"Shun said.

"Good morning class."they're teacher came in carrying something."I wonder what Mr. Chapin did while I was out."she then looks at a clipboard."not the egg test, that's so old school, listen how about we forget about that."that made some of them happy."Instead."she then shows a cage with baby hamsters."the class hamster had babies so we'll be taking care of them instead."

"Well should be easy enough."Shun said.

He then sees Pam getting one and she hugs it tightly over her chest."What happened to make her act like that?"he then holds his and pets it.

**Note:heres ScrambledEggs with Shun being able to keep his egg safe, some of the girls had fantasies about having a real family with Pam changing a bit, some of the girls are in school and some new pairs were done.**


	51. Chapter 50 Jingle Bells

**Chapter 50 Jingle Bells**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ghost Or DC Super Hero Girls.**

Metropolis was snowing and today was Christmas Eve, Shun was at his house putting up the tree and that was decorated, he then sees all his daughters there seeing it and he smiles at them.

"It's perfect Shun."Mandora said.

"Yeah."Shun said."I want this day to be perfect."

"I can your doing it well."Angela came with the other girls.

"Yeah Shun it's awesome."Parker said.

"It's so different, normaly it be Lurch as the tree."Wednesday said.

"Well here we use a normal tree, well except this one is plastic."Shun said.

"Thank you."his plant daughters said.

"Well I gotta see the other girls."he then goes to the door but then stopped."also no peeking the presents."

His daughters pouted and Carin chuckles."don't worry we will make sure they don't do anything."

He nodded and leaves the house.

Mandy looks at a gift and goes to touch it but then her hand gets slapped by Vouge."bad Mandy."

He then goes to Sweet Justice and he sees it was decorated for Christmas.

"Marry Christmas."Barry said.

"Merry Christmas Barry."Shun then goes to his table to see the girls.

Diana was reading a book about Christmas."so this holiday is about a man in red that delivers gifts."

"One of them, but the real thing about Christmas is the joy and love about it."Zatanna said going up to Shun.

"Okay."Kara said."Also it's nice to give a gift to someone special to you."

"Yeah, it's always nice to show how much you care about them with a special gift."Barbara said.

"I see."Diana said.

"So how was your christmas shopping Shun?"Jessica asked.

"I had to buy a lot of things since a lot of daughters means a ton of presents."Shun said.

"Yeah I can see what your talking about."Kara said.

"Well I got some too for those little ones."Zatanna said surprising them."What?"

"Oh nothing."Karen said.

Then they all left her and Shun alone making them confused.

"Well I need to do something other things too."Zatanna then leaves.

"Well better get gifts for them."Shun goes out.

Then all the girls were running around the city trying to get gifts.

"Come on."Kara looking through a window."I need not only gifts for the girls but also for Shun."she then goes inside.

Diana was looking at many items at a store."I wonder what they would like?"

Barbara was pushing a cart and putting toys on it."I gotta hurry."

Karen was doing the same and Jessica was looking through what toys she should get.

Shun was walking around the city and he then sees Tatsu alone walking through the snow.

"Tatsu."she looks back to see him and she smiles.

"Shun."she said.

"So what ar eyou going to do for Christmas?"Shun asked.

"Well I don't know, since I live alone."she looks down a bit sad.

Shun saw that and said:"say how about you celebrate Christmas in my house."she got surprised.

"Really?"she said.

"Yes, no one deserves to be alone in Christmas."Shun said making her smile again.

"Thank you."she said.

Then they saw Kathy and Wendy and they looked at them."hi guys."

"Hi."they said.

"Say Shun you wouldn't mind if we went to your house."Kathy said.

"Of course not, join us."Shun said.

"Thanks."Wendy said.

"It will have plenty of guests there."Tatsu said.

"Well I don't mind, since it's Christmas, why wouldn't I give some cheer to others."Shun said.

"Your really nice."Tatsu said.

"Yeah."Shun said.

"I have to go now, but see you at your place."Tatsu then leaves.

"I wonder what she is going to do?"Shun then walks away.

The girls were together and they loaded a bunch of gifts in Jess's van, they then went in.

"There, now we got enough presents."Jessica said.

"I hope they will enjoy them."Diana said.

"I'm sure they will."Karen said.

They then drive off and they saw the villainesses on they're car laughing, then Harley opens the back to take all the gifts."hey thanks."then she jumps away to the car.

"They stole from us."Kara said.

Shun was walking by and he saw the villainesses and Carol then kisses him while they drive away.

"Where did they get those gifts."Shun then saw the girls in they're costumes chasing after them."that's how?"

He then summons his driver and inserts the eyecon.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost and goes to the girls side."Did they stole your gifts?"

"Yes, we need to get them before the girls get sad."Diana said.

"This is so perfect."Harley said."We have to many gifts, I just wish we could have a tree."

"And support the man's own greed of cutting those poor things!"Ivy said.

"You do know theres plastic trees."Catwoman said.

Then they saw the Young Justice stop in front of them and Green Lanten makes a elastic stopping them, then they jumped out ready to fight.

"You vile fiends dare to steal at this time of the year."Diana said.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it."Livewire said.

They both stare at each other and charged foward, they then fought against each other with Ghost fighting against Giganta as she tries to crush him with Karen at his side, Ghost jumps back with her and he sees the others girls fighting the others, then a fire blast hits Poison Ivy and they saw Fire, Blue Beetle, Dove, Katana, Necroms P and Y, Plastic Man and Argent come to they're sides.

"Alright guys let teach them a lesson."Ghost said and they charged at them.

They start to fight them back and Ghost sees Poison Ivy summoning bigger vines to attack them while they try to avoid them and Fire shoots at them, he looks around and said:"We're going to need something better."

Then the Villainesses got hit by a snowstorm surprising them, they then saw a present fly down and land in Ghost's hand.

"A Present."Kara said.

He then opens it and takes out a red eyecon.

"Alright."Ghost then presses the button and then a parka came out, it was a red one with a hood then it poses with his arm up and the other looking like it was waving, then a image of Santa appears next to it carrying a bag.

Everyone was stunned and Plastic Man said:"Santa."

Ghost inserts the eyecon and pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN: SANTA CLAUS! JINGLE BELL! HOSHI FURU! SEINARU YORU!**

Ghost then wears the parka and looks at it."hey I'm Santa now."

Giganta charges at him and he summons his saber and he hits her back with music starting, being a instrumental of Jingle bells but was more excited, he then dances to it while fighting and Kara said:"where does this music come from?"

"How about some helpers."he then makes snowflakes to throw at his team and they're costumes changed to be more santa based surprising them.

"Hey were all Santa."Blue Beetle said and they joined the fight.

Kara shoots heatvision and the others fought the others pushing them back, then Ghost shoots more snowflakes hitting them and summons a giant bag to hit them.

"Hey why don't you gives us presents."Harley said and she got hit back.

"Naughty kids get punished."Ghost said.

Barbara then kicks Harley with Diana hitting Livewire before the Necroms shot her, then Giganta got hit by Blue Beetle and Argent while Plastic Man turns into a giant ball to smash them, Zatanna then shoots magic at them with sparkles coming out.

"Hey sparkles."Zatanna said.

"It's so magical."Barbara said.

Ghost then hits them all back with the sword and pulls the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN! SANTA CLAUS OMEGA DRIVE!**

He then flies up with bells appearing above him, he then makes a giant present and they Villainesses looked at it, then he throws it at them and they try to run but it hits them, then the entire group went around it and Ghost said:"Merry Christmas!" then the present explodes.

The villainesses were all on the ground in pain and they took them to the police while they got the presents back.

"Well another day saved."Ghost said then the others heroes costumes went back to normal.

"Aw it's gone."Karen said.

"Don't worry, we still have the party."Jessica said.

Later they went to Shun's house in they're normal clothes with drinks being served and the girls were happy to have all of them there.

Painwheel picks up Hope, Jessica was with Cedar, Janet and Karen, Lisa and Kara, Stella and Zatanna, Barbara and Anne, Diana and Alexandra, Kathy and Wendy were with Edna and Olivia.

They heard a knock and Shun went to it."Who could that be?"he answers it and saw Hal and the guys.

"Hey Shun room for more?"Hal said.

"What? Why did you guys come?"Shun said.

"We heard you were doing a party, come on it's Christmas."Hal said.

"Okay, come on in."Shun said.

"Hey thanks Shun."Barry said and they came in.

They then sang a few songs with Elsa singing.

**(Insert Show Yourself here.)**

**Every inch of me is trembling**

**But not from the cold**

**Something is familiar**

**Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold**

**I can sense you there**

**Like a friend I've always known**

**I'm arriving**

**And it feels like I am home**

**I have always been a fortress**

**Cold secrets deep inside**

**You have secrets, too**

**But you don't have to hide**

**Show yourself**

**I'm dying to meet you**

**Show yourself**

**It's your turn**

**Are you the one I've been looking for**

**All of my life?**

**Show yourself**

**I'm ready to learn**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah ah ah**

**I've never felt so certain**

**All my life I've been torn**

**But I'm here for a reason**

**Could it be the reason I was born?**

**I have always been so different**

**Normal rules did not apply**

**Is this the day?**

**Are you the way**

**I finally find out why?**

**Show yourself**

**I'm no longer trembling**

**Here I am**

**I've come so far**

**You are the answer I've waited for**

**All of my life**

**Oh, show yourself**

**Let me see who you are**

**Come to me now**

**Open your door**

**Don't make me wait**

**One moment more**

**Oh, come to me now**

**Open your door**

**Don't make me wait**

**One moment more**

**Where the north wind meets the sea**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**There's a river**

**Ah ah ah ah**

**Full of memory**

**Come, my darling, homeward bound**

**I am found**

**Show yourself**

**Step into your power**

**Throw yourself**

**Into something new**

**You are the one you've been waiting for**

**All of my life**

**All of your life**

**Oh, show yourself**

**Ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah**

**Ah ah ah**

They all clapped for her and Elsa said:"thank you."

They party a bit and Shun said."alright, it's time for the presents."

"Yay!"his daughters said.

The girls gave them each a gift from each one of them, then the girls went to Shun and gave him a gift."Merry Christmas Shun."

"Lucky."Hal said a bit jealous.

"Oh thanks."Shun takes them all and gives each girl a present too."Merry Christmas to you too."

They heard a sound outside and they looked out to see something that surprises them, they all saw a sleigh being pulled by reindeer in the sky."Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas."

"Santa!"they all said and he then drops presents to them and they got them.

Shun opens it and smiles, he takes it out to see a picture of his family all together, he then sees a note and reads it."sometimes, even some bad ones deserve Christmas."he knew who Santa was talking about.

At nigth Shun saw that everyone was sleeping and he then goes outside, it was two hours and he was at the woods alone, he then puts a eyecon on the driver.

**EYE, BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA! BATCHMIRINA!**

"Henshin."he pulls the lever.

**KAIGAN! DARK RIDER! YAMI NO CHIKARA! WARUI YATSURA!**

He becomes Dark Ghost and he picks up a bag before going off, the Villainesses were at a cell together and they were alone.

"Well looks like we're spending Christmas here."Catwoman said.

"Well at least were together."Harley said.

"Ho, ho, ho."they heard a deep voice and Dark Ghost came in holding a bag.

"Dark Ghost!"they got surprised.

"Merry Christmas."he then opens a bag to reveal gifts.

"You got us presents."Ivy said.

"Yeah, why not it's Christmas."Dark Ghost said and Livewire hugs him making him grunt.

He then puts a towel on the floor to take out some food."the Christmas feast."they then ate together and they had a good time despite it being in prison.

**Note:Heres Ghost's Christmas Special and he spent time with both heroes and the Villainesses since he wanted to give some Christmas cheer to them since no one deserves to be in Christmas alone.**


End file.
